Shikon High for the Performing Arts
by Midnight Fearie
Summary: Kagome and her friends are going to Shikon Arts and trouble is bound to follow as they challenge the status quo, showing the world what they've got while turning their school upside down. InuxKag SessxRin MirxSan KouxAya. First story, hope you like!
1. Day Before the First Day

Chapter 1: Day Before the First Day

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of these lyrics.**

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" Ayame squealed, jumping up and down on Kagome's bed.

"I know right? This is gonna be awesome!" Rin said, joining Ayame in her antics.

"I swear, those two will never grow up" Kilala said, sighing and shaking her head.

"Amen." Sango and Kagome commented at the same time.

They were sitting in Kagome's room, having a sleep over before their first day at their new high school.

"How can you guys not be excited? We're starting school at Shikon Arts!" Rin exclaimed.

"We're excited, we're just mature." Kilala answered, her chin high.

"Oh, just let it out, Kilala." Kagome said, smiling as she went through her closet.

The moment the words came out of Kagome's mouth, Kilala was on the bed with Ayame and Rin, dancing and squealing.

Kagome and Sango laughed, watching their friends. But, who could blame them? They had just got accepted to Shikon School for the Arts for their sophomore year. Shikon Arts was a high school for kids who wished to study the arts, and the small group of best friends had just gotten excepted.

Kagome Higurashi was like the leader of their small group. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and long jet black hair that went to her mid-back. She was known for always being their for others and being very kind and compassionate. Though when angered, she was a force to fear, seeing as the friends had at one point gone through karate lessons in 4th grade. She was going to Shikon Arts for her amazing singing talent.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go. Except… we have to deal with the stuck up SOB's and sluts." Sango said, and everyone stopped moving, suddenly angry. They knew Sango was talking about their old middle school enemies, the popular kids. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Kikyo, Yura, Kagura, and Kanna. They had tortured Kagome and her friends since the 4th grade, because most of them used to be friends before that. Then, _something _happened, and they all hated each other after that. That was the one downside- they had all gone to Shikon Arts, so Kagome and her friends decided to go to Shinko Academy. Turns out, they were all talented enough to make the cut for Shikon Arts, so they transferred.

It was silent for a few moments. "Okay guys, you know what? Let's not let this bring us down! We're going to Shikon Arts, it's gonna be freakin' amazing!" Rin said. Rin Higurashi was the cheerleader of the group. She almost never got mad, and always had a very positive and bubbly attitude. Her parents were killed in a car crash when she was too young to remember, but Kagome's mother had adopted her not long after she joined the orphanage. She has long black hair that reached to the small of her back and big brown eyes, which she was able to use to get just about anything she wants. She was going to Shikon Arts for music writing and composing, as well as dance. Rin ran over to Kagome's desk and hit 'Play' on the button for her iHome and began singing along to the song playing.

_I, know a place, where the grass is really greener._

_Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water._

_Sippin' all my juice! Layin underneath the palm trees_

Ayame and Kilala sang back up. _(Un-done) _

_The boys, break their necks_

_Tryna creep a little sneak peak (At us)_

Sango and Kagome soon joined so they were all singing chorus together.

_You can travel the world, but nothing' comes close_

_To the Golden Coast! _

_Once you party with us,_

_You'll be fallin' in love!_

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo!_

_California Gurls, we unforgettable!_

_Daisy dukes, bikini's on top!_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle._

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo!_

_California Gurls, we undeniable1_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock!_

_West Coast, represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo!_

Sango began to take the lead.

_*Warm* on the beach!_

_We got that sand in our stilettos!_

_We freak, in my jeep!_

_Snoop Doggy-Dog on the stereo!_

They all sang together again.

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing' comes close to the Golden Coast!_

_Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love!_

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo_

_California Gurls, we're unforgettable!_

_Daisy dukes, bikini's on top! _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh-ooo oh Oh-oooo_

_California Gurls, we're undeniable!_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock!_

_West Coast, represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo!_

They all began to dance and sang the male part softly to themselves as they did.

_Tone, tanned, fit and ready_

_Turn it up, cuz' it's getting' heavy._

_Wild-Wild West Coast,_

_These are the girls I love the most!_

_Hey! Home boys, hanging out_

_Bikini's…Zucchinis…Martini's…_

_No weenies, just a king and a queenie_

_Katy, my lady_

They each answered for this part.

_(Yeah?)_

_Now look it here baby_

_(Uh-huh)_

_I'm all up on ya', cuz' you're representing, California!_

_(Oh-oooh oh Oh-oooh!)_

Then they continued with the chorus.

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo_

_California Gurls, we're unforgettable!_

_Daisy dukes, bikini's on top! _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh-ooo oh Oh-oooo_

_California Gurls, we're undeniable!_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock!_

_West Coast, represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh-oooo oh Oh-oooo!_

Then they sang in slightly strange voices until the music faded.

_California… California Gurls… California…_

When the song ended, they all laughed at the fun they'd had.

"You're right Rin, we shouldn't let this get us down." Kilala Nekomata said. She is one of the groups tough girls, but she is more of the wild child who loves to have fun. She loves her friends, and if someone were to mess with them, she wouldn't hesitate to get some harsh revenge. She smiled, she was going to Shikon Arts for her singing and dancing talent. Kilala has long ginger blonde hair that reaches the small of her back, and she has strange, tinted red eyes. She has thick black stripe tattoos up her arms, from a small area above her elbows up to her shoulders.

Sango Taijiya smiled. She was gonna go to Shikon Arts for her acting abilities. Sango was dubbed as the groups "Fighter and Defender". She wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone that hurt her friends. She loved them more than anyone, because they were like her family, her sisters. She loved and cared for them more than anything. Sango's motto was: "Sista's are forever, boy's are whatever." She absolutely hated Miroku for stalking her in middle school, and Kikyo for… what she did to Kagome. Sango has long brown hair that reaches the small of her back and she also has brown eyes. She got into Shikon Arts for her acting skills.

Ayame Kyuusoku is the "fashionista'' and funny one of the group. She has long red hair, which she normally keeps in ponytails on either side of her hair. Ayame has emerald green eyes. She loves to goof off and especially loves to give makeovers for her friends. She also loves when they take trips to the mall, one of her favorite pass times. She was accepted into Shikon Arts for her acting talent as well.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad your sisters not here, Kags." Kilala said, brushing her hair and looking in a mirror.

"No offence taken." Kagome said, also looking at her reflection. Kagome's twin sister, Kikyo, was currently out doing whatever the hell she normally did.

"Well, we start school tomorrow, you guys wanna go to bed?" Kilala asked.

"Lala… it's 7:00." Rin replied.

"Whatever." Kilala said, laying on the bed. A few moments of silence later and she was softly snoring. Her friends laughed and spent the next 3 hours picking out their own outifts and makeup and also pickout out Lala's.

That night, as Kagome stared at the ceiling, she new a lot of things were going to change starting tomorrow.


	2. First Day of A New School

**Chapter 2: New School**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I wasn't smart enough to come up with it.**

**Emma: Well, here's our second chapter!**

**Layla: By the way, the last song, as you probably know, didn't have the original lyrics. We got those lyrics from DizneyDreamz. A nice person on everyone's 2nd**** fave site, you tube.**

**Kelsey: Okay, well, Jaz, there had better be Kikyo bashing in this story, or I'm so not helping you with this story.**

**Jazz: Kels, no offense to Kikyo fans anywhere, but why one earth would I write this and not bash Kikyo?**

**Emma: Woot! Down with the Kinky-hoe!**

**Everyone: Haha, well, on with the story!**

"Wow, it's so… big." Rin said, as she and her friends stared up at Shikon School for the Performing Arts. Rin was wearing a dark orange, light orange, and white striped halter top and black leggings with orange converses. Kilala was wearing a beige colored and corset similar designed top with gray jeans and white sandals. Ayame was wearing a green and white floral halter top and blue jeans and green converses. Sango was wearing a black top and black jeans with a hot pink belt around the shirt that slightly hanged off of her body with pink converses and black diamond studded bracelets. Kagome was wearing a light blue halter top and dark blue jeans with light blue sandals.

Though Ayame was the only one who would admit it, the girls looked absolutely fabulous.

Around them, students talked with friends, sang, dance, acted out small bits of plays, and did a number of other things. They still couldn't believe they were actually there. Rin was the first to snap out of her trance and so she ran in front of her friends.

"Hello, guys? Wake up! Come on, we'll be late!" Rin exclaimed, dragging her friends into the building. Of course, they wanted to stop inside because it looked even bigger than the outside of the building, but Rin continued dragging them until they reached the principal's office.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, Principal Kanade, my friends and I are here to get our schedules. We are the new students, I'm Rin, this is my sister Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kilala." Rin said, pointing to each in turn.

"Ah, yes, here you go. And by the way, call me Lady Kanade." The woman said, handing Rin 5 papers. Rin thanked her and walked out.

"Oh, what classes did we get together?" Ayame said, finally breaking from her trance. Rin handed each girl their assigned schedules.

"Okay, so Sango and I have calculus together… we all have gym, English, and homeroom together… Rin, you Aya and Lala have trigonometry together… Lala, you and Aya have Art together… Sango and I have Biology… and we all have government politics and history together." Kagome read off.

"At least we'll be together half the time. And we have to sit together at lunch." Ayame said. Everyone agreed.

"Well well, look what the trash man dragged in." A snobby voice said. The girls inwardly sighed and turned around. Facing them were Kikyo, clinging onto Inuyasha, Miroku, Yura, Kanna, Kagura holding onto Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo.

"Well, if it ain't the sluts and the pole up the ass jerks who have graced us with their much annoying presence. To what do we owe this tragic moment?" Sango asked.

"Shut up Taijiya." Kikyo scoffed. She was wearing a very… revealing… and slutty, to say the least, pink top and very short light blue shorts. Kagura and Kanna were wearing similar tops, but Kagura's design was blue while Kanna's was gray. They were both wearing silver shorts. Yura was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with holes on both sides and white shorts.

The guys looked better. Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle tee shirt and blue jeans and Michael Jordan's. Miroku wore a purple wife beater with jeans and Michael Jordan's as well. Shippo wore a green polo shirt with 2 white stripes on both shoulders leading down the sleeves and Nike's. Kouga wore a brown tee shirt with jeans and running tennis shoes. Sesshomaru was wearing just a normal white shirt with dark blue jeans and normal tennis shoes.

"What are you losers doing here?" Kagura asked.

"About to make your lives a living hell." Kilala replied.

"And how will you do that?" Kikyo inquired.

"Because, stupids, were going to school here now." Sango replied, rolling her eyes.

There was a long silence.

"Awesome!" Miroku said, walking over to Sango.

"Hell no." Kagura, Kikyo, and Yura said.

Inuyasha and the other guys had no comment. They had been torturing the girls since they ditched being their friends in middle school. Though, looking them over, Inuyasha couldn't help looking at Kagome.

_She's as beautiful as I remember…_

_No!_ Inuyasha thought, violently shaking his head. He was with Kikyo, no one else. He didn't need some geeks like them hanging about.

"Run, Sango." Kagome whispered to her friend. Sango moved out of Miroku's reach. "Anyways, we are here now. Goodbye, _little _sister."Kagome said, smirking as she and her friends walked- no, _strutted_- to homeroom.

Inuyasha snickered. "She's older than you?" He asked his girlfriend.

Kikyo growled. "Only by 2 minutes!" She screamed, storming off. Yura, Kagura, and Kanna hurried after her.

"I feel terrible for you Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Whatcha mean, runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stupid, you're so blind. Hopefully, you'll open your eyes soon and be able to tell what I mean." Shippo said, while shrugging, and going off in the same direction as Kagome & Co.

"He speaks the truth, little brother." Sesshomaru said, following Shippo.

"And what do you have to say, Jerk?" Inuyasha asked Koga, who had yet to say a word.

"Kagome is so…hot!" Koga exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha said.

"Before the school year, that girl will go out with me! She will be mine!" Koga said, walking away, talking to himself.

Inuyasha was left alone dumbfounded, seeing as Miroku had followed Sango. Kouga said Kagome was…hot. He was right… but no, Kikyo is was hotter. But then again, their twins, they look so alike… Inuyasha continued to think to himself as he walked to homeroom. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome and Sango sitting next to each other in the second table from the back, Ayame and Kilala in front of her, and Rin in front of her, but Rin ended up next to Sesshomaru. Koga was behind Kagome staring at her, Miroku sitting next to him doing the same with Sango. So he plunked down next to Shippo and zoned out as the teacher started saying something at the front of the room. He glanced back at Kagome and saw her watching him. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head and focused her attention on the chalkboard. For whatever reason, Inuyasha was mad she wasn't watching him anymore.

As they left for Calculus, Inuyasha saw Koga offer to carry Kagome's books and walk her to class. She glanced at her friends who nodded so she gave him her books and they talked as they walked together.

"Oh, Inu!" Kikyo said, latching onto him. "Here, take my books." She told him, holding the books out to him.

"But, I-" Inuyasha started.

"Now." She said. Inuyasha sighed and took her books as they walked to class. When they arrived to Mr. Myoga's class, Inuyasha put Kikyo's books on her desk, gave her a chaste kiss, and went to his own seat. He sat next to Sesshomaru and slept through the whole lesson, figuring to copy Sesshomaru's notes.

A few class periods later, they had English with Mr. Jinenji.

"Alright class, we will be doing a class project, groups in pairs. Of course, our five new students will be included. The groups will be posted at the back of the classroom." Mr. Jinenji said.

20 minutes later the bell rang and the class rushed to the back of the room. Inuyasha was one of the first in the back of the room, and he laughed.

"Inu baby, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked, suddenly holding onto him. Inuyasha pointed at the paper and Kikyo screeched in rage. Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at who he was paired up with… and he stopped moving. The paper read:

**Inuyasha Takahashi & Kagome Higurashi**

**Sesshomaru Takahashi & Rin Higurashi**

**Koga Ookami & Ayame Kyuusoku**

**Shippo Kitsune & Kilala Nekomata **

**Kikyo Higurashi & Naraku Kagewaki**

**Kagura Kaze & Byakuya Kanji**

**Kanna Kaze & Hakudoshi Shiro**

**Yura Kaminoke & Bankotsu Shichinintai**

Everyone was in shock. Kikyo was mad her Inu-chan wasn't with her, and she was stuck with the over greased stalker. Inu and Kags were shocked being stuck with each other… but all in all, everyone was shocked. It was a while before anyone reacted, but Kikyo was the first.

She took a deep breath, and…

**Emma: Lol Jazz, cliffy?**

**Jaz: You know it! Lol!**

**Layla: What, no songs?**

**Jaz: Maybe next time, Layla.**

**Kelsey: Not enough Kikyo bashing…**

**Jaz: Oh well, R&R and please be nice. This is my first story.**


	3. Stupid Projects

**Chapter 3: Stupid Projects…**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Yeah right! Only thing I own is the stupid plot line…**

**Jaz: If anyone out there is reading this, thank you for reading this story this far, even though I know this story probably sucks…**

**Emma: Please, someone, give her some nice reviews. She has a very low self-esteem.**

**Layla: Poor Jazz, we're gonna work on that self-esteem thing.**

**Kelsey: You guys don't know her well at all, this is how you cheer her up… Hey Jazz! Look it, there's strawberry banana smoothie place over there!**

**Jazz: Where? **

**Kelsey: I'll take you. Happy now?**

**Jazz: Yes, now let's get on with the story.**

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

There was a tense silence for a good half hour.

Inuyasha was just thinking about how much Kikyo and Kagome looked alike… and both he andKagome were remembering Kikyo's reaction to Kagome having to work with Inuyasha.

**Flashback**

_Kikyo raised her hand and punched the wall. She turned around, took a deep breath and screeched at the top of her lungs. Everyone covered their ears in pain as Kikyo screeched and then she stomped her feet, held a desk over her head, and threw it across the room. She tossed chairs, threw papers and pens, and screeched again. They had to bring in school security and they almost had to call in back up, even though there were 4 of them. She was cuffed and taken down to the principals office, screaming and swearing the whole way._

**End of Flashback**

**Next room over.**

"Okay, so this project is a creative ideas assignment about famous poets. Well, who do you wanna do?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged "How do you feel about Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Oh, I love his pieces!" Rin said excitedly.

Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically. "You do? You seem too…positive for his works."

"Yeah… but his works are still great." Rin replied, smiling. "So. What creative idea do you have?"

"None. It doesn't matter to me." Sesshomaru shrugged.

Rin shrugged. "I'm sure we'll think of something. Let's look at his different poems…"

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome.**

They were still glaring at each other…

"I hate you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't move. He knew Kagome didn't like him for what he did to her… but he didn't no she hated him… damn it, why did he care? He was _supposed _to hate her to. He violently shook his head. He did hate her. Nothing was ever gonna change that.

"I ain't to crazy 'bout you either." Inuyasha said, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head. Kagome knew it hurt a bit that Inuyasha had said that, but she rolled her eyes and turned to look at their work, hoping to ignore him.

There was another deep silence.

"Do you think the world would end in fire or ice?" Kagome asked quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly confused.

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great _

_And would suffice."_ Kagome recited.

"Uh…what?" Inuyasha asked, now really confused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's a poem by Robert Frost. We could do that for our assignment. Oh, and we could even do a video of the world ending in both fire and ice!" Kagome said, excited.

"Wait…seriously?" Inuyasha asked, totally lost now.

"Sure, if you wanna. It's a partner project, that was just my idea, you also get a say you know." Kagome answered, smiling.

_Her smile is so cute…_ Inuyasha thought. NO! He has _Kikyo…_ the most wanted girl in school. Why would he think this little newbie twit was worth losing her…

"Sure, I don't care." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Awesome! This is how we can do the video…" Kagome said, beginning to explain how to do their assignment.

**Back to Fluffy and Rin.**

"I think his poems are to long…" Rin said groaning after reading through another of Poe's poems.

"I'm beginning to agree… what author do you wish to do?" Sesshomaru asked, putting away Edgar Allen Poe's poems.

Um… what about 'Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night' by Dylan Thomas? Or maybe 'The Fading Light' by Jasmine? **(A/N: Lol, I loved that story so much when I wrote it, I had to include it here. ****I might include it in the next chapter if the reviews have it.)**

Sesshomaru shrugged again. "Well, what are they about…"

**Miroku and Sango**

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU RETARTED PERVERT!" Sango screeched, slapping Miroku for what seemed like the hundredth time. The whole time she'd been at his house, he'd either stared at her or grope her or commented on her beauty. It was the worst experience of her life.

"But dear Sango," Miroku said, rubbing his newly reddened cheek, "You beautiful, round bottom is just too hard to resist…"

"SHUT UP! I don't care, can you not keep your hands to yourself?" Sango went on her laptop and pulled up a poem. "Here we go, Perv, I found the perfect poem for you." She said, turning the screen to him, to show a poem called _A Pervert's Love Poem._

Miroku suddenly started to fake sob. Sango rolled her eyes in reply. Miroku then stopped and searched something on Sango's laptop before she could protest. He smiled triumphantly and showed her the screen. On it was a poem called _Beautiful Are You…_ Sango read the poem and tears nearly came to her eyes. She loved the poem… but she hated the man who showed it to her. She shook her head. She reached for the pizza they had ordered earlier at the same time Miroku did…

and their hands touched.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then, Sango drew back her hand, curled it into a fist, and brought it forward to collide with Miroku's face. She turned her head away and held her blushing cheeks. _Miroku… _had touched _her…_ and it wasn't inappropriate.

Miroku held his eye, smiling without the pain. Then with his opposite hand and gently pushed another poem across the desk so it was in front of Sango.

Sango read the poem, called _Fixing What's Broken. _That brought tears to her eyes, but she violently wiped them away. She smiled, and turned around.

"Miroku, there's a condition. Lay off the being a pervert, and maybe our relationship can be rebuilt. But don't expect anything really, you broke my trust easily last time… do that again, and you will **never **be forgiven. But… I would like to be friends with you again." Sango said, giving him a small smile.

"Sango, I'm sorry for what I did. I was a fool back then… please forgive me. I'd love to be your friend again." Miroku replied, hugging her.

Sango didn't move for a long moment…

Then she hugged him back… and she smiled.

**With Shippo and Kilala**

"Oh, I love this one!" Kilala said.

"Oh, me too. Describes me sometimes." Shippo replied, looking at the poem called _Partying, It's What Life's All About._

"I know, right?" Kilala said, laughing. She smiled, since Shippo had always hung with the popular crowd and not really saying much, she had never really gotten to know him. He was a really fun guy. _Not to mention cute…_ woah. Where did that come from?

"Hey, wanna order a pizza?" Shippo asked, needing to stop staring at Kilala. She'd probably think of him as a stalker…

"Sure, Hawaiian okay?" Kilala replied, twisting a strand of her hair.

"Of course, I love Hawaiian!" Shippo said, picking up his cell phone and placing the order. Kilala smiled again. Shippo is as cute as a… fox. Yeah, 'cuz a fox was Kilala's favorite animal.

After the order was placed, Shippo sat next to Kilala. Bored, they started talking about random things.

"So, if 2+3= Q, what would 3+8 be?" Shippo asked.

"3+8 would be Z, of course." Kilala replied.

"Okay, I'm colorblind, so did you know your hair looks really cool purple? But your orange eyes don't work with your face." Kilala said.

"Yeah, and your blue hair makes you look really cute." Shippo said, not realizing his word choice.

"Did you just call me…cute?" Kilala asked.

Silence.

"_Awkward…_" Kilala sang.

"Sorry Lala, I didn't mean anything… I mean, I hope you don't take that the wrong way… I mean, yeah, your cute, but your also like a really great person… you know, I'd love to be friends…" Shippo said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing wildly.

Kilala smiled and laughed. Then she leaned over and kissed Shippo on the cheek, smiling. "I'd love to be your friend Shippo… just, don't feel bad if things get hostile between our groups. And… for all it's worth… I think you're cute too." Shippo couldn't have gotten any redder… he looked like a tomato.

So, to spare anymore embarrassment, they went back to talking about random things that didn't make any sense.

**Ayame and Koga**

"No, we should do _I'm Running_!" Ayame shrieked.

"No way, we should do _Athletic Poem_." Koga said, both of their eyes narrowing.

They'd been at this for about an hour.

"Let's settle this like mature adults. Rock, Paper, Scissors." Koga said.

"Deal." Ayame replied. Koga played rock, and Ayame played paper.

"I win." Kouga said proudly.

"What? No way! Everyone knows Paper beats Rock!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah right. Wanna test that?" Koga asked, smirking.

"Fine. How?" Ayame replied.

"Here, hold this paper in front of your face," Koga said, handing Ayame a sheet of paper, which she held in front of her face. "And I'll throw this rock I keep in my pocket at you."

"Why do you have a rock in your pocket?" Ayame asked.

"You don't need to know…" Koga said, smiling as he backed up. He threw the rock at the sheet of paper in front of Ayame's face…

And the rock bounced of the paper and onto the floor, totally harmless.

Ayame laughed and Koga stared unbelievingly at the rock.

"Best 2/3" Koga said.

**Kanna and Hakudoshi**

Silence as the two worked on the project and occasionally looked up at each other.

**Kagura and Byakuya**

"You look like a freakin' chick." Kagura said, glaring at Byakuya.

"And you look like a slut." Byakuya said smirking.

Kagura growled at him and stood up, stomping on his foot. Byakuya jumped up and the second he was hot, Kagura kneed him in a place guys do not like to be kneed in.

Byakuya screamed in pain and Kagura smirked while stomping out.

**Yura and Bankotsu**

"You know, you're really sexy." Bankotsu said, twirling a strand of Yura's short black hair.

"You know, who needs studying?" Yura said, wrapping her legs around Bankotsu's waist and sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

"This will be fun…" Bankotsu whispered as Yura leaned closer.

**Kikyo and Naraku**

Kikyo sat on Naraku's lap, lips near glued together**, **tongues tied.

**Emma: Ew. The slut and the over greased crack head together. Kinda works….**

**Layla: Wow, Emma. That's sad.**

**Aqua: I agree with Emma.**

**Jazz: Hey, do you guys think I'm updating this story too fast? Should I slow down and let people review?**

**Kelsey: Your story, your call.**

**Jazz: But I wanna have this story done soon though.**

**Aqua: Understandable.**

**Emma: Who cares when it's done? As long as it gets done.**

**Jazz: Just give me advice.**

**Layla: How about you solve this by seeing how your reviews go.**

**Jazz: Good idea, I'll go with that. R&R!**


	4. Strange Tortures and Auditions Part 1

**Chapter 4: Torture and Auditions Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own Inu-**

**JAZZ!**

**Fine, I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Jazz: OMG… I… I gotta go! -runs of crying and screaming.**

**Emma: What's up with her?**

**Layla: She's really happy 'cuz Sora7 reviewed her story… and is the 1st****. She's so happy it's scary… she loves Sora for it.**

**Kelsey: Yeah, and WindScarShikonJewelInuKag put her on their fave authors list and this story on their fave stories list.**

**Emma: Oh… well, to the both of you, a big thank you from Jasmine, cuz' she totally loves you guys for it. She dedicates this chapter to the both of ya!**

**Layla: And on with the story! Thanks again, guys!**

Kagome sighed. It was just another day in Calculus. First class of the day. One minute until the bell rang. She had finished taking notes and was now zoning out of her teachers lecture. No one was paying attention.

Inuyasha was sound asleep on his desk. Sesshomaru was watching Rin who was using her hair to hide her earpieces as she listened to her iPod which was hidden under the desk. Koga was watching Kagome, and Ayame was going through the school paper, looking at the many productions the school would soon be putting on. Kilala and Shippo were passing notes to each other, writing about unimportant things, like why bears aren't blue and birds don't sing opera.

Ayame's eyes suddenly widened. She opened her stuff and pulled out scissors and pen. She wrote a small note on the small square she just cut out and folded it.

"Kagome…" Ayame whispered. No response. "Kagome…"

Still no response. Ayame was getting frustrated. The second the teacher turned to the chalkboard, Ayame balled up the paper and threw it at the back of Kagome's head. It hit the mark. _Score!_ Ayame cheered to herself.

Kagome looked at the paper on her desk, and unfolded it. She read the paper, and paled. There was no way she was gonna do this. After class, she was dragged to the girls bathroom by Ayame.

"Are you gonna do it?" Ayame asked, smiling like an idiot.

"No way." Kagome said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Will you go to Candy Mountain with me, Charlie?"

"No-wait, what?"

"You will do that play, Kaggy."

"No. And don't call me that."

"We'll see."

**Later at Lunch**

"Rin, are you okay?" Kagome asked her friend, who was lacking her normal happy attitude.

"No. I'm tired as crap and I can't make myself stay awake for the rest of classes!" Rin said, holding her eyes open with her forefinger and thumb.

"Well… let me help with that." Kagome said, going through her lunch. She pulled out 6 Coke's, 10 Twinkies, 18 Dum-Dum's, 25 Jolly Rancher's, a small bag of gummy bears, 3 huge lollies, 5 Snickers bars, and 8 Hershey bars.

"Kagome… how big is that damn bag?" Sango said.

"Yeah Kags, you could probably fit a body in there!" Kilala said, laughing.

"Yeah… it's not like I've tried before or anything…" Kagome said, laughing nervously. Everyone slightly scooted away fearfully.

"Anyways… why do you have so much junk food in there?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…anyways, this should help you stay awake Rin. Rin…?" Kagome said, looking at her friend, who was know slightly snoring. Kagome was about to wake her up when Kilala insisted she would.

"OMG, hey Sesshomaru, what's up?" Kilala said, a bit loud so Rin would hear her properly.

"WHAT?" Rin said, suddenly sitting up and looking around. Everyone around her laughed, while she brushed and harshly kicked Kilala under the table.

"Okay, well, here Rin, eat some of these." Kagome said, pushing the sugary snacks over to her friend.

Ten minutes later, Rin had 3 Cokes, 5 Twinkies, 10 Dum-Dum's, 3 Snickers, 4 Hershey's, 1 Lollie, 14 Jolly Rancher's, and half the gummy bears.

No one moved. Nothing happened for a good 3 minutes, 27 seconds, and 15 milliseconds. Then, Rin smiled. An evil smile. The lunch bell rang and she was off. More silence.

"What have I done?" Kagome asked herself quietly, suddenly horrified with the fact she'd probably just set off a bomb in the school. They all left the cafeteria, only to be dragged behind a corner by Kilala. Before they could protest, Lala shushed them and pointed over the corner. They all covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh out loud at the scene in front of them.

A few feet away, Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped around Rin's waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. It almost looked like a strange dipping scene.

**Flashback**

_Rin ran out of the cafeteria, not really paying attention where she was going. She felt like she was flying at the speed she was going. Then, she felt herself hit a hard body. She closed her eyes and blindly wrapped her arms around something, expecting to fall hardly to the ground. When she didn't, Rin opened her eyes and saw beautiful golden orbs burning into her own brown eyes. Sesshomaru… he'd saved her… why?_

**End of Flashback**

Neither of them said anything for a while. Rin wasn't letting go of him, so Sesshomaru held onto her as well. Rin was the first to end the silence.

"Um…thanks." Rin said, smiling. She got no reply. More silence.

"Okay lovers, break it up. You two have got classes to go to." Kilala said, now standing over them. Sesshomaru stood up without letting go of Rin's waist, so that when they were standing up, their bodies were pressed against each other. Rin pulled her hands back to her sides and Sesshomaru put his in his jean pockets. They just stared at each other until Ayame groaned and she dragged Rin to their next class.

Ayame whispered to Rin before they parted ways so Kagome and Rin could go to class. Rin and Ayame smirked evilly before parting ways. _Oh, this is gonna be hell…_ Kagome thought to horridly.

_Oh, I'm gonna give her hell…_ Rin thought.

While in class, Rin continued poking Kagome until her friend turned t her angrily.

"_What,_ Rin?" Kagome asked, hissing.

"Audition this afternoon, Kags!" Rin said.

_So that's what this is about… _"No, Rin." Kagome said firmly. There was no way she was gonna audition…

"Fine Kagome. But you asked for me to do this."

Just as Rin was saying this, the teacher said she needed to leave but would be back in twenty minutes. As soon as she shut the door, Rin ran to the front of the classroom.

"Yo, guys, up here!" Rin said. Not many paid attention to her. So, Rin put two fingers to her mouth, and let out an ear piercing whistle. _That_ made everyone listen.

"Okay people. My friend, Kagome, refuses to audition for a lay this afternoon. We've only been here a week, so not all of you guys may like us, but I know you probably like torturing someone. So, I'm gonna start singing a song."_ She wouldn't._ " If you know it, join me." _No way…_

"_This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends._

_Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because_

The whole class started singing along.

_This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because_

_This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because_

_This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because_

_This is the song that never ends-_

"STOP! I'LL DO THE FREAKIN' AUDITION JUST SHUT UP WITH THE RETARDED SINGING!" Kagome yelled, finally snapping. The class busted out laughing. Who was in that class, you ask? Inuyasha and the rest of the popular guys were eating this up. Of course Sesshomaru didn't sing with everyone else, but he still laughed at Rin's forms of torture. But then again, Rin could make almost anyone warm up to her. He _never _laughed.

"Woah…" Inuyasha said, looking at his brother.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"You…are laughing…the Ice Prince…is laughing…" Inuyasha said, shocked. He put the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint to the floor. Despite the scene with his brother, Inuyasha's main focus was on Kagome. She was gonna audition for the play? He was definitely going to the auditions, if nothing else, just to see her performance. Why? You tell hij=m, cuz' he had no clue.

The whole class continued to laugh, and Rin went back to her seat, smiling a Kagome while Kagome glared at her. The teacher returned a little while later, and the bell rang before any lecture could be given.

**At the Auditions**

Ms. Leiko, the drama class teacher, was at the front of the stage, giving a lecture, with Kikyo, head of the Drama Club, at her right hand, smiling smugly. **(A/N: Wow, lots of comma's there, huh?)**

"First will be auditions for extras. Groups of a minimum of 4 please. First up is Sakura and her group." Ms. L said.

Sakura, (a girl with long blonde hair and pink streaks, and green eyes) and her friends, Akina (with short black hair with gold streaks and brown eyes) Kaori (short brown hair with green streaks and brown eyes) and Nami (long black hair with blue streaks). The music started to play.

_I come home, in the morning' light, _

_My momma says, "When ya' gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun!_

_The phone rings, in the morning light_

_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one_

_But girls, they wanna have _

All of Sakura's friends joined for this part.

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun!_

Sakura took the stage again.

_When the working day is done,_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun!_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

_(They wanna, they wanna have fun, girls_

_Wanna have fun, girls, wanna have fun)_

Shockingly, Sakura stepped aside and let Akina take the lead.

_Some boys, take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from, the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun,_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_That's all they really want!_

_Some fun!_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls, just wanna have fun!_

_(They wanna, wanna have fun, girls,_

_Wanna have_

_Just want, just want!_

_Just want, just want!_

Sakura took over again, but every sang with her.

_That's all they really want!_

_Some fun!_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun!_

_Oh girls, just wanna have fun._

_(They wanna, wanna have fun, girls, wanna have)_

_We've been workin'_

_We've been workin'_

_We've been workin' _

_Day and night_

And they all sang out until the music died.

Wild applause filled the auditorium and Ms. L smiled while she wrote something on her clipboard.

Next were Hiroshi (boy with wavy black hair and brown eyes) and his friends, Jiro, (boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes) Akako, (girl with blue died hair and brown eyes) and Haya (girl with long and wavy brown hair and brown eyes).

_Do you like Waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you french toasts? Yeah, we like french toasts! Di bi di bi di, get an waffles! Waffles! _

_Waffles! _

_Waffles! _

_Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles! Do you like Waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you french toasts? Yeah, we like french toasts!Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles_

Nothing happened as the group finished doing some sort of strange, interpretative dance.

"Thank you… um…that was… disturbing. Please, visit the guidance counselor before you leave." Ms. L said, smiling pleasantly, despite looking frightened. The kids on stage groaned, complaining about Ms. L being the 7th teacher to tell them that today.

"Next we have… Ms. Taijiya, Ms. Nekomata, Ms. Kyuusoku, and Ms. Rin Higurashi." Ms. L said, smiling and sitting down.

Kagome was shocked. Then she was happy. If her friends got the parts, she wouldn't be suffering in this hell-hole alone. She loved the stage, but more than likely, Kikyo would probably be at the stage whether she got the part or not. Wait, what was she kidding? Kikyo was definitely going to get the lead. No chance for poor Kaggy. Kagome then looked up to see her friends performance.

Rin was, of course still in her hyper mood, so she and Lala took the front two microphones and Ayame and Sango took the ones a little towards the back and to the outside. The music began, and the song was…

**Layla: Nice, Jazz. You're torturing people.**

**Jazz: I'm sorry people. **

**Emma: What was up with those weirdo's?**

**Aqua: Knowing Jazz, long story. Oh, check it! I got aqua blue streaks!**

**Emma: Aqua…those aren't real streaks… it's temporary spray.**

**Aqua: I hate you sometimes…**

**Jazz: Well, everyone, I'm not gonna be greedy, but I won't update until I get another review.**

**Layla: Aw, my girls got a backbone! They grow up so fast…**

**Jazz: Anyway, I don't know any of the songs in this chapter. R&R people, please! Now, I'm going to sleep. Peace, peeps!**


	5. Strange Tortures and Auditions Part 2

**Chapter 5: Torture and Auditions Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the wonderful series of Inuyasha.**

**Jazz: Okay, I know what I said last time, but I had to update. My friend doesn't have an account, and I won't tell her what happens, so I'm basically being blackmailed into doing this.**

**Kelsey: Damn it, why didn't I think of that?**

**Jazz: Anyway, I figure I'm terrible at writing stories, so, please, if you review, put a suggestion as to what you would like to happen next. Oh, and I am now on another author's favorite list, so thank you. I know S.S.P.A. isn't that good a story, but I'm glad people are actually taking the time to read it.**

**Layla: She has self-esteem issues.**

**Jazz: Oh, that reminds me! Huge thanks to Northern Lights Wolf for adding this story to their favorite and reviewing. Thanks, and I'm glad you like the story! Anyway, on with the story!**

In all honesty, Kagome had no idea what the song was playing. She just sat back and listen to Rin and Ayame microphone.

_Do-do-ooo_

_Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Yeah_

_We wonder are you ready to join us now,_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how!_

_Come and try, Caramell will be your guide_

_(Be your guide)_

_So come and move your hips, sing_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Look at your two hips, do it_

_La, La, La_

_You and me, can sing this melody!_

_Oa-ao-ao _

_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together,_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever!_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa-ao_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa-ao_

Now, all four of them were singing, while doing some dance and swinging their hips while jumping, smiling the whole way through.

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_

_Australia, USA, and people of Hong Kong_

_They have heard_

_This means, all around the world_

_Oa-oa-ao_

_So come and move your hips, sing_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Look at your two hips, do it_

_La, la, la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

Half the auditorium was dancing in their seats, even Ms. L. Kikyo looked irritated at the attention they were all getting.

_So come and_

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn,_

_It is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

When there was an instrumental, they continued to dance and Rin even put her hands behind her head, fingers together, curling and uncurling as if to signify bunny ears.

When the singing started again, they all stopped dancing and all but Rin clapped to the beat.

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa-ao_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa-ao_

_So come and_

They all began to dance happily again.

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn_

_It is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the hear, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn_

_It is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramelldansen!_

When the song ended, the was more applause than ever. A few kids even stood up and clapped, including some guys no one saw in the back of the auditorium…

"Wow, they were really great!" Shippo said, watching Kilala laughed with her friends as they bowed and ran off stage.

The guys nodded and clapped for the girls. When the applause died down, Ms. L walked up to the stage and announced they would now have auditions for the female lead. First up, was Kikyo, because no one dared go against the Queen of the school, or else, you may as well change your name and leave the country. A student did last year… no one had heard from poor Asa Kimura ever again after she moved to the states as Katie Jackson.

_I know that we are young_

_And I know you may love me_

_But I can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro_

_She's got both hands in her pockets_

_And she won't look at you, won't look at you._

_She hides true love, en su bosillio _

_She's got a halo around her finger, around you_

_You know that I love you, boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I gotta choose, nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Stop please, just let me go_

_Alejandro, just let me go_

_She's not broken, she's just a baby_

_But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad_

_And all those flames that burned before him_

_Now he's gonna firefight, got cool the bad_

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I gotta chose, nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, bye Fernando_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro _

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro_

The whole auditorium clapped for her, Inuyasha the loudest. Kikyo bowed and curtsied and blew kisses at the audience until Ms. L said there was someone who audition for the lead. Silence. No one dared go against Kikyo for a role. Kikyo screeched and stomped off of stage, already having problems with her anger. Kagome jumped on the stage, fingers crossed, listening to the opening instrumental.

_I can make the rain stop_

_If I wanna, just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view._

_I just entered this brand new world, and I'm so open-hearted_

_I've got a long way to go, but I_

_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_Cuz' I'm livin' the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me_

_But some days it makes me want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely,_

_But I know that it's only_ _a matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not_ _to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,_

_I'm gonna try_

_Cuz' I'm livin' the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time_

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden _

_Just try more love, if I just try move love then I'll find_

_Myself in time_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_Cuz' I'm livin' the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time_

_I'll find myself in time,_

_I know I'll find myself, in time._

Kagome smiled, she loved to sing. There was silence, and the auditorium was filled with cheer and applause, everyone but Kikyo standing for her. Again, after the noise died down, Ms. L told them that the roles would be posted the next day. Inuyasha went to go get Kikyo, but all the way, he was thinking of how great Kagome had been…

**At Kagome's House**

The girls were sitting in Kagome's room, all talking about how great they had all been.

"You know, Kikyo was actually pretty good…" Kagome said.

Silence

"Yeah right!" They all said, laughing.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Ayame exclaimed, suddenly smilingly widely.

"What?" They all asked.

"Let's get Kinky-hoe tomorrow! And get her good!" Ayame said evilly.

"I'm scared…" Rin whimpered, looking at her best friend fearfully.

"No, listen, here's what were gonna do…"

**Next Day in Free Period**

"Everyone ready?" Ayame asked her circle of friends.

"Yes." Rin, Kilala, and Sango replied.

"No." Kagome said.

"Kagome, trust me, this is gonna be worth it." Kilala told her, smiling.

"You'd better be right, Lala, or it'll be yours _and _Aya's heads." Kagome said, dead serious.

"Okay team…go!" Ayame said, and the five friends walked… over to Kikyo and the rest of the populars.

"Hey sista!" Rin and Kagome said, putting on big smile and hugging Kikyo. The Kings and Queens gasped… that was definitely not usual.

"Shippo!" Kilala squealed, hugging her friend.

More shocked gasp.

"Ok… I'm gonna be the first one to ask… what the hell is going on here?" Kagura asked, a little disturbed by the whole situation.

"Well, you know, me and my girls figured, since some of us are friends, we may as well we should hang out." Kagome said.

"I wanna play Truth or Dare!" Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, please? Can we?" Kilala asked, pouting.

"Uh, no." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said, leaning back on the tree in the school yard.

"Well, I guess it's ok." Koga said, agreeing to anything Kagome's friends wanted to do to get on her good side.

"I'm with Koga. How bad could it be?" Yura said. Kanna nodded her head in agreement and Miroku shrugged, not caring.

"Sesshomaru…you will say yes." Rin said, suddenly turning dark. Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head. Rin smirked evilly and dragged him out of everyone else's ear shot and spoke with him. They came back about two minutes later.

"We'll play." Sesshomaru said, obviously not happy about being forced by poor, sweet, innocent Rin into doing this. That girl was famous for harsh blackmail. The vote made it final: they would play. Inuyasha went first.

"Okay, Shippo, Truth or Dare?"

"Um… Truth."

"Hmm… describe Kilala in three words."

"Funny…cute… and amazing." He said, smiling.

"Woah… sounds like Shippo's found a girlfriend." Inuyasha said teasingly. Shippo had always been like a brother to him.

"Not really… she's just a really great friend." Shippo said, blushing as the group laughed and Kilala hugged Shippo. Of course, when Kilala went to Shippo, she told him their plot and he loved the idea.

"Okay…" Shippo went on. "Sesshomaru, Truth or Dare?"

_Why me…_ "Dare."

"Ask Rin out."

"No. Way." Sesshomaru replied, Rin nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, she doesn't have to say yes." Shippo said. If Lala and her friends could have some fun… why couldn't he?

"Fine…Rin…will you…go out with me?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagura fuming. Sesshomaru was supposed to be _hers. _Then she smirked. There was _no way _Rin was going to say yes. Everyone waited for a no.

"I'd love to go out with you, Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, feigning shock. _Didn't see that one coming…_

"Anyways… your turn, Sesshomaru!" Kilala said, smug that things were going great.

"Sango… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I don't know what happened, but curiosity has obviously gotten the better of me. What is it exactly that happened the day that made these two groups split up?"

_No one_ say that coming. Sango took a breath to calm herself and began the story.

"It was a normal day at school and everything, Inu, Kags, Rin, Miro, Kikyo and I were waiting for school to end, and the teacher was gone. Inu and Kikyo had started going out the week before, and she and him were talking the rest of us were playing Truth or Dare. That day, we all went over to Kag's place and watch the Lion King 2. Inu then talked to Kagome.

'Kagome…I gotta talk to you…'

'What's up, Inuyasha?'

'This is really embarrassing…'

'Okay, just spit it out, Inuyasha. How bad can it be?'

'Okay… Kagome, can you make your special cookies?"

Everyone laughed, but they couldn't blame him. Kagome may have been in 6th grade, but she could make some of the worlds best cookies. She nodded and laughed.

While Kagome was in the kitchen, making her chocolate chip oatmeal cookies, Kikyo went in. Kagome needed to use the bathroom, but she trusted her twin sister, and told Kikyo what to put in the cookies while she was gone. By the time Kag's got back, Kikyo had put them in the over. When they were done, Kagome put them on the table and everyone dug in, Inuyasha eating the most.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha started gasping, and put his hands to his throat, because his throat had swelled. Rin called Ms. Izayoi and she took him to the ER. He had an allergic reaction to nuts Kagome had put in the cookies. Kagome objected- saying she knew of Inuyasha's allergy and did no such thing, she also said Kikyo was the only other one cooking the cookies. Kikyo said she never did that, and she never left the living room. Kagome was blamed for what happened, and Inuyasha thought Kagome was trying to kill him. And… for the rest of middle school, we would be the only who talked to Kagome, cuz' everyone else thought she would try to kill them." Sango said, concluding her story.

"And it's true, she did try and kill Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Yeah right, you slut! You know you did it! You ruined lives for that little stunt!" Sango screeched, ready to lunge at Kikyo, whom Inuyasha immediately stood in front of to protect, while Miroku and Kagome restrained Sango.

"Come on, Sango! Old wounds should be closed, let's just go on with _the game_." Kagome hissed. Sango calmed and sat back down with Miroku, mumbling about needing anger management classes.

"Okay… Kagome, Truth or Dare?"

"Um…Dare."

"I…dare you… to kiss Inuyasha."

"_No way in hell!_" Kikyo screeched.

"Uh, yes way in hell. It's a dare, she's gotta do it." Sango said, smirking.

Kikyo hissed but sat down, obviously not happy.

Kagome crawled over to rest in front of Inuyasha, both of them blushing a light pink. They both slowly leaned forward, and closed their eyes. Kikyo's nails turning up the dirt. After it felt like 10 minutes, their lips finally met. It was supposed to be chaste… but it was long, sweet, and slow. Inuyasha even pulled Kagome into his lap, licking her bottom lip and seeking access, which she gladly gave him. Kikyo could only take but so much of this torture. A few seconds later, they broke apart, gasping and staring into each others eyes for a few seconds.

"Okay, kiss over, hands off _MY_ man!" Kikyo said, grabbing Kagome's hair and yanking Kagome off of his lap, and throwing her to the side, taking her place. Kilala and Ayame stopped Sango from attacking Kikyo while Rin checked on Kagome, who insisted she was fine. Inuyasha didn't know what to say… other than the fact he was sad the kiss was over so soon. Kagome sat up and the game began again.

"Miroku, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to lay off being a pervert for one month."

"Why, Ms. Kagome, I'm insulted you would consider me to be a-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Everyone in the circle said, rolling their eyes.

"Anyways, Miroku, it's a dare, you gotta do it." Kagome said, smugly.

Miroku sighed, and nodded that he would comply with the dare.

For it to only be their second week here, they were having a lot of fun. Kilala and Shippo were talking, and it didn't look too good.

"Hey guys, Lala and I just had a great idea. Since Rin and Sesshomaru are going out Saturday… how about the rest of us hang out?"

"Sounds awesome!" Ayame said.

"I'm in!" Kagome and Sango said at once

"Same here." Koga said.

"I'm cool with it." Inuyasha said.

"If Inu baby is going, then I'm going." Kikyo said, giggling and twirling a strand of her hair.

"I can, but can I invite a friend?" Yura asked.

"Of course. Who?" Lala replied.

"Bankotsu." Yura said, smiling.

"Awesome! Hey, can we invite my TAGGBFF, then?" Kagome asked.

"Your what?" Inuyasha asked.

"My totally awesome gay guy best friend forever." Kagome replied, smiling.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked, not really happy Kagome was close to another guy.

"Jakotsu, of course!" Kagome said, laughing. Remembering how she met Jai, after she had been book dropped by Kikyo, glaring at her and Inuyasha's backs. Not only had he helped her pick up her books, but he's made her laugh, commenting on how Inuyasha was a 'hot piece of ass.'

"Sure, isn't he Bank's brother?" Yura asked.

"Yep." Kagomereplied, popping the 'p'.

Kagura and Kanna had decided not to go, but everyone else was. And Kagome didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling Saturday was going to be a **lot **of fun.

**Jazz: Okay, so now we know how this war began.**

**Emma: I knew the slut was a murderer!**

**Layla: Or she tried to be…**

**Jazz: Oh, and for the record, Sesshomaru is in their grade because he ditched glass to much in the 8****th**** grade, so he had to repeat it with everyone else. Kanna and Rin are so smart, the got booted up one grade.**

**Aqua: And, duh, Kagura likes Sesshomaru.**

**Emma: No duh, Sherlock.**

**Jazz: Anyways…thanks so much for reading! R&R!**

**Kelsey: And she's not gonna update until she gets another review! Ok, so bye from all of us! Thanks again for reading!**

**Emma: Over happy hippy…**

**Kelsey: Shut up!**

**Jazz: Okay, anyway, thanks again and please R&R!**


	6. The Mall Part 1

**Chapter 6: What Happens At The Mall, Stays At The Mall Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I…own…absolutely…nothing.**

**Jazz: 3 reviews! Yay! I love you all! Thank you!**

**Aqua: Yeah, thanks! **

**Jazz: Oh, and I don't know if I said it in the last chapters… but I don't own 'The Song That Never Ends', 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', 'Do You Like Waffles?', 'Caramelldansen', 'Alejandro', or "Me, Myself, and Time''.**

**Layla: I love half of those songs! **

**Kelsey: Who doesn't?**

**Jazz: Oh, and thanks soooo much to Sora7! I loved your review, it had me laughing and in tears, because first off, you're hilarious, and you love my story! So yay! Thanks to my reviewers and those taking the time to read this story! This chapter is dedicated to Sora7 (oh, and Sora, I love your profile pic!)!**

It was the end of the day and Kagome was rushing, like half the class, were rushing to see who would star in the school's production of _Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella._ Everyone stood shocked in front of the one piece of paper:

**Cinderella Cast**

**Cinderella: Kagome Higurashi**

**Prince: Inuyasha Takahashi **

**Evil Stepmother: Kikyo Higurashi**

**Queen: Kilala Nekomata **

**King: Shippo Kitsune**

**Fairy Godmother: Sango Taijiya**

**Evil Stepsister (Minerva): Kagura Kaze**

**Evil Stepsister (Calliope): Ayame Kyuusoku**

**Herald: Miroku Houshi**

**Villagers:**

**Jakotsu Shichinintai**

**Bankotsu Shichinintai**

**Kohaku Taijiya**

**Hakkaku Shitagau**

**Ginta Shitagau**

**Kanna Kaze**

**Yura Kaminoke**

**Rin Higurashi**

**Kaguya Mira**

**Koharu Wakai**

"Um, how did you guys…?" Sango asked, trailing off at a loss for words.

"We were caught sneaking in auditions without a pass so we were forced to audition, but Sesshomaru somehow found a way out of it." Miroku replied, shrugging.

Before Sango could reply, there was an ear piercing screech coming from Kikyo. Kikyo always got the lead. No newbie took that right from her… not even her own twin sister! Kikyo lunged at Kagome but Sango blocked, tackling Kikyo to the ground. They rolled around fighting, until they were pulled apart by Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha carried Kikyo to the nurse's office, while everyone else followed. After about 10 minutes, nurse/guidance counselor Kaede announced Kikyo had a black eye, a broken nose, scratches all up and down her body, and she needed to recover from a twisted arm, so she wouldn't be able to come with them that weekend.

When they were forced out the office, everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cheered.

"Hey, you're supposed to be her best friend!" Inuyasha accused, pointing at Yura.

"Yeah, but even I have to admit she's an annoying slut! Gosh I hate that whore sometimes!" Yura said, earning more cheers, and a high five from Sango.

"Oh, that reminds me, are you guys actually gonna sing?"

Kagome asked, holding back her cheers and laughs for tomorrow.

"Hell no! They're gonna do some kind of lip synch thing." Inuyasha replied, shaking his head violently.

"Basically, same for all of us, except Miroku wants to sing." Koga said.

"Because I love the theatre!" Miroku replied, taking a strange pose. Everyone laughed and shook their heads. All of the guys hopped into Sesshomaru's car because they were all heading over to the Takahashi house. All the girls were going to Kagome's house. Sango, Kilala, Rin, and Ayame were in Kagome's car. Yura was in hers, and Kagura and Kanna were driving home in Kagura's jeep.After everyone said good-bye, they all parted ways and Yura called Bankotsu to tell him that he and Jakotsu were invited.

When they got to Kagome's house, Kagome introduced their new friend and they all ran upstairs.

"Okay, sooo… what do you guys wanna do?" Kagome asked, sitting cross legged on her floor, leaning her back and head on the side of her mattress.

"Um… I don't know." Kilala said, laying sideways on Kagome's bed, hands over her stomach, staring at the ceiling. Yura laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, in a position similar to Kilala, except her right leg was on top of the left.

Rin and Ayame sat in the same position as Kagome, on either side of their friend.

"Kaggy… there's a flat screen in here… can we watch Simba's pride… please?" Rin asked, eyes wide and looking ready to water, head tilted slightly to the right, and bottom lip poked out. The dreaded puppy dog face._ Don't fall for it Kagome… you can do it… say no…_

"Sure, Rin."_ Damn it!_ Kagome said, smiling.

"Yay!" Rin said, popping the movie in and humming a long with "He Lives In You."

Eventually, all of the girls were paying attention to the movie. When it came to "We Are One" the song they loved, they all swayed back and forward, and Rin sang along with Kiara's part.

_If there's so much I must be,_

_Can I still just be me, the way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart,_

_Or am I just one part… of some big plan?_

Every clapped and continued to sway back and forward to Simba's part. When it came to the song, "That's My Lullaby", Yura also sang along to Zira's part, Rin singing with Vitani's part. **(A/N: Had to do this, love this song for some reason.)**

_Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king!_

_I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense._

_When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense._

_But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed_

_Cuz' it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest._

_The sound of Simba's dying gasp!_

_His daughter squealing in my grasp_

_His lionesses' mournful cry, that's my lullaby!_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live._

They hummed to Nuka's line.

_Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me._

_The melody of angry growls, the counterpoint of painful howls._

_A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby!_

_Scar is gone, but Zira's still around, to love this little lad._

_Till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!_

Again, they hummed Nuka's part, until it was Rin's turn to come in.

_One day when your big and strong-_

And it was Yura up again.

_You will be a king!_

_The pounding of the drums of war!_

_The thrill of Kovu's mighty war!_

This time, Ayame said Nuka's part.

_The joy of vengeance!_

Rin's turn again.

_Testify!_

Yura took the stage (floor?) again.

_I can hear the cheering_

Now it was Ayame and Rin, and after this line, all Yura.

_Kovu, what a guy!_

_Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly!_

_Against, a blood-red sky!_

_That's my lullaby!_

They all laughed at the songs conclusion.

"Dark, much?" Kilala asked.

"Well, I think Vitani and Kiara as cub's is just adorable!" Rin said, earning nods of agreement.

"First time I saw this movie, I hated Nuka, but when he died, I felt so bad!" Kagome said, also getting many nods of agreement.

They hardly paid much attention to the movie, until the Upendi scene, watching only that.

"This scene never made sense to me…" Sango said.

"I know right, what the hell is up with the animal conga line?" Kilala replied. They all laughed and started talking about tomorrow. Yura was so easily accepted into the group because she hadn't been there that day everything went wrong. They had no crime to accuse her of.

There was a knock at the door, and they heard Ms. Higurashi talking to whoever it was at the door and sending them up. When Kagome's door opened, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Shippo, Koga, and Miroku walked in with four pizza boxes. The girls cheered as the guys opened the pizza boxes and sat down. Shippo sat cross legged on the bed by Kilala with the pineapple pizza, Koga near Ayame and Kagome with the pepperoni pizza, Sango and Miroku had the cheese pizza, and Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat with the margarita pizza, all boxes opened and placed in the middle as they talked and goofed around. At about 10, the guys had to leave, but Yura had an extra set of pajamas and clothes in her car. Why? You don't wanna know.

**Saturday Morning**

The next morning, after everyone woke up, Yura styled Ayame's hair in her normal ponytails on either side of her head, but put an iris under one of the bands. Kagome, Kilala, and Rin all had their hair down as usual, but Yura had curled the ends of the hair, but keeping her hair in its same uneven yet smooth cut down style. Sango's hair was in a high ponytail, held by a black scrunchy.

Ayame was wearing a strapless purple top with a flower right above the right side of her chest, and a purple and blue plaid skirt. She also wore purple gladiator sandals.

Rin wore a strapless and embroidered orange top with black shiny, knee length leggings and orange flip flops.

Sango wore a pink short sleeved shirt with a black skirt with black gladiators.

Kilala was wearing a yellow top with an embroidered bottom and a blue miniskirt with a charm necklace, gold bracelet, and black sandals.

Yura was wearing an off the shoulder black top with black leggings and gold gladiators.

Kagome was wearing an off the shoulder red top and shiny blue leggings with white gladiators.

After they all got their purses and filled them with money, they piled into Kagome's black Saturn Outlook and headed to Shikon Mall. When they got there, they went to the food court. They waited about 10 minutes when Bankotsu and Jakotsu came. They were both wearing dark blue jeans, while Jakotsu wore a purple wife beater, Bankotsu wore one in gray. Then, 13 minutes later, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, and Miroku came.

Sesshomaru was wearing some cargo shorts and a white polo. Actually, all of the guys were wearing cargo shorts. Inuyasha was wearing (no big surprise) a red wife beater. Miroku was wearing a shirt that said "Real Men Wear Purple". Shippo wore an orange polo shirt and Koga was wearing a brown shirt with that said "Pizza" with TMNT on it.

Ayame grabbed Rin and pushed her into Sesshomaru.

"Okay, you two kids, go have fun! See you guys around 8!" Ayame said as the two walked off and glared over their shoulders.

They started walking around the mall, checking out a few stores, when they suddenly realized that Miroku was missing. They split up, Sango, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, Kilala and Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha, and Koga and Ayame. Lala and Shippo took the food court, Sango, Banks, Yura, and Jai took the first floor, Koga, Ayame, Inu, and Kags took the second floor.

**With Sango, Banks, Yura, and Jai**

"So, tell me, am I the only one who thinks Inuyasha is one sexy piece of ass?" Jakotsu asked.

"Uh…pretty much." Sango said, her and Bankotsu backing away from Jakotsu.

"Whatever… but as sexy as he is, and he is very sexy, let me tell ya, he and Kagome make a hot couple." Jakotsu said, shrugging. Bankotsu, Yura, Sango nodded agreement. They continued their search for Miroku.

**Koga and Ayame**

"So… evil step sister, huh?" Koga said, trying to fill the awkward silence as they looked for their missing friend.

"Yup." Ayame replied, popping the 'p'.

More awkward silence.

**With Shippo and Kilala**

"Damn, where do you think that ass grabbing pervert is?" Kilala asked.

"Who knows? With a pervert like him, there's no where here he could be…"

They both stopped moving. "No where except…"

They looked each other in the eyes. _He wouldn't…_

They heard a scream, that sounded a lot like a pissed off Sango. _He would…_

They ran off into the direction of the sound.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Feh, yeah right." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha, you can't deny I know way more about you then Kikyo does." Kagome said, starting to get irritated.

"Yeah right. Like what?" Inuyasha said, smirking.

"You're allergic to nuts, you used to admire Sesshomaru and wanted to be just like him, you've always wanted a dog and you wanted to name him "Fluffy". You're a sucker for brown eyes, and you love your mom more than anything in the world. Once, when you were little, you got a sword and called in Tetsusaiga. You're favorite color is red, you're favorite day is Friday, you love to party, you've never had alcohol or done anything involving drugs. You hate gangs, and you love summer, you don't let other people hear, but you're a good singer, you hate guns, and your favorite TV show is Spongebob Squarepants." Kagome replied, smiling smugly.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck… but then again, why should he be? He and Kagome were really close best friends before the whole cookie incident… but it still shocked him that his girlfriend of 4 years knew less about him than his best friend. No… ex best friend? No… he did miss hanging out with Kagome…it was nice to have her as a friend.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, only to be interrupted by Sango's loud scream of anger. Before anything could be said, she grabbed his hand and they ran in the direction of the sound.

They ended up meeting Koga, Ayame, Shippo, and Kilala in front of…

Victoria's Secret.

Sango was blushing red, with an unconscious Miroku on the floor, holding a strapless and tight white bikini.

**Flashback**

"_Do you guys think he went in here?" Jai asked, pointing at the Victoria Secret store._

"_He'd better not be in here…" Sango said, Bankotsu following, trying not to pay attention to the things around them. Jakotsu couldn't have cared less. When they found Miroku, his back was to them, so Sango stomped up so she was behind him and harshly poked his shoulder._

_He turned around and smiled widely when he saw it was Sango. He held up the strapless white bikini in his hands._

"_Sango, how do you feel about this?" Miroku asked, showing her the bikini._

_Sango fumed, her cheeks rising to red. She punched Miroku in the face, and kicked him in the ribs. She twisted his arm and pushed him into the ground, screaming._

**End of Flashback**

"He broke the dare…" Kilala said, looking at the poor unconscious boy that Koga and Inuyasha were carrying to a bench.

"Let's double it when he wakes up then…no perversions for 2 months." Kagome replied. While they all sat by the bench in the food court, talking and joking around. Kilala and Shippo started playing 'Concentration'. Kilala started

"_Concentration! 64!_

_No repeats! Or hesitations!_

_I'll go first!"_

"_I'll go second!"_

"_Category is! English girl names!_

_Maria!"_

"_Sophia!"_

"_Maddie!"_

"_Ashley!"_

"_Sharon!"_

"_Katie!"_

"_Jasmine!"_

"_Karen!"_

"_Alex!"_

"_Shanna!"_

"_Brittany!"_

"_Katie!"_

"Ha, that was a repeat! I win!" Kilala cheered, and everyone laughed.

"Man I hate this game." Shippo said, pouting like a little kid. Kilala gave him a jumbo lollipop.

They all laughed until Miroku came to. Then, they debated what movie to see. After the girls votes, they were forced to- _decided_ to go see Eclipse.

Shippo sat with Kilala, Jakotsu, Inuyasha, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Yura sat about 4 rows back. Koga and Ayame sat in the very back with Miroku and Sango.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Kilala rested her head on Shippo's shoulder, who praised Kami that the lights were off so she couldn't see his blush. Then, half of the theatre irrupted into cheers when Taylor Lautner was shirtless on screen. Jakotsu whistled, while the females in the room clapped and cheered. The other males rolled their eyes.

Shippo found it hilarious when Edward kissed Bella in front of Jacob and Jacob was only able to hug her, and Kilala commented "That's sad revenge, man. Is that the best you can do?". The theatre laughed in response to the action.

When the movie got to the proposal scene in the bedroom, Kilala seemed to stop paying attention and so did Shippo. Shippo had watched the onscreen couple and finally came to a conclusion.

"Lala…there's something I wanna ask you…" Shippo began, again thanking Kami it was too dark for her to see his blush.

"Yeah Shippo? What's up?" Kilala asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome leaned a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Kilala… will you go out with me?" Shippo asked, eyes closed, braced for the pain of rejection.

"That sounds great, Shippo. I'd love to go out with you." Kilala replied, smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled. They both took out their phones, Kagome texting Jai, Sango, Yura, Banks, Rin and Aya. Inuyasha texting Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru, telling them the good news. Replies:

Ayame:_ totally awesome! those 2 r so cute 2gether! we gotta congratulate them after the movie!_

Rin: _awesome! Gotta congratulate them l8r!_

Yura: _it was her hair…lol! Congratz 2 them!_

Jai: _1 down, about 4 2 go…_

Sango: _cute…lovez them both!_

Banks: _Shippo's got game…_

Miroku: _damn it… how'd he get her but I cant get Sango?_

Koga: _lucky lil dog…_

Sesshomaru: _hurray… should I care?_

When the movie was over, everyone split into groups:

Shippo & Kilala

Koga & Ayame

Yura & Banks & Jai

Inuyasha & Kagome.

The plan was about to commence… and everyone but Inuyasha was in on it…

**Miroku and Sango**

"Okay, so, Kagome is leading Inuyasha to the smoothie stand, taking the long way. Everyone is supposed to meet up over there. When they get there, we get the picture, and we take it to school, and get it printed into the school paper. Last time I'm explaining it." Sango said to Miroku, still mad about the little incident earlier. Miroku nodded, smiling widely, obviously he'd forgiven Sango for her previous reactions. So, they continued to the smoothie shack.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"I'm glad they're together…they look so cute! I bet they could make class couple…" Kagome said, gaining stars in her eyes.

"So, Kagome…I'd like to hear what else you've gotta say about things you know about me that no one else does." Inuyasha said, genuinely curious of how much this girl knew about him…

"Well, your favorite constellation is the Little Dipper, you love chocolate cake with vanilla filling and vanilla icing. You like the Lion King, and you are terrified of Mickey Mouse. You like vanilla pudding, and strawberry ice cream with whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, and 2 cherries on top. You love strawberry mango smoothies, especially with whip cream. You are also afraid of cows, but you like chickens. You've always wanted to go fishing, though you never have, and you hate gray because it's a boring and bland color. Anything else you wanna know?" Kagome replied, never breaking stride as they walked.

To say Inuyasha was impressed was an understatement… he was completely shocked and ecstatic. Kagome knew so much about him…so much Kikyo didn't know, or would never care about.

"Kagome…before we go get a smoothie… can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked, stopping and grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome turned to him and smiled, nodding.

"Kagome…can we try…being friends again?" He said, feeling more nervous than ever before.

Now it was Kagome who was shocked, She blinked, as if trying to see if any of this was real. The scene didn't change. She felt tears coming to her eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha's head was down, so he wouldn't have to meet Kagome's eyes. He new her silence meant she still hated him… so he was shocked when Kagome wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. After a few seconds, he put one hand on her back and the other he ran through her hair.

"Can I take this as a yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course you can, Yasha!" Kagome replied, using Inuyasha's old favorite nickname.

They smiled at each other, laughing, talking, and reliving old memories all the way to the smoothie shop. Once they got there, Inuyasha order 2 medium smoothies, one strawberry banana and one strawberry mango, both with whip cream. Kagome smiled, feeling bad for what she was about to do…but she wouldn't hurt Inuyasha, only Kikyo. And she deserved, didn't she…? No! Damn it, conscience had to come up at rotten times… no this had to be done.

As they sat down and drank their smoothies on the bench, Kagome set the plan in motion…

"Oi, where are the rest of those idiots?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows, Yash? I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kagome replied, looking nonchalant.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I gotta ask you something…" Kagome began.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, remember that dare…where we had to kiss…?" Kagome said. When Inuyasha gulped and nodded, she continued.

"Well, what did you think of it?"

"Uh…"_Sooo didn't see __**that **__coming…_ Inuyasha thought, getting a little nervous. "It was…nice, I guess. Why?" Inuyasha asked, now a bit suspicious.

"Well…I wanted to do it again. No one we know is here…so Kiki won't find out." Kagome replied, also nervous.

"Uh…won't that ruin the whole friendship thing?" Inuyasha asked, trying to find a way out of this, no matter how much he wished she wouldn't have to ask.

"You're right, forget I asked…" Kagome said, looking away, blushing.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha gently grabbed Kagome's chin, turned her head so she was facing him, and roughly pushed his lips against hers. Kagome was shocked, but immediately started kissing him back. Just then, Yura, Banks, and Jai rounded the corner. Yura quickly took out her phone and snapped one perfect picture, but only one because she figured this kiss was real and the two needed a moment.

When the kiss ended all too soon because of a lack of air, the two panted and looked at each other in the eyes. Inuyasha was about to say something when-

"Well well, you two are some naughty, naughty children!" Jakotsu said.

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome giggled. She loved Jai, he was like a big brother to her… and so was Bankotsu. A playboy, yes, but he could still be responsible.

While Bankotsu went to go get the three smoothies, Sango, Aya, Miroku, and Sango arrived.

"Oh yeah baby, the gangs all here!" Sango said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Oh, you guys know what we should do?" Kilala said, as she and Shippo arrived, holding hands.

"What?" Jakotsu asked, sipping his pina colada smoothie, looking bored as ever.

"Let's all head to the beach next Saturday!" Kilala exclaimed, stars dancing in her eyes. Everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

"So, whatcha guys wanna do now? It's only 4:30." Yura asked, sitting on Bankotsu's lap.

"Okay…I'm still too shocked for words." Sango said, shaking her head.

"What's the matter, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well, for years, the populars and us have hated each other… but now, here we are, sitting in a mall, talking like we've all been best friends forever…"Sango said, smiling.

"Well, this calls for celebration!" Shippo replied.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said, nodding their heads and smiling.

"Okay, well… week after next Saturday, I hear school's gonna be out." Kagome said.

"Why?" Jakotsu asked, checking out some jocks walking by.

"Um…I think it's cuz' the whole school is getting redone, but like, a quick thing. Actually, wait no, it's two weeks school will be out." Kagome replied.

"Sweetness…" Koga said, smirking.

"Yeah, well… I happen to know someone who can book us an awesome hotel stay…" Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha as everyone else did.

"What? No way! No!" Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Yash, please?" Kagome said, pouting her lips and widening her big brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll talk to my mom about it… but you have to come with me to talk to her, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, pouting. _Kagome was right, I am a sucker for brown eyes…_

Kagome just nodded her head and turned away, smirking victoriously. _Hook, line, and sinker…they fall for the puppy dog look every time…_

So they all continued to walk around the mall, buy stuff, stop at the food court, and even caught a showing of _The Last Airbender. _

When they met up with Rin and Sesshomaru again, all of the guys headed home, while the girls left to Kagome's house for another sleepover.

No matter where they were, everyone but Inuyasha was thinking the same thing…

_Oh, Monday is gonna be good…_

**Jazz: I love the Lion King II. It's so cool!**

**Emma: Weirdo…**

**Jazz: Anyways, thanks again to Sora7 and anyone else out there reading this story! All outfits are on my profile.**

**Layla: Oh, and it was my idea, but all the characters have iPhones.**

**Kelsey: And, we all want AT LEAST 1 review before Jazz updates.**

**Jazz: Again, lots of love sent out to you all! R&R!**


	7. The Mall Part 2

**Chapter 7: The Mall Part 2**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rumiko Takahashi. I did not come up with Inuyasha or his sexy brother. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Jazz: Okay, I totally love Sora7!**

**Kelsey: Tell the people why, Jasmine! **

**Jazz: Okay, Sora, thank you, someone who finally gets the fearie thing. Thank you, also, for reviewing my story, I am like the happiest person ever right now. After reading your review, I laughed my freaking head off, and I haven't stopped smiling since. I have been looking forward to your review, and thank you so much for loving this story. Another chapter has been dedicated to you, of course, actually, strike that. From this point on, the whole story is dedicated to Sora7, individual chapters will be for other reviewers and people who put me and my story on their favorites and alert list. I haven't gotten many reviews, but you are without a doubt my favorite reviewer! So, enjoy the story!**

Sunday morning, the girls could find nothing else better to do, so they went shopping for thing this weekend and for the two weeks after that.

"So, ladies, I don't care what the hell you all say, but we are going bikini shopping now." Yura said, looking at her friends, daring anyone to oppose her idea. Today, Kanna and Kagura had joined them, and of course were coming with them, so they were all shopping together.

When no one objected to her idea, Yura squealed and clapped her hands up and down, dragging them all into the nearest store that happened to sell bikinis.

Of course, Kanna and Kagura went first. Kanna came out in a white one piece with a circle in the center. Kagura wore a maroon, tie around the neck bikini. After a few minute, Yura searched them up and down, nodded in a approval and the next two went up- Yura and Rin.

Rin's bikini was similar to Kagura's, only it was a bit smaller, and orange. Yura's bikini top looked like it should be completely strapless, but it tied around her neck. She surveyed herself and Rin, and the vote was yes.

Ayame and Kilala were next. Ayame's bikini top was only hanging from one shoulder, and the bottom looked like a mini skirt. Kilala's bikini was yellow, tied around the neck, and also had a bottom that looked like a mini skirt. Yura clapped and nodded her head, while everyone else held up a thumps up.

Sango went next. She wore a black bikini with a single pink flower on one side of the top with the word Corona over top of it and the opposite side of the bottom. Of course, everyone said yes and commented on how great she looked. Last, but not least, went Kagome.

First Kagome came out with a normal red one piece bathing suit. When she got all no's, she went back it and came out with a one piece that only went around her neck. More no's. Three one piece's later, Yura had finally had enough. She got a swimsuit, and sent Kagome into the changing room, telling her to not come out until it was on, despite Kagome's protest.

When Kagome finally came out, she was wearing a frilly strapless red bikini, and a red sarong. She got many whistles and cheers from her friends in approval. **(A/N: All swimsuits on my profile page!)**

After the swimsuits were paid for (Yura's treat) they all headed around the mall for outfits, shoes, bags, and accessories. After about 3 and a half hours of pure Yura torture…they all headed to the food court. Then, the pain started all over again for Rin.

The whole scene changed. They were in a pitch black room, and Rin was strapped to a chair. Suddenly, a bright light was shined into Rin's face, and she could see her friends across from her.

"Okay Rin, spill. What happened yesterday?" Kilala asked, not wasting time with small talk.

"Nothing! You'll never make me talk!" Rin replied, smiling smugly.

"Fine…then we'll need to use drastic measures. Torture, _our style_." Ayame said, an evil glint in her eye. From behind her back, she pulled out a copy of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride DVD.

"What…whatcha doin' with that, Yame?" Rin asked, face paling, starting to get nervous.

"Well… you talk, or… this poor little DVD will be split in half." Ayame replied, now smiling evilly.

"You wouldn't!" Rin remarked, calling Ayame's bluff.

"Wouldn't I?" Ayame retorted, pinching either side of the DVD, and starting to pull backwards. Rin still didn't talk…put then she began sweating bullets when the DVD almost cracked!

"All right, I'll tell you everything I know!" Rin said, and Ayame stopped trying to break the DVD. "I was born Oct. 17 1996, I was born Rin Hana, I had two brothers, I'm terrified of Barney…" And everyone fell over anime style.

"No Rin! We mean, what the hell happened yesterday between you and Sesshomaru." Sango said, face palming.

"Oh, that. Well, first we went to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, and then we went to the Mini Golf place down the street, and then we got some ice cream. Then, I… kissed him goodbye."

"You did what?" Everyone asked, shining the light directly into Rin's face.

"Well, yeah, as we were saying goodbye, I started to walk away and only got about 3 steps before I turned around really fast, stood in front of him, got on my tip toes, kissed him, he kissed me back, and then I said bye and left." Rin replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Go Rin!" Ayame said, as the scene went back to normal in the food court at the mall.

"Mhmm, my girl has got it going on!" Kilala exclaimed, cheering.

"Aw, they grow up so fast!" Kagome sniffled, fake crying.

Kagura didn't say anything. She should have been mad, Sesshomaru was supposed to be _her _man…he was supposed to kiss her, love her…she should be jealous…but she wasn't. She was happy for Rin. She liked the fact she and Sesshomaru were together, so she smiled and congratulated the small girl along with the rest of her friends.

As they all sat down, a group of guys from their school came over to them. The one with brown hair stood behind Kagome's seat, the one with the dark long braid stood behind Kagura's, the one with white and spiky hair stood behind Kanna, and one with black and spiky hair stood behind Sango. Another with black hair that went to his shoulders went behind Rin, while one with a white Mohawk stood behind Kilala and one with gray and black hair stood behind Ayame. A chubby guy with about three strands of hair on his head stood behind Yura.

Then, as if they were one, they all took chairs from the tables around them and sat next to the girl they stood behind only a mere few seconds ago.

"Hello ladies…" The brown haired one, who was apparently the leader, began. "I'm Hojo, and this is my gang. That's Hiten,

Hakudoshi, Kuranosuke, Muso, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Manten." He said, introducing them in the order they'd sat down.

"Well, I'm Yura, that's Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kilala." Yura replied, smiling seductively.

"Um, would you boys excuse us ladies for a minute? We'll be right back, we promise." The girls said, giggling and leaving into the direction of the girls bathroom.

"Yura! What the hell are you doing?" Sango hissed.

"Duh. Were gonna seduce the losers and give them a lesson for coming up to Shikon girls and thinking they can take us that easy. So, here's the plan…"

When the girls came back out, they each sat by the guys who first came up to them, though Yura was paying more attention to Hiten. After about half an hour, the girls told them to come the karaoke night Monday after school, which they agreed to. When they got back to Kagome and Rin's place, they were met with a rude surprise…Inuyasha and Kikyo making out on the couch.

"Gross, Inuyasha. How could you have an MOS with the SWCKHLCAHSWAATGIS?" Sango asked, scrunching her nose in discuss.

"What did you call me, you brute?" Kikyo asked, still badly bruised from the fight.

"The Slut Who Cant Keep Her Legs Closed And Has Slept With Almost All The Guys In School." Sango replied, smiling smugly as her friends snickered behind her.

"Shut up, you bitch! Hey, what are you three traitors doing with these little pixie twits?" Kikyo asked, pointing at Yura, Kagura, and Kanna. "I can't believe it. You chose those friendless, stupid, little virgin twits over me and supreme popularity?"

Then, the strangest thing happened. _Kanna _spoke up.

"You know what, _kinky-hoe_? I don't care what the hell you think! For all these years, all you've ever done is bitch about yourself and how Inuyasha is all yours! Who cares? So what! You two are going out! Although I don't know why, when he's got a perfect girl like Kagome right in front of him, he still keeps running back to the slut who has slept with half the school, and, more than likely, not just guys! You're such a selfish whore! I don't even like your voice! Most people just cheer for you because if they don't you'll ruin them socially! Kagome will beat your ass in the Final Act and then maybe you'll get a clue: **no one gives a rat's ass about you!** Go fall in a hole and drown, no one will shed a damn tear, they will cheer and dance on your grave, having parties for week's. Heck, I wouldn't mind dying to get away from you! So get the hell out! I don't give a damn if this is your house, just get the hell out!" Kanna shouted, out of breath, panting and glaring at Kikyo.

Kikyo screeched, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and stomped outside. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga came in. First there was silence. Then the room was filled with laughing at cheering, Koga and Miroku carrying Kanna around the room on their shoulders.

"Hey, how come you guys are here?" Kilala asked Shippo between laughs.

"Duh, we decided to wait until you guys got here!" He replied, hugging his girlfriend.

"Okay, Kanna deserves something awesome for this." Kagome said.

"Well, it's only 3...lets party!" Kilala cheered, starting to call the pizza place. Bankotsu and Jakotsu went through movies, while Rin got chips and dip along with chex mix and punch into the room. She went back into the kitchen with Shippo, and brought back 35 lollies, 40 Twinkies, 20 Snickers, 23 Hershey's, 2 whole bags of gummy bears, 3 cases of coke, 2 cases of Pepsi, 4 cases of root beer, 4 whole bags of Dum-Dums, 4 whole bags of Jolly Ranchers, and 180 pixie stix.

Kagome's mom and grandpa were out of town for today, not to come back until Monday morning. Sota was at Sango's with Sango's dad and Kohaku. Yura hit the button on Kagome's iPod and everyone was having fun to the song, other than Sesshomaru who decided to go home to make sure Kikyo didn't break a few things in his house…again. Kagome decided to sing to the song playing.

_Turn up the music, let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control_

_There's people watching me, I never miss a beat_

The other girls joined her, even Kikyo's ex-followers.

_Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight, cuz' it's pulling you in!_

_Rock it up, you can't stop, _

_Cuz' It feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Evacuate the Dance floor!_

_Oh, ooh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound!_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killin' me!_

_Hey, little DJ let the music take me underground._

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Evacuate the Dance floor!_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound!_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killin' me!_

_Hey, little DJ, let the music burn this place right down to the ground!_

Yura took over this time.

_My body's aching that's some overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, taking the show._

_It's got me hypnotized, everybody step aside!_

All the girls took a part.

_Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin! _

_Time is right, keep it tight, cuz' it's pulling you in!_

_Rock it up, can't stop, cuz' it feels like an overdose!_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Evacuate the Dance floor!_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killin' me! _

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground!_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Evacuate the Dance floor!_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killin me!_

_Hey little DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground!_

Koga and Shippo pretended to do the male part.

_Come on, and evacuate, feel the club is heading up!_

_You wanna accelerate, push it to the top!_

_Come on, and evacuate, feel the club is heating up _

_You wanna accelerate, you don't have to be afraid!_

Bankotsu took the rap.

_Now guess who's back, with a brand new track_

_They got everybody in the club going mad!_

_So everybody in the back, get your back up on the wall_

_And just shake that bang_

_Go crazy, your lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you work that thing!_

_Drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo!_

Bankotsu sang lead male, while Kagome sang in the back. (parts in the parenthesis.)

_Everybody in the club_

_(Evacuate the Dance floor)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Stop, this beat is killin' me! Hey little DJ let the music take me underground.)_

Bankotsu fell into the background while Kagome and the other girls took head again.

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Evacuate the Dance floor_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killin' me!_

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground._

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Evacuate the Dance floor_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oooh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killin' me_

_Hey little DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_!

And the all ended with a pose, earning a round of applause from the partiers. They all laughed, sang and danced to a bunch of songs, and got extremely sugar high.

Rin, Ayame, Kilala, and Sango even sang "Caramelldansen."

And the two different groups finally accepted each other, declared a truce, and finally all became friends. Most of the time, if they weren't singing, dancing, or goofing off, they were playing a game called "What I hate the most about Kinky-hoe." and what they wanted to do for Final Act.

Final Act is basically, a big showcase where students perform signing and dance numbers, either in solos, duets, or groups. Most of them were participating, and then they discussed their next two weeks at Kagome's beach house in Catalina Island, CA. Around 10, everyone left. Around 11, Kikyo came home, her sisters laughing, remembering her earlier embarrassment.

That night, around 12:30, before Kagome went to bed, she got a text from Ayame.

_U n Rin need 2 meet me 10 min b4 homeroom in the office for the school news. I got something interesting! Night, Kaggy!_

Kagome had no idea what it meant, but knowing Ayame, it had something to do with ruining Kikyo. She couldn't wait till morning…

**Jazz: Well, there you guys have it! Chapter 7!**

**Kelsey: I like your story Jazz…**

**Jazz: Speaking of which, thanks again to Sora7!**

**Layla: And we do not own "Evacuate the Dance floor"**

**Emma: Thanks to this chapter, I know like Kanna**

**Everyone: Ikr?**

**Jazz: My fave lil void girl's finally getting a back bone…and she's showing her true colors! Oh, and in this story, Kanna has really pale blonde hair, light skin, and sky blue eyes.**

**Aqua: Didn't you mention that before…?**

**Jazz: Idk…idc… oh well, R&R everyone!**

**Kelsey: And remember, at least one review, or no updates!**


	8. I Love Mondays

**Chapter 8: I **_**Love **_**Mondays**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me sad. :'(**

**Jazz: I'm still proud about what happened last chapter with Kanna. Kinky-hoe deserved a lot worse, but the little girl was right.**

**Kelsey: Hell yeah she deserved it! And I can't wait for the readers to see what you have in store for her…**

**Layla: Okay, since no one mentioned this, thanks to for adding this story to their faves and thanks also to Zemire and AsianzRule for adding this story to their alerts list (even though we still don't know what that means.) And, as it is supposed to be, this chapter goes out to those three!**

**Jazz: Yes, thank you to all of you beautiful, wonderful people who like my story. And thank you especially Angel221996 and WindScarShikonJewelInuKags for your awesome reviews, so this chapter also goes out to you guys too! Thank you all for reading!**

"Charlie? Charlie….? Charlie… you gotta help us take the magical amulet to the Banana King or there will be 1,000 years of Darkness, Charlie." Rin cooed, trying to wake up Kagome.

"Leave me alone guys…or girls… I really don't know what you guys are." Kagome murmured, still half asleep. Since Kagome wouldn't get up, Rin decided to change things.

"Put a banana in your ear, Charlie. It'll make you happy…"

"Says…who?" Kagome mumbled. _Last shot…_

"Charlie…you are the banana king, Charlie!" Rin exclaimed, shining a flashlight directly in front of Kagome's face.

"I am the banana king!" Kagome yelled, sitting up. The two sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"So, _Charlie,_ what are you gonna wear today?" Rin asked, going through her closet.

"I don't know…I need the _perfect _revenge outfit…" Kagome began, trailing off. Then, a small light bulb went off over top of Kagome's head. "I have an idea!"

Rin's attention was on the light bulb floating over her sisters head. "Kags, how the hell are you doing that?" Rin asked, pointing at the bulb. Kagome looked up and shrugged.

"Rin, toss me my phone!" Kagome ordered. Rin saluted and obliged. Kagome immediately opened her phone and sent a chain text to Sango, Ayame, Kilala, Kagura, Kanna, Rin, and Yura that said:

_I know you guys have these, so everyone needs to wear a tube top, denim vest, and black mini skirt. U'd better wear it ladies! N meet me n Rin b4 school starts in the back lot. _

"Kagome… why did you text me? You're standing like, 4 feet away, smart one!" Rin exclaimed, then she noticed the bulb was gone. _Okay, if a vortex suddenly opens in my body, I will be totally freaked out…_

"Just do as the text says, Rinny!" Kagome replied, looking for her black mini skirt.

"Whatever, Charlie…" Rin said, smirking as she complied to her elder sisters wishes.

Kagome and Rin walked to the back of the lot, making sure not to be seen, to meet Sango, Lala, Ayame, Yura, Kanna, and Kagura. All of them were wearing long black coats that concealed what they wore.

"Ready?" Kagome whispered. Her friends nodded. "One…two…three!" And on three, they all threw their coats to the ground.

Yura was wearing a black tube top with a white design that dipped in a V. Kagura was wearing a red tube top, with the same design. Kanna's tube top was white with design on the lower left side. Kilala's yellow tube top had a black lining on the bottom and the word Corona over her chest. Rin's tube top was orange and frilly, and it stopped right above her belly button. Sango wore a pink tube top with white flowers on the upper left side and on the chest, like Kilala's, said Corona. Ayame's tube top was purple with a black him around the top and gold writing all over the front of it. Kagome's green tube top was bright, but it was plain.

They were all wearing the same denim vest and the same black skirt. (**A/N: Don't ask why… and all outfits are on my profile!)**

"Okay, Kagome, now do you mind explaining why we are wearing this?" Sango asked, slightly annoyed.

"Duh. Perfect revenge outfits…and, these outfits will be perfect for karaoke night after school hours. It's elementary, my dear Sango." Kagome replied, smiling brightly.

"Whatever. School starts in half an hour…still can't believe I'm awake this early…anyways, lets go!" Kilala exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air as they all walked to the front of the school in a strange formation. Kagome was leading, Sango and Ayame behind her, Kilala, Rin, Yura, Kagura, and Kanna in the back. It was like a strange triangle.

When they entered the school, Ayame told Lady Kanade they had some business to do. They expected her to shrug it off, but of course, she wanted details. And, of course, no one was smart enough to come up with a good lie. So, Kanna did the next best thing.

"Lady Kanade, I'm sure you know of the leader of our school? Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's twin sister?" Lady Kanade nodded. "Well, as you also know, she is a disruption to the school…"

Lady Kanade rolled her eyes. "She's a slut who is dragging down our beloved school. I'd give anything to be able to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Well, Lady Kanade, your wish will be granted." Kanna said, smiling evilly, she told Lady Kanade of their plan, and their principal said she would do anything in her power to help her students with their plot.

Twenty minutes later, the plan was in motion, and Lady Kanade went to the office, as if everything was totally normal. The girls followed her example and went to homeroom, took out their notes, and did a group study for the test they were to have the next day. After a while, their classmates filed into the room, Kikyo clinging onto Inuyasha, while he seemed completely uncomfortable with their close body contact. He was obviously upset about something, but a smile brightened his face when he saw Kagome. After the class took their seats, a few minutes before the announcements, Ayame and a girl named Kaguya, who was Kikyo's new little slave, left to go to the office because they were a part of the school's morning news cast.

After the main announcements, the TV screen in the classroom showed Ayame and Kaguya, sitting in front of a long desk, smiling, in front of a light blue, sparkly background with a shining, pink round jewel.

"Hello students! This morning, we have some very exciting video footage to show you of breaking news!" Ayame said, smiling. "Roll it!" Ayame shouted to someone off the screen.

The screen went black, and then you had a perfect view of what had happened yesterdays, Kanna's hands on her hips, the upper half of her body leaned forward, Kikyo and Inuyasha looking at her, eyes wide as Kanna began shouting at Kikyo. The class tried to conceal their laughter… but only a few succeeded.

Then, the screen changed to the Truth or Dare came, Kagome carrying out her dare and Kikyo's little reaction afterwards. Then you saw the party, everyone talking about everything they hated about Kikyo. Then, there were clips of Kikyo abusing Shippo like a mule and her using her so called best friends.

If things couldn't have gotten worse for Kikyo, who's mouth looked like it was forever firmly stuck in the shape of an "O", the picture from the mall of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing, again, came up. Then, on the screen, in big red letters, it said "We hate Kinky-hoe, how about you?". Then, it showed a picture of Naraku and Kikyo kissing, Kikyo's legs wrapped around Naraku's waist, while his hands were under her things, holding her in place. Then the words "The End" flashed across the screen.

The whole entire school was silent, all of the students except Sesshomaru, Shippo, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kilala, Yura, Rin, Kanna, Kagura, Koga, and Miroku, who were smiling smugly.

Kikyo let out an angry screech. No one went against the Queen Bee. No one. And she knew just who to blame for this little stunt…her stupid little sister and her annoying friends! There was no way that she was going to take this without a fight.

The whole school irrupted into applause, cheers, and laughter. All except Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't even listening, but Inuyasha was silent because of the last photo. Kikyo…his girlfriend…was cheating on him with the school crack head. No way… he couldn't believe it…he didn't want to believe it… there was no way Kagome would ever do that to him…

Inuyasha stood up, head bowed, and left the classroom, slamming the door. No one bother to stop him, not even the teachers. Everyone knew he would need a minute… he deserved it. He had been dating the girl for about 4 ½ years… and she'd probably cheated on him 4 years of that time.

Kagome and her friends congratulated each other and high fived, while the teachers were laughing. Kagome did feel bad about Inuyasha, but it was better for him to find out now, then to continue dating her, maybe even marry her, and have her cheating on him for the rest of his life. She was gonna have to find him later and try and cheer him up…

Of course, Ayame let her big mouth spill, and told everyone that they were responsible for the crime, and they became celebrities to their fellow students. The whole school day, the teachers didn't pressure them for work, students literally cleared paths for them, and instead of the normal crap, they were given fresh salads and chicken for lunch. After school, half of the students left, and the other half were either performing in Shikon Arts Karaoke or they were going to be in the audience.

Kikyo was there, ready for her performance, until she saw the person she was looking for. She followed him and his group of friends, and then he wandered off on his own. She followed him, and then she grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth, and dragged him into a nearby supply closet.

"Listen here twit, I'm gonna make you a deal. Do as I saw and your little girlfriend will be fine." She whispered harshly in his ear. Her captive stopped struggling and she smirked. _Perfect…_ "I know your girlfriend and her friends pulled this little stunt…so something is gonna happen in here, and if you tell anyone, you'll break her heart. Understand?" The boy nodded.

Kikyo smiled, grabbed her captives shoulder, and smashed her lips against his, her hand a few feet away, and in it, a camera. After the flash, she let him go, turned him back around, and covered his mouth again.

"Good, now go, and pretend this never happened. Remember, tell no one about this." Kikyo hissed, and she released him, shoving him out of the closet.

She smiled, with Shippo under her hold, it was just getting the first number of a locker combination. She had to get all the numbers in a weak state, and then break them all at once with a harsh blow.

_Yes…_She thought evilly, smiling. _Revenge is sweet…but mine will be sweeter…_

While Kagome was backstage, she ran into a friend she hadn't expected to see for a couple of days…

"Inuyasha!" She cried, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her friend. For a few seconds, he didn't move… and then he hugged her back. Kagome smiled, he was gonna get better.

Then, Inuyasha wasn't sure what made him do this, but he didn't regret it. He pulled Kagome a few inches from him and kissed her passionately. Kagome was totally shocked, but something made her kiss him back. For a few moments, both of them were in a perfect heaven… until they were interrupted.

"Inuyasha! How could you?" Kikyo shouted, tears brimming her eyes.

"How could I? Kikyo, we're not together anymore. You made that perfectly clear." Inuyasha replied, falling into another state of depression.

"No! Your mine, Inuyasha! Only mine! And I'll make sure of it!" Kikyo shouted, stomping away.

"Uh oh. She's gone psycho on us again…" A voice behind them murmured, and they turned to see Ayame standing there, with the rest of their group.

"Mhmm…hey, you guys ready to rehearse?" Kagome asked, and her fellow girls nodded. "Who's doing the Spanish part?" Kagome asked, and Kilala raised her hand. "Good, let's go." And the girls followed as she led them to an open area.

"Shippo… are you, okay?" Koga asked, looking at his short friend, who looked torn about something, while at the same time looking terrified of something. Shippo quickly snapped from his trance, forced a smile and nodded his head. His friends just shrugged and continued to their seats.

"So, Sesshomaru, is it true?" Miroku asked the cold man beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru replied, obviously annoyed.

"Are you really a robot?" Miroku asked, dead serious. Sesshomaru just sighed and ignored him. "I'll take that as a yes…" Miroku whispered to himself.

Then, Lady Kanade took the stage, and the room quickly quieted down.

"Okay, my little juvenile duckies, we have quite a fair amount of people performing tonight."

The thing about Karaoke Night, was hardly anyone did Karaoke. Most people just liked to perform, but sometimes people did ask to do karaoke.

"First up are Yura, Ayame, and Kilala!" She announced, smiling and clapping as she left the stage. **(A/N: Yeah, you can do multiple performances in this show.)**

When they entered the stage, there were red streaks in Yura's hair, and Ayame had green streaks, and Kilala had blue streaks.

The three took their positions, Yura getting the lead mic, and the song began.

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you,_

_You're gonna do what I want you to._

_Mix it up here, in my little bowl!_

_Say a few words, and you'll lose control!_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you _

_(Put a spell on you)_

_You'll feel fog as I cloud your mind…_

_You'll get dizzy when I make a sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night,_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_With this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection, I can change your whole direction_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you!_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you!)_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you…_

And all three of them shouted the last part.

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

Of course, the crowd loved them. While he was applauding, Inuyasha felt someone sit next to him and lay their hand on his chest. He looked down and saw Kikyo, looking up at him, smiling seductively. That was the last straw. Inuyasha suddenly stood up, ran to the back of the stage, and told Lady Kanade he wanted to do an entry, which she complied to.

Inuyasha grabbed a guitar and ran out onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"This song goes out to Kikyo." He said, looking at her smiling face in the audience, and started his song.

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake, _

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why did I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why did I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you _

_How could I love you_

_I hate everything about you _

_How could I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why did I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate, you hate_

_I hate, you love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_How could I love you?_

Inuyasha ended the song, feeling like the world was lifted off of his shoulders. In the audience, everyone was cheering for him, some even giving him a standing ovation. Kikyo was crying, and she ran off, to Kami knows where.

When he went back stage, he was greeted by Kagome and the other girls, all congratulating him, while Kagome ran forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

Jakotsu's voice came over on the mic, and everyone went to hear his song.

_One, two, ready go I'm tired of boys who make me cry _

_They cheat on me and they tell me lies _

_I want a __love __who'll never stray_

_When he sees other girls, he looks away_

_And if he never __kisses__ me, well that's alright_

_'Cos we can just cuddle all night Gay __boyfriend__, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I never feel lonely when you are near It'll be a great romance_

_We'll go shopping and buy tight pants_

_You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my hair is Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay boyfriend, __gay__ boyfriend_

_I never feel lonely when you are near One, two, ready go_

_You cry at movies, on our dates_

_Romantic comedies sure are great_

_But when you're sad I'll dry your tears_

_'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce I like cigarettes, and that's no gag_

_But you'll always be my favorite fag_

_You'll always be my favorite fag_

_You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I never feel lonely when you are near_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay __boyfriend __, gay boyfriend_

_I never feel lonely when you are near_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay__ boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I never feel lonely when you are near_

When Jakotsu was done, for a long time nothing happened, then, some people started to laugh, which led to cheers. Jakotsu smiled, bowed, and ran off the stage. The girls congratulated him, while Inuyasha kept his distance, but was too caught in a fit of laughter to say anything. Then, they went silent when they heard Lady Kanade's voice.

"Next is Kikyo Higurashi. Yay." She said, giving two claps and walking off the stage. Kikyo glared at them as she passed, then went up to the microphone and sang.

**Aqua: Another cliffy!**

**Jazz: Mhmm! Now, I need your help my readers! This is what I need, I know a song called "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me." there's a clean version called "Sexy, Naughty, Cheeky Me." Which should I put in the next chappie? And who should sing it- Kaggy or Kinky-hoe? Oh, and I don't own "I'm A Hex Girl", "I Hate Everything About You", or "Gay Boyfriend". And I did change a few of the lyrics in "I Hate Everything About You"**

**And like a word in "Gay Boyfriend."**

**Layla: Thanks to all our readers! At least 1 review or no more updates!**

**Jazz: Thank you to all my readers! I love you all! R&R!**


	9. Truth and Lies

**Chapter 9: Truth And Lies Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha. Now let me wallow in my sorrows, please.**

**Jazz: I have made my decision.**

**Layla: Oh great, what did you choose?**

**Jazz: I chose to do the original and I also chose Kikyo to do it.**

**Layla: Mhmm.**

**Kelsey: Thanks to Angel again for reviewing this story! We feel the same way!**

**Jazz: Totally! Thanks to all my readers, and to you all, this new chapter, I say!**

**Emma: Uh huh…**

**Aqua: On with the story!**

Kikyo's song sounded fast and upbeat… but it was her, so no one liked it that much.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy._

_Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. _

_Can't change the way I am, Sexy naughty bitchy me! I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like._

_I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize._

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turn out to be like. I may seem unapproachable, But that is only for the boys who don't have_

_the right approach or ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll. People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent. I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me! My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school_

_who turned up to each class bout an hour late and_

_When it comes to the guys I'd lay,_

_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that_

_I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy People think its intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent. I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me! Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.. Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.. People think it's intimidating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me! I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me I pick...my skirts...to be...Sexy!_

_Just like...my thoughts...a...bit...naughty!_

_When I'm...out with...my girls...bitchy! Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me! _

The audience applauded…but mainly because the song fit her so well. She did act that way and do the things the song said…but no one really liked Kikyo.

As she walked of stage, she past Kagome and her friends, and looked right into Kilala's eyes, smirked, and strutted away. The girls just shrugged it off, as Kikyo being Kikyo.

Then, another light bulb appeared over Kagome's head and her friends just stared.

"Kagome…how the hell are you doing that?" Sango asked, pointing at the light bulb. Kagome looked up and shrugged.

"Anyways, I got an idea. Jai, go get Inu, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo…hmmm who else? Oh well, you just come back with them, now go!" Kagome said, shoving her friend away. A few moments later, Jakotsu returned with said boys needed.

"What's up, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, obviously, the song he sang helped him get over his break up.

"I wanna do a song…" Kagome began, as she explained her plan.

-O-o-O-o-O-

The lights came on, and you only saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, looking into each others eyes, and Kagome soon began to sing.

_Suddenly, my choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I were standing here_

Then Inuyasha took over for a few lines.

_And beautiful, is all I see_

And they sang together.

_It's only you, I know it's true_

_It has to be_

Then they began a dance that looked like they were preparing for a duel in a face off, and he lifted her, while she took over the lines.

_That money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it_

_You don't deserve it._

_True love doesn't cost a thing _

_And if you try to buy it, you can't return it_

The rest of the lights came on, and you saw Shippo dancing with Kilala, Sango with Miroku, Ayame with Koga, Rin with Kohaku, and Yura, Kagura, and Kanna were behind the curtains on one side, Jai, and Banks on the other. The dancing groups separated, girls on one side, guys on the other. The ones waiting in the wings went to their appropriate side. The girls were singing back up to Kagome.

_(No, no, no, whoa!)_

_You're friends are doing all the same things_

_And my friends say look at what you're wasting_

The two groups collided again, in a frenzy of dancing, all following the same choreography, Kagome singing the lead while dancing with Inuyasha.

_It doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cuz' I'm falling, falling!_

_Finally falling, falling!_

_I don't need all the finest things, diamond rings or nothing' _

_So show me something_

_Cuz' love is all I need, and all I ever wanted_

_And now I've got it_

The two groups separated again. This time, the guys sang a bit of back up.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_My friends wonder what you're thinking_

_And your friends probably think the same thing_

And the two groups reunited with one another.

_Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cuz' I'm falling, falling!_

_Finally falling, falling!_

_If you can't find love when your in it, just forget it_

_It will change your mind once you get it, don't you get it?_

_Cuz' we did it_

_Yeah we did it_

_Well we did it_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cuz' I'm falling, falling!_

_I'm finally falling, falling!_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cuz' I'm falling, falling_

_I'm finally falling, falling,_

_Finally falling falling, finally falling falling!_

They ended with Kagome's hands on her hips, face turned to Inuyasha who was leaning right over top of her like he was going to kiss her, their faces inches apart, the other pairs posed similarly. The difference, the other girls left hands were pointing into the air.

Everyone smiled on stage, while the audiences stood, applauded, and cheered. As they waved and ran backstage, they congratulated each other on a job well done.

"Wow, Inuyasha… you're a pretty good singer." Sango commented, smiling while hugging Miroku's waist, his hand on the small of her back. Everyone agreed.

"I guess…" Inuyasha replied, a little red from the attention.

"Too bad you wasted your time with Kinky-hoe… you and Kagome are like, perfect together. In music, and in life." Jakotsu said.

"Jai…" Kagome began, softly.

"No, Kagome, he's right. Now that I know about who Kikyo really is… I'm shocked I never noticed how, even though you guys are twins, you're really different. Sure, you guys look like, but that's it." Inuyasha said, smiling softly at Kagome.

"Yeah, for one, Kagome can actually sing. Two, she's not a slut. Three, she's totally awesome. And four, she actually has a soul." Kanna replied, smiling. Everyone nodded.

"So, of course, Kags, Aya, Rin, Lala, and I have a song to do…how about anyone else?" Sango stated, looking around.

"Actually, I'm about to go do a solo now…" Kagome replied, grabbing a guitar and walking out on the stage.

"Hey everyone!" She said into the mic, and most of the audience replied to her. "Well, this is a song that I used to sing to myself about four years ago. Hope you enjoy it." Kagome said, as she began to strum the first few notes of the song.

_Drew looks, at me, _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, and I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, _

_that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks, to me, _

_I laugh cause it's just so funny _

_And I can't, even see, _

_anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love,_

_he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He' s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song, in the car, I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks, by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, _

_and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps we wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cuz' he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time, taken up_

_But there's never enough, _

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks, at me_

_I fake a smile so he wont see…_

The audience burst into loud cheering and applause as Kagome smiled.

"Thank you all, and here's another song I'd like to do. Ladies, come on out here! You two, Jai!" Kagome shouted, and her friends appeared on stage, looking slightly confused. Kagome gave Jai the song and told him what to play, and Kagome told her friends which set of choreography to do. After about 5 minutes, they were ready. Jakotsu started to play, and Kagome started to sing while her friends stood behind her.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Her friends started to dance behind her.

_She wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why cant you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me…_

_Walking the streets with you_

_And your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen in in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're, looking for_

_Has been here the whole time _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by,_

_And waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time, how could you not know baby…_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me…_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me…_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe, _

_You belong with me…_

As the song ended, and the girls struck a final pose, everyone cheered. Students, other performers, friends, even the teachers. Everyone loved her performance. And everyone, but stupid, dense Inuyasha, knew why Kagome used to sing those songs to herself. It was evident she used to really like Inuyasha…maybe even love him. And she'd had a chance…until Kikyo showed up and ruined lives to get what she wanted, like the spoiled brat she was, no **is.**

"Awesome performance, Kags!" Bankotsu said, hugging the girl who was like a sister to him.

"Thanks, Banks!" Kagome replied, laughing.

"Yeah, Kagome. You were great." Inuyasha commented.

"Thanks guys, well-" Kagome was interrupted by Kikyo's voice over the microphone.

"I would like Shippo and Kilala to come to the stage, please." Kikyo said, and they could hear the smug smile in her voice.

"Shippo…what's going on?" Kilala asked her boyfriend, obviously dumbfounded.

"Nothing, Lala…let's get outta here." Shippo replied, trying to tug his girlfriend away from the stage. Kilala wasn't sure why, but she did as Kikyo asked, and went on to the stage, Shippo following with his head bowed.

"Nice to see you two could make it. Kagome, Inuyasha, would you also step onto the stage please?" Kikyo went on. Inuyasha and Kagome came out on the stage, holding hands.

"Now, we have to happy couples here." Kikyo said, turning to face her audience again.

"We're not going out…" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Of course not." Kikyo replied, without even turning around, sounding like she didn't believe them one bit. "Anyways, I just thought the four of you would like to see this picture I found." Kikyo continued, as in front of the stage, Kaguya set up an overhead. "Anyways, Kaguya, show the picture!" Kikyo announced, and everyone turned to see a picture on the curtain, of Shippo kissing a girl with long black hair. You couldn't see her shirt, or but so many features, but looking at the picture, you could swear that it was Kagome and Shippo.

"No…" Kilala murmured, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kilala, please, I'm sorry! She kissed me!" Shippo insisted, not even facing the picture, or risking facing the shame.

"She…kissed you…?" Kilala whispered, begging it to be an illusion. When Shippo nodded, she threw her arms around his neck, crying apologies and speaking of how happy she was.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started. When Kagome tore her eyes from the picture, she saw so much hurt and pain reflected in Inuyasha's eyes, that she had to look away.

"Inuyasha, you have to believe me! That's not me it's-" Kagome started, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I trusted you, Kagome…I thought you were different then Kikyo. But now… I see I was wrong." He said, glaring at her, and storming off.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"He's right, Kagome." Kilala stated, glaring at her as well.

"But Lala-" Kagome started, only to be interrupted again.

"No, Kagome! Don't call me that! In fact, never talk to me again at all! You know how I feel about Shippo… and you did this to me. I can't believe you… Inuyasha's right. Now I know where Kikyo gets it from." Kilala declared, grabbing Shippo's hand, and storming out.

Kagome turned to her friends, who looked torn. Then she turned to her sister Kikyo, who was smiling sincerely at her.

"Poor Kaggy… maybe without them, you'll get somewhere in life." Then she turned and strutted away. Kagome crumpled to the floor, sobbing. She felt two hands on her shoulders, and recognized the voice trying to comfort her as her brother figure, Jakotsu. She heard him talking to someone, but she didn't know who. She felt herself being picked up, despite the fact she was losing consciousness from exhaustion. What she did happen to see, though, was long silver hair.

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Jazz: Even though I don't really like her, I can't have Kinky-hoe go down without a fight.**

**Layla: That's why its bad when you have an identical twin.**

**Aqua: You don't have a twin…**

**Layla: Exactly.**

**Emma: Weirdo's…**

**Jazz: Thanks to all of my wonderful and lovely readers and reviewers! I love you all! Review, or no updates! R&R!**


	10. Hunt For The Truth

**Chapter 10: Hunt for the Truth**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much just own the plot line…lame…I know…**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Emma: Wow, did that last seen a bit familiar…?**

**Jazz: How so?**

**Emma: Duh, make it a forest, the silver haired dude Sam, and you basically have Bella's reaction to Edward leaving in New Moon.**

**Jazz: I don't see it…**

**Aqua: Me neither…**

**Layla: Hmm? What now?**

**Kelsey: I want coffee…**

**Jazz: Whatever. Anyways, I don't own "Sexy Naughty", "Teardrops on my Guitar", or "You Belong With Me". Thanks to Sora7, reviewing all the chappies! Anyway, I always love your reviews, their hilarious to read! And don't worry, when the story's over, I'm already planning a sequel!**

**Layla: Thanks to all our readers and reviewers! Now, to the story!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

When Kagome woke up, she was in her bedroom. She had a throbbing headache, and her face was wet, her eyes dry.

"She lives!" She heard a slightly feminine voice say. She opened her eyes and saw her brother figure, Jakotsu, standing over her, smiling softly. Who was he talking to?

"Are you okay, Kaggy?" He asked, putting the back of his hand to her cheek, checking for a fever.

"J-Jai…?" She started, unable to really talk because her throat was rough and dry.

"Shh, don't say anything. I'll tell your mom to get you some water." He replied, gently putting a finger over her lips. He left her side and went downstairs.

As she laid there, Kagome was hit with a sudden wave of memories, and she shuddered. _Inuyasha… _She sighed. When the door opened and Jakotsu walked back in, she smiled. She sat up, but it was way too fast so she had to lay back down. When he gave her the water, she sat up a little bit very slowly and drank the glass in a few gulps.

"Feeling better?" He asked, again checking her temperature, but this time on her forehead. She nodded meekly in response.

"Jai?" She asked quietly, wondering how to word her question without offending him.

"Hmmm?"

"Why…why are you still here? With me? Don't…don't you hate me too?" She whispered, terrified of how he'd react. He'll probably storm out…

"Because, Kagome, we believe you. We know that you're slut of a sister set you up, and that it's really her in the photo, not you." He replied, smiling even more warmly at her.

"We?" She asked, now confused. He nodded. Just then, the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in, Rin at his side, and Bankotsu behind him.

"Hey there, sis. I would have been here, but I was on the phone with Kilala." Rin said, smiling at her sister as she rushed over to her bedside and knelt next to Kagome.

"You guys…believe me?" Kagome asked, disbelief evident in her eyes.

"Of course I believe you, sis!" Banks, Jai, and Rin said at the same time.

"If nothing else, I know not to trust nor believe Kikyo." Sesshomaru replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Thank you all…" Kagome murmured, smiling, knowing she wasn't alone in this world.

"Well, Charlie, after you get better, trust me, we'll find a way to get things right again." Rin said, kissing Kagome's forehead, and then kissing Sesshomaru's cheek as she went downstairs to get Kagome something to eat.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

"A little over 11 hours…" Bankotsu replied, looking at his watch.

"Wait, shouldn't you guys be in school?" She asked, now suddenly concerned.

"Yeah right, as if we would leave you here alone while you're like this." Jakotsu stated, like Kagome had just asked him if 2+2 was 4.

"Thanks so much… I'll need to pay you guys back for this…when all this is over." Kagome replied, smiling.

"Yeah right, Kags. You try and pay us back for being good and true friends, you'll be the one in the Candy Mountain Cave missing a kidney." Rin told her, entering the room with a tray of chicken noodle soup, tea, and a fruit salad. "Now, eat up." She said. Kagome nodded and obeyed.

"So, here's what we think happened. Shippo was so spooked because Kikyo forced him to kiss hair and took a picture of it. Then she threatened him by saying she'd show the picture to Kilala, which she did anyway. What do you think?" Rin stated, watching her sister.

"Probably right…" Kagome murmured, eating a grape from the bowl of fruit salad. Then, they heard a knock at the door, and everyone listened as Ms. Higurashi silently spoke to someone. All they were able to catch was "upstairs in her room, he door's open…"

A few seconds of tense silence later, they heard soft footsteps coming up the steps. Then, in the doorway, Shippo stood before them, head bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Jakotsu asked, his voice turning harsh.

"Yeah, you're not welcome here." Rin added, glaring at the small red headed teenager.

"I…I wanted to…to…" Shippo tried to say, but Bankotsu interrupted him.

"Either spit it out, or get your ass outta here you little traitor." He snapped, also glaring at him.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Shippo tried again.

"Who cares? What matters is you chose Kilala over your friends." Rin snapped.

"Guys…just let him talk." Kagome said, feeling bad for the poor boy. The three huffed, but still obeyed her wishes.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…but, I'll help you. I'll help you anyway

can." Shippo said, gaining a bit more strength in his voice. To prove his

loyalty, he even kneeled on the floor, his head bent. A little too much, yeah.

But with Sesshomaru glaring at you, it makes you do stupid things under

pressure.

"Oh, Shippo…" Kagome murmured, and she nodded her head at her

friends.

"Welcome to team T.F., Operation: Break Kinky-hoe with the Truth."

Rin said, smiling for the first time since Shippo entered the room. Shippo

looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Shippo replied, smiling warmly at Rin and Kagome,

who was just finished eating and was now getting out of bed, feeling

her energy and strength return.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Rin asked, looking everyone in

the room in the eyes.

"Is Kinky-hoe home?" Kagome asked Rin, already forming a plot in

her head.

"No, she's at…um, she's not home." Rin answered, stuttering.

"Okay…well, Rin, go in her room. Look under the mattress, put your fingers through the hole in the box spring, and grab the small key. Then, in the ceiling light she never turns on, unscrew the cover. Move a few wires, and be very careful, and you'll find her diary." Kagome told her younger sister.

There was silence in the room.

"Just go, Rinny! Go, go!" Kagome said, ushering her out of the room.

A few moments later, after total silence, Rin returned with the diary.

"Kay, so here's part one of the plan…"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Hello Ms. Izayoi. Can I see Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, standing at the door of the Takahashi Mansion.

"Um…I'm sorry, Kikyo honey. Inuyasha seems extremely upset by some things and he's not taking any visitors at the moment." Izayoi replied, smiling, even though it looked kind of forced.

"Mom…who is it?" Inuyasha asked, coming down the stairs, shirtless.

"Inu…" Kikyo cooed from the doorway. His eyes met hers and she saw many emotions flicker across his face. First shock, then disappointment, then sadness, then pain, and then anger. He glared at her and stomped forward to the door. She thought he was going to speak to her…but instead, he slammed the door is her face. Hard.

First she was sad. Then, she was disappointed. Then she felt guilt. Then she felt anger. Lastly she felt despair. She'd lost Inuyasha forever…

_What a heartless little swine _

_I've been, oh my dear I'm so malign_

_All my evil little plans are working out according to my ultimate design_

_Soon I'll have no one but myself_

_Oh how could I have ruined so many lives!_

Then, she gasped.

"_Did I just have an epiphany?_ No way! That's not gonna happen! They aren't my friends…are they? I'm not feeling guilty…am I? No way…this will work! Wait…am I talking to myself…?" And she left the Takahashi property and got into her red Porsche, going for a drive around town.

-O-o-O-o-O-

It was Wednesday, and everyone went back to school. All of Kagome's friends seemed mad at her, but Kilala seemed to totally hate her. But none of that fazed Kagome as much as the worse news did…Inuyasha hadn't been back to school yet. Rumor had it he hardly left his room. And, even though she didn't know if it was good or bad, Kikyo wasn't at school today either. Actually, she hadn't come back last night.

The school was busting with rumors, but no one was saying them… they were singing them.

_I've got a theory, they left the country_

_Left the country to elope, but isn't something wrong there?_

Some Kikyo loving nerds sang as they walked by.

_I've got a theory, those nerds are dreaming_

_And instead the slut and hottie were murdered_

Some cheerleaders who wanted Kikyo gone sang.

_I've got a theory I should've asked her out!_

Another boy who loved Kikyo sang.

Kagome, Rin, and Jai looked at each other and sang.

_It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?_

Then, strangely enough, they saw Miroku singing.

_It could be witches, some evil witches_

_Which is ridiculous 'cuz witches_

_They were Persecuted Wicca good and love the earth_

_And women power and…_

He then noticed how the whole school was staring at him like he was insane.

_And I'll be over there…_

Then, even weirder, Sango came out.

_I've got a theory, it could be bunnies!_

Sango had a bad experience as a child…which involved taking a bunch of carrots from her kitchen and stuffing them into her pocket and going to a field that was flooding with hungry bunnies. Let's just say…it didn't end well. Then Ayame tried to sing, only to be interrupted by Sango.

_I've got a theory-_

_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!_

_They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses_

_And what's with all the carrots, _

_Why do they need such good eyesight for anyway?_

_Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies!_

The whole school also looked at her like she was crazy.

_Or maybe kidnappers…_

Then, Koga took over

_I've got a theory, it doesn't matter_

_Why do we care what happens if they're together?_

_How can it make things worse or better?_

_Apocalypse…I don't think we'll go there._

_It'll be the same old trips, why should we care?_

Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala joined him.

_What could they do If they got in it?_

_We'll works things through within a minute_

_Why should we try? Will we pay the price? If we don't do, will we die?_

And they ended the song. Ayame and Sango turned in her direction and ran over.

"Kags, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked, reaching to hug her, but Kagome dodged. "Kags, is something wrong?"

"Are you crazy? You guys ditched me, sided with Kikyo over me, and now you wanna be my friends again?How stupid do you think I am?" Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes, and dragged Rin and Kagome into the girls bathroom.

"Kagome, listen to us. Before you say anything, just hear us out. You too, Rinny. Okay?" Both named girls sighed and nodded their heads. Sango smiled and continued. "You guys wanna find out the truth, right? Well, we sided with Kilala for show because that way, when we get what we need, she'll listen to us." Kagome nodded…it made sense.

"Who else is in on it?" Rin asked.

"Just us, but don't be mad if we ditch you guys, it's all for show." Ayame stated.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Sango added. And with that, the friends hugged and parted ways. The rest of the day went uneventful, but they were ready, because tomorrow would be hell.

That night, Rin, Sesshomaru, who were now an official couple (much to the dismay of many of the girls in school), Jai, Banks, and Kagome plotted their well deserved revenge. And there was nothing worse then what they could do.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Ready?" Kagome asked her friends. Sesshomaru was the only one not among them. He was in class, acting nonchalant. When her friends nodded yes, they all went into the building and to class, except Rin, who left an envelope on Lady Kanade's desk, which contained a diary, and a small DVD.

Once they were all in class, everyone let in a shocked gasp as Kikyo and Inuyasha walked in. Rumors went flying again, but at least this time they were said, not sung.

Kikyo walked in front of her sister. **(A/N: Kikyo is italics, Kagome is italics and underlined)**

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

_I can do anything better than you!_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can, yes I can!_

_Anything you can be, I can be greater_

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

_No you're not_

_Yes I am_

_No you're not_

_Yes I am_

_No you're NOT_

_Yes I am, yes I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge_

_I can get a sparrow with a golden arrow_

_I can live on bread and cheese_

_Only on that?_

_Yup_

_So can a rat._

_Any note you can sing, __I can sing higher_

_I can sing any not higher than you_

Then they began singing higher and higher with each line.

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't_

Kagome sang, her voice high and ringing. It even broke a nerd's glasses.

_Yes I can!_

Kikyo sang, singing even higher, for a long period of time. Everyone had to cover their ears, and three nerd's glasses broke. Kikyo smiled as she finally finished.

_How do you sing that high?_

_I'm a young girl _

_Anything you can say, I can say softer!_

_I can say anything softer than you._

Then they each got softer and softer with each line.

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

Then Kikyo gave a loud burst out.

_Yes I can!_

_I can eat a bunch of candy, and still be pretty dandy_

_Even without candy, with guys, I'm pretty handy!_

_I can open any safe_

_Without being caught_

_You bet_

_That's what I thought, you crook_

_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer_

_I can hold any note longer than you_

Then they went at it again, each time the note being held longer and longer.

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

Kagome held in her breath and held her note as long as she could.

_No you can't_

_Yes I can, yes I _(and she held out the note for an agonizingly long time.) _can._

_Yes you can!_

_Where do you keep all that air?_

_Ugh…_

_Oh…_

_Anything you can say, I can say faster _

_I can say anything faster than you._

Then they started again. Each time, going faster and faster.

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No You Can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

And then they continued, on and on.

_I can jump a hurdle_

_I can wear a girdle_

_I can knit a sweater_

_I can fill it better_

_I can do most anything_

_Can you bake a pie?_

_No_

_Neither can I_

_Anything you can sing, __I can sing sweeter_

_I can sing anything sweeter than you._

And it started again, hopefully, for the last time. The music war was making people question which sister was better. Well, only a few people.

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Oh, yes I can_

_No you can't, can't, CAN'T_

_Yes I can, can, CAN_

Then, they sang at the same time.

_Yes I CAN!_

_No you CANT!_

As they ended, everyone cheered. No one was sure why, but they did. Kagome looked at the clock… perfect! The class screen flashed to Lady Kanade, and the second everyone's attention was there…Kagome raced out the room to the office.

"Students, I have an announcement from one of our favorite students…Kagome Higurashi!" She clapped as she stood and Kagome took her place.

"Hey guys, I'm sure I'm famous among you all for that little incident Monday. And if you don't know, I was accused of trying to steal my best friends boyfriend and not only did she turn her back on me, but so did all the people I call friends. Though some of my friends believed in me, and with their help, I was able to hunt for the truth, which I found. So, without further ado, I give you, the truth!"

Kagome disappeared, and instead the whole school was looking at a video from before the performances. They saw Kikyo drag Shippo into a storage closet and then the screen flipped to Kikyo and Shippo in the closet. Then Kikyo turned Kikyo around, kiss him, take a picture, and then shove him out of the closet. Kagome, live, flashed on the screen again, smiling.

"Now, you know I'm Kikyo's twin sister. This means, I have to mess her up even more…" She said, pulling out a red plaid diary. "Now, I will read an entry Kikyo made, 4 ½ years ago, on September 7th, 2006, the exact date of today." Kagome cleared her throat and began to read the page. " 'Dear Dairy, Today I finally did it. I just started going out with Inuyasha, and so far, I've severed the ties between him and every girl he's close to, other than me and his mother. Wanna know how? While Kagome was in the bathroom, I dumped a bunch of nuts n the mix and even shaped the cookies and put them into the oven. Inu's got this bad nut allergy… oh well, he didn't die. And now, he hates Kagome. It's a good thing to, or she would've stolen him from me. Best friends? Yeah right. Well, I have to go out with Inuyasha, he's the most popular boy in school, which will make me the most popular girl. Am I gonna be a good girlfriend? Yeah right, for all he needs to know. No way I'm gonna be faithful…too many fish in the see, and I wanna taste them all! Well, I'm gonna go now…later."

Kagome smiled on screen. "Don't believe that's what it says? I make copies, and this page will be put on display. Well, bye guys!" And with that, she walked away, and the other announcements continued.

When she got back to homeroom, everyone was glaring at Kikyo._ Damn it, where the hell is our homeroom teacher? She's like, 20 minutes late._ Kikyo was glaring at Kagome, her eyes promising a threat of death…that would be carried out.

-O-o-O-o-O-

For the rest of the day, Kagome was basically congratulated by the whole school, except for of course Kikyo who left after homeroom. After school, Rin made Kagome walk, instead of letting them hitch a ride with Jai or Sesshomaru. They got home about 45t minutes after school let out, taking the long way.

When Kagome opened the door, she noticed the house was dark. She hit the light switch and nearly jumped out of her skin when about 11 of her friends popped up, throwing confetti, and a sign that said "Please Forgive Us!" fell from the ceiling. On the left side of the living room, 4 tables were set up, one table covered in a big bowl of chips and small containers of dipping sauce **(A/N: I hate double dipping…). **There was one table covered in sweets, from gummy bears to pixie sticks, and on the last two tables were pizza boxes. On the right side of the room, there were only 3 tables set up. One table with punch, the other with soda, and the third table had lemonade, water, and Kool-Aid.

She was immediately rushed by Kilala, who was speaking so quickly, Kagome had to actually concentrate on what she was saying.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry! I should've known it was Kinky-hoe, but I was so mad, because I love Shippo, and I just couldn't stand even the thought of someone else having him. I just thought…I don't know! I just assumed! And you remember what that means, don't you? If you assume, it makes an ass out of you and me, but this time, it's mostly me!" She gushed out, crying and hugging Kagome the whole way through.

"It's okay, Lala, I totally forgive all of you guys. With Kinky-hoe, you really can't tell when it's truth or lies sometimes." Kagome said, smiling. Cheers irrupted from the group of friends, but that all stopped when everyone parted ways as Inuyasha walked forward to stand in front of her.

"Kagome…" He murmured, cupping her face with his hand, studying her features.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, getting lost in his pool of amber eyes.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…will you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked, and shocked gasp irrupted from everyone else in the room…

That is, except Sesshomaru, who stood in the back of the room, leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose, asking himself why the hell he came here.

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Jazz: Well, trouble with Kinky-hoe has been resolved..**

**Aqua: Well, I still don't think all the drama's done and gone..**

**Jazz: Ah, yes, Inuyasha and Kagome. **

**Layla: I wouldn't blame her for saying no**

**Emma: No way, she'll say yes**

**Layla: You don't know that!**

**Emma: Fine, wanna bet?**

**Layla: You know it!**

**Emma: Fine, if she says yes, you owe me $40. If she says no, I owe you **

**$40.**

**Kelsey: This should be fun…**

**Aqua: Mhmm. We don't own Vanessa's song (the little mermaid), "I've **

**got a Theory" (even if we did reword a few things) or "Anything You **

**Can Do (I Can Do Better)".**

**Jazz: Thanks to all my lovely readers & reviewers! I love you all! R&R! **


	11. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 11: Love In The Air**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha…but I don't own it.**

**Layla: I'm so getting $40 today…**

**Emma: Yeah, right!**

**Aqua: Come on ladies, play nice…**

**Jazz: Anyway… About the last chapter, Sora, I'm sorry to disappoint, but Inuyasha ran running home to his mommy, crying. But, yes, I do love your idea! And I like pickles to, but I feel bad for your muse. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone last chapter… Well, I love you all, my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The ringing rang out in the room, as everyone stared in shock as Kagome's palm collided with Inuyasha's face, leaving a harsh red hand print.

"K-Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked, putting a hand to his red cheek, looking at her with confusion. Why had she turned him down…

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha. I used to like you…but you didn't trust me enough. But you trusted Kikyo, despite all those rumors. All that time, you trusted her… but one thing and you turn away from me? How can I trust you if we were dating… first rumor you heard, you'd dump me. Why? Because you will always compare me to my little sister." Kagome said, hand to her chest, head bent so no one would see her tears.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"Just…go, Inuyasha. Please." She said quietly. He sighed in defeat, and did as she wished, softly closing the door behind him. The room was silent, until Bankotsu could no longer take it.

"Well, that was a downer. But, I know how to make things a little lighter in mood." Bankotsu said. He then turned to Rin, whispered something in her ear, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Rin ran off to turn on some music, and then she ran back, dancing to the strange tune.

Rin forced Kagome to promise to participate, and then sat her on the couch while Bankotsu started to sing.

_Charlie you look quite down_

_With your big sad eyes _

_And your big fat frown_

_The world doesn't have to be so gray_

_Charlie when your life's a mess_

_When your feeling blue_

_Or are in distress_

_I know what can wipe that sad away_

_All you have to do is_

_Put a banana in your ear _

_(a banana in my ear?)_

_Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear_

_It's true _

_(says who?)_

_So true_

_Once it's in your gloom will disappear_

_The bad in the world is hard to hear_

_When in your ear a banana cheers_

_So go and put a banana in your ear_

_Put a banana in your ear _

_(I'd rather keep my ear clear)_

_You will never be happy_

_If you live your life in fear_

_It's true! _

_(says you)_

_So true! _

_When it's in the skies are bright and clear_

_Oh, every day of every year_

_The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere_

_So go and put a banana in your Earrrrrrrrrrrr!_

The party goers laughed as the strange song reached it end and everyone seemed to have cheered up.

"Oh, and by the way, it's changed." Sango said randomly.

"Whatcha talkin' bout, Sango?" Rin asked.

"I mean what I called Kikyo. She's not the SWCKHLCAHSWAATGIS

anymore." Sango replied, shrugging.

"Then what is she?" Rin prompted.

"She's a ." Sango stated.

"Um…what the hell is that?" Kilala asked, giggling.

"She's a Slut Who Can't Keep Her Legs Closed And Has Slept With Almost All The Guys In School And Probably Some Girls Too Because She Is A Whore No One Likes And Everyone Wishes She Would Die In A Hole." Sango told her.

"How…how do you remember all of that?" Ayame asked, shocked and impressed. Sango just shrugged.

"Guys, guys… this isn't about Kikyo. This is about us saying sorry to Kagome for being such jackasses." Kanna said, smiling. Everyone agreed and the festivities began. Jakotsu even started a conga line.

"Hey, Lala, Aya, Rin, Sango! We never did our song…wanna do it now?" Kagome asked, feeling the urge to sing. The girls all nodded and the guys cleared a space for them that was supposed to be like a stage while everyone else sat in a chair. Except Sesshomaru. Who was still in a corner questioning why he hadn't killed himself yet. The music began, and Sango went first. **(A/N: In case I forget, if I don't say Kilala is singing at the moment, Kilala is singing whatever is in the parenthesis.)**

_No matter where we come from_

_We can be ourselves and still be…one!_

The music sped up, and so the friends took on the chorus together.

_Amiga's, cheetahs, friends for life_

_The rhythm and each other, that's what keeps us tight!_

_Amiga's, cheetahs, livin' the dream_

_Nothing is ever gonna come between, Amigas!_

Rin took over for the next bit.

_What could be any better than_

_Knowin' someone will be there when_

_You gotta pour your heart out, tell your secrets to!_

_Someone who lets you be yourself_

_There when you need help_

All five went again.

_They've got your back win or lose_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, friends for life (friends for life)!_

_The rhythm and each other, that's what keeps us tight!_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, livin' the dream_

_Nothing is ever gonna come between, Amigas!_

Ayame sang the next few lines.

_Kickin' it with 'em just for fun_

_Or when you need the 411_

_Someone who gives you a shout out_

Again, the five blended together.

_When you lose your faith _

And Ayame went solo once more.

_Just when you think nobody can ever understand_

_They're right here to show you the way! (Show you the way!)_

Then, the five sang as one again.

_Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah, aah_

_Oooooohhhh (Friends for life!)_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, friends for life_

_The rhythm and each other_

_That's what keep us tight_

_Amigas, cheetahs, livin' the dream_

_Nothing is ever gonna come between, Amigas!_

Kilala took over.

_Ya que estamos juntas_

_Estamos en un mundo_

_Donde somos uno por la musica!_

Kagome took over next.

_If we just believe it_

_You know we can be it_

_Nothin' can stand in our way_

_Stand in our way…_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, friends for life (friends for life)!_

_The rhythm and each other, that's what keeps us tight!_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, livin' the dream_

_Nothing is ever gonna come between, Amigas!_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, friends for life (friends for life)!_

_The rhythm and each other, that's what keeps us tight!_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, livin' the dream_

_Nothing is ever gonna come between, Amigas!_

_Amigas, Cheetahs, friends for life (friends for life)…!_

When the song ended, the girls took a fierce pose. Everyone applauded, except Sesshomaru. Who was still in the corner…debating whether life was still worth living.

"So glad we finally did that!" Kagome said, falling to the ground.

"I know right? After, like, 20 rehearsals." Kilala commented, sipping some punch through a silly straw.

After four more hours of partying, the guys were forced to leave, but the girls were staying the night. So, they played a game they made up called "Sing about My Life." In the game, there are two teams. One player chooses a person on the other team, and tells them they want to hear the person sing a song about whatever situation is going on in their lives. After a few turns, Kagura chose Kagome.

"Okay Kagome, all truth, how do you feel about Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked in thought for a moment before she grabbed guitar from her closet and sat back down in the circle of friends. She began to play.

_Smooth talkin' ,so rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wanting_

_Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy!_

_And I can't keep myself from doin' something' stupid_

_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name!_

_He's got somethin' special,_

_He's got somethin' special_

_And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin' special_

_He's got somethin' special_

_I can hardly breath, something's been telling me_

_Telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one!_

_He could be the one, he could be the one!_

_He could be the one!_

_He's lightning, sparks are flying_

_And everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm goin' crazy, bout him lately!_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_

_He really blows me away, hey!_

_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special_

_He's got somethin' special, and he's lookin at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin special, he's got somethin special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me_

_Telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one! He could be the one,_

_He could be the one, he could be the one!_

_And he's got a way, of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_And I'm so into him!_

_He' s got somethin' special_

_He's got somethin' special_

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin' special_

_He's got somethin' special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me_

_Telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one! He could be the one,_

_He could be the one, he could be the one!_

Everyone clapped as the song ended.

"So, Kags, if that's how you feel…" Rin started.

"No, not until I'm certain of everything." Kagome said, dropping the subject.

-O-o-O-o-O-

The next day, school was cancelled. Heaven knows why…it just was. Their school was like that. Anyways, so, the gang decided to go the carnival. When they all got there, they stuck together, until Kagura, Kanna, Kilala, and Jakotsu went off somewhere, but they wouldn't say where. When they came back, they said they wanted to go to the Tunnel of Love ride. When Kagome asked why, they replied saying that they just wanted to.

Everyone basically said they didn't care, except for Sesshomaru. He didn't answer. In his head, he was wishing to Kami to be anywhere but where he was.

When they got past the ferris wheel, they were met with a surprise- Inuyasha was there.

"Hey, Inu! Was sup, Dawg?" Rin called, laughing as she wave. Inuyasha looked up, gave them a small smile and walked over to them.

"Hey…what ride you guys going on?" Inuyasha asked, constantly glancing at Kagome, despite his best efforts to keep eye contact with Rin.

"Tunnel of love…wanna come with?" Rin replied, holding her hands together in a form of begging. For extra good measures, she gave him her ultimate weapon- the puppy dog face.

Of course, like always, he broke. He nodded and followed them. About seven minutes later, they reached the tunnel of love. It was huge, the water hidden by a wall that was at least 15 feet tall. There was a cave that led past the wall, and rumor had it that beyond there was something that seemed like a small lagoon.

"Kay, so…I think Kags and Inu should go first." Rin said, smiling.

"That isn't such a good idea…" Inuyasha and Kagome started at the same time, but Rin gave them both the puppy dog face. _Don't break…you can do this, don't break…_

"Fine." The two said, getting in line. They soon got on the ride, but Kagome refused to say a word to Inuyasha. For her, the ride was agonizingly long. It seemed they were only going about two mph every minute.

Off in the darkness and in the tall fields of grass, their friends were in hiding with silent walkie talkies.

"Pink U. to Blue U., Pink U. to Blue U.. It's time for you to start to set the mood, or we'll never get anywhere with these two ." Rin said.

"Affirmative, Pink U. Blue U. out." Kilala replied. "What we need, is some music."

"No problem, Blue U. Just say the word."

"Percussion! Strings! Wind! Words!" Kilala ordered, and of course, each was supplied. Then, she began to sing.

_There, you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but your dying to try_

_You wanna, kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her, look at her_

_You know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

So Rin, Shippo, Ayame, Kanna, Kagura, Yura, and Sango sang with Lala.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My-Oh-My_

_Look like the boy to shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

As the song went to instrumental, Inuyasha and Kagome left the care and were in the small lagoon like area. Kilala took over again.

_Now's you moment, floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you'd better do it soon, no time will be better_

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

Everyone sang with her again.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la float along_

_And listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_The music play_

_Do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Everyone leaned forward as Kagome and Inuyasha leaned toward each other…so close…almost there…

_SLAP!_

"What the hell was that?" Their friends harshly whispered from their hiding spots.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha trailed off, not sure exactly what to say to her. He didn't have to say anything. She slammed her lips against his, which led to a passionate kiss between the two. _No one saw that coming…_

The ride hit its end, and the two got off holding hands. They met up with their friends and told them the good news.

"Aww, another couple! Wait…where's Sesshomaru?" Rin said, looking for her boyfriend.

"I think I heard him say something about drowning himself in the duck pond…" Koga said.

"Crap, I told him no more suicide attempts in public places where he can traumatize little children!" Rin exclaimed. "I gotta go find him before some other five year olds need therapy." Rin said, walking away to find the duck pond.

"What now?" Bankotsu asked, walking next to Yura, hands behind his head.

"I don't know…look, Rin's coming back with Sesshomaru." Kilala said, pointing at the bubbly girl and her depressed boyfriend who looked disappointed he was still alive…

So, with nothing else better to do, everyone high tailed it over to Kagome's place…again.

"You guys are over here so much you basically live here." Kagome said, sitting on the steps.

"Well, I do live here." Rin replied, sitting on the love seat with Sesshomaru. The friends started a huge game of Truth or Dare, when Inuyasha suddenly took Kagome's hand and ushered up the steps. Kagome stood up and followed him into her room.

Kagome sat on the bed while Inuyasha grabbed her guitar that was leaning on the wall. Inuyasha sat down in front of her on the floor, strumming the first few notes of a song.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you, I'd be, always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul, yeah…_

_Your beautiful soul_

As Inuyasha strummed the last strings of his song, tears filled Kagome's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Before the kiss could be deepened, Kagome's eyes snapped open. Before Inuyasha could object, Kagome silently put a finger to his lips and signaled for silence. She tip toed over to the door, gently put her hand on the doorknob, and quickly yanked the door open. Kanna, Rin, Kilala, Kagura, Sango, Ayame, Yura, and Jakotsu came falling face first onto the floor.

They all smiled up at her nervously as she crossed her arms and smirked down at them. Everyone went back downstairs and left three hours later, only Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha were left. While Rin was upstairs, Inuyasha and Kagome went into a full out MOS (make out session). When Rin came back down and interrupted them, Inuyasha said he had to go and left. That's when Rin hounded her sister.

"So, Kags, come on, tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine… we are, officially, going out. Me and Inuyasha are together, happy?"

Somewhere else, Jakotsu was at Inuyasha's house, asking him the same thing, getting the same basic reply. So, Rin called Sango and Jakotsu called Miroku.

Sango:

_Rin?_

Miroku:

_Jai?_

Sango:

_What's up?_

Miroku:

_What's going on?_

Both:

Mhmmmm

Uh-huh

Wait, what?

Miroku:

_No way!_

Sango:

_Since when?_

Both:

_Gotta go gotta tell like yesterday_

Sango:

_Lala?_

Lala:

_Sango?_

Shippo:

_Miroku?_

Miroku:

_Shippo?_

Sango and Miroku:

_I got news, got news_

Lala and Shippo:

_Go ahead and speak!_

Sango and Miroku:

_Gotta pass it around, Inuyasha and Kags!_

Lala:

_They're what? No way!_

Shippo:

_Well it's about time._

Everyone:

_Pass it around now don't be slow!_

_Gotta go gotta tell everybody I know!_

Yura:

_I've never heard of a better couple than them_

Sango and Lala:

_Kags girl, congratulations!_

Guys:

_You got it all man!_

_The friends, the girl!_

Kikyo:

_How could this happen?_

All:

_Now what'll Kinky-hoe do?_

_Now what'll Kinky-hoe do?_

_Now what'll Kinky-how do for revenge?_

Kaguya:

_They're together!_

Kikyo:

_If this is one bit true_

_I'm gonna scream and shout! _

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_

_Inu-baby is supposed to hate her and be mine!_

Kaguya:

_Yeah, they're not even in the same league or clique!_

Kikyo:

_Someone's gotta teach her the rules-__**my **__rules!_

Kaguya:

_Right!_

_What're your rules again?_

Kikyo:

_Rule 1. Pick the right clique_

_2. Act like your clique_

_3. Dress for your clique_

_4. Know where your clique clicks_

_5. Stick to the status quo!_

-O-o-O-o-O-

"I can't believe this…" Kagome whispered, watching as the students of Shikon Arts parted way for her.

"You're dating the most popular guy in school…what do you expect?" Inuyasha said, giving his signature cocky grin while holding her hand.

"Yeah…everyone is acting like since your like the popular acting jock, and I'm like the braniac singer we shouldn't be together." Kagome replied, huffing.

"There ya go! You know what they saw- cliques shouldn't mix. So by us dating, we have turned this school upside down with confusion." Inuyasha told her.

"Yeah, if when we go to lunch kids start singing about confessions and stuff, I think it'll be safe to say, we will have then turned our school upside down." Inuyasha nodded agreement.

Kikyo watched the couple from the shadows, already plotting her devious revenge.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Chapter 11!**

**Emma: -sobbing-**

**Kelsey: What's her problem?**

**Jazz: Remember, her and Layla had a bet, and Kagome said no.**

**Layla: Woo hoo! 40 bucks!**

**Kelsey: Okay, well…we don't own "But A Banana In Your Ear" (from the second Charlie the Unicorn), " Amigas Cheetahs", "Kiss The Girl", "Beautiful Soul", or "Cellular Fusion" (even though it's obvious we totally edited it).**

**Jazz: Well, thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I love you all! Review, or no updates!**


	12. Times to Remember Part 1

**Chapter 11: Times to Remember Part 1**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be sitting in my bedroom watching Spongebob? No, I'd be rich and rolling in money.**

**Jazz: Well, for now, Kinky-hoe will be staying in the shadows…**

**Kelsey: I hope she's attacked by rabid raccoons… **

**Emma: That is so positive.**

**Aqua: You know what I hate? Typos. There was one in the last chapter. We checked but we're not sure why that happened. Sorry about those people!**

**Jazz: Anyways, thanks to everyone! I love all of my readers and reviewers, thank you for reading! **

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

It was Saturday, and Kagome and all of the girls were at the Higurashi house, waiting for the guys. Each wore the a white sarong with floral patterns, except Kagome who wore a red one.

The guys came around 11, each wearing their signature color swim trunks and normal tee shirts of a matching color. Rin, Sango, Kilala, and Ayame got in Kagome's truck. Bankotsu and Jakotsu took his car. Inuyasha drove, Miroku sat next to him, Shippo, Koga and Sesshomaru in the back. Sesshomaru would've taken his own car, but Rin wanted someone else driving so he wouldn't run it off of a dock or over a bridge or something. Kagura drove her car, Kanna and Yura in the back.

When they finally got to the beach at about one, all of the girls set up their towels while Inuyasha took the grill out of the trunk of Bankotsu's truck. Kagome pulled some water out of her cooler, tossing one to everybody. The guys all took their shirts off and all the girls took off their sarong's.

Kilala, Yura, Kagura and Ayame tanned while Jakotsu, Shippo, Rin, Kanna, Sango and Kagome played in the water. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were setting up an elegant gazebo that had curtain walls and even a curtain door they could draw closed. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga were taking three plastic tables and setting them up so they looked like one big table and chairs on either side of the tables.

After some time of just sitting around and drinking soda, Inuyasha noticed Koga was ogling Kagome.

"You, wolf trash! Quit checking out my girlfriend." Inuyasha said, hitting Koga on the back of his skull. "Besides, you already got a girl. So get some balls and go talk to her!"

"Huh? Who you talkin' bout?" Koga asked, blinking like he had been awakened from a daze.

"Wow your dense." Shippo commented, joining them.

"Whatever." Koga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stormed off, muttering something about being unable to trust friends with his girlfriend.

"Before that two week stay is over, I will have Kagome!" Koga said. Shippo rolled his eyes, reading a tabloid about supposed sitings of an old guy with big eyes who could breathe fire riding a 3 eyed flying cow.

After a while, Kagome declared a sand castle building contest. Teams were girls on guys, and to make it fair, a few girls sat out, either as witnesses or judges. Sesshomaru was dragged from his thoughts of trying to drown himself in the ocean as Rin forced him to be a judge. The final teams were:

Girls- Kagome, Kilala, Ayame, Sango, and Rin.

Guys- Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, Miroku, and Jakotsu.

"Why the hell is Jakotsu on our team?" Koga asked.

"Why else, dumb ass? If it ain't obvious, I'm not a chick. I just don't like 'em." Jakotsu replied.

"You sure?" Koga asked him, eyeing him up and down.

"Wanna check?" Jakotsu stated, smirking, hand tugging on his drawstring.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled, already covering their eyes.

"Fine, whatever, start the damn contest." Jakotsu mumbled, going to his teams side. Bankotsu called the start of the game, and said if anyone looked at the other teams castle, their team automatically lost.

And so the game began. Half an hour later, the game ended, and the guys were judged first. The girls made a wall around theirs, using a few witnesses. You couldn't see past their human wall at all.

The guys castle was better than an average one, but it wasn't very special. Then it was time to judge the girls. Their castle wasting too tall, but it was definitely elegant. It looked like a mini civilization, in every detail possible. **(A/N: Castles on my profile!)**

"Girls win!" Bankotsu exclaimed, and all the girls cheered. Most of the guys were still stunned, trying to figure out how the girls had pulled off building a castle that great. They decided it was because girls were magic. That, or they knew how to bend sand, or they knew a bunch of little hermit crabs that made it for them.

After about 3 hours of playing in the water, tanning, burying people, and other things in the sand, Inuyasha took the hotdog and hamburger meat from the cooler in the trunk of Kagome's vehicle. Jakotsu took the condiments and buns out of his backseat. Rin and Kilala took out the candy, fruit, and soda from the cooler, and they had a huge cookout. At some point, the girls decided to have a little performance. Kagome, of course, started.

_I hopped on a plane at LAX _

_With a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_

_(whoa!)_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jump in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure, and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

All the girls danced and sang to the chorus.

_So I put my hands up, they're playin my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_Noddin my head like yeah, movin my hips like yeah_

_Said I put my hands up they're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be okay, yeah_

_It's a Party in the USA, yeah_

_It's a party in the USA_

Kilala took over the lead.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like, 'who's that chick that's rockin kicks? _

_She gotta be from outta town' _

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cuz' all I see are stilettos, I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Brittney song was on_

_And the Brittney song was on_

_And the Brittney song was on!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song_

_The butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song_

_You know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

The girls lined up, one in front of the other, each going in a circle, one second after the other.

_Feel like hopping on a flight,_

_(On a flight) _

_Back to my home town tonight_

_(Town tonight)_

_But something stops me every time,_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_So I put my hands up _

_They're Playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Movin' my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up_

_They're playin' my song_

_And I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up _

_They're Playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Movin' my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up_

_They're playin' my song_

_And I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

The girls ended the song and laughed. Then, a few boys from school came over to them. It was Hojo and his crew…again. The girls sighed.

"Crap, I totally forgot about those dip wads." Yura complained, face palming.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the crew.

"Just some losers we saw once at the mall and….Oh My Bacon." Kilala said, staring into the center of the crowd. Everyone followed her gaze, the girls gasped, the guys eyes widened. Then they all worriedly glanced at Inuyasha, who was too stunned to say anything

There, in the middle of the crowd, was Kikyo clinging to Naraku, laughing and giggling as they walked over. Kikyo's bikini was pink and strapless, but it looked like if you undid the tie on the top, it would come off.

Kikyo obviously wasn't paying attention to where they were going, but followed anyway as the group made their way over to Kagome and her friends.

"Hello again, ladies." Hojo said, smirking at Kagome. Kikyo still didn't look up. Kagome didn't take her eyes off of her boyfriend.

"Yasha…?" She asked quietly, but Kikyo still heard. She looked up and finally noticed who she was standing in front of. She was shocked, because first off, Inuyasha looked great topless, and second, why wasn't he with her? Oh yeah, she was holding onto another guys arm. What was this guys name again? Oh yeah, this one was Naraku.

"What are you doing here, Kinky-hoe?" Sango sneered, trying to run the girl off before things got awkward. Apparently, it was too late.

"Why do you need to know, Taijiya?" Kikyo replied, smirking.

"Wow ladies, claws away." Hojo began. All the girls, and Jakotsu, rolled their eyes. "We came here to see our beautiful little ladies from the mall, since we didn't get a chance to talk to any of you karaoke night."

Hakudoshi walked over to Kanna, who smiled at him, and the two began talking.

"Listen, you stupid ,-" Sango began.

"What the hell is that?" Kikyo asked, hands on her hips.

"A Slut Who Can't Keep Her Legs Closed And Has Slept With Almost All The Guys In School And Probably Some Girls Too Because She Is A Whore No One Likes And Everyone Wishes She Would Die In A Hole!" Kilala shouted, earning the attention of random bystanders. Sango cheered and high fived her friend.

"Listen you little-"Kikyo began, but Hojo interrupted her.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm yourselves." He said, smiling. He walked over to Kagome, took her hand, and planted a gentle kiss on her hand. Inuyasha then snapped out of his little la-la-land adventure and turned to the scrawny brown haired boy.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at Hojo.

"I'm Hojo, jackass. And who the hell are you?" Hojo replied, sounding like he was supposed to be known worldwide. He looked Inuyasha up and down, and scowled.

"I'm Inuyasha, the guy who's about to beat you to a freaking bloody pulp if you don't back off of my girlfriend." Inuyasha replied, cracking his knuckles (like how he does in the anime, just without the claws…).

"You're girlfriend? Yeah right. Why would a girl like Kagome date a loser like you?" Hojo sneered, crossing his arms. Inuyasha smirked.

"You're one to talk, _Hobo._ Yeah, Kagome wants a scrawny, weak little loser like you, who's balls probably haven't even dropped yet." Inuyasha said, smirking. His friends laughed, and even Hakudoshi and Sesshomaru snickered. That was the last straw for Hobo- I mean Hojo. He lunged at Inuyasha, and knocked him to the ground. Everyone crowded around to get a better view.

Inuyasha quickly flipped Hojo over, and repeatedly punched him in the face. Hojo shifted his weight, and suddenly flipped, so that he was on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly flipped him, and the fight went on like that, no one really wanting to stop it, or knowing how to. Then, Miroku had an idea.

"Kagome, don't take off your bikini top yet! Wait till I get my swim trunks off!" Both boys stopped their fight and looked up, to see Miroku smirking, their friends laughing, Kagome red as a tomato, and Sango fuming.

"MIROKU!" Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha got off of Hojo to attack his friend, but Sango beat him to it. She punched Miroku in the face, kneed him in a place guys to not like to be kneed in, punched him in the gut, and pushed him so hard, he stumbled and rolled until he reached the water. Everyone laughed even more.

When Hojo stood up, it was obvious he was the loser of the fight. Inuyasha was only covered in a few scratches. Hojo had a pink, swollen eye, his lip was busted and bleeding, his chest was covered with small gashes and bruises, and his nose was also bleeding. He walked away with his crew, all but Hakudoshi following. As they walked off, he turned back and shouted: " You will be mine, Kagome Higurashi! Whether you want to or not, you will be mine!" And then they continued walking down the beach, until they disappeared. After a long time of silence, Miroku joined them, dripping wet. After even more silence, a thought occurred to Rin.

"Hey…where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Kilala pointed out to the ocean, and everyone followed with their eyes. Sesshomaru was walking deeper and deeper into the water, little children watching him from their sandcastle areas. Rin let out an exhausted sigh, mumbling something about most girls needed to keep their boyfriends from other girls while she had to keep him from killing himself. She ran out into the water, screaming his name.

Everyone shrugged, not sure what to do now. Rin soon returned, dripping wet, holding Sesshomaru's hand, seeming to drag him along. Eventually, they went back to their festivities, until about 7, then they packed up and went home. Some, Sesshomaru, just went to bed, while everyone else packed for the next few weeks.

**Skip Sunday, cuz the only things everyone did was go to the mall where they met up with each other and got new things for the trip and finish packing, so yeah, I'm not gonna waste time talking about that.**

Monday morning, everyone was up bright and early at 5am. Everyone met up at Kagome's. Inuyasha drove, Sesshomaru shot gun, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo in the back. In Kagome's car, she drove, Sango shot gun, Rin, Kilala, and Ayame in the back. Yura drove her car, Kagura and Kanna in the back. Bankotsu drove Jakotsu's truck, Jakotsu and Hakudoshi in the back. **(Yeah, Hakudoshi is in their group now. Hmmm, the group needs a name…)**

Kagome drove in front of everyone else, leading the way. About 3 hours later, they arrived in front of their current beachside mansion residence. Everyone, save Kagome and Rin, looked up in awe, and their chins seemed to hit the ground. They knew the Higurashi's were loaded, though they didn't show it, they hadn't expected the huge mansion in front of them. As the sisters led them up the steps and inside, they saw both an indoor and outdoor pool. The indoor pool had a whole lounge room, with a huge waterslide and everything. Then, everyone split up, Rin taking the girls to their rooms, Kagome taking the guy to theirs.

**With Rin**

"So, since there are eight of us, there are four rooms, two beds in each." Rin explained, leading the girls up one side of the staircase and down the hall. They walked into the first door, where all the girls gasped as Rin smiled. There were two beds with elegant gold blankets. They also found a bathroom with a hot tub, and two walk in closets. Maids ran out of the closets, and they say that the maids had already filled the closets with the outfits they'd packed. The girls squealed with excitement, and Rin had to yell to make them be quiet.

"Okay, lets go back to the living room, and wait for Kagome to be done with the guys." Rin suggested, and the girls nodded, following her back down the hall.

**With Kagome**

"So, yeah…you guys gotta share a room with someone." Kagome said, opening the door. And the guys stood stunned…again.

In the room, there were two beds, one across from the other, both with strange white bed shapes and black blankets. When they got to the bathroom, Kagome showed them the hot tub, that looked exactly like the one in the girl's room. Then, a few butlers ran from one door, which led to the first walk in closet in the room, filled with the guys clothes. Before the guys could say anything, Kagome ordered them to follow her, and they went downstairs to join the girls in the living room.

When they got there, Rin was being hounded by her friends on who got to room with who. The guys joined them and Kagome let out an ear piercing whistle and ordered everyone to sit down. She and Rin stood in front of them, smiling.

"Okay, everyone. Rin and I decided who your roommates are, based on how well we have seen you work together. So, I will read off the girls. I'm sharing with Sango. Rin is sharing with Kilala. Ayame is sharing with Yura. And Kagura is sharing with Kanna. Rin, please read the guys." Kagome said, smiling the whole way through. Rin nodded and cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha and Miroku. Jai and Banks. Shippo and Hakudoshi. Sesshomaru and Koga. You're rooms are in that order from the hallway, so Inu and Miro have the first room, Sesshomaru and Koga has the last. Figure it out from there." Rin concluded, and everyone went to their room.

After about 15 minutes of that, they all went to Kagome and Sango's room and decided to go to the outdoor pool for a while, wearing the same swim suits they had worn Saturday, and had fun there for a few hours. Then, after everyone got out the pool and they were all just sitting around, Sango started to say something.

_You know I love music_

_And every time I hear something hot_

_It makes me wanna move_

_It makes me wanna have fun_

_But it's something about this joint right here_

_This joint right here_

_Its makes me wanna…..Woooh!_

The girls began to dance as Sango sang the lead.

_Let it go…_

_Can't let this thing called love get away from you_

_Feel free right now, going do what you want to do_

_Can't let nobody take it away, from you, from me, from we_

_No time for moping around, are you kidding?_

_And no time for negative vibes, cause I'm winning_

_It's been a long week, I put in my hardest_

_Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right_

Kilala took over.

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me_

_When I'm walking past the mirror_

_No stress through the night, at a time in my life_

_Ain't worried about if you feel it_

_Got my head on straight, I got my mind right_

_I ain't gonna let you kill it_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just….._ Rin and Ayame took it up, alternating who got to sing the words.

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

Kagome took the lead next.

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do_

_Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new_

_Keep your head up high_

_In yourself, believe in you, believe in me_

_Having a really good time, I'm not complaining_

_And I'm a still wear a smile if it raining_

_I got to enjoy myself regardless_

_I appreciate life, I'm so glad I got mine_

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me_

Then she stepped back and let Yura take the next part.

_When I'm walking past the mirror_

_Ain't worried about you and what you gonna do_

_I'm a lady so I must stay classy_

_Got to keep it hot, keep it together_

_If I want to get better_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just….._

Kanna and Kagura took Ayame and Rin's part in the same alternation form.

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine _Ayame took lead, while Rin sang back up.

_I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way_

_(I ain't gone let nobody bring me down, no, no, no)_

_No matter what nobody has to say_

_(No way, no way, no way)_

_I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way_

_No matter what nobody has to say_

Then Kagura came up and took the lead.

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do_

_Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new_

_It's a really good thing to say_

_That I won't change my life, my life's just fine_ Yura and Kanna did the next part, and of course, alternating.

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine_ Kagome took the lead again.

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me_

_When I'm walking past the mirror_

_No stress through the night, at a time in my life_

_Ain't worried about if you feel it_

_Got my head on straight, I got my mind right_

_I ain't gonna let you kill it_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just….._

Then, all of the girls sang at once, Yura's voice the most dominant.

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine _They held out the final note for a few seconds, and when they finally stopped, there was applause not only from their friends, but from bystanders outside. One man called to them when the noise died down.

"Hello? Hello! I would like to talk to you all!" The man yelled, waving. His hair was black and short. He looked no older than 36. The small group walked over to the man, who smiled and held out his hand to the groups seeming leader, Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Yoshida. I am in charge of different entertainments on our small island, and I must say, you young ladies are very talented. We would like you to perform in our island's small concert, where we will be having residents of our local little town performing. There will even be scouts from Shikon University, a school located a few miles from here. The show will take place Friday. What do you say?" Mr. Yoshida said.

To say the small (small? Who the hell am I kidding? There are like 16 people in this group!) group was shocked would be an understatement.

"Are…are you serious?" Kagome asked, wondering if this was some bizarre dream.

"Totally serious. We would love to have you perform." Mr. Yoshida said, smiling.

"Well…we'd love to! Thanks so much!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling. Mr. Yoshida smiled back, thanked them, and everyone left as the small gang walked back inside the mansion, talking about how they couldn't believe what just happened, how awesome this was, and how excited they were.

When they got inside, they all lounged around in the living room, talking about the awesome opportunity they had just been offered, and what they were going to perform. Then, Rin spoke up about how they officially needed a name. A lot of ideas we're said, but none of them seemed perfect. Oh well, they'd have to work out that problem later. Then, Rin excused herself and went to her room to check her email on her laptop.

Everyone downstairs was still talking about what to do when Rin suddenly ran down the steps, eyes wild and excited, a smile that stretched on her face from ear to ear, her laptop in her hands.

"Guys, you gotta hear this!" She began, clearing her voice as she began to read her email. "Hello, little duckies! As you may know, this is from Lady Kanade, but since you're my favorite students, I decided to email this message to you personally. Anyways, while we were changing furniture and equipment in the school, Mr. Jaken decided to play with some chemicals, and it caused a very serious chemical reaction, and well…the whole school was destroyed in the explosion. It will take some time to fix, but it will be fixed in time for both our production of Cinderella and the Final Act performance. So, have fun until further notice."

As Rin finished reading the message, she looked up at her friends, who were all looking at her like she had just grown another three heads. It was quite a funny site to Rin, to see all her friends watching her, mouths agape. Then, everyone cheered, laughing and smiling. This meant they got to stay here for a few more weeks! Of course it was gonna be awesome, not to mention the Bone Eater's Island Concert.

Yeah, times were gonna be great…but of course, with all great times, there must be rocky waters…

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Layla: What was that?**

**Jazz: Idk. Sorry to my readers, but my laptop recently went under, so I was unable to update…but I'm back baby! Oh, and this is VERY IMPORTANT! **_**I WANT THE GROUP TO HAVE A NAME, AND I WANT MY REVIEWERS TO NAME THEM! SO, THE REVIEW WITH THE BEST NAME WINS!**_

**Emma: Coolio.**

**Kelsey: And that means at least **_**2 **_**reviews this time…but more is better. You have an idea of what you want them to be named, we really wanna hear it. Seriously, we actually care. Jazz loves her readers & reviewers. And yes, more than one name is allowed in one review. You can even review multiple times if you want.**

**Aqua: So, we hope to hear all of your wonderful ideas! Thanks to everyone, love you all!**

**Jazz: R&R, please, my wonderful people! And please, let me hear your idea names! Love you all!**


	13. Times to Remember Part 2

**Chapter 13: Times to Remember Part 2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting here…bored…eating Cheese Nips…**

**Layla: Why'd you put 'Just Fine' in the last chapter?**

**Jazz: Don't you remember? I told you guys I would use at least one song from each of you. That was your song choice. 'Party in the USA' was Emma's. Aqua's is in this chapter. And I own none of the songs.**

**Layla: Oh yeah. And we don't own either of those songs or other songs of last chapter, or the songs to be used in this chapter, if there will be.**

**Jazz: Anyways, the winning reviewer was-**

**Emma: Say the name and your dead.**

**Jazz: Um…okay? Why? No one could come up with an idea, so that parts still open. I'll just wait until I get a review that gives us an awesome name.**

**Emma: Anyways, I think it's safe to say this story has taken a turn for the worst. I hate it.**

**Jazz: Nice joke, Emma, but it's not really that funny.**

**Emma: I'm serious. This story totally sucks. It's disgusting to even try to read. You are a terrible author.**

**Jazz: -runs away crying-**

**Aqua: Dude, I thought you were her friend!**

**Emma: I am, but her story still sucks. That's why she doesn't have many reviews, and I'm sure the readers agree. If her story was good, wouldn't she have more reviews?**

**Kelsey: You are such a self-conceited jerk! Couldn't you have said you didn't like it more nicely?**

**Emma: Whatever. This story totally sucks. Why do you think Sora7 hasn't reviewed in a while? Or why hardly anyone else has reviewed? Because they know this story is stupid and that it sucks.**

**Layla: Shut up! Readers, please enjoy the chapter while we beat Emma to a bloody pulp!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Tuesday went without a whole lot of events. The girls finally agreed on a song, but they also agreed each of them would do a single song, but not to say which song they were doing. Wednesday was a bit more exciting though. It was another day, each of them hanging out at the beach again. But things were a bit more…exciting.

Koga was still staring at Kagome, in her green bikini, shades over her eyes, listening to her Ipod while laying on a beach chair. Ayame was, of course, staring at Koga. All the girls, but Kagome, and Jakotsu noticed this, so they came up with the perfect plan. Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to the small circle the girls and Jakotsu were sitting in and told them of their plan. Kagome agreed, grabbed Inuyasha, and told him the plan. The small circle dispersed and the plan was set into motion. Kagome and Inuyasha started yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha! You are such a stupid jerk!"

"Shut up, wench! I can do what I want!"

"Well if that's the way you feel, then we are over!"

"Feh, whatever. See if I care. Your loss, wench!"

Kagome slapped Inuyasha and stomped off, tears brimming her eyes. Koga smiled to himself, and followed her. Ayame was about to follow when Sango grabbed her arm and told her of the plan. Ayame wasn't sure if it would work, but she went along with it anyways.

Koga grabbed Kagome's shoulder, spun her around, and hugged her close to his body. Kagome smirked against his chest, and looked past his body to see her friends watching from behind a boulder. So far, so good…

"Kagome, Inuyasha is just a stupid mutt. You could do so much better than him…I know you might think this is a bit too soon, but would you like to go out with a real man…like me?" Koga said, running his hand through Kagome's hair. Kagome's smirk grew even wider, and she took a breath to make sure she could control her facial expressions. She pulled away from him and looked Koga in the eyes.

"Koga, I wish I could say yes…but I can not. My friends have warned me about players like you. No offense, but with attitudes like that, you're not going anywhere in life. So, see you later boy." Kagome said, giving him a sad smile, removing his arms from around her, and giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Koga didn't move, he kept staring at the spot where Kagome had just been standing.

"Apparently, someone doesn't take rejection well." Kagura muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Kagome did her part. Your turn, Aya." Kanna whispered, shoving Ayame from behind the boulder.

"Hold on!" Kilala ordered harshly, making Ayame stop in her tracks. Kilala pulled on the knot on Ayame's sarong, and pulled the ponytail holders out of her friends hair. She then pushed Ayame forward. "Knock 'em dead!"

When Ayame got to Koga, she took a deep breath and stood in front of him. It took a little for Koga to notice her there, but he was a bit shocked when he did. He had never noticed how cute Ayame was. Not as beautiful as Kagome, but still cute in her own way. Ayame cleared her throat and tried to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry about what just happened…but you look like you want to talk about it to someone. Wanna talk it out over a smoothie? I promise that I won't judge and I won't tell anyone."

When Koga seemed to not have heard her, Ayame giggled, took his hand, and walked over to the small smoothie shack on the beach, about 60 feet from where they were standing. Everyone behind the boulder high fived and congratulated each other on their good thinking.

Ayame sat there, swerving in her chair, drinking her strawberry banana smoothie. She had to say, she was officially creeped out. Koga hadn't said a word since they got there, and was just staring at her, like he was staring into her soul or something. Freaky. She sighed. _He's probably thinking about Kagome again…I knew this was a bad idea._

"Hey, do you want to go out some time?" Koga asked suddenly, leaning back a bit.

"Wh-what?" Ayame stammered, not sure if she heard him right.

"Do you…want to…go out…with me?" Koga replied, slowly.

"I'd lo-wait. No way. You can't ask me out just because you can't get Kagome." Ayame said, hiding the disappointment she felt with her acting skills, and she crossed her arms.

"What? Why not?" Koga asked, shocked. Two rejections? In one day? What was this, the apocalypse?

"Because! You're just asking me out to get at Kagome! You don't like me at all! I'm shocked you even know my name!" Ayame began. Koga tried to interrupt her rant, but Ayame stood up and continued before he could interject. "You don't care about me at all! I've been paying attention to you since our groups joined together, and all you over do is ogle Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! That's all you care about, her! Hate to break it to you, but you have no chance with Inuyasha around! She doesn't return your feelings, that's why she dumped your sorry ass! I can't believe I even liked a conceited jerk like you. Newsflash: Your not as cool as you think you are! And you know what, Koga Ookami? I hate you!" Ayame screamed as tears brimmed her eyes and she stomped out.

About 20 seconds later, she stomped back in, snatched up her smoothie, and stomped out again.

Koga continued to sit at his seat, stunned. _Since when had she liked me? Man, what was her problem? I am so cool! The coolest! What the heck is wrong with…with…damn it, what was that red-head's name? Red head pony tail girl? I'm pretty sure it began with an S…whatever. But…I do kinda feel bad. But what the hell am I supposed to do?_

Eventually, Koga got up and left the shack, lost in his own thoughts.

Ayame grumbled to herself about how stupid Koga was when she heard a loud commotion. She quickly ran forward and saw Hojo and his gang again. But this time, the fight was going on between Sango and Kikyo.

"Listen here, you slut! We didn't do anything to you, so go back to sleeping with your little crack head boyfriend and leave us alone!" Sango screeched. Kikyo scowled.

"You shut up, Taijiya! You stupid airhead, why the hell are you here?"

"Cuz I have actual friends and they want me here! Why the hell are you here? Get the hell out!"

"You don't tell me what to do, sand boobs." Kikyo replied, smirking, as she reached down, with an empty cup in her hand. She quickly took the cup through the sand so it was full, smiled, and dumped the cup into Sango's black bikini top. Shocked gasps went up as Kikyo dropped the cup into the sand.

Sango screeched as she dodged to the side, yanked Kikyo's hair back, and threw her into the sand. Sango let Kikyo stand up, and the second she was, Kikyo tried to knock Sango's feet from under her with a kick. Sango dodged by jumping into the air, doing a tuck summersault, and landing behind Kikyo in a crouching position. Sango turned in a smooth motion, leg extended, and knocked Kikyo's feet from under her.

Kikyo got up again, and jumped onto Sango's back, one arm around Sango's throat. Sango bit Kikyo's hand as hard as she could, breaking skin. Then she took that same arm, shifted her weight, and flipped Kikyo over her shoulder. No one tried to stop them, because it was too entertaining and satisfying. No one really liked Kikyo.

Sango sat on Kikyo, straddling her waist to prevent her from moving. She repeatedly punched Kikyo in the face, until she was satisfied. She got off of the girl and smirked over her.

"That's a warning, Kinky-hoe. Come back, and it'll be much worse. Trust me." Sango crossed her arms, and walked away as Kaguya helped Kikyo up. As Kikyo limped away, she called back one thing.

"You'll pay for this, Taijiya! You and all your little friends! You'll all pay for this!"

Everyone but Kagome and Rin cheered. When Kilala noticed this, she asked them what the problem was. Kagome and her adopted sister exchanged a look, and Rin decided to explain.

"You guys, we know from experience…when Kikyo says someone is gonna pay, she means it. We should all be careful… sorry to put a bummer on things." There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, then you know what? If Kinky-hoe even tries something, she'll have to deal with all of us!" Kilala said. Everyone agreed, and the mood immediately brightened up. Then, a male voice spoke.

"There you are, Babe! I've been looking for ya! ." A voice said, and Yura immediately froze. She looked at her friends and mouthed the words 'Please, help me!' Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Hey there…Hiten…how have you been…?" Yura said, her voice wavering.

"Not too good without you, babe. Where ya' been?" Hiten said, smirking as he planted kisses up and down Yura's neck. Bankotsu was obviously upset by this. He crossed his arms, and bit his lip to keep his mouth shut.

"I've been…hanging out with new crowds. You know…here and there." Yura replied, gritting her teeth. Kilala rolled her eyes. Jakotsu sat down with some popcorn (were the hell did that come from? Oh yeah, the random shack that randomly appeared some feet behind them), smiling as he enjoyed the show, that could only get better.

"Hey Hiten, we need to borrow Yura for a minute. Give us a sec, okay?" Kilala said, grabbing Yura's arm and yanking her from Hiten's grip before the braided boy could object. The other girls joined them.

"Yura, I thought you and Hiten didn't know each other." Kilala hissed.

"Well…we do. We've been dating for a while…but I want out. I'm just afraid…" Yura replied, trailing off.

"Afraid of what? Has he been hitting you? Yura, if he has, I swear-" Sango began, anger boiling.

"No! No, but in the past…I've heard he's hurt other girls who dump him." Yura said, looking away.

"Well, why does he keep getting dumped?" Kagome asked.

"Well…he's vain, stupid, inconsiderate, a cheater, sexist, no respect for women, a player, a total jerk, and he's just plain not that bright!" Yura whispered harshly, finally venting. Everyone turned to see Hiten confronting Jakotsu.

"When is your surgery gonna be finished?" Hiten asked.

"What surgery?" Jakotsu replied, arching one eyebrow.

"You know, as in, one of those surgeries that turn you from a guy to a girl."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude, your obviously part chick."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"How freaking stupid are you? Do I have to show you I'm a guy?" Jakotsu replied, obviously mad, tugging at his drawstring again.

"Sure." Hiten said, shrugging.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! Jai, undo that drawstring and your dead!" Kilala screeched. Jakotsu shrunk at the tone of her voice but meekly nodded that he understood.

Hiten shrugged, and looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring out at the ocean. Hiten walked up to Sesshomaru, and waved his arm in front of his face. He got no reaction. He poked Sesshomaru in the shoulder. Still nothing. So, he continued to poke him.

"Yeah, I agree." Rin said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" Yura sighed.

"I've got the most scathingly brilliant idea!*" Kilala said, a light bulb popping up over her head.

"Seriously, how the hell are you people doing that? Why can't I do that?" Rin exclaimed, glaring at the floating light bulb, which suddenly had an anime face, that looked at her and stuck out its tongue. Kilala shrugged, and after a few seconds, the bulb disappeared. Rin shook her head and started muttering not to flattering words in Rinnese, or Rin's form on gibberish. Kilala shared her idea, and the girls all agreed, _really_ loving this plan.

"Hey Hiten…" Yura whispered seductively, standing behind Hiten and running a hand over his chest. He immediately stopped his small poking game.

"Hiten, baby…do you love me?" Yura cooed, running her hands across his abdomen.

"You know I do." He replied, giving her a cocky smirk, placing on of her hands on his chest. He put his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. He then moved his hand a little lower and gave a squeeze.

Yura had to keep herself from barfing or slapping him by smiling through gritted teeth. She took her hand that was on his chest, grabbed his hand, and led him over to the shack. But as she walked past her friends, one hand behind her back made a bunny ears sign, a rock n roll sign, and a blah, blah, blah sign. Kilala and Sango ran off, the other girls smiling and trying to hide their giggles with their hands.

Yura continued trying to seduce Hiten. It worked like a charm. There may as well have been drool coming from Hiten's mouth. What disgusted Yura the most was that Hiten wouldn't look her in the eyes. Instead, his focus was on something a bit lower than her shoulders. _He is such a stupid pervert… _

"Hey Hiten…I got something for you…" Yura cooed, walking a small step away from Hiten. Hiten smiled. "Close your eyes…" He obeyed. Yura stepped away from him so she was a few feet away. "Now!" She said, smiling.

Hiten opened his eyes as moldy hot dogs, fries, hamburger patties, old buns, a lot of used napkins, and rotted fruit fell onto him. Sango and Kilala rolled on the roof of the shack, laughing. Yura was doubled over and laughter, Rin and Jakotsu rolling on the sand with laughter, even random bystanders laughed at Hiten's misery.

"Sorry Hiten baby, but I hope you get the message. We are through." Yura said, in between laughs. Ayame ran up to them, and took a picture of the poor braided boy with her cell phone. Hiten started crying.

"I'm gonna go tell my mommy!" He screamed, running away from the people laughing at him, crying even harder.

"This is gonna be good…" Ayame said to herself, smiling, because she hadn't just taken a picture. She'd taken a video to see his reaction. Like her good friend Rin, Ayame was famous for black mail. Only with Ayame…she was much more cruel. Like she'll make you come to school in your underwear with a blond pigtail wig and lots of make up on…if you're a guy. And that's one of her more merciful tortures.

"Man, what was up with that whole, gonna go tell his mommy thing?" Rin commented, still laughing. More laughs erupted from the people around her.

"Hey, um, guys. This has been tons of fun, but um…we can't get down!" Kilala complained, looking down. Shippo stood underneath where Kilala was.

"Jump, Lala! Trust me, I'll catch you!" Shippo said to his girlfriend, smiling, his arms outstretched. Kilala took a deep breath and jumped, eyes shut tight. She was shocked when she was caught. Shippo and Kilala stared into each others eyes, and leaned forward, eyes closing, heads tilting…

"Hey, guys. Hate to ruin your whole romantic first couple kiss moment, but I'm still stuck up here!" Sango said, looking down at the couple. Miroku ran forward and stood under where Sango was, hands outstretched, smiling. "No way in hell" Sango commented, looking down at Miroku.

"But my dearest Sango, you can surely trust me to catch you." Miroku replied, smiling.

"Yeah Sango, do you want to get down from there or not?" Rin asked her stubborn friend.

"Fine...but I'm not happy about it." Sango muttered, jumping into Miroku's arms. Of course he caught her, and set her so she was standing on her feet. Sango took a few steps away from him and glared at Miroku.

"What? Nothing perverted?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled.

"Sango, dearest, if that's what you wanted, why didn't you just say so?" Miroku replied, laying a hand on Sango's bottom. "Ah, so perfectly round and firm…" Miroku trailed off.

A loud _SLAP! _echoed across the coast, as Miroku lay on the ground, a dark red handprint on his cheek, but a smile was on his face.

"It was worth it…" Miroku sighed. Sango stomped over to her circle of laughing friends.

"Not. Funny." She said harshly. Everyone laughed even harder.

That night, around 12am, everyone but Ayame was asleep as she stared at the ceiling. Then, there was a knock at her door.. Quietly, making sure not to wake up Yura, Ayame tip toed over to the door and opened it slowly. There, on the floor, was a closed envelope with her name on it and a purple iris, her favorite flower, on the floor. She looked up and down the hallway to see if the mysterious person was still there, but they had disappeared.

Ayame picked the items up and closed the door. She sat back on her bead, cross legged, and opened the letter. She read it aloud, very softly.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Today didn't go so well, but I realized you were right. I'm really sorry about earlier, I was kind of a jerk. But you were totally right when you said my feelings for Kagome were unrequited. I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, so I wanted to get to know you some more. Meet me out at that gazebo on the beach, the brown one not too far from the mansion. You may wanna bring a sweater. Hope to see you soon._

_From,_

_A Jerk Who Needs To Make Things Right_

Ayame smiled as she stood up and put on some sweatpants over her old shorts. She put on her favorite purple sweater and put the purple iris in her left ponytail holder. She quickly pulled on some socks and tennis shoes. Ayame turned to make sure Yura was still asleep, and closed the door.

The second she heard the door click shut, Yura shot up, pulled out her phone, and sent a message to Kags, Kanna, Sango, Lala, Jai, Shippo, Miro, Inu, Rinny, and Kagura. The message said:

_Da red head has left 2 meet the idiot, into positions, ppl!_

She heard shuffling in the other rooms as everyone moved to the windows with snacks and cameras to capture the moment.

When Ayame got outside, she realized why Koga had told her to wear a sweater. Even with it on, she felt the cold night air hit her harshly. The air whipped her hair around her, and she made her way to the gazebo, where she saw a figure with a long ponytail being whipped through the wind like hers. The figure turned to her.

"Hey, Ayame. Glad to see you could make it." Koga said, smiling as he held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand for a long moment, and finally accepted it, letting him help pull her up inside the gazebo. She tripped forward and fell, face first, into Koga. He held her arms firmly but gently. Ayame slowly looked up and stared right into Koga's blue eyes as Koga stared into her green eyes.

Ayame looked away, her cheeks reddening, and quietly thanked Koga for helping her. She walked away from him to the other side of the gazebo, staring out at the ocean, awed by it's beauty. The moon was reflecting perfectly over the calm waters, as they lazy rolled onto the shore. Ayame sighed in contentment.

"So, wanna, go for a walk with me, Ayame?" Koga asked, and probably for the first time in his life talking to a girl, a bit nervously. Ayame was warmed by his nervousness, because he knew he was walking on eggshells now. So she decided to take it a little easy on him. She turned and smiled, leading the way out of the gazebo and down the shore. Koga quickly caught up to here.

"So, what do you like to do?" Ayame asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You know, track and hand to hand combat kind of stuff."

"Oh, I love that too. Track is my life. I'm gonna try and make the girls track team next year. Lady Kanade said I have the potential to be captain."

"Well, you're looking at the captain of the boys track team. Maybe you should compete in the Feudal Olympics."

"What's the Feudal Olympics?"

"Well, it's actually the Feudal Fairytale Olympics. Dumb name…Anyways, it's basically this thing where all the high schools in the area come together and compete. Big races, cheerleading, soccer, basketball…even cooking and a scholastic decathlon. There's a bunch more, but it's normally pretty cool. Our schools arch enemy, Mt. Hakurei high."

"Oh, I have to compete in that. So what's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf, no doubt."

"Really? Same here. Favorite colors?"

"Brown, Black, and Green." Koga said. He had decided to add green because even though he never liked the color, he loved Ayame's green eyes.

"Oh. Mine are purple, white, and blue." Ayame had always kinda liked blue, but Koga's eyes made her love the color.

"Cool." Koga replied, but not sure what to say next, he fell into silence, hands in his pockets.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ayame asked softly, smiling.

"What?"

"The moon. I've always loved watching it, it's always been kind of like a friend to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like calm and peaceful, yet strong and powerful. Since the moon controls the tides, it could crash the waves against us and drag us out to sea. Instead, it's a kind spirit."

"Wow…I've never really thought of it like that."

"Yeah…so, how did you get into Shikon Arts?"

"Oh, well…I'm pretty good at guitar and drums…a bit of acting…and I even do a little singing. But not really."

"Oh, really? That's cool. I play guitar too, and cello. I love acting and singing."

"Sweet. Wanna know why Sesshomaru's in?"

"Yes please! It's like, what would he possibly do?"

"He's kind of like a composer…and he plays piano. He could sing and act if he wanted to, but he says if he did he'd have to kill everyone who heard him."

"That's so Sesshomaru…Rin is so perfect for him." Ayame said, giggling.

"Yeah, he needs someone to balance out all of that negative energy of his."

"Hey…speaking of which, do you know why Sesshomaru is almost always trying suicide?"

"You know?"

" 'Course I do."

"Then spill! Please, please, please, please, please tell me!"

"Alright…but you can't tell anyone." Ayame nodded, her eyes lighting with excitement. "Well, he thinks his life is a joke. He never expected to actually have so many friends who actually cared about him. He thinks one day were just gonna walk away and leave him in an even deeper depression than before. He'll never actually say it, but he really cares about all of us."

"Wow…never would've guessed that…"

"Yeah, and you can't tell anyone. When he learned the guys had found out. He threatened to rip our guts out and shove them down our throats if we told."

"Even more Sesshomaru…but I might tell you told me unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You sing. Please?"

"No way."

"Well I'll just send a text here…"

"What? No! You wouldn't!"

"Don't call my bluff."

"Fine…but you have to sing with me."

"Fine, go ahead and start."

Koga sighed and cleared his throat. He began to sing softly.

_Livin' in my own world, didn't understand_

_That anything could happen, when you take a chance_

Ayame smiled and began to sing.

_I never believed in, what I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (oh)_

_To all the possibilities, hmm_

And Koga took over next. **(To make this easier, Koga is italics from now on, Ayame is italics and underlined, both is italics and bold.)**

_**I know, **__that something has changed_

_**Never felt this way, **__and right here tonight_

_**This could be the start, of something new**_

_**If feels so right, to be here with you, ohh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes, **__I feel in my heart_

_Feel in my heart, __**the start of something new**_

_Ohh, yeah, now who'd ever thought that, mmm_

_**We'd both be here tonight**__, ohh, __yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter (__brighter, brighter)_

_With you by my side__, by my side_

_**I know, that something has change, never felt this way**_

_I know it for __**real, this could be the start**_

_**Of something new, if feels so right to be here with you, ohh**_

_**And now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that this could happen, till it happened to me_

_Ohh, yeah_

_**I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, ohh**_

_**It's the start, of something new, if feels so right**_

_**To be here with you, ohh**_

_**And now, lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right**__, so right, __to be here with you_

_**Ohh, and now, lookin in your eyes, **__lookin' in your eyes_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_**The start of something new**_

When the song ended, Ayame smiled at Koga mischievously.

"Race me?"

"Where?" Koga asked, thankful for the challenge.

"To that shack way down there." Ayame replied, pointing at the shack that was almost a mile from where they were. Koga smiled and crouched into position. Ayame copied his actions.

"Ready…set…go!" Ayame shouted, sprinting forward, Koga doing the same. First Ayame was in the lead, then Koga, then Ayame, then Koga, and then they were neck and neck. Ayame suddenly shot forward and Koga had to struggle to keep up. By the time Koga got there, Ayame was sitting on one of the stools, hand of her chest, breathing heavily.

"I…win…" She said through her breaths, smiling. Koga shrugged.

"Not like you could beat me in a fight or anything…" Koga said after catching his breath. To his surprise, the wind was soon knocked out of him when Ayame lunged herself at him, pinning him to the ground, straddling his hips so he couldn't move. She leaned forward so they were nose to nose.

"Pinned ya." Koga scoffed in reply and tried to get up, but with Ayame pinning his arms over his head, he couldn't really do anything. Suddenly, he felt Ayame go slack, and when he looked up at her, he noticed she was staring in the direction of the moon. He followed her gaze and was also stunned. Ayame got off of him and walked closer to the shore, and Koga followed suit.

"A lunar rainbow…" She murmured, eyes fixed on the speculation, a small smile spreading across her face. That's when an idea hit Koga.

"Ayame…turn around and close your eyes." Ayame was confused but complied to Koga's wishes. She felt Koga lift her hair and slide something onto her neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw a rock necklace with green shark tooth shaped pieces. She smiled.

"What's this for, Koga?"

"Well, that is just a gift for you. It will help commemorate…my promise."

"And what's your promise?"

"That I will move on from Kagome. I promise you Ayame, Kagome will be a friend and nothing more."

"You sure you can do that?"

"Yes, and here is how I will do it. Ayame, will you do me the great honor of going out with me?"

"Great honor? What?"

"It is a great honor, because I don't deserve it. Ayame…you were right. I shouldn't have used you as a rebound. But I mean it this time, and I will uphold my promise. Please, it would mean the world to me if you were to go out with me, because-"

Ayame stopped Koga mid rant by pressing her lips to his. At first, he didn't do anything, but he soon began to kiss her back, but the kiss was slow and full of love and sincerity. Ayame broke the kiss a few seconds later and smiled at Koga.

"I'd love to go out with you, Ookami." She said, and she pressed her lips to his again. In the distance, they heard cheers and whistles, and they saw the flash of cameras. They broke their kiss and saw their friends at the rooms of their windows. They couldn't make out what their friends were saying, but Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, obviously not caring about waking anyone up.

"Congratz, Ayame! We knew you could do it girl! You two will be very happy together! Love to you both!" Ayame laughed, her cheeks reddening. Koga nervously smiled and ran a hand through his ponytail.

Neither of them were surprised though. Their friends didn't believe in privacy when it came to relationships. The new couple walked back to the mansion, laughing, not noticing the eyes watching them from behind the shack.

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Layla: There you guys go, chapter 13. We don't own the lunar rainbow promise thing or the song "Start of Something New" which was Aqua's song choice.**

**Emma: Where's Jazz?**

**Layla: We don't know, you jerk! You're just lucky your dad's a cop!**

**Kelsey: Yeah, you really hurt her.**

**Emma: Well, that's why she doesn't have many reviews. People hate this story. They think it sucks. I know it sucks. If it doesn't suck, she'd better get some reviews.**

**Aqua: Shut up! Your mean!**

**Kelsey: Whatever. To all of our readers, thanks for reading! Thanks for sticking with us this long-**

**Emma: Cuz' this story sucks!**

**Kelsey: Emma! **_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, LIKE HOW WE NEED A NAME FOR THE GROUP BUT THAT'S STILL OPEN FOR IDEAS WHICH WE WOULD LOVE! **_**We need help with what we want everyone to sing for the Bone Eater's Concert chapter. We know what Kags will sing, but these are the options. **

**Kikyo: Too Cool**

**Sango: Battle Cry or Womanizer**

**Ayame: Sk8r Boi or Girl Thing **

**Rin: Breakaway or Do You Believe in Magic**

**Kilala: Unwritten by Natasha B. or She Wolf or Gypsy**

**Kanna: All About Us**

**Yura: Tik Tok or Telephone**

**And we would love other ideas for songs. Really, this is all up to the readers and reviews! Let the reviews have it!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! Love you all! R&R!**


	14. Bone Eater's Island Concert Part 1

Chapter 14: The Bone Eater's Island Concert Part 1

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha yet?

No, and you never will.

Then there you have it.

Layla: Anyone seen Jazz?

Kelsey: Yeah, she's over there, in the corner, staring at the ceiling.

Emma: Why?

Aqua: Cuz you were really mean and made her feel depressed!

Emma: Her fault. If the story was good, she'd have more reviews.

Layla: Whatever. Thanks to readers and reviewers! Enjoy the chappie!

-O-o-O-o-O-

**By Friday, Ayame and Koga had become an official couple. To Jakotsu's joy, that meant he was halfway there. Sadly, he hadn't helped get the couples together much, but he promised to himself he would help at least one. But he did know one of the couples was about to hit a rocky slate.**

**In the morning, the girls decided to go shopping for new outfits to wear tonight and dragged everyone with them. Yura dragged them into a semi expensive looking shop, and decided an order everyone would go. The girls got half an hour to search for an outfit, and when they came back, Rin went first.**

**Rin's outfit was a strapless around the neck orange top. She wore an orange miniskirt with a large, silver rectangular belt buckle. Her outfit was complete with knee high white boots.**

"**Wow Rinny… you look great!" Kagome said.**

"**Loves it!" Kilala commented.**

"**Talk about lookin' sexy, girlfriend!" Yura told her, laughing. Everyone gave similar answers, and Jakotsu even whistled. Rin grinned, blushing, as she went back to change. Ayame went up next.**

**Ayame's outfit was similar to Rin's. It had the same skirt and boots, but the top went lower, zipping up in the front, with a collar. The biggest and most obvious was that Ayame's outfit was purple. Koga and Jakotsu whistled while her friends commented on how awesome she looked. She giggled and changed back to her normal clothes. Kanna changed into her outfit next.**

**Kanna wore long black pants and a white shirt that was shaped like a corset. It was laced with black and also had a black belt. Her shoes were white heels with a small opening at the toe areas. She even wore dangly black with white lining earrings. Hakudoshi, Inuyasha, and Miroku clapped, Yura and Jakotsu whistled, while Kagome, Kagura, and the other girls pretended to be jealous.**

**Kagura changed into her chosen outfit after her sister. Kagura wore a short red dress, with gold high heels. Her earrings were gold and dangled with black beads. She had a gold and black purse on her shoulder, with a gold belt. Everyone just clapped and smiled, and then she turned and changed back. Yura went into the changing room next.**

**When Yura came out, she was wearing a sexy black top that stopped just about her belly button. It was strapless, with a silver collar, and showed a bit of cleavage. She wore a black mini skirt to match. The skirt has a silver waistband similar to the collar on the top. To complete her outfit, she wore black stiletto boots that were knee high. Everyone cheered loudly, and even some random perverts in the store whistled and asked for her number. Yura and Bankotsu both scowled as she turned to change.**

**It was Sango's turn next. She strutted out, wearing a cute light pink top that didn't have much of a back. The top was strapless, and went around her neck. From the collar, a silver piece fell down her back and held up the back of the shirt into place. She wore black skinny jeans and gold heels. Miroku looked like he was about to start drooling, and Inuyasha, who was sitting next to him, swatted at the hearts floating around his friend. Everyone else clapped and complimented their friend. Kilala went to go change next.**

**Kilala came out wearing a corset like yellow top with spaghetti straps. Her pants were dark blue skinny jeans. The outfit was topped off with shiny, gold high heels. Shippo clapped and whistled loudest out of the group. She blew kisses and laughed as she turned to change, leaving Kagome for last.**

**Kagome wore a sexy blue sleeveless top that went around her neck.**

**She also wore skinny jeans like her friends and her heels were strappy and silver. Not only did her friends whistle and clap, but so did half of the store. Kagome rolled her eyes, and pretended she was a model on the runway. (A/N: Outfits are on profile.)** For the rest of the day, the went around town, buying new swimsuits, clothes, and everything else they could

As they were headed back to the mansion, a hand grabbed Kagome's arm and quickly pulled her from the back of the group into a dark alley and slammed her back against a hard brick wall.

"You have stolen my boyfriend…my friends…and my popularity. Listen to me, and listen to me good, Kaggy. Back off of my life. Leave my Inu baby alone, and get the hell out of town. Leave the damn country, I don't care. I'd just better not catch you with my Inuyasha again. Got it? And if I do, then bitch, you will fucking pay." A voice hissed angrily, deep brown eyes glaring at her, but Kagome's arms were over her head, heels digging into her feet, and a hand over her mouth.

She bit the hand as harsh she could, causing her captor to screech in pain, and Kagome took the moment to yell at the top of her lungs. Before the people in the alley could escape, her friends were at the mouth of the alleyway, glaring at the people hiding in the shadows.

"Kinky-hoe…" Sango hissed, seething with rage. Sango roared before launching herself at Kikyo, tackling her to the ground. They heard a slosh, meaning they had landed into a large pad of mud. Sango repeatedly punched Kikyo, cursing her to hell as she did so. Inuyasha attacked another shadow figure, and punched him in the face. By the sounds of it, it was Naraku. Kilala even through herself into a fight, attacking Kaguya with a series of hits, kicks, and even a few bites to the arm. The others in Kikyo and Naraku's gang cowardly jumped a fence and ran for their lives. Rin ran in despite Sesshomaru's pleas for her to stay back. Rin grabbed her sisters hand, and dragged her out from the alley's darkness.

Eventually, the fights ended, Kagome's side of course the victor. Naraku's wrist was sprained, two black eyes, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and many more bruises all over his body. Kikyo has a black eye, busted lip, and her body covered in mud and scratches. As Kagome and the others walked home, she was hounding with questions if she was alright, and even though she knew they just cared about her, she was kind of annoyed.

The rest of the walk to the mansion, they talked about everything they hated about Kinky-hoe, and Kilala tried to keep track of the number of things they had listed. After a while, about 312, she got lost, and just shrugged it off, adding her complaints of the girl to the discussion until they reached the mansion, the guys going to go change while the girls got ready.

"Hey Kagura, are you performing tonight?" Kilala asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends I guess." Kagura replied, shrugging.

Kilala shrugged and sat down in the chair, allowing Yura to play with her hair. When she was done, Kilala's hair was out, reaching its full length to the small of her back. Yura had given it some extra bounce and curls. Yura loved doing peoples hair, and when the others refused to let her do their hair, Yura through one of the worlds biggest temper tantrum.

Yura screeched at the top of her lungs, ran to the nearest bed, and threw the sheets and pillows around. She screamed again, throwing a lamp out of the window. She sucked in another breath of air, but before she could scream, Sango decided she'd had enough.

"Okay! You can do our hair! Just calm down!" Sango shouted. Yura immediately stopped her rant, smiling, hands in front of her like she was an angel. A halo even appeared over her head.

"Okay, you know what? I'm done with the random things floating in the air around you people!" Rin said, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Her friends just laughed.

Yura went on to Kanna's hair next while Kilala put on her make up. Since Kanna's hair was only shoulder length, she just curled the ends and gave her cute bangs in the front. When Kagome was done, her hair was out, just curled at the bottom. Simple, yet cute. Sango insisted on having her hair in a high ponytail, and Yura complied after much arguing. Rin's hair was also in a ponytail, but hers was on the left side of her head. Kagura, of course, had nothing done to her but still wanted to wear her cute new outfit.

Yura just put a cute yellow ribbon in her hair. Ayame's hair was down and out, a purple iris behind her left ear.

After the girls got ready, they walked down the boardwalk along the beach until they finally hit a break, where there were steps that led into the sand. There was a large stage, speakers and everything set up, chairs and blankets laid out in front of it, too many people to count socializing. The guys and Kagura found a seat in the front, apparently those close to performers were obligated to sit there, and waited while the girls went back stage to get ready to perform.

Rin was having a nervous breakdown.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't do this! I can't! Did you see all of the people out there? I can't perform!" Rin said quickly, pacing back and forward.

"Rin, calm down. Please, calm down. Rinny, breathe. Rin! Rinny!" Kagome tried to calm her sister down, to no avail. Rin continued her rant, complaining, switching her speech from English (lets just pretend that's what they speak, okay?) and Rinnerish.

"I can't perform for that many people! Jekoke montudo selvike monsuno*! What if I do something wrong? Shekni del mi tegorne eht nikoni**? Ah!" Rin went on, and Kilala sighed and walked away. A few seconds later, she came back with a wooden bat, and calmly knocked Rin over the head.

"What the hell was that?" Ayame screeched, running with Kagome to inspect the poor unconscious girl.

"Don't worry, I only knocked her unconscious. She should be able to perform when it's her turn. She's only temporarily unconscious." Kilala replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Kagome glared at her, but lifted her sisters shoulders while Ayame got her legs. The two carried her to a chair, sitting her up.

"Fine, Lala. But you're gonna watch her!" Kagome said, pointing a finger at Kilala, who shrugged and sat down on the floor next to the chair Rin was on. The girls sat around in a circle, talking, waiting for their performance.

Out in the audience, Sesshomaru was staring at the sky, which was already filling with stars. Kagura, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu were talking about all kinds of things that didn't matter, while everyone else talked about which songs they thought the girls were going to do.

"No way, Kagome is not gonna sing _Your Love is My Drug._" Inuyasha said, slapping Miroku on the back of his head for his idiotic idea.

"You can't be so sure now, can you." A female voice said. Everyone turned around to see Izayoi Takahashi standing behind her son.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you when I heard you all had changed your mind from a fancy hotel to staying here at the Higurashi Mansion." Izayoi replied, smiling.

"So you came here for fun? Are you alone? Where are you staying?" Inuyasha asked, concerned for where his mother was laying her head to rest.

"Well, I just came out today, and Ms. Higurashi said I could stay with you and you friends. And I'm here for work…I'm the scout from Shikon University."

"No way, that's what the winner's of tonight could get. Too bad there's only one…" Shippo said, his voice trailing off.

"Only one? Oh heavens, no! I'm able to give out 5!" Izayoi told them, smiling widely.

"Five? That means all of them could get to go!" Jakotsu said excitedly. Izayoi nodded and turned to the stage, because Mr. Yoshida had just stepped out.

"Hello, Bone Eater's Island! It gives me great pleasure to announce this is the beginning of the Bone Eater's Island Locals Concert, for high school students only. Enjoy the evening all!" He said into the mic, earning cheers from the large audience. He cleared his throat.

"First, we have…Sango Taijiya!" He introduced, more cheers erupted from the crowd, Miroku the loudest. Sango came out onto the stage, smiling.

"Hello Bone Eater's Island!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air. Even more applause. The music began and Sango cleared her throat.

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand_

Sango sounded like she was speaking the next part, but she altered the way her voice sounded.

_When darkness falls, pain is all_

_The angel of darkness, will leave behind_

_And I will, fight_

And she began to sing again.

_The lose is lost, beauty and light_

_Have vanished from garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone, midnight has come_

_The darkness is our new kingdom, hey yeah!_

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand_

She spoke in a strange voice again.

_Hunt, goes on, deep in the night_

_Time to pray, down on your knees_

_You can't hide, from the, eternal light_

_Until, my last, breath I will fight_

_I will fight…I will fight…_

She sang again.

_Now realize, the stars they die_

_Darkness has fallen in paradise_

_But we'll be strong, and we will fight_

_Against the creatures of the night_

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand_

_Hey, yeah-eah!_

As the music died down, everyone erupted into cheers, louder then before. Sango smiled, waved, winked, and turned away. Mr. Yoshida came up onto the stage again.

"That was Sango Taijiya, everyone! Next up, we have Ayame Kyuusoku!" He exclaimed, clapping as he went back stage and Ayame came up to the mic.

"Hey! Well, this song is about how I kinda feel in life right now, but I'm not trying to be mean to my friends or anything, but, oh well." She laughed, and the music began to play.

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_If secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy, she said "See you later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_They all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy, she said "See you later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said "See you later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more then just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_The man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know!_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know!_

The music ended, and as the crowd cheered, Ayame pumped her fist in the air, waved, and ran of stage.

"Great song, Ms. Kyuusoku! Now, we have Kanna Kaze!" Mr. Yoshida said, clapping along with the crowd as Kanna came out on stage.

"Okay, well, before I begin, I could use help with my song. Only one other person knows which song I'm gonna sing tonight, so come on up here, Kagura!" Kanna exclaimed, clapping. Kagura as shock, but obliged to her sisters wishes and ran up to the stage.

Hakudoshi smiled in the audience as the music to Kanna's song began.

_They, say, don't, trust_

_You, me, we, us!_

_So we'll, fall, if we, must_

_Cuz' it's you, me, and it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about, all about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch,_

'_Cuz ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must, cuz ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_If, they, hurt, you_

_They, hurt, me, too!_

_So we'll, rise, up_

_Won't stop_

_And it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are, fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight, hold on to me_

_Cuz' tonight…_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us) _

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_All about us_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah) _

_It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us _

When the song ended, people didn't cheer. They whistled and snapped. No one was sure why, they were just trying it out. Kanna smiled, grabbed Kagura's hand, and lifted it over her head, both smiling and bowing. Mr. Yoshida came up and introduced Yura Kaminoke. She, like the others, came out, waving and smiling. You could've probably heard Bankotsu whistling back at Shikon High. Yura smiled as the song began.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's gettin' late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel it now?_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Toxic)_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_(I think I'm ready now)_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Bankotsu whistled the loudest, but basically every guy, save the rest of the gang, was whistling for Yura who blew kisses out to the audience. She smiled, and strutted backstage.

"Thank you, Yura! Now, we have an entry by Akasuki Kato." Mr. Yoshida walked off the stage again, as a girl with black hair and red colored tips. Her hair was shoulder length and her eyes a deep mocha brown. She smiled as her song began.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, _

_I'm useless, _

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, _

_Hard to please, _

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, _

_Can't show up on time, _

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you. But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, _

_Incredible, _

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny, _

_Irresistible, _

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, _

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, _

_According to you. According to you_

_I'm boring, _

_I'm moody, _

_You can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span; _

_You're the boy who puts up with it._

_According to you. According to you. But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, _

_Incredible, _

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny, _

_Irresistible, _

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, _

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, _

_According to you. I need to feel appreciated, _

_Like I'm not hated. oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide According to me_

_You're stupid, _

_You're useless, _

_You can't do anything right._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, _

_Incredible, _

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny, _

_Irresistible, _

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, _

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_Baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, _

_According to you. [you, you]_

_According to you. [you, you] According to you_

_I'm stupid, _

_I'm useless, _

_I can't do anything right_

When Akasuki's song ended, the audience felt compelled to snap again, like she had just recited a deep poem or something. Mr. Yoshida walked up to the mic, and introduced the next singer.

"Our next performer is…Kikyo Higurashi!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Kelsey: Dun, dun, dunn!**

**Emma: What the crap? You've gotta be kidding me!**

**Aqua: What?**

**Layla: Check it out! Angel just told Emma off! Go Angel!**

**Emma: Ugh, I am so outta here!**

**Layla: Good riddance.**

**Jazz: I'm back!**

**Kelsey, Layla, and Aqua: Awesome!**

**Kelsey: Feeling better?**

**Jazz: You got it! Take that, Emma! Anyways, sorry this chappie is mostly songs, but Emma's thing made me hit a bit of writers block. Sorry, guys!**

**Layla: I'm sure they understand, we're all just glad to have you back. Besides, we know you'll kick things up in the next chapter.**

**Jazz: I'll do my best!**

**Aqua: Anyways, we don't own "Angel of Darkness", "Sk8r Boi", "Toxic", or "According to you."**

**Layla: Nope.**

**Jazz: Thanks to all of my totally awesome readers and reviewers!**

**Layla: Yeah, and review, or no updates!**

**Jazz: That's right! Thanks to everyone, love you all! R&R!**


	15. Bone Eater's Island Concert Part 2

**Chapter 15: Bone Eater's Island Concert Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me sad. Me no own any song in last chappie or this chappie. Me more sad.**

**Jazz: I totally forgot! This is the translation of what Rin said last chapter:**

***Ok, I am so panicking!**

****What if I forget the lyrics to my song?**

**Layla: A little late…**

**Jazz: Okay, I totally have to say this: thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I totally love you all and you guys are freakin' awesome! I am honored you all love my story! Angel, Sora, Ely, you guys are the best! And I love all of my other reviewers and readers! Thank you! On with the chappie!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo strutted onto the stage, waving at the audience and blowing kisses. Off stage, her eye caught Inuyasha and the gang off stage, and she blew a kiss, smiled, and winked at him. He gagged, and actually gagged, not even a fake gag. A real one. Izayoi patted his back, and Kikyo just smiled, thinking he had gagged because he realized he had left someone as perfect as her for her annoying sister.

Kikyo took her place at the mic, and half the crowd whistled. Obviously, they were guys who were listening with something in their pants. You had to admit, Kikyo looked good after what happened earlier. She was obviously wearing a lot of makeup to cover up her battle scars.

"Hello all! You have been graced with my awesome presence, which is better than anyone else's here or anywhere." Kikyo announced, and her music began.

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You want to be like me_

_But your just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot, but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_I cant tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_Show you how it's done_

_If you wanna be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_I can tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beauty, brains, and talents_

_And they got it all_

_Well others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me, obviously_

_I'm a natural, I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you!_

When Kikyo's song ended, she smiled, winked waved, blew another kiss in Inuyasha direction, and she strutted backstage. When she passed Kagome and her friends, she sneered. They glared at her, daring her to make a move.

"Don't forget what I told you, Kagome." Kikyo said darkly, turning on her heels and walking away.

"I hate her so much." Sango hissed, glaring daggers at Kikyo's back.

"I hope Kaguya actually got the message hidden in that song under how vain Kikyo was being." Ayame said, leaning back on the wall. Rin had woken up during Akasuki's song, and she was nodding her head in agreement.

Kagome was totally silent. She hadn't told anyone what Kikyo had said to her yet, but she really need to vent.

"Guys…guys I gotta tell you something." Kagome began, and she immediately had her friends undivided attention.

Inuyasha was trying to swallow the bile rising to his throat. Just the idea of the fact he had ever dated someone as vile as Kikyo…made him want to throw up.

"I feel terrible for you." Shippo said, frowning at his now sick to the stomach friend. Koga and Miroku nodded agreement. Izayoi knelt next to Inuyasha, rubbing circle patterns on his back, trying to comfort him.

Then, they heard someone pulling their heels out of the dirt, and looked over and saw Kikyo, walking towards them, smiling at Inuyasha. She sat down right next to him, and clung to his arm.

"Hey, Inu baby… I saw you watching me…" She cooed, and Inuyasha tried his best not to vomit. Everyone else scooted a few feet away from the two, even Sesshomaru moved.

"So…dump my annoying sister yet?" She went on, tracing patterns on his chest with her index finger. Kikyo was apparently tired of the whole silence thing, so she smashed her lips against Inuyasha's in what she thought was a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha had reached his limits when Kikyo kissed him. Right then, he couldn't hold it back anymore…so he vomited into her mouth. She pulled away, ready to scream, when he threw up all over her again, all over her chest and top. Everyone around them laugh, even Izayoi snickered and Sesshomaru chuckled. Shippo had his phone out, shooting a video. Koga was taking pictures with his phone.

Inuyasha was coughing as Kikyo stood up and screamed, running off. Shippo was rolling on the ground, video recorded and saved, and he was laughing his head off. Koga was clutching his stomach from the pain of his laughter and Miroku was using Koga for support. After a few moments of laughter, after they had all calmed down, they heard Mr. Yoshida announce that Kilala was coming up next. She seemed mad, but brightened up as she waved to the audience, but her smile seemed forced. She turned to the guys and mouthed to them "Go backstage and talk to Kags.'' Then she took the mic as her song began.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand _

_Ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words _

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten, yeah Oh, oh I break tradition_

_Sometimes my tries_

_Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah_

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way oh, oh Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words _

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_drench yourself in words unspoken_

_live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_the rest still unwritten Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words _

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten_

Kilala held out the last note for a few seconds, smiling. As she turned to go back, she glared at Inuyasha and the others, upset they hadn't understood her lip message. When she got back stage, she saw her friends, comforting a distraught Kagome.

"I'm sorry…to damper you concert spirit…" Kagome sobbed, head down. Sango patted her back, and Rin ran her hands through her sister's hair.

"Kags, don't feel bad… It's all Kinky-hoe's fault. Don't be afraid of what she said." Kanna said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder reassuringly.

"That bitch…she's the one who'll pay…" Sango hissed, and Kagura nodded agreement.

"You bet that bitch will pay for messing with my sister. And I know just how to get the slut." Rin said evilly. Kagome stopped her sobbing and looked at her adopted sister.

"Rinny…is something up?" Kagome asked. Her sister never went into evil sadist mode unless something was up.

"Nothing's up. Look, I'm up next. Wish me luck. Don't worry Kags, everything will be okay." Rin told her, getting up when she heard her name announced and walking up to the mic. She smiled and waved at her audience, making sure to send a glare Sesshomaru's way. She took her place before the mic.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray, I would pray Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance Make a change_

_And breakaway Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away, I will_

_And breakaway Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

Rin smiled as her song ended, glaring in Sesshomaru's direction again. She skipped off stage, and Mr. Yoshida walked up to announce the next singer, a girl named Kyoko Aichi. She sang "Tik Tok", and while she was, the girls talked backstage.

"Rin, tell us. Something's up." Kanna held Rin's shoulder so she wouldn't try to walk away from the discussion.

"Fine…I'm having some…relationship problems…with Sesshomaru. He's so distant! And I'm tired of all of this suicidal thing, what is up with that? And he doesn't want to be near me in public! It's like we're not even going out anymore! Am I doing something wrong? And the hardest thing is dealing with all of the stares he gets in public. Girls are drooling and practically throwing themselves at him! And he never tells them he already has a girlfriend, he actually talks to them!" Rin exclaimed, running her hands through her hair and finally losing her calm façade. She let the tears freely fall down her cheeks.

Her friends immediately were at her side, comforting her. After Kyoko was done, Mr. Yoshida announced that Kagome was up next. Rin smiled at her sister.

"Kags, guys or sluts, there's nothing we can't handle as long as we have each other, and our friends. Don't forget that. Now, go out there and have a great show, sis." Rin hugged her sister, and Kagome hugged her back. Then she ran out onto the stage, her mood brightened, like the storm clouds in her life had disappeared. She smiled out to her audience laughing.

"This song expresses how I look at life now, it's a little slow, put I'm gonna pour my heart out into this song. Hope you all love it." Kagome giggled again as her song began.

_Once upon a broken heart_

_I was walking alone in the dark_

_Looking for a way to start again_

_What I wouldn't give for a friend_

_There was no love in my life_

_There was no light in my eyes_

_All the tears that I had cried and cried_

_Seemed like they'd never end And I never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine Long ago and far away_

_I could never dream of the day_

_That your love would come my way and stay_

_And sweep me away and I_

_Never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine this is the way a fairytale feels_

_This is the way I know it's real_

_'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals, yeah And I never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

Kagome smiled as her song ended, and the audience cheered louder then they had for any other singer. She smiled, bowed, and waved, and then skipped back stage, like her sister. Mr. Yoshida came up once more.

"Now, to allow our Shikon University scout time to decide, it is time for free sing! Where all of our singers and even our audience members can come up and sing freely, just tell our backstage DJ which instrumental to play. Well, Bone Eater's Island…Welcome to Free Sing!"

He walked off stage, and Kikyo came on, wearing a coat to cover herself up. Shippo and the others snickered.

"This song just goes out to a person I know. Hope this person gets the message." Kikyo said, smiling darkly. Her gaze avoided Inuyasha but fell on Naraku, and her evil smile turned to a bit of a scowl. Then, the music for her song began.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Anyone know what happened to Emma?**

**Aqua: She's freakin terrified and aggravated. Did you read those reviews? **_**Everyone **_**told her off.**

**Jazz: And she deserved it.**

**Layla: Totally. Anyways, we don't own "Too Cool", "Unwritten", "Breakaway", or "Once Upon A Broken Heart".**

**Jazz: Which we found on an awesome Youtube video call Once Upon Kagome's Broken Heart. We don't own that video either…but whoever made it was a genius.**

**Aqua: You got that right. Thanks to all of our readers and reviewers out there!**

**Jazz: Yeah, we love you all here at Jazz's Club! And in case your curious, there will still be a group song, I just haven't come up with it yet, so it will be done during Free Sing in the next chappie probably. Any suggestions, OR any totally awesome names you might have for our totally awesome Inu crew, we would love to know! Review, or no update! Love to you all! R&R!**


	16. Bone Eater's Island Concert Part 3

**Chapter 16: Bone Eater's Island Concert Part 3**

**Disclaimer: -sings- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, it is not mine!**

**Jazz: Lots of loves to Sora, who gave Emma a totally awesome threat! And don't worry, we won't care if you beat her up. We really won't. Thanks for that, made us so happy and I'm still smiling about it. And, Parisa-Hisakata-charmed-sp-inu, your review…had me falling out laughing everywhere! It was freakin' awesome! How'd you know Emma's real name? She hates it when people call her Emily. Lots of love to you too! Laughing my head off! Good name…gotta think about it… so stumped for songs! Suggestions would be great, people! And now I wanna cookie!**

**Emma: Yes, I hate the name Emily. But, I'm back.**

**Jazz: And I'm out. I'm gonna go get some cookies.**

**Layla: Oh great…**

**Kelsey: Look, it's the one person more negative than Sesshomaru.**

**Emma: Well, I'm back. So live with it. If the world's worst author can't take the fact I, like every other sane person, hates her story, then that's her problem.**

**Aqua: Actually, people love this story. Angel, Sora, and Ely would back me up, right?**

**Layla: I bet they would!**

**Emma: Whatever. This story is freaking retarded and makes no sense. There's no purpose to it, its stupid, and I also think its revolting. I hate it, and I'm sure they do too.**

**Layla: Well, readers and reviewers, there you have it. If you think Emma is wrong, tell her off in a review. If you agree, then there you go. I disagree and love this story.**

**Kelsey: So do I.**

**Aqua: Same here.**

**Layla: So until Jazz gets back, when Emma leaves, I'm in charge. So, thanks to all our readers and reviews, we love you all here! On with the story!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo looked at Naraku, and rolled her eyes as he winked at her. Kikyo scowled as she hugged his jacket closer to her. He was just a play thing- a decoy. She didn't really care about him. Or she shouldn't…she shook her head. No, he meant nothing to her. He was just a toy to fool around with. She smiled, and began to sing, hoping her message was coming across to him loud and clear.

_Close your eyes and make believe_

_This is where you wanna be_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_Try to forget love, cause love's forgotten me_

_Well hey, hey, baby it's never too late_

_Pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_And I'll be distant as stars reminisce_

_And your heart's been wasted on me_

_Ohhh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh _

_You've never been so used, as I'm using you_

_Abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you my little decoy_

_My little decoy_

_Livin' life inside a dream_

_Time is changin' everything_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_And I'm forced into you, just cause you're into me_

_Well hey, hey, baby it's never too late_

_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing_

_But I can't stay and you know I won't wait_

_I was gone from the very first day_

_Ohhh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you_

_Abusing you_

_My little decoy _

_Don't look so blue you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_Ohh, oh_

_I'm not sorry at all_

_Not sorry at all, not sorry_

_I wont be sorry at all_

_Not sorry at all, not sorry_

_I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue_

_My little Decoy_

_You should've seen right through_

_My little Decoy_

_You've never been so used_

_My little Decoy_

_As I'm using you_

_My little Decoy_

Kikyo held out the last note, gave another dark smile, and strutted off stage as her sister strutted on, walking past her.

"This is another song about how I feel…but in a darker sense. My best friend Sango insisted I sing this. Enjoy anyway." Kagome smirked.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited for so long_

_He finally dumped her for me_

_I told him I can't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_A few weeks, and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cuz God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_Were both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want, and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse_

_I refuse_

_I refuse_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cuz I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could, then you know you would_

_Cuz God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving…_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa I never meant to brag, _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cuz God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

As Kagome's song ended, and the audience cheered again, Kikyo strutted back on stage with another microphone.

"Little sister-" Kikyo began.

"Kikyo, sorry to crush your hopes and dreams, but I'm older than you." Kagome laughed.

"Fine. Kagome, I challenge you, to a song war."

"Terms?"

"None."

"You're on, Kinky-hoe."

"You first."

"No way. Sluts before beauty." Kagome quipped, and Kikyo growled.

"Fine, but this goes out to my rightful man."

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back down _little sister._" Kagome smirked.

_What a slut! _

_(excuse me?)_

_But I like your cut _

_(Oh, really?)_

_Not really._

_You're such a slut _

_(So you still think I'm a slut?)_

_Definitely._

Kikyo blinked, shocked she had participated in that. Then she cleared her throat.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

"Blah, blah, blah…" KAgome laughed. That gave her an idea.

_Blah, blah, blah_

_Stop talking!_

_Stop talk, talk talking that_

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her.

_Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,_

_a girl who's merely lovely, _

_why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's beautiful as me_

Kikyo sang, pointing at her sister while looking into the audience.

"Why would a fellow want a slut like you?" Kagome quipped. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Before Kagome's song began, A loud slap rang through the audience. A moment later, Sango stormed on stage, grabbed Kikyo by her hair, and threw her off the side of the stage into the audience, not caring if she landed safely or not. She actually landed in front of Inuyasha, by some strange twist of fate. His reaction…barfing on her, again. He just couldn't help it…she was so disgusting!

"This song goes out to a guy I know. You know who you are." Sango said into the microphone. Kagome just stood there, stunned, but when the music began, things seemed to click in her head and she knew exactly what was going on. She stayed silent while Sango sang.

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to_

_All the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are_

_What you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you, got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one_

_But I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are_

_What you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I,I know just-just what you are, are, are_

_(You) You got me going_

_(You) You're oh so charming_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) You Say I'm Crazy _

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothing but _

_A Womanizer Daddy-O _

_You got the swagger of a champion _

_Too bad for you _

_You just can't find the right companion _

_I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard _

_It could be easy _

_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby Lollipop _

_Must mistake me you're a sucker _

_To think that I _

_Would be a victim of another _

_Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby Womanizer _

_Woman-Womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh Womanizer _

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby _

_You, You You Are _

_You, You You Are _

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) You Got Me Goin' _

_You're also Charmin' _

_But I can't do it _

_You Womanizer Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) You Say I'm Crazy _

_I got your crazy!_

_You're nothing but _

_A Womanizer Maybe if we both lived in different worlds_

_(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer) _

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl _

_But I can't 'cause we don't _

_You... Womanizer _

_Woman-Womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh Womanizer _

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby _

_You, You You Are _

_You, You You Are _

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) You Got Me Goin' _

_You're also Charmin' _

_But I can't do it _

_You Womanizer Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) You Say I'm Crazy _

_I got your crazy!_

_You're nothing but _

_A Womanizer Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) Womanizer _

_Woman-Womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh Womanizer _

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby _

In the audience, Miroku was awestruck. Shippo was shaking his head, Inuyasha was still feeling sick, Sesshomaru was staring at the sky again, and Koga was playing with the grass.

"I can't believe it…" Miroku began. "She called me baby!"

Izayoi and Inuyasha anime sweat dropped, while Shippo face palmed and Koga fell over anime style.

"Well, I'm done. Kags, you ready to close the show?" Sango ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm good. Girls, let's come on!" Kagome pumped her fist in the air, and Rin, Kilala, Kanna, Yura, Ayame and Kagura ran on stage, microphones in hand, all of them laughing. Sango sang first.

_Get up everybody and sing!_

Kagome took over next.

_Everyone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_(And) And we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I wont tell no lie_

Kagome stood aside and let Kilala take lead.

(All) _All of the people around us they say_

_(Around us they say) _Kagura sang back up.

_Can we be that close?_

Kilala moved over and Rin took center stage.

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

All of the girls aligned with Rin to sing chorus.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_(We are family)_

_Get up everybody and sing!_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me._

_(I got all my sisters)_

_We are family_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_(Oh sing, yeah)_

_We are family…_

Everyone backed up to allow Kanna to take the next lead.

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of this world's delights_

_(High)_

_The high hopes we had for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

Ayame came up while Kanna took her place in the back with the other girls.

_No, we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel_

Everyone came up for the chorus again.

_We are family_

_(Hey, hey, sing it to me!)_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_(We're singing to you)_

_We are family_

_(Oh, I can here you now)_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_(Sing!)_

_We are family_

_(We're with you in everything you do)_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_(Sing it to me)_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_(Sing it, yeah!)_

_Do, da da da da do, do do da da da da do_

_We are family_

_Do, do, do, do, da, da, do, do_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_(Hey, yeah, sing it to me!)_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_(Sing it to me)_

_We are family_

_(Oh, I can see it now!)_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_(Sing, sing, sing!)_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_(Oh!)_

_We are family_

_(Hey, yeah!)_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_(Get up everybody)_

_We are family_

_(Yeah, sing it baby!)_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_(Hey yeah, hey yeah!)_

_Get up everybody and sing!_

The song ended, the girls posed, and the audience went wild. Halfway through the song, the audience stood up, dancing along, lights flashed, it was big. Everyone loved it, everyone had fun. Mr. Yoshida took the stage smiling brightly.

"Well, now, it's time for our special scout to make an appearance. Would our special scout and all performers please make their way to the stage?"

Kyoko, Akasuki, and Kikyo made their way on stage. Kikyo wore another jacket and was glaring at everyone. They lined up so the order was, from far right to far left, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kilala, Yura, Kanna, Kagura, Kyoko, Akasuki, and Kikyo. Finally, Izayoi went up to the microphone.

"Well, that was a wonderful performance. I'm honored I was the scout sent here tonight and that I was able to hear all of the talent here tonight. There are 11 performers…but I can only give 10 spots because of how exclusive Shikon University is. So, as I announce their names, I want the performers to step up here with me and receive this certificate that certifies you have been accepted. Your names have been written on each certificate." Izayoi said. She smiled as she pulled out the first one.

"The first name I will call is…Kyoko Aichi." Kyoko smiled, accepted the certificate, and stood by Izayoi as she went on.

"Akasuki Kato. Kagura and Kanna Kaze." Everyone went up, took their own certificate, smiling. Four down, six to go.

"Yura Kaminoke. Ayame Kyuusoku. Sango Taijiya." The suspense was building.

"Kilala Nekomata. Rin Higurashi." The two took their certificates, and lined up. There was only one certificate left.

"This is the last certificate. There are only two remaining singers. They are both extremely talented, beautiful, and full of potential. This decision was extremely difficult for me. Even if you don't get the scholarship tonight, it doesn't mean you can't still get into Shikon University. There will be many other chances. The last certificate goes to…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: Oh, cliffy.**

**Emma: A cliffhanger for a story that should be thrown off a cliff with it's terrible author.**

**Layla: I really wish I could shoot you.**

**Kelsey: Anyways, we don't own "Decoy", "Misery Business", "Girlfriend", "I like your hair", "My Happy Ending", "Blah, Blah, Blah", "Stepsister's Lament", "Womanizer", or "We Are Family".**

**We used the Jordan Pruitt's version of that song, and we altered a few words in "Misery Business".**

**Aqua: What she said. Please, reviewers, we don't like Emma. Like, at all. But she won't leave unless someone tells her off in a review or someone beats her up or threatens her in a review. Once she's gone, Jazz will come back.**

**Kelsey: Yeah, and we miss Jazz.**

**Emma: I'll never understand why you miss her. She's stupid, ugly, a terrible author, her story sucks, and in my opinion, the fact she loves her reviewers so much says she's a lifeless idiot.**

**Layla: Really, if it weren't illegal, I'd shoot you and throw your body into a pyre.**

**Kelsey: So would I, but Jazz is too nice to do that. Actually, so am I. Anyways, thanks to all our readers and reviewers, we all love you here! (except Emma)**

**Aqua: Yeah, that's true. Review or no updates!**

**Layla: R&R! **


	17. Birthdays and Breakups

**Chapter 17: Birthdays and Breakups**

**Disclaimer: No! No, no, no! I don't own no Inuyasha, oh no!**

**Emma: Um…I'm gonna leave now. Bye. -runs and screams like a little girl-**

**Jazz: I'm back, my peeps! And I brought cookies! -gives a cookie to everyone-**

**Layla: I can't believe what Angel said about Emma! Angel, you are now our best friend!**

**Aqua: Totally.**

**Kelsey: Cookies are good…yum!**

**Jazz: Yes, cookies are good. So, thanks to our readers and reviewers, we love you all! On with the story! Important Author's Note at the end of this chapter! Oh, and sadly, someone took this story off their alert list. Oh well, too bad. Can someone tell us what an alert list is? We really don't know.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Kagome Higurashi!" Izayoi announced.

Silence. A lot of silence. Kagome was frozen where she stood, and Kikyo was afraid to move. Then, the crowd burst into wild applause, chanting Kagome's name. Kagome snapped from her trance, accepted her certificate and ran over to her friends, who gave her a large group hug. Kikyo stomped off stage.

That night, everyone celebrated at the mansion with a party, even Kyoko and Akasuki came, new friends the girls were looking forward to getting to know. They said they might transfer to Shikon Arts for their junior year. They even got an email from Lady Kanade that said their break would only last for two more weeks. The party ended around 11, and everyone went to bed, numbers exchanged. Everyone stayed at the mansion, Hakudoshi in the spare room in the boys hall, Kyoko and Akasuki in the spare room in the girls hall.

Their parents let them stay at the mansion for the next few days, and the next Saturday, all of the girls were forced out of the house. Jakotsu decided to come with them. Sesshomaru had left early that morning, and no one had seen him.

Yura, of course, made them go shopping for new outfits. But no one really wanted to try anything on, so Rin was forced to. In the end, she had over 12 new outfits, six new pairs of shoes, and a lot of jewelry and accessories.

They even took her to get a makeover. When she was done, she had gold eye shadow, orange eye liner, magenta lipstick, and even got a cute manicure and pedicure. She even got a totally rocking orange dress they made her wear. **(A/N: Nails and dress on profile.)**

When they got back to the mansion, about two hours after they left, it was dark and quiet. Rin flickered on the lights, and all of her friends jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Rin!" Everyone shouted, and confetti fell down on their heads from the ceiling. The guests were: Kagome, Kilala, Ayame, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, Yura, Kyoko, Akasuki, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu. It may have only been her friends, but it was a great day for Rin.

"Oh my gosh…you guys did this for me?" Rin was stunned.

"Of course we did, Rinny! We love you like that!" Kilala laughed.

Shippo and Jakotsu carried a chair over to Rin, and once she sat down, the wheeled her over to a small stage like area. It was just an elevated platform with speakers and curtains on either side.

"Let's do gifts! Me first!" Kilala exclaimed, bouncing up and down, she ran of, and came back with a medium sized box with green wrapping paper and an orange bow on it. Rin opened the box, and reached down inside…only to pull out a small, orange kitten!

"Oh my gosh, Lala, it's adorable!" Rin cheered, holding the kitten in her lap.

"Actually, it's a she." Kilala commented.

"She's great…but I'll name her later, I can't come up with anything." Rin sighed. Kilala shrugged, and Sango went next. Rin opened her next gift, and it was an orange iPod Nano.

"Cool, Sango!" Rin looked at the iPod closely, not disturbing the sleeping kitten on her lap.

"Yep. It's got some of you fave song's downloaded already!" Sango declared, proudly.

"Caramelldansen…California Girls…Evacuate the Dance floor… oh my goodness Sango, thanks so much!"

"No problem, Rin. Kanna, your up next."

Rin opened her next gift, and it was a new camera/camcorder.

"Totally stellar, Kanna!"

"Don't sweat it, Rinny."

The rest of the gift ceremony went like that. Kagura got her a new scrapbook, Ayame got her a locket, Kyoko got her a new, personalized microphone, Akasuki got her a new radio with speakers, and Yura got her about 20 new outfits. Bankotsu got her a bucket full of candy, Shippo got her a new art kit, Koga also got her a bunch of candy (like enough to fill 2 buckets), Miroku got her a personalized tote bag, Hakudoshi got her some new gold earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet, and Jakotsu got her a new charm bracelet. There were a lot of charms on it, each supposed to represent a friend.

The fox charm was Shippo, the kitten was Kilala, the magic was Kagome, the flame was Sango, the tornado was Miroku, the puppy was Inuyasha, the fan was Kagura, the mirror was Kanna, the comb was Yura, the sword was Bankotsu, the purple heart was Ayame, the wolf was Koga, the white bee was Hakudoshi, the purple snake was Jakotsu, and the crescent moon was Sesshomaru. (Seriously, this is extremely hard. If I forgot anyone, please, just make something up).

Inuyasha got her a beautiful new guitar, with orange flower designs. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Inu! Thank you, I love it!" Rin squealed. Inuyasha smiled his signature cocky smile.

"Hey guys…where's Kags?" Rin looked around. Suddenly, the lights went out, and a spotlight fell on the stage. Kagome strutted onto the stage, wearing a red tank top and blue skinny jeans.

"Happy Birthday, Rinny. This song is for you." Kagome smiled at her sister as the song began.

_I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna let you down_

_Tryna do my own thing, _

_And I'm startin to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together_

_Wherever we go_

_And it's alright_

_Oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be, crazy_

_But have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm_

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is_

_I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason_

_Why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look them in the eyes, I say_

_I can never get enough_

_Cuz it's alright, keep it together_

_Where ever we go_

_And it's all right _

_Oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_But have I told you lately_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm_

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter _

_What it is I have to do, I'm_

_Not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason_

_Why_

_If it was raining you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_They say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what I mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_But have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm_

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is_

_I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that_

_You're the reason why!_

Everyone applauded as Kagome jumped down and hugged her sister, being careful not to hit her sister.

"Kags, that song was so awesome!" Rin hugged her sister even tighter. There was a knock at the door. When Inuyasha opened the door, he gagged.

It was Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" Sango crossed her arms. Kikyo huffed.

"It has nothing to do with you, Taijiya. I came here for my little sister. I may hate you guys, but she's still my sister." Kikyo strutted in the room and stepped right in front of Rin.

"Here you go, Rin. Hope you like it." Kikyo handed her a small box. She kissed her little sister on the forehead, and walked out. Everyone stared at the small box, like it was a bomb. Rin was honestly afraid to open it. She slowly undid the wrapping, and in it, were two keys, and a note. The note said:

This is a gift from me and mom. It's back home, mine is in the backyard, hers is in front of the house. Enjoy, baby sister.

-Kikyo

"Back home…?" Kagome trailed off.

"Well, that's something to look forward to when I get home.'' Rin shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Inuyasha gagged…again.

"Looking at Kikyo makes us all sick, Inuyasha." Shippo pointed out.

"Well, people, Kinky-hoe is gone, Inuyasha's not barfing, and gifts are over. Let's get this party started!" Kanna cheered, and everyone cheered with her.

A while later, about 6 boxes of pizza arrived. Pepperoni, cheese, pineapple, two of each. They had pizza, chips & dip, soda, punch, music, and a disco ball came down from a hidden compartment in the ceiling. They chowed down a pink and orange cake with a flower on the top. **(A/N: Cake on my profile)**

"Okay, guys, I'm serious…where did the disco ball come from?" Rin pointed at the ball.

"The ceiling, duh." Jakotsu shrugged.

"No…there's no string…" Rin squinted her eyes.

"Oh, there isn't…magic, I guess." Kagome shrugged. Rin fell over anime style. The party went on. They played "I Gotta Feeling", "Just Dance", and "Boom Boom Pow".

After a while, they even had a karaoke contest. Kagome, Rin, Kilala, Ayame, and Sango did the first song. Sango began

_You never say what you feel_

_Love can't go on with just one_

They all joined together for the next few verses.

_Say love in my heart_

_I don't wanna feel this loneliness_

_I want you back in my arms_

_Darling, just for me_

_Can't I wait for you?_

Rin sang next.

_In your heart, you know I_

_Can make you feel so brand new_

They all sang together again.

_This is bigger than the both of us_

_Here's a love that's meant to be_

_It's in the stars above_

_Why not fall in love?_

Kagome took the next verse.

_Tonight, isn't it sweet?_

_There, by the beach_

_A car two loves talking_

Kilala immediately took over.

_it's true, I saw them too!_

_They held each other_

_Yet seemed far away_

Sango took over the lead again.

_Invisible barrier_

_Some things come between_

_You know what I mean_

They all sang together again.

_See the tears begin to flow_

_Darling, just for you_

_I'll get on my knees_

Ayame took lead.

_Say the words in my heart_

_On wings above the trees_

The girls sang together once more.

_it's all there, I see it in your eyes_

_Shining for the whole world to see_

_You really do love me_

_I love you, catch my love!_

They each smiled and bowed, and ran off stage.

"Who's next?" Kagome asked, browsing through songs.

"I'm the birthday girl, so I choose!" Rin declared.

"Okay, so Rin, who do you choose?" Kagome asked, stepping away from the song board.

"I choose…Kags and Inu!" Rin smiled.

"No way in hell." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Why not, Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't sing." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, you will sing tonight." Rin countered.

"Feh. Yeah right." Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head.

Rin's birthday girl privilege card didn't work, so she pulled her extreme measures card. The puppy dog face.

Inuyasha was really trying not to break._ You can do it…don't break. Idiot, come on, be a man!_

"Fine, I'll sing!" Inuyasha caved._ What kind of man are you? Puppy!_

"Yay! Kags, Inu, on stage, get ready!" Rin ordered, and her two friends complied. When the music started, Inuyasha had to draw the line.

"Hell naw!" He declared.

"Hell yah! Now sing!" Rin pointed at him, glaring, her eyes promising a gruesome death. Inuyasha gulped, and nodded.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess_

_Now when did you last_

_Let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say you're only dreaming_

Kagome cleared her throat and sang. **(A/N: From now on, Kagome is italics and underlined, Inuyasha is just italics. Both is bold italics.)**

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_But now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath-it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to _

_Where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this **_

_**Whole new world with you**_

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_**For you and me**_

The two smiled at each other, and everyone applauded.

"Well, next I want…Shippo and Kilala!" Rin exclaimed, clapping up and down. Kagome and Inuyasha traded places with Shippo and Kilala. As the music started off, Shippo and Kilala both rolled their eyes. **(A/N: Italics=Shippo, Italics & Underlined= Kilala, Italics & Bold= Both.)**

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_Till we're separate hearts_

_**But your faith **_

_**It gives me strength**_

_**The strength to believe**_

_We're breaking free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_**There's not a star**_

_**In heaven that we can't reach**_

_If we're trying_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_Oh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave_

_The ocean jut can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_**Rising till it lifts us up**_

_**So everyone can see**_

_We're breaking free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_**There's not a star**_

_**In heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breakin free_

_Ohhhh runnin_

_Climbin_

_To get to that place_

_**To be all**_

_**That we can be**_

_Now's the time_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

_**We see it comin'**_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Not a want_

_But a need_

_**Both of us breakin' free**_

_Soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_**There's not a star**_

_**In heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_We're runnin'_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_**To get to that place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's**_

_**Different than who we are**_

The two ended their sing and dance number with their faces close, smiling at each other. The rest of the night went along like that. Everyone stayed the night at the mansion again.

The next morning, they were in the living room, eating left over snacks, when Sesshomaru came in. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when he left yesterday, but he seemed fine. When he walked in, he looked around the room, obviously confused as to why everyone was there.

"Well, hey there Sesshomaru. Where ya been?" Kagome smiled at him, but he just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"He never said happy birthday…" Rin said, lip quivering.

"Rinny…does he know?"

"He should! I called him a bunch of times yesterday, and left him a bunch of messages."

"So…he forgot…?" Kilala asked into empty air. There was silence.

About 20 minutes later, Sesshomaru came down after a shower and changing, got a coke, and sat on a chair in the far corner. After a while, he realized he was toning out nothing. No one was talking. Everyone was staring at him. Well, mostly everyone. Kagome, Kilala, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, Ayame, and Yura were glaring at him.

"Is there a reason you are all uncharacteristically silent?" He asked, finally caving.

"You. Are such. An idiot." Kilala hissed. The other girls, save the new girls and Rin, nodded. Sesshomaru arched a brow. Rin bowed her head, her hair covering her face.

"Sesshomaru…do you know what yesterday was?" She asked carefully, her voice cracking.

"The 25th. A Saturday. Why?" Sesshomaru answered without blinking. It was a simple answer. Rin's whole body stiffened. She stood up straight, her hair still covering her face, went to the music system, picked a song, and stood at the stage in front of a microphone.

_It took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along it rolled right off my back_

_Obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that? The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cuz without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_So you will know You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cuz without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna cry_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me This is the potential break-up song_

_Just admit you're wrong _

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be? _

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

Sesshomaru was stunned.

"Rin, is something the matter?" He asked.

_Everyone_ else in the room either face palmed, anime sweat dropped, or fell over anime style.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Something is the matter." Rin began. "I'm tired of your crap. We've been dating, but in public, you act like you hardly know me. And what's with all of the suicide attempts? If you wanna get away from me, just tell me. And what's with all the silence? Do you like me or not? Do you wanna break up with me, or not? And guess what? Yesterday was more than just a freaking Saturday. It was my birthday! My 15th fucking birthday! You are such an insensitive jerk! Are we dating, or not?"

"Rin…are you trying to say something?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone fell over anime style at that.

"Yes, you jackass, I am trying to say something!"

"Well, what is it?"

Rin blew Sesshomaru a single kiss as her eyes watered and the tears threatened to overflow.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, we are through!"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Talk about Sesshy being an idiot.**

**Aqua: You got that right.**

**Jazz: Anyways, readers, reviewers, I have something important to say. I have like, 4 story ideas. I know some people like this story, so would anyone like me to start those stories? Or would you rather I finish this story first?**

**Emma: Who cares? They'll all be terrible.**

**Layla: Get out of here or we will let Angel get you.**

**Emma: -runs away screaming-**

**Kelsey: Awesome.**

**Jazz: Anyways, yeah, let me know in your reviews.**

**Aqua: Review, or no updates!**

**Jazz: Yep! Loves to all my readers and reviewers! R&R!**


	18. Rocky Road Relationships

**Chapter 18: Rocky Road Relationships**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Heck no, what's wrong with you people?**

**Jazz: Okay, I am, unbelievably happy! So many people have reviewed this story and put it on their faves list! Yay! Also, Marie, thanks, now alert lists make sense. And also, I would love to co-write a story with you! That would be great!**

**Layla: Well, while you have a hyper happy moment, we forgot to say. Last chapter, we don't own "You're the Reason", "Equal Romance" (A song from Ranma ½, which we don't own either), "A Whole New World", "Breaking Free", or "Potential Breakup Song".**

**Jazz: Thank you wonderful readers and reviewers! On with the story! Oh, and we still haven't made up our minds on the group name, so suggestions are still open.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Rin had run upstairs into the room she shared with Kilala. She immediately buried her head in her pillow, crying her poor little eyes out.

"I hope your happy, Sesshomaru! And I hope she never forgives you, you pompous jackass!" Kagome yelled, running upstairs after her sister. Kilala, Ayame, Sango, Yura, Kagura, and Kanna followed her. Jakotsu went into the other room, came bag with a bag full of things, and ran upstairs, following them.

Rin had of course locked the door, so Kilala had to fumble with her key to open the door. When she did open the door, they saw Rin, curled up in fetal position on the bed.

"Oh my gosh…Rinny!" Kagome ran over to her younger sister.

Rin just continued to sniffle as a new wave of sobs sent shivers trough her body. Her eyes were squeezed tight shut, and her hands wrapped around her like she was in pain. Kagome undid Rin's position like Rin was just no more then a doll. Rin went limp, not objecting to the treatment. Kagome even sat Rin on her lap and cradled her close.

"Rin, I'm so sorry. I may not be a girl, but I know what can make you feel better." Jakotsu said.

He reached into the bag, and pulled out some Rocky Road ice cream, cherries, whip cream, toppings, and all three of the Lion King movies. That seemed to catch Rin's attention.

Kilala reached over, filled a bowl with Rocky Road ice cream. She put a lot of whip cream on it, strawberry syrup, rainbow sprinkles, mini marshmallows, and a cherry on top. Rin's sobs had stopped, her eyes widened, and she leaned forward.

"Rinny…" Kilala cooed, holding the bowl in front of Rin. Rin followed the bowl like a lost, starving, puppy, finding food for the first time. Rin took the bowl, one spoon full, and smiled.

"See? Let's have fun, Rin. A girls night. The rest of this day is going to be all girls fun." Yura smiled.

"Ahem?" Jakotsu arched a brow.

"Girls & Jakotsu night." Yura corrected. Jakotsu laughed.

"And, to start, movie fun." Kanna said, popping the Lion King into the plasma screen TV, as everyone got bowls of ice cream. Kanna even put it on sing-a-long mode, with the lyrics at the bottom of the screen. Rin smiled as the movie began.

Back downstairs, it was still quiet in the living room.

"She's got a point, you know." Miroku finally said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, you seem not to acknowledge your relationship with Rin in public, or in private. And yesterday was her 15th birthday, and you didn't acknowledge that." Miroku replied.

"Was I supposed to?" Sesshomaru arched a brow.

"Yes you were supposed to, you ass!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I was busy." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Too busy to wish your girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend happy birthday?" Shippo countered.

"She understands." Sesshomaru sat straighter in his seat.

"She understands? Dude, she just dumped you!" Koga crossed his arms.

"She'll take it back." Sesshomaru sounded so sure of himself.

"No, she won't. She's serious, Sesshomaru. You're not some kind of all mighty lord or king or something. You're a guy, and she's a girl. She actually cared about you, and you betrayed that. She won't want you after that." Hakudoshi said.

"She will." Sesshomaru said, standing up, walking outside and leaving.

"That jackass needs to come of his pedestal." Inuyasha said, glaring at the door. Everyone nodded agreement. They decided to go upstairs with the girls, with the pizza, chips, and dip, and sat with them, watching the three Lion King movies. When the movies were over, the guys went downstairs and Jakotsu went to his room to change. The girls went back to their own rooms to change.

Rin came out wearing a white and orange tiger pattern corset top and a mini black skirt. To finish of the outfit, she wore the jewelry set she got for her birthday and gold heels.

Kagome wore a strapless green and white striped top with black skinny jeans. As shoes, she wore simple green open toed flats.

Sango was wearing a hot pink corset top with white lining. Her skinny jeans looked a lot like Kagome's, but hers were blue. She wore hot pink converses.

Ayame decided to wear a purple corset top striped with black. Her shorts went right above her knee, and were a deep shiny black. Her shoes were purple heels.

Kilala's outfit was a strapless, tie around the neck yellow top. She wore similar jeans to Sango's and she wore yellow converses, in a similar style to Sango.

Yura's top was black and spaghetti strapped, with a white snowflake design on the lower right side and white button like designs around the chest area. Her mini skirt was white, her high boots were black.

Kanna's shirt was white, strapless, and ruffled. She, like Kilala and Sango, wore blue skinny jeans and black converses.

Kagura's outfit consisted of a red shirt that stopped right above her belly button. Her mini skirt was gold. Her shoes were gold heels.

Jakotsu was wearing a simple purple shirt and blue jeans when they went out.

Halfway down the boardwalk, they found the Sengoku Club. It was just a large club, and it was filled. They went in just as the song "Somebody Call 911" started, the girls squealed, and ran right over to the dance floor. Jakotsu walked over and saved them a table.

After the song was over, the girls sat down with Jakotsu.

"Oh my gosh, this place is awesome!" Kilala exclaimed, checking out the menu.

"We should've come here sooner." Ayame pointed out.

"We need to come here again." Kanna countered. Everyone nodded and agreed with her.

"Should we order now, or dance more?" Rin asked, everyone was stumped.

"You guys should dance. More than likely, I won't dance at all, and there's no eye candy here for me, so I'll just kick it here." Jakotsu shrugged.

"You sure, Jai?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. But remember, you see a hottie, let me know. Doubt he'll be into me, but I want something to ogle since my 'sister' stole my favorite piece of sexy ass." Jakotsu crossed his arms and the girls laughed.

"Oh my gosh, guys, look! Their doing karaoke!" Kanna pointed at the person on stage choosing people to come up.

"We've gotta do that later." Rin nodded.

They began to play "Airplanes" and the girls got up to dance some more. No one noticed that from two different corners in the club, they were being watched.

Sesshomaru watched Rin dance, laugh, and have fun. He thought about how she'd acted earlier, and wondered how wrong he had been, as the girl he had come there with leaned her head on his shoulder, roaming a hand across his chest.

In the other corner, another boy watched Rin dance. He'd seen her many times before, but most of the time, she was with that guy with long white hair. Today, she was just with her friends. He knew these girls of course, he'd grown up around them. But he'd wait for a little longer.

A few songs later, Kagome decided to go up and do karaoke. That was when the stranger made his move.

"Hey Sango." Kohaku said.

"Oh, hey Kohaku. What are you doing here?" Sango asked her brother.

"Dad said you were here on Bone Eater's so I hitched a ride with a friend on their way down here." Kohaku shrugged.

"Oh ok. Hey guys, check it out, my little brother's here." Sango told her friends.

"Sango! I'm only younger by one year." Kohaku objected.

"So am I, or I was. Yesterday was my birthday." Rin threw in.

"Happy belated birthday then, Rin." Kohaku smiled at her. She giggled and smiled back.

"Well guys, I'm gonna low things up a bit." Kagome said on stage. All of the people grabbed a partner, except Kagome's friends.

"Rin…would you like to dance?" Kohaku asked, hand extended. Rin giggled, and her friends pushed her forward. Kohaku led Rin to the dance floor. Rin wrapped her arms around Kohaku's neck and Kohaku put his hands on the small of Rin's back, holding her close. They began to sway to the music as Kagome began to sing.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow, let it take me_

_Where I want to go_

_Till you opened the door_

_There's so much more_

_Id never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along and you changed everything_

Rin rested her head on Kohaku's shoulder, and sighed in contentment. Sesshomaru had never held her this way, and he'd never made her feel this content.

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own, every sky was_

_Your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel and you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Crazier, Crazier _Kagome smiled at Rin and Kohaku, glad her sister was having fun with another guy. She smiled and bowed as everyone clapped. She walked off stage and sat down at the table with her friends, Kohaku sitting across from Rin. The two were lost in a conversation. After a while, it came time to order.

All of the girls ordered a Caesar salad. Kagome and Rin ordered mozzarella sticks, Kilala ordered shrimp and cocktail, Ayame and Sango asked for chicken fingers and fries, Yura didn't want anything else, and Kagura and Kanna both wanted fettuccini. Jakotsu and Kohaku ordered spaghetti.

"Okay, you guys know what? I feel much better." Rin said, leaning back.

"You felt bad before?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah…my boyfriend forgot my birthday and everything." Rin replied, shrugging it off as nonchalance.

"Oh…boyfriend…" Kohaku looked away.

"Yeah…but I dumped his sorry ass." Rin smiled. Kohaku brightened up immediately.

"Well, I'm gonna go do a song. Be right back, chickadees!" Kilala said, bouncing away. A moment later, she appeared on stage.

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing_

_A girl thing_

_Your talking trash about me_

_Better watch what you say_

_I'll take you down_

_It your treading on my turf_

_And your stepping on my game_

_I'll take you down_

_Cuz I'm on my feet_

_And you know that _

_I own it_

_I got the heat_

_So you don't wanna blow it_

_If you think that you're all that_

_I'll show you what I have_

_I'll take you down_

_Oh yeah!_

_Watch out or work it out_

_I'm here for the party_

_I'm not back down_

_I'm the name on the big screen TV_

_If you think you can beat me_

_I'm calling it out_

_I'll take you down_

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing_

_A girl thing_

_A girl thing_

_If your throwing dirty looks_

_Cuz I'm having all the fun_

_I'll take you down_

_Trim me up with your words_

_Not to laugh_

_Better run_

_I'll take you down_

_I'll take you down_

_Cuz I'm on my feet_

_And ya know that I own it_

_I got the heat_

_So you don't wanna blow it_

_And if you think that you're all that_

_I'm gonna show you_

_What I have_

_I'll take you down_

_Ohhhh, watch how I work it out_

_I'm here for the party_

_And I'm not backing down_

_Oh I'm the name on the_

_Big TV screen_

_If you think you can beat me_

_I'm calling you out _

_I'll take you down_

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing_

_A girl thing_

_A girl thing_

_If you're talking trash about me_

_Better watch what you say_

_If you're treading on my turf_

_And your stepping on my game_

_If you're throwing dirty looks_

_Cuz I'm having all the fun_

_Trick me up with your words_

_Not to laugh then run_

_Ohhh, yeah ,yeah_

_I'll take you down_

_Ohhh, yeah, yeah_

_If you're talking trash about me_

_Better watch what you say_

_I'll take you down_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh, watch how I work it out_

_I'm here for the party_

_And I'm not backing down_

_Ohhh, I'm the name on the big screen_

_If you think you can beat me_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'll take you down_

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing_

_A girl thing _

_A girl thing_

_I'll take you down_

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing_

_A girl thing_

_A girl thing_

Kilala smiled, and the club goers stopped dancing and turned to cheer for her. She sat down with her friends as another slow song started up, and Rin and Kohaku made their way to the dance floor, holding each other close as they swayed to the music again.

"They look cute together…" Kilala said.

"Yeah. And if they went out, I could guarantee Kohaku would treat her better than Sesshomaru did." Sango pointed out.

"Oh my gosh…look!" Kanna whispered, pointing at Rin and Kohaku. The two had stopped dancing, and were staring each other in the eyes. Both of Rin's hands were intertwined with Kohaku's, their hands on either side of their bodies. Slowly, they leaned closer and closer together, eyes closing, heads tilting, inches apart…

"Rin."

And with that one word, Rin and Kohaku leaned away from each other, and turned to stare at a not very happy Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Rin forced out. Back at the table, her friends were tense, ready to spring to Rin's side if she needed back up.

"Rin, what is the meaning of this?" Was Sesshomaru's only reply.

"Meaning of what?" Rin asked.

"You and this child." Sesshomaru gestured to Kohaku, who put his hand on Rin's hip, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"What, don't like it? Get over it, Sesshomaru. We're done. Through. Finito. Get it?" Rin countered, losing all nervousness. Then, a woman walked up behind Sesshomaru, rested her head on his shoulder, and held him close.

"Sesshy…what's going on?" The girl asked.

"Sara, this is Rin. Rin, Sara." Sesshomaru introduced, but there was no need. Rin and Sara used to be good friends, but they just suddenly stopped speaking.

"Rinny? Is that you? It's so nice to see you! How do you and Sesshomaru know each other?" Sara asked, smiling at Rin.

"Sesshomaru and I have been dating for weeks…but I dumped him this morning." Rin replied, eyeing Sara up and down.

"That's weird. Sesshomaru and I have been dating since I found him down here." Sara giggled.

For Rin, the whole world froze. She didn't notice Kohaku hold her tighter. She didn't notice her friends run over. She didn't notice her friends glaring at Sara and Sesshomaru. She didn't notice anything.

"You were…cheating on me…since we came down here?" Rin choked out, looking at Sesshomaru, her eyes begging it to be a lie.

"Should I not have?" Sesshomaru asked, completely serious. That was it. That stopped it. That line, it was the scissors, that cut Rin's rope.

"You pompous two timing jackass! You womanizer buffoon! I loved you! How stupid was I? You have been cheating on my the past two fucking weeks? How could you? I hate you! You're as low as Kinky-hoe! I never wanna see your sorry elephant's ass face again!" Rin shouted, slapping Sesshomaru harshly across the cheek.

Rin grabbed Kohaku's hand, tears brimming her eyes, and stormed out of the club, all of the bystanders watching her. After she left, the eyes glared at Sesshomaru and Sara.

"Sesshy…lets go…" Sara cooed, nibbling on Sesshomaru's ear.

"Yeah, go. Now. Because Sesshomaru, if we catch you around us and hurting Rin again, I will take my hand, rip it inside of you, and tear out your intestines. Then, I will shove your own intestines down your throat!" Sango threatened.

"I, would skin you alive and hang your head over a mantel." Kilala bragged.

"I, would torture into you're a hollow, soulless shell." Kanna said.

"I would throw your limbs in a fire place and use your skin as a rug." Ayame smiled.

"I'd rather cut you open and use your hollow insides as a piggy bank and your hands, feet, and little peewee as a coin purse!" Kagome shouted.

The girls turned up their noses, and walked outside, leaving a shocked, and extremely frightened and disturbed, Sesshomaru and a totally oblivious Sara.

Back at the mansion, Kohaku had decided to stay with them, so he was in a guest bedroom. Rin didn't speak for the rest of the day, almost like she had gone mute.

That night though, Kagome awoke to someone knocking silently on her door. Careful not to wake up Sango, she tip toed over and opened the door, only to see Rin, looking at her with big, sad, yet empty eyes, clutched in her hands, the same teddy bear Kagome first saw her with when her mother adopted Rin.

"Can't sleep Rinny?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. Kagome walked over to her bed and her sister followed. She pulled back the covers and let Rin lay down. Once Rin was comfortable, Kagome lied down next to her.

"You know what, Rin? I know what will help you sleep." Kagome said as she cleared her throat.

_A la nanita nana, _

_nanita ella, _

_nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, _

_bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, _

_nanita ella, _

_nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, _

_bendito sea Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva _

_cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna _

_se balansea_

_A la nanita nana,_

_nanita ella A la nanita nana, _

_nanita ella, _

_nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, _

_bendito sea Fuentecita que corre _

_clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva _

_cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna _

_se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, _

_nanita ella _

When her lullaby had ended, Rin was sound asleep. Kagome smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Rin, this I swear. Things will get better for you." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and drifting to a peaceful sleep.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: There we go, chapter 18.**

**Jazz: Hey, I want my reviewers to decide! Who should Rin choose: Sesshomaru or Kohaku? God, this isn't a Twilight moment at all, is it?**

**Layla: I love that lullaby. We don't own "Crazier", "It's A Girl Thing" (Anna Margaret's version), or "A La Nanita Nana".**

**Jazz: No, we do not. And yes, I love that lullaby too. Anyways, thanks to all our Emma haters, keeping her away. Thanks for all the compliments, I'm feeling the love! **

**Aqua: Remember, review, or Jazz won't update.**

**Jazz: Mhmm. R&R! Loves to you all! Now someone gimme a damn cookie! **


	19. Isn't Love Lovely?

**Chapter 19: Isn't Love…Lovely? **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. I don't own it. There.**

**Jazz: This chapter was made as a request to reviewers (Sora) wanting more fluff. All couples and love and that.**

**Emma: Love or no love, this story still sucks.**

**Layla: Angel! Sora! Marie! GoldenRose! Rossgirl! She's in here!**

**Emma: Oh crap, I'm out!**

**Kelsey: That never gets old.**

**Aqua: You got that right. Thanks to all our readers and reviewers! And thanks to Marie for the awesome translation!**

**Jazz: Yep! Loves to you all! And if this chapter sucks, sorry, I'm not much of a romance gushy love type of girl.**

**Emma: Cuz' you don't have a love life.**

**Layla: Guys! Found her!**

**Emma: Bye!**

**Jazz: On with the story!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The next day, Rin woke up, and insisted everyone enjoy a date with someone. Kagura and Jakotsu, dateless, decided to just go and hang out. They begged Rin to come with them, but she had to decline. She told them these things best she could without talking. She had pushed Kagome and Inuyasha out the door, and they got the message. When Rin ushered to everyone else, they also got the message.

Kohaku was in a gazebo, laying on the wood, staring at the ceiling. He decided to sit up, and something caught his eye. It was Rin, in a white dress decorated with red and pink flowers. Her expression was sad, yet thoughtful. Then, Sesshomaru walked up to her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin stopped walking away and turned to him.

"So you're not going to snap at me?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin just kept looking at him.

"What is the problem with you? Are you mute?" Sesshomaru asked, louder. Rin still stared at him.

"Rin…what would you do if I said I was sorry?" Sesshomaru tried again. Rin glared at him. Her eyes said: _Sorry isn't enough._

"Why will you not speak to this Sesshomaru?" He asked, angry. Kohaku ran over to Rin.

"Leave Rin alone." Kohaku ordered, holding Rin close, and away from Sesshomaru.

"Who are you to order me?" Sesshomaru challenged.

"I'm Rin's friend. Look what you did to her! Dumb ass, she's mute. She hasn't spoken since she told you off yesterday. She won't speak. And…and it's all your fault!" Kohaku wasn't one to be easily angered, but he felt the urge to protect Rin.

Then, he drew his hand that wasn't holding Rin back, and punched Sesshomaru square in the face. Rin grabbed Kohaku's arm, lifted her dress, turned, and ran, dragging Kohaku after her.

"Wow…never thought I could do that." Kohaku choked out, panting, trying to catch his breath as Rin sat down in front of him, also breathing heavily.

"Rin…this place is awesome…" Kohaku murmured, looking around at the area Rin had taken him to. It was a place where you could sit down, order, and live bands were playing. Rin smiled and extended her hand.

"Rin…is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Kohaku asked. Rin smiled and laughed. Then, she nodded, grabbed Kohaku's hand, and walked into the crowd.

**With Inu & Kags**

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha…this is so cool! Thanks so much!" Kagome said, smiling.

Inuyasha had taken her to a clear park surrounded by apple trees. They were just sitting on a blanket under one of the trees, a picnic basket between them. Kagome reached in, and pulled out a fruit kabob and took a bite of the cantaloupe.

"This is so good…" Kagome murmured, and Inuyasha just smiled. Kagome looked over at him.

"You raided Jai's secret snack stash, didn't you?" Kagome asked, suspicious. Inuyasha being nice…and having a picnic? Too good to be true.

"That obvious?" Inuyasha snickered. Kagome giggled. Then, she reached in the basket and took out a strawberry.

"Open up, Inu." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha complied and Kagome fed him a strawberry.

"Okay…now close your eyes and open up." Inuyasha told her. Kagome did as she was told.

Inuyasha put a grape in his mouth, and pressed his lips to Kagome's. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha not only kissed her passionately, but also gave her a sweet snack.

"Okay…my turn!" Kagome exclaimed, putting a grape in her mouth and leaning forward.

**With Miroku and Sango**

"Lady Sango, thank you so much for coming with me on this date." Miroku said, smiling.

"This is not a date. I'm doing Rin a favor by getting you out of the mansion." Sango replied, crossing her arms. Miroku just smiled.

**With Shippo and Kilala**

"So, Lala, what do you wanna do?" Shippo asked, taking Kilala's hand in his.

"I don't know…I don't care…" Kilala whined. Shippo grinned.

"Wanna go to the mall and go people watching?" Shippo arched a brow.

"Sounds like a plan." Kilala agreed, and the two walked to the mall.

**With Ayame and Koga**

"There's nothing to do…" Ayame whined.

"Hey, Aya, wanna hit up the arcade?" Koga asked, seeing no alternative. Ayame shrugged.

"Wait, on one condition." Ayame said.

"Okay…what is it?" Koga turned around and gave her a cocky smile.

"Piggyback!" Ayame ordered.

"You can't be serious." Koga laughed. Ayame gave him a dead serious look. "Oh, you are serious…"

"Yeah, I am. Now, turn around, and get down Ookami. _Or else._" Ayame hissed. Koga gulped, his girlfriend's eyes said she was threatening death if she had to walk. Koga turned and got onto the ground, while Ayame climbed on his back.

"Mush! Mush!" She shouted, pointing forward.

"What do you think I am?" Koga asked.

"My boyfriend, or my personal slave. Same difference." Ayame shrugged. "Now mush!" She ordered, kicking him gently in the side. Koga sighed, but did as he was told.

**With Sesshomaru**

He stood, unseen to everyone, watching Rin from the shadows. She didn't speak, but she smiled when she danced with Kohaku. She seemed very happy, at least.

A flying baby with curly red hair and a bow and arrow flew down next to Sesshomaru, and pulled out a hammer and it him in the head. That psychological hit to the head was just what Sesshomaru needed to earn his light bulb. He finally got a clue.

The light bulb held out a hand, and the flying baby gave it a High5 before turning and flying away.

**With Kagura and Jakotsu**

"You need a nickname." Jakotsu said.

"What?" Kagura did a double take.

"Well, everyone has a nickname that needs one. Inu, Kags, Banks, Sess, Haku, Doshi…Asi and Kyo… all our good friends with long names have a nickname except you." Jakotsu replied.

"Well…what should my nickname be?" Kagura asked, zoning out of the conversation already.

"Gura…Kagu…Kaze…KK… and you're not listening, are you?" Jakotsu glared at Kagura.

"Awesome…" Was Kagura's reply.

"Hmm…Kagura, who was the first president of the US?"

"Not bad."

"I love you."

"I totally agree."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yeah, I like that."

"Ok then… wanna do it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura asked, finally back to earth.

"Well, you said you'd marry me, so it's only right to think about when we're gonna-"

"La la la la la! I'm not listening! Shut up!" Kagura said loudly, hands over her ears. Jakotsu doubled over in laughter.

"So, tell me." Jakotsu began, finally catching his breath. "How come you're single? Don't take this personally, but your cute, smart, funny, and devious. That's my type, but you're just the wrong sex."

"Nice, I feel great." Kagura laughed. "Well, it's probably because I fell in love once, and love fell out with me."

"So, you've given up on love?"

"Dear child, what is love?" Kagura asked, as music began to play and she sang along.

_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe._

_Falling in love with love is playing the fool;_

_Caring too much in such a juvenile fancy._

_Learning to trust is just for children in school. I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full_

_I was unwise with eyes unable to see._

_I fell in love with love, With love everlasting,_

_But love fell out with me._

Jakotsu decided to sing with her.

_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe._

_Falling in love with love is playing the fool;_

_Caring too much in such a juvenile fancy._

_Learning to trust is just for children in school. I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full_

_I was unwise with eyes unable to see._

_I fell in love with love, With love everlasting,_

_But love fell out with me. _

"Oh my gosh…we're using songs from the show in life." Kagura moaned.

"Well, at least we'll get the performance right." Jakotsu shrugged.

"Wanna go play some carnival games?" Kagura asked, seeing no alternative.

"Sure." Jakotsu shrugged.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Thanks again for the picnic, Inuyasha." Kagome said, grabbing her boyfriend's free hand.

"Feh. It was nothing. I mean, not as good as me." Inuyasha replied, giving his signature cocky grin.

"You are so self-absorbed." Kagome told him, glaring playfully.

"You know it." Inuyasha smirked. "Hey, wanna have dinner later? You, me, on the beach? How's 8 sound?

"Totally stellar, Inuyasha! I'd love to go!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Stellar…?"

**With Rin and Kohaku**

"Feeling better, Rin?" Kohaku asked Rin as they swayed to the music. Rin's smile widened and she nodded vigorously. He noticed Rin's gaze kept straying to the stage…but more specifically, the microphone.

"Rin…is there something you wanna say? Do you want to sing or something?" He asked her. Her eyes seemed to grow large, asking permission. Kohaku smiled and let her go and she stood at the microphone. She didn't speak, she just sang. And when she did, it was louder and full of more emotion than anything she could've said.

_I guess I should've known_

_It wasn't gonna end okay_

_You're such a trouble make_

_But I like you just that way_

_A bomb tick ticking with me_

_The one I'd best to blame_

_Just like a countdown _

_Ready to blow_

_I sat around and thought_

_About the world without you_

_And no matter what you think_

_Everything is not about you_

_You think I'm still hung up on you_

_But, baby it's not true_

_Now look at me_

_Your memories turn to dust_

_There's only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love_

_I wasn't really in love_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_Sparks fly when we touch_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_You throw away the things you need_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_The things I never wanna be_

_I owe it all to you_

_You just can't help yourself_

_It's what you do_

_Cause this is real life_

_Not your show_

_Now look at me_

_The memories turned to dust_

_There's only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love_

_I wasn't really in love_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_Sparks fly when we touch_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush,_

_it was just a crush_

_You'll be fine_

_Just find another girl_

_To kick around_

_Won't be long_

_Until they all know what_

_I figured out_

_Now look at me _

_The memories turned to dust_

_There's only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love_

_It was just a crush_

_Sparks fly when we touch_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush, yeah_

Rin smiled as her song ended, a devious smile, and she looked around the audience, and walked off stage.

She walked into Kohaku's arms, and hugged him. Then she smiled sadly at him.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Kohaku guessed. Rin nodded sadly.

"Then…would you do me the honor of meeting me on the beach, under the biggest gazebo on the beach tonight? At 8?" Rin looked confused at Kohaku's question, but nodded. "You'll see it. There's a big balloon on top." Kohaku kissed her forehead, and walked with her back to the mansion. When they got there, Kohaku kissed her cheek one last time, and walked away.

Rin smiled to herself, quietly entering the home.

**With Jakotsu and Kagura**

"You're cruel." Jakotsu commented.

"But I don't want the damn fish!" Kagura retorted.

"Then give it to some kid! Don't kill it!"

"I don't give a damn what you have to say about it!"

"What kind of heartless whore are you?"

"Shut up you cross dressing freak!"

"Make me!"

"You are so immature!"

"You're one to talk!" Jakotsu yelled, making a face at Kagura.

"Why you low life di-"

"Gimme the damn fish!" Jakotsu swiped the fish from Kagura and ran.

"Come back here and give me my fish!" Kagura yelled, chasing Jakotsu.

"No way!" Jakotsu replied, putting the fish in his mouth.

"You ate…my fish…"

"That's what you get for only getting one. You bought one damn fish and not the whole box. I'm getting me some more of those!" Jakotsu went in search for the stand selling the goldfish crackers, Kagura following.

**With Shippo and Kilala**

"In his thirties, lifeless, and lives with his mom. Can't get a date." Kilala said, gesturing to a man walking past.

"Total slut." Shippo commented, pointing at a girl walking away from them in a high skirt and revealing top.

"Shippo…that's Kinky-hoe."

"Really? Wow, she's so ugly, she was invisible when she was walking in front of us." Shippo said, and Kilala giggled.

"You are so funny." She told him. When she turned to him, she noticed the close proximity of their faces and blushed.

"Lala…" Shippo whispered, leaning forward. Kilala leaned forward, tilted her head, and closed her eyes. Then, their lips met. It was like an electric shock went through them both. When their lips met, it was soft and sweet. Shippo pulled Lala closer and licked her bottom lip, asking for access, which she gladly granted. The kiss was slow and passionate, yet still extremely sexy.

They remained like that, grossing out children for giving each other cooties and adults feeling like they were lucky to have each other, or envious that they couldn't get that kind of action.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Damn it, where's that lecher?" Sango asked, looking around for Miroku. When she finally found him, he was flirting with a hot girl with long black hair. To say Sango was pissed, would be an understatement.

She stomped over to Miroku and the girl, and stood behind Miroku as he talked to the girl.

"Would you bare my child." Miroku asked.

"Oh Miroku…" The girl giggled, blushing.

'Oh please, gag me.' Sango thought, rolling her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, Sango…" He said to the girl. Not good.

"Sango? My names Dai." The girl crossed her arms, peeved off.

"I know, um…Sango's…"

"About to kick your ass?"

Miroku wheeled around and looked at a very angry Sango.

"Sango! Um…" Miroku had run out of excuses.

"This is the whore you chose over me?" Dai asked, totally annoyed.

"Who are you calling a whore, slut?" Sango countered.

"You're ugly as hell. Why would he want you over a hottie like me?"

"You know what, bitch? I don't want this womanizer, but you're getting on my last damn nerve. Bring it on." Sango exclaimed, tackling Dai to the ground.

Dai screamed, and curled up in fetal position. Sango stood up, and Dai was crying.

"Um…I won?" Sango thought aloud to no one in particular.

She turned to Miroku to slap him, but he surprised her by ramming his lips against hers. She didn't kiss him back. Miroku backed away, and Sango slapped him. Then, she pulled him close for another kiss. Miroku definitely didn't see that one coming.

**With Koga and Ayame**

"I hate this game!" Ayame exclaimed, frowning deeply.

"Wanna go outside and do something instead?" Koga asked.

"Sure." Ayame shrugged, and the two walked outside.

"There's nothing to do out here." Ayame complained.

"Wanna race?"

"Sure. Ready, set, go!" Ayame shouted, and she ran, but Koga passed her. She pushed herself to catch up, but she tripped and flew forward a few feet, bumping into Koga and knocking him down with her. When the earth made sense again, she was laying on top of Koga, their noses touching, both of them panting.

"Um…this is awkward, don't yo-" Ayame began, but Koga took his right hand and put it on the back of her head, bringing her lips against his. Ayame didn't object.

**With Yura and Bankotsu**

"Banks…there's nothing to do." Yura moaned, sitting on Bankotsu's lap, back against his chest.

"There is something to do…if you wanna…" Bankotsu said in her ear.

"Banks, I'm not a slut. Since I left Kinky-hoe, I decided to change my ways. I'm not gonna have sex with you."

"What about an MOS?"

"MOS?"

"Make Out Session."

"Hmmm…Works for me." Yura shrugged, turning around so she was chest to chest with Bankotsu, and pressed her lips against his.

**With Kanna and Hakudoshi**

"That cloud looks like a mirror…" Kanna murmured, laying on her back in the grass, staring at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a horse." Hakudoshi said, pointing at another cloud.

They'd been that way for a while. They didn't wanna kiss, or be all seductive. They had fun just being with each other, enjoying each others presence. Their hands were intertwined, and they were at peace just laying there together.

**Back home**

When everyone was done with their dates, strangely at the same time, they all met up together in front of the mansion. The guys went out to go do…something they wouldn't tell the girls, and the girls went inside when they heard a guitar being played.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth_

_All this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl_

_I should've known_

_I should've known_

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one_

_You'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small down_

_I was a dreamer_

_Before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_To come around_

_Maybe I was naïve_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake _

_I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to_

_Have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one_

_You'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer _

_Before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you _

_And your white horse_

_To come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well_

_This is a bi world_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror_

_Disappearing now_

_And it too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you _

_And your white horse_

_Too catch me now_

_Oh_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Oh_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now_

Kagome stepped in the room as her sister strummed the last note.

Rin looked up at her sister and gave her a small smile.

"Rin…are you talking again?" Kagome asked carefully. Rin shook her head. "So you just sing?" Rin nodded.

The rest of the day, everyone talked about how their day had been. That night, Kagome snuck out around 7:53. Rin snuck out around 7:55.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Kagome, you came." Inuyasha smiled at her, and Kagome giggled. There were no tables, no chairs, just a blanket and a single candle resting on a book. There were two bowls of ramen there.

"Ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's my favorite food. And, you said yourself that as long as were together, you don't care what were doing." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You're right." Kagome smiled, and sat down.

**With Rin and Kohaku**

"Rin! I'm so glad you came." Kohaku smiled at Rin, who giggled in return.

He had set up a table with two chairs, a candle, and two bowls of ceaser pasta salad, Rin's favorite. Kohaku pulled out Rin's chair, and pushed it in as she sat down. Kohaku sat in the latter chair.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

When they were done eating, Kagome was lying in Inuyasha's arms, as he laid on the sand. Kagome smiled.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Cause baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh once in your life_

_You'll find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Hm-hm_

_Now, nothing can change_

_What you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_And our love will light the way_

_Cuz baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_I'd been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_We're in heaven_

Kagome turned, and gave Inuyasha a short, sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because…just because."

**With Rin and Kohaku**

When they were done eating, there was silence, as they stared in each other's eyes. It was like they were having a telepathic conversation. Eventually, Kohaku stood up.

"Rin, would you like to dance?" Kohaku asked, extending a hand towards her. Rin smiled, nodded, and placed her hand in his. The two of the walked out the gazebo and swayed to music only they could hear. **(A/N: Kohaku, italics. Rin, italics underlined. Both, italics bold.)**

_I remember what you wore_

_On the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought_

'_Hey, you know,_

_This could be something'_

_Cause everything you do_

_And words you say_

_You know that it all_

_Takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left_

_With nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_And maybe_

_**Two is better than one**_

_There's so much __**time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already **_

_**Got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_I remember every look_

_Upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard_

_For breathing_

_**Cause when I close **_

_**My eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and**_

_**Everything's okay**_

_**I'm finally now**_

_**Believing**_

_**That maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_And maybe_

_**Two is better than one**_

_There's so much __**time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_And you've already got me_

_Coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than_

_One_

_I remember what you wore_

_On the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought _

'_Hey'_

_**Maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time**_

_**To figure out**_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me**_

_**Coming undone**_

_And I'm thinking_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**Cuz baby, two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure it out **_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_Two is better than one_

_**Two is better than one**_

They smiled at each other as the song ended, leaned forward, and kissed. It was slow, and sensual, filled with caution and emotion at the same time.

From one place, a pair of amber eyes and brown eyes watched them. From near the mansion, but still outside, another pair of amber eyes watched, but their eyes were filled with sadness and appreciation.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: Yepperz! Chappie Numero...19!Layla: And, I'm in love with this story and all of our totally awesome readers and : Yeah, but I can't take all the credit for this chapter, I had some help. So, her she is as a guess star, Parisa-Hisakata-charmed-sp-inu, better known as Marie!Marie: Hey all! Thanks so much for having me here Jazz, I love your : I'm honored to have you here, you helped us out with this chapter so much. And guess what readers?Marie: Jazz and I will be a story! We'll probably also co write the rest of this story, and the : Isn't that awesome?Emma: Well, can't be as terrible as this story : Leave. Now. Or I'll kick your : Yeah : I'll be back next chapter folks, I have some...business to take care of. -grabs Emma by her hair and drags her away to beat her up-Layla: Okay, I like that girl. She is : I know right? Well, talk to you guys next chappie. And thanks for the cookies! Aqua: Wait, don't forget, we don't own any of the songs in this chapter. Boo : Review, or no updates!Jazz: R&R!**


	20. Home At Last

**Chapter 20: Home at Last**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha?**

**No.**

**Will I ever own Inuyasha?**

**No.**

**There you have it.**

**Jazz: Here it is!**

**Layla: Yep! Chappie 20!**

**Kelsey: Thanks be to all of our awesome readers and reviews!**

**Aqua: Hey, whatever happened to Marie?**

**Marie: *walks up smiling* Hey guys!**

**Layla: Did you have fun?**

**Marie: Hell yeah! I kind of locked her in a closet, so you guys don't **

**have to worry about her for a couple of chappies! **

**Everyone: Awesome!**

**Aqua: On with the chapter!**

**Jazz: Hope you like it! Loves to all my readers and reviewers!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Okay, I feel totally depressed." Kilala said, slumping in her seat. It was two weeks after the love day, and they were back in school. There had been actual tears as they moved out.

"I told you guys, there's enough room…when we're older and get married, if we can still live with each other, we can all move in there." Kagome shrugged.

"Well, what if we just wanna visit?" Kohaku asked, leaning back. Some strings had been pulled, and it had been proved he was smart enough to move up a grade. That, and Lady Kanade really just didn't care.

"Class!" Mr. Jinenji called for attention at the front of the room. He walked through the class, handing out papers. "These are your grades for your poetry partner assignment."

They had turned in the assignment before the break, so everyone was either looking forward to getting their grades or worried out of their minds.

"Yes! A+!" Sango whispered.

"Stellar! I got an A." Kagome replied.

"A for me two, Kags." Kilala smiled, high5ing her friend.

"I got an A-…good enough for me." Ayame shrugged.

"What did you get Rin?" Kohaku asked. She showed him the paper. It was an A. Kohaku smiled and nodded.

"I got a B+…I didn't put much effort into it, so I'm shocked." Yura laughed, shrugging.

"A+…as usual…" Kanna told them quietly.

"I'm with Yura…a B+. Would've been better, but…"

"But you and your partner hated each other's guts." Kanna finished. Kagura smiled and nodded.

"No homework tonight class, because there will be rehearsals tonight for the play tomorrow night." Mr. Jinenji told the class. The whole class cheered. Another class, no homework. A lot of kids were extra's after all, and some were the main characters.

**At Lunch**

"Hey, you guys wanna eat outside?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded, picked up their lunch, and walked out.

"I'm gonna go do something…stay out of the cafeteria." Ayame said, smiling mischievously.

Everyone stood at the window to looked inside as Ayame walked into the cafeteria. She picked us a tray of disgusting cafeteria food, meatloaf and mashed potatoes not fully cooked, hairy, and just plain disgusting.

"Hey Kikyo!" Ayame said, smiling and walked over to the girl who stood up.

"What do you want?" Kikyo sneered.

"Well, I realized how great you are, and as a peace offering, I brought you this." Ayame held out the tray.

"Yeah, I am great. And I'm not eating that." Kikyo said, gesturing to the tray.

"Oh, you're not supposed to eat it." Ayame smiled, and reached over, and dropped the contents of the drop down Kikyo's shirt.

"There ya go, Kinky-hoe." Ayame reached over, grabbed Kikyo's food she was going to eat and dumped it on Kikyo's head.

"Food fight!" Ayame yelled at the top of her lungs, dropping to the floor. Food went flying. Sandwiches, cookies **(MINE!), **even milk and orange juice cartons went flying.

Ayame crawled outside, still clean, laughing. Everyone else doubled over in laughter.

"Nice, Aya!" Yura choked out.

Once everyone had caught their breath, Rin picked up a school newspaper from a stand right outside the cafeteria's door and picked it up. Her eyes widened, and she gestured over to her friends. Kanna ran over.

"What's up, Rinny?" Kanna asked, and Rin showed her the front page cover story.

"Oh my dear bacon…guys, you have to check this out!" Kanna exclaimed, running over to her friends, Rin at her heels.

"Guys, this is what the paper says: Shikon Arts Will Be Having it's new Queen Bee elections. Our new Shikon girls are: Kikyo Higurashi, Touran Bakeneko, Tsubaki Kurai, Tsuyu Hime, Momiji Fujo, Koharu Uragirimono, Kuroro Dengen, Hari Sasaki, and Kagome Higurashi!" Kanna read.

"Oh my gosh…I'm a Shikon girl? I could be the Shikon Princess?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Yeah! Shikon Princess is always the most popular in school! Kikyo has given herself that title, but Kagome, you could actually win. All you've gotta do is get people to vote for you, do stellar in the play, and win the pageant! You'll officially get the title of Shikon Princess! We'll be the most popular girls in school!" Kilala said, and the girls squealed.

"You got this in the bag, Kags!" Sango cheered.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked.

"Totally!" Yura assured. The rest of lunch went on like that, talking about what they could do to make sure Kagome won. In free period, most of everyone had left the school, but Kagome and the gang decided to stay around.

The group dispersed, and everyone walked through a long, abandoned hallway in the school. Rin was walking with Kohaku.

"Listen, Rin, um… about that whole diner night thing, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you or anything-" Rin stopped Kohaku's awkward tumble of words by sealing her lips to his. Kohaku slowly kissed her back when they heard someone walk close to them, and stop there as if they were staring at them. They broke the kiss and Rin froze.

It was Sesshomaru.

"Rin, I must speak to you." Sesshomaru said simply. Rin was about to walk towards him, when Kohaku grabbed her hand. Instead, she hid behind Kohaku.

"What are you doing here, Takahashi?" Kohaku asked, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Did I address you?" Sesshomaru countered.

"No, but you can't address Rin either."

"And why is that?"

"You really are a jackass."

"Excuse me?"

"Because of you, Rin has _changed. _She used to be much happier, more excited, more Rin. But because of you, she won't speak to anyone. We're shocked she even sings. And it's because of you being an ass and ruining her! You didn't even seem to care about what you did to her. You played with her emotions, broke her heart, and left her only a shell of her former self." Kohaku vented.

Apparently, Sesshomaru didn't like what he was saying, so he charged at Kohaku, grabbed his throat, and slammed his back on the wall. Rin gave quick, soundless gasp.

Kohaku struggled, but couldn't get Sesshomaru to let him go. He let himself go limp, waiting for Sesshomaru to let him go. He wouldn't. Eventually Sesshomaru back away, but instead, he held Kohaku in front of him, feet on the ground, hand still around his throat. Kohaku's back was facing him, and Kohaku took advantage of this moment.

He grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, lowered his gravity, shifted his weight, and flipped Sesshomaru over him. Sesshomaru had planned this attack, and landed on his feet in front of Kohaku. He ran forward to grab Kohaku's throat again and Kohaku got down, and pushed himself so he was sliding on the floor. HE slid right past Sesshomaru, through his legs.**(A/N: I've down this before, it's so fun! Made up that move…totally awesome!)**

Kohaku turned up, and Sesshomaru faced him, calm, cool, collected, but…he seemed to be enjoying the chance at a fight. Big surprise. Sesshomaru reached in his pocket, pulled out something neither Rin or Kohaku could see, and threw them at Kohaku with a blinding speed. One of them snagged Kohaku's shirt, and stuck him to the wall behind him. _Daggers! Damn it, where did he get those?_

Kohaku quickly pulled the dagger out of his shirt, luckily it didn't hit him, and pulled the other daggers out of the wall. He looked at Sesshomaru. Their was a new feeling in Kohaku…a bloodlust. Like he wasn't in control of his soul…like he wanted to kill. He charged forward, much to Sesshomaru's surprise, and Kohaku stuck a dagger in Sesshomaru's shirt above both his shoulders, and both his wrists.

Kohaku stood in front of Sesshomaru, one last dagger in his hand, the blade pressed in front of Sesshomaru's neck. With enough pressure, Kohaku could easily kill Sesshomaru. Rin stood in the shadows, not sure what to do. Kohaku's normally warm brown eyes were coal black, and lifeless. Kohaku smiled, and was about to deliver the killing blow, when Rin stopped him.

"No! Kohaku, stop!" Rin shouted, tackling the surprised boy to the ground. The knife fell from his hand and slid down the hallway. Kohaku stared up at Rin, the brown returning to his eyes.

"Rin…? What's…going on?" He asked, looking around. Rin's face was tear-stained, her eyes wide. She jumped off of Kohaku without answering him, as Sesshomaru pulled forward, the daggers tearing his shirt off of his body. Kohaku jumped to his feet, and the two were glaring at each other. Rin wasn't sure what to do, so she screamed at the top of her lungs.

In another room far away from the hall where Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru were, Inuyasha was sitting on a counter in the back of a classroom, leaning against the wall. Kagome sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment.

"Inuyasha…do you still think about Kikyo?" Kagome asked quietly. She couldn't help it, she just felt like she needed to know.

"Yeah, I do…and then I gag." Inuyasha smirked, Kagome giggled. "Besides Kagome, why would I think about Kikyo when I lo-like you."

"I _like_ you too, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

They faced each other, and leaned forward. They were extremely close, centimeters away. Kagome felt Inuyasha's breath warming her face. Then, they heard a loud scream. Kagome jumped off the counter, Inuyasha fell forward, not expecting to kiss the counter.

"Rin? Rin!" Kagome shouted, following the scream. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about his time with Kagome being interrupted, but he followed her anyway. When they fell upon the scene in the hallway, Kagome took a quick intake of breath.

Rin looked up at her sister, ran to her, and hugged her tightly. Rin felt like a child lately, Kagome being like a caring mother, always looking out for her.

"What were you two doing?" Kagome asked angrily, glaring at the two boys now inches apart from each other, staring each other in the eye.

Kagome let go of Rin, smiled at her, and walked over next to the two boys. She reached up, and pulled both their ears at the same time.

"Ow! Kagome, please! Let go!" Kohaku pleaded. Kagome held on tighter.

"You two need to work out your issues or stay away from each other. If either of you hurt or frighten Rin again, I will cut a hole in your scrotum, stick an M80 in there, and blow your genitals off, and I will make you enjoy it. Have I made myself clear?" Kagome asked. They didn't answer, so she pinched their ears as tight as she could. Sesshomaru winced and Kohaku cried out in pain. "**Understood?**" She asked again.

"Yes ma'am." They both said, Sesshomaru kind of mumbled it but he said it, and Kagome released their ears, and glared at them both, walking away to stand by her sister. Rin's eyes were fixed on the ground in front of her, like she wasn't seeing anything. She was shivering, holding herself tight.

"Rin, I'm taking you home. Inu, I'll catch you later. Tell the girls what happened here, k?" Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek, grabbing Rin, and walking with her down the hallway to leave a note in the office.

Inuyasha glared at his brother and Kohaku, who were both holding their ears in pain. Inuyasha walked down the hall, looking for everyone to tell them Kagome's message.

Lady Kanade figured Rin was a bit traumatized, so she was sent home, Kagome with her to watch over her sister. After school, everyone headed over to Kagome's house, save Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

"Are you guys okay?" Kanna asked. Kagome nodded, and Rin gave a weak smile.

"Want us to stay?" Sango asked. Rin nodded and Kagome smiled. The guys told the girls they were glad they were ok, and stayed around. There was a knock at the door, and Inuyasha went to answer. It was Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I simply wished for Rin to know I'm not…proud…of what happened in the hall. I just didn't feet comfortable telling her face to face." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah right. You're terrified that Kagome will live through her threat." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Whatever you say, little brother." Sesshomaru turned and left. Everyone stayed until around 9, and then they all went home. The next day, Rin stayed home but their mother watched her. Kagome was upset she couldn't be there like her sister was for her, but she settled for the times before and after school she could be with Rin.

Unnoticed by Kagome, she hadn't really paid any attention to Inuyasha. But he noticed it. When he walked up to her, she'd smile, say 'Hi', and then return to her thoughts. And honestly, Inuyasha was extremely pissed off about it.

"Hey, Kagome! What's your deal?" He confronted her as she sat with Rin on Rin's bed.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm talking about you getting on my nerves and suddenly acting like I don't exist." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at him, promised Rin she'd return soon, and walked out the room, grabbing Inuyasha's ear and pulling him after her.

"Okay Inuyasha, what was that?" Kagome hissed, crossing her arms and tapping her right foot in an impatient manner.

"Feh, wench. Who do you think you're talking to?" Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Kagome asked, eyes widening, and her foot stopped its rhythmic tapping.

"You heard me, _wench_. I'm annoyed that you're attention is all on your sister. I'm not some damn toy you can use when you feel like it." Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha, she's my sister. She's not feeling well, she's still not talking, and…I don't know what to do!" Kagome shouted, tears brimming her eyes as she suddenly let out everything she had been feeling. The tears didn't affect Inuyasha in any way.

"I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha countered, and although he didn't show it, somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down inside, he regretted the words ever leaving his mouth.

Kagome did a double take, and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. She lowered her head, her hair acting as a curtain, so Inuyasha couldn't see her face. Inuyasha heard her begin to sob, and tried, in a very awkward manner, to comfort her.

"Kag-gome…I'm…I didn't mean…oh come on, Kagome. Kagome!" Inuyasha tried, and in response, Kagome raised her hand, and brought it hard against Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, glaring at Inuyasha, her face tear stained. "If that's how you feel…then we are over!" Kagome cried, slashing her hands through the air for emphasis.

She wiped her face until she looked presentable, and ran back into Rin's room, closing the door before Inuyasha could react.

Inuyasha stood in the hall, staring at the place Kagome had just been standing. First, he felt sadness, then indifference, then sadness again…and then anger at his brother. If he had never broken Rin's heart, then Rin wouldn't be in this state and Kagome wouldn't have broken up with him.

So he stormed to the front door, stepped outside, and slammed the door behind him. He planned to go find his brother, who was probably back home.

After Kagome had shut the door, she smiled at her sister, and then her expression changed to one of worry. Rin was staring at the ceiling, sniffing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rin…Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, rushing to her sisters side, putting the back of her hand to her sister's forehead and cheeks, checking for fever. Rin, of course, didn't respond, but more tears sprang from her eyes.

"Rin…" Kagome started, a new realization hitting her. "Rin…you heard us, didn't you?"

Rin sniffled again, and nodded, Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

"Rin, Inuyasha's an idiot. It's not your fault at all. You know that, right?" Kagome asked her younger sister, who just stared at the ceiling. Kagome sighed again- her sister blamed herself for the breakup. That made Kagome's blood boil.

"Rin, listen to me. It's not your fault. At all. I love you Rin, there's no way I'd ever blame you for anything you had no control over." Kagome told her sister gently.

Kagome knew from experience Rin got a headache and fell into a strong fatigue when she cried, so she sang _A La Nanita Nana _to her. Of course it worked, and Rin was asleep by the time she was finished. She looked at her younger sister, and smiled.

_Oh why you look so sad_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you So if you're mad get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads _

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into you darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into you darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you Oh I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you _Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, so she laid her head on the mattress, her knees on the floor, and she cried quietly. She cried for her sister, for the end of her relationship, and even after that, she still cried. Soon, she too slipped into unconsciousness.

But she didn't know Rin had been awake when she sang. Rin bit her lip as a shiver went through her and tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell into a deep, restless sleep soon after.

As Inuyasha drove home, he passed 2 stoplights, without stopping, 4 red lights, and broke the speed limit. Lucky for him, there were no police officers around at the time, so he had a lucky break.

When he finally parked outside the house, he slammed his car door, and stomped in front of the house. Blindly rushing into the house, he stopped short when he noticed his living room was full of people. Or, more specifically, his friends.

Kilala, Sango, Kanna, and Jakotsu looked up from their game of Uno. Bankotsu and Koga pulled back from their eating contest, and Shippo looked up from his Teen's Scene Magazine. **(A/N: I have no idea if that's a real magazine. I don't own it if it is.) **Yura looked up from Kanna's hair, mid-brush stroke. Miroku put down his Playboy **(A/N: Don't own that either.) **magazine. Hakudoshi diverted his attention from his novel to look at Inuyasha.

The whole room was quiet. No one was moving, and everyone was staring at Inuyasha, who was torn between going with his initial plan of blindly rushing in and telling off Sesshomaru, and trying to figure out why all of his friends were at his house. Hanging out. And he wasn't invited. So, he decided to go with both.

"Why are you all here? And where the hell is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked angrily, glaring around the room at each person in the room.

Just at that moment, Sesshomaru walked into the room, an even more bored expression than usual plastered on his features.

"Little brother…is there a particular reason you seem bent on destroying something?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, damn right there's a reason! I need to talk to you, you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted, narrowing his eyes at his elder brother.

"You know, as guest, we don't want to see two brothers brawl it out-" Kilala began.

"Hell yeah we do!" Bankotsu interrupted.

"Well, _I _say we are not," Kilala glared at him. "Anyways, you two, other room, out of our sight, now."

"You can't tell-" Inuyasha began.

"Shut up and get out the damn room before I shove boulders down your throat!" Kilala threatened, jumping up, curling her fists at her sides.

Inuyasha glared at her, but rounded the corner into the room on the left of the hall. Sesshomaru followed him, closing the door most of the way but leaving a small air vent.

"Shut the damn door." Inuyasha ordered, crossing his arms.

"I don't think I should. You're so full of hot air, I'm afraid the room will be over heated." Sesshomaru shrugged. **(A/N: Aqua's joke.)**

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha glared at his brother again.

"What is the particular reason you're here?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down on a chair in the room.

"The reason is that it's your dumb ass fault Kagome and I are over!" Inuyasha said, uncrossing his arms.

"How does this have anything to do with me?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning back.

"How? Because you dumped Rin! Now she's sulking and acting all sick, and Kagome won't leave her side! She has no time for me and I know it's your damn fault. If you hadn't dumped her sister and played with her like a rag doll, Kagome wouldn't be worried about her day in and out!" Inuyasha vented.

"How is this any fault of mine? You were simply a fool, and said something that upset Kagome, more than likely. That's not any of my fault." Sesshomaru replied, crossing his arms.

"It is! It's your fault I acted like a jackass! Why did you break Rin's heart? Couldn't you not have been a bastard for once in your life?" Inuyasha pointed one finger at his brother, his other hand clenched in a tight fist. Sesshomaru rose.

"Inuyasha, you are truly a fool. You don't understand anything." Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

**With Rin and Kagome**

Rin opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep. She turned her head from the open window, looking around the room at her and at her sister. She ran a hand through her sister's hair, but Kagome did not stir.

"Kagome…you've never left my side. Thank you so much. I owe you so much, Kags. I love you sis." Rin smiled.

"I love you too, Rin." Kagome lifted her head. Rin's eyes slightly widened but her smile grew.

"You talked," Kagome began, her eyes dancing with excitement and joy. "I can't believe you spoke Rin. How does it feel?"

"It feels…unnatural. Illogical. Like I shouldn't be speaking. But I like it." Rin shrugged nonchalantly.

The sisters began a conversation on how Rin's life was currently, and how things would get better in the future.

"But Kags…what if they don't?" Rin asked, sitting up, her shoulders sagging.

"Rin, trust me. I don't know how, but they will. And have I ever let you down?" Kagome smiled at her sister. Rin turned to her and quirked a brow, looking at her sister as if she had just told her the sky was orange and that water was pink.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"So you choose to blame me for your own problems and mistakes?" Sesshomaru asked, facing the window.

"Hell yeah I blame you! Who else's fault is it?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Your own?"

"Feh. Yeah right. It's my fault you broke Rin's heart and that Kagome hates me."

"You don't understand the situation, Inuyasha. Hold your tongue."

"Or else what?"

"There are certain waters you should not cross."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your life would go on much better if you would stop speaking now and realize blaming your own mistakes on others is a waste of time and air. Leave my presence now."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You're being immature and obnoxious."

"And you're being an annoying jackass!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

Kagome smiled at her sister.

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of knowing everything'_

_Gonna be ok_

Rin smiled at her sister as she continued to sing to her.

_We laugh til' we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments_

_Hard to describe_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never coming down from _

_This mountain we're on_

Kagome grabbed Rin's hands and pulled her out of the bed. Rin looked down at the outfit she was wearing, when Kagome dragged her outside their shrine home.

"Don't be out too long!" Their mother called to them as they left.

The two girls closed the doors and Kagome lead her sister down the steps. Rin walked by her sister as she walked next to her, still singing.

_Always knowing_

_We're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never coming down_

_From this_

_Mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing _

_With you on the ride_

Rin smiled and took up the song from her sister.

_We don't wanna sleep_

_Just wanna stay up_

_There's so much to say_

_And not enough hours_

_In a day_

Kagome smiled as her sister sang.

_We laugh till we cry_

_Read each other's mind_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile _

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never coming down_

_From this_

_Mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never coming down_

_From this_

_Mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with_

_You on the ride_

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Damn it, I want answers, Sesshomaru! Why the hell did you do that to Rin?"

"That, Inuyasha, is none of your concern. Does that information hold some kind of interest to you?"

"Hell yeah it does!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

They arrived at the park, and they each sat on swings. The girls alternated between each other, and Kagome took the first line.

_No time to be lazy_

Rin smiled as she took over.

_The journey is so perfect_

Kagome sang again.

_The place is so crazy_

Rin sang the next few lines.

_The race is so worth it_

_I will be with you_

_We'll do this together_

Kagome sang with her, and the two sisters sang a duet.

_Always together_

_Life has moments_

_Hard to describe_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never coming down_

_From this_

_Mountain we're on_

_Always knowing_

_We're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never coming down_

_From this_

_Never coming down_

_Never coming down_

_Never coming down_

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Inuyasha, if you will speak to me, speak calmly. This loud and obnoxious nonsense, though it is part of your personality, is highly unnecessary and frankly uncalled for."

"Fine. Why did you dump Rin?"

-O-o-O-o-O-

_Always knowing _

_We're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great_

_And feeling alive_

_Never come down_

_From this_

_Mountain we're on_

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Inuyasha, that is none of your concern."

"Then at least tell me you du-just tell me."

"Will you die unless you find out?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'll die if you don't tell me."

"Then that encourages me not to speak a word."

"You're an ass."

"Your repetition is annoying."

"Your annoying."

-O-o-O-o-O-

A crowd gathered in the park to listen to the two sister sing as they swung. They smiled and giggled at each other as the crowd grew.

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with_

_You on the ride_

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Sesshomaru! Just tell me already, damn it! I'm not leaving until you tell me why you dumped Rin. I know you liked her."

"Isn't that reason enough to dump her?"

"So you can't get attached? You'd rather have whores and gold-diggers? Over a girl who actually gives a damn about you, Kami knows why."

"You would not understand."

-O-o-O-o-O-

_The place is so crazy_

_The race is so worth it_

_Life is amazing with_

_You on the ride_

They both swung as far as they could go, the wind whipping their hair around their face.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"What could I not understand? Damn it, Rin actually cares about you! Sara's just another slut looking for your money because your loaded. Get it? She's a slut. A whore. A gold-digger. A wannabe baby mama."

"You need to stop watching so much television."

"Well, tell me. What the hell is the problem?"

-O-o-O-o-O-

The girls stopped swinging, and as the did so, they also stopped swing, dragging their shoes through the rough mulch to help themselves stop.

The crowd cheered as the girls stood up on their swing, and bowed.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"You would not understand, Inuyasha. It's far too complicated."

"What's so damn complicated about it?"

"Far too many things for you to understand."

"I understand more than you think, Sesshomaru. I'm not some kind of toddler."

"Are you sure about that?"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Wow! Kagome, Rin, you guys were really good!" A young girl with violet eyes and white hair.

"Shiori! It's so nice to see you!" Rin exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging the young girl, who's mother often took her to a daycare Rin and Kagome normally volunteered at, which they were planning to do again.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Sesshomaru, I'd done with your damn word games. What the hell is going on? You've always been an ass, but you've become a total jackass since you met Rin."

"Why is that of your concern, Inuyasha."

"You're getting frustrated, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just imagining wringing your neck because it takes away my hunger."

"You're emo, aren't you?"

-O-o-O-o-O-

Kagome and Rin smiled at the crowd as the walked back home.

"You know what Kagome?"

"What?"

"You're right. I feel like things are getting better already." Rin smiled at her sister, and the two giggled. Rin did a cartwheel and a back flip down the sidewalk.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Then tell me what the problem is, Sesshomaru. You're a jackass, but I'm still your brother, and…well, Rin is Kagome's sister and I actually give a damn about what Kagome says and how her family is. And in case you didn't know, you're hurting Rin."

"Is Rin…well?"

"What?"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Thanks for staying by my side, Kags. I was afraid you were gonna give up on me." Rin told her sister as she walked on her hands.

"Why would I ever give up on you, Rinny? I love you, I care about you." Kagome smiled as she picked a number of different flowers from a large garden they passed.

"Oh! Flowers!" Rin immediately jumped back to her feet and frolicked through the large garden, laughing. Kagome just smiled on the sidewalk.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"You heard me, Inuyasha. Is Rin well, or did I truly upset her?" Sesshomaru asked his brother, facing away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

"You care about Rin…" Inuyasha eyes widened, finally hitting the realization.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Kagome pulled out a camera and flashed as many photos of her sister as she could. Rin loved flowers, they were something she deeply cared about. Rin had been extremely happy when she got home from Bone Eater's, because not only had their mother bought her a car, but Kikyo had bought her a greenhouse in the backyard.

Rin smiled at her sister, posing. She giggled, stretched out her arms, and fell down softly onto the flowers.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her sisters avoidance at the camera, but ran over and joined her, staring at the cloud passing overhead.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"And if I do?"

"But why do you, Sesshomaru? That's not like you to care about anything, living or dead."

"Very funny, Inuyasha."

"I'm not joking."

"Is Rin well?"

"She's alright…traumatized a bit in her head by the fact she could've been a murder witness. Still mute. Kind of disturbed. And you know what? It's all your fault."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Look. Kags! That cloud looks like a flower."

"And that one looks like a puppy."

"That ones a lollipop."

"That's a snake."

"That's low salt ketchup."

"Stop watching Spongebob."

"But that talking sponge is awesome! What will he do next? It's so fun!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"I know it's my fault, Inuyasha. I am no fool."

"Yeah, you are."

"How so?"

"You can't even admit to yourself how you feel about everything."

"I could."

"Then how do you feel about Rin?"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"You should get back together with Inuyasha." Rin suggested.

"Why?"

"He's an idiot, but he's great for you. And I know this is just a façade of yours, because you really miss him."

"I don't need that stupid jerk."

-O-o-O-o-O-

No response.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Say something. Be a man for once in your life."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"You love him, Kagome. You do and you know it."

"Then I have loved and lost, yet I feel no sorrow."

-O-o-O-o-O-

Still no response.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! What do you have to say? How do you feel about Rin! Stop trying to be logical in your life for once, and actually listen to your…heart. If you have one."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"But Kagome, I know you really do love Inu. He's a great guy for you."

"Yeah right. We're like fire and ice, Rin."

-O-o-O-o-O-

Still no response.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What, Inuyasha?"

"Answer me! How do you feel about Rin?"

"Fine…I'll say it."

"It's about time you man up."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Fire and ice. Yeah, that's more like me and Sesshomaru. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm in love with Sesshomaru. He's tall, mysterious, beautiful, protective…he's great. But Kohaku…is cute, sweet, caring, protective, and filled with music and fun."

"But you can't choose between them?"

"I wish I could. But sadly, I love them both."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"I…"

"Come on, Sesshomaru, out with it!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Which do you think I should choose, Kags?"

"Rin, it's your love life. Your choice. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Thanks for being there for me anyways."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Say it! What do you have to say? I'm the only one who'll hear, so say it already, damn it!"

"I love Rin." Sesshomaru said finally, and Inuyasha smirked. While, unknown to both brothers a pair of red tinted and brown eyes widened from the doorway.

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Layla: Anyone know who that was watching?**

**Kelsey: Wow, that was a long chapter. Sorry it took so long for us to update!**

**Aqua: Yeah, but we miss you guys, and we're back.**

**Marie: ****IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Jazz: Yeah. Are you guys Team Kohaku or Team Sesshomaru? Who should Rin choose? **

**Marie: Come on, people! Review! Don't be an Emma!**

**Emma: Shut up!**

**Aqua: You shut up!**

**Layla: Review or no updates!**

**Jazz: That's right! R&R, peepz!**


	21. My Heart

**Chapter 21: My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own. Absolutely. Nothing. No songs used in any chapters. No characters. No references. And I definitely don't own Inuyasha.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Hola, wonderful readers!**

**Layla: What's up?**

**Aqua: Nice to see you guys.**

**Kelsey: Hey, people!**

**Marie: Hi everyone!**

**Layla: Well, Marie's practically part of our gang now. So, of course, she can drop by anytime she wants.**

**Aqua: And, of course, we're hoping to see more of Marie soon, because when we finish this story, if you guys don't remember, we're hitting it off with the sequel and another story.**

**Kelsey: If you guys are like Marie and maybe wanna co-write with us, we'll be glad to think about it.**

**Jazz: Totally, you guys are amazing! Loves to you all!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kilala and Sango ran from the room where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were as fast and quietly as they could.

"Guys…we have to get to Rin! Now!" Kilala hissed.

"Why-" Bankotsu began in a loud voice, but Sango put a hand over his mouth.

"Listen here, Bankotsu. There are certain things you can do with hairspray, Nair, and superglue. And sooner or later, you're gonna have to go to sleep. Now, shut up. Or else." Sango hissed, her eyes narrowing at Bankotsu, who weakly nodded.

"Okay, anyone know where Rinny and Kags are? We gotta get to them, like now!" Kilala scanned the room, her eyes wide and excited.

"They went home, and Rin's still sick, so their probably still there." Hakudoshi shrugged, picking up a DS. 

Kilala and Sango traded a glance, and ran out the door, slamming it behind them.

"Wonder what they're doing…" Kanna asked aloud. 

"I wonder what the hell she can do with that stuff…" Bankotsu shuddered. The girls laughed and the guys smirked and shook their heads.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Hello, girls." Kikyo said, smiling down at her sisters, who laid on the ground, staring at the clouds.

"And there went my good mood…" Kagome muttered, sitting up, glaring at her sister.

"Oh, come on, Kaggy. Don't be like that. I know we've had some differences-" Kikyo began.

"Differences? Please. You dragged me into an alley, threatened my life, and hate the guts of me and all my friends." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kikyo, helping Rin up.

"Yeah, but those are small things, because you know-" Kikyo tried again.

"Listen, Kinky-hoe, we may be twins, but we're nothing alike. And I've known you and your heartless, cold self to know there's something going on. Now what is it?" Kagome interrupted…again.

"Nothing. Sorry ladies, but I gotta go! My Inu-baby told me what happened to him, and Kikyo is gonna go make it all better. _My _way." Kikyo smirked evilly, waved, and turned and strutted off in the direction of the Takahashi residence.

"Inuyasha…called her…?" Kagome whispered, hand held to her chest, curled in a fist. She hung her head, tears filling her eyes. She fell to her knees in the garden, crumbling over. Her worst nightmare had come true…Inuyasha didn't want her. She was a washed up toy. All he wanted was Kikyo.

"Kagome…Kagome? Kagome, everything's gonna be okay…come on, Kagome. Lets go to your favorite part of town." Rin encouraged, helping her sister to her feet, and putting her arms over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome didn't raise her head, put Rin lead her away from their home, from the Takahashi residence.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

As Kilala and Sango ran, Kilala turned her head to the brunette running along side her.

"How do we tell Rin? What do you think she'll do? Should we-umpf!" Kilala was interrupted when she crashed into another body, and the both fell backwards.

Without looking at the person, Kilala stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm really sorry, I should've watched where I was goi-" Kilala began.

"Don't waste your breath, Lala." Sango hissed, glaring at the person now standing up. Kilala followed her gaze, and her breath caught. It was Kikyo.

"You should've watched where you were going. Now, move. My Inu-baby needs me!" Kikyo declared.

"Yeah right. He gags whenever your around. He gets diarrhea if he hears your name. And if he even thinks about you, for whatever reason, he loses another bit of sanity." Sango scoffed. Kikyo's eyes sparkled.

"He thinks about me? Ha, I told you all. He never loved my little flat-chested, virgin sister. He always wanted me, the original, the beautiful, the great!" Kikyo smiled at the sky, hands on her hip.

"Wow, Kikyo. Whilst every girl has the right to be ugly, you seem to have abused that privilege." Kilala rolled her eyes. Kikyo glanced at them, shoved them out of the way, and strutted down the sidewalk to the Takahashi estate.

"He should get a restraining order…" Kilala shook her head. Sango nodded agreement. "But now's not the time for that! Come on, Sango! We gotta get to Rin, like now!" And the two began running to the Higurashi Shrine again.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Come on, Kags! We're at your favorite place!" Rin exclaimed, gesturing around them. They were at the Miko Balcony, or so it was called. 

It was just an outdoor restaurant, but the waiters and waitresses always went on roller skates. Then there was the fact that there was a karaoke stage. Rin always made sure to find at least one in every town they went to, but the Miko Balcony was definitely Kagome's favorite.

"Kags! Cheer up!" Rin encouraged, hugging her sister. Rin was at a loss, and wondered if Kagome had felt like this when she herself had gone mute.

"I love you Kags, but your forcing me to do this." Rin shrugged, and went up to the microphone.

"Hey everybody!" Rin said loudly, and the audience quieted down to turn and listen to her. "Well, this song goes out to my sister. I want her to actually cheer up, but she won't. If any of you know this song, please join in!" Rin smiled and cleared her throat

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

As Rin started to repeat, some of the audience joined in. Girls only, of course. The guys wouldn't do that no matter what.

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

_I love you, you love me_

_We're one happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me and you_

_Won't you say you love me too_

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just shut up! I'm happy. I'll be happy forever. I'll do anything, just shut up! The evil overlord of darkness is terrible, why are you singing his evil take over the world song? You're all a bunch of crazies!" Kagome yelled, throwing her hands through the air and standing up, covering her ears.

"Um, yeah folks. She's always had issues with Barney. Don't know why. Thanks for all your help!" Rin smiled and waved as she ran off stage to join her sister.

"Your insane." Kagome glared at Rin, who smiled and sat down.

"That fact is very true, but it accomplished my goal." Rin shrugged.

"Something is very wrong with you…" Kagome shook her head.

"Well, that is always true. Oh, look Kags. It's Akitoki, Hojo's brother. And Hojo's with him. And, they are both totally checking you out." Rin gestured to her left, and Kagome glanced over. Sure enough, Hojo and his brother Akitoki were ogling her.

"Oh Kami…I wonder if everyone _already _knows about me and Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured.

"I doubt that, Kagome. Those boys are totally into you. Their both kinda cute, but Hobo's annoying, and Akitoki is just…well…the klutz of the century." Rin nodded her head in Akitoki's direction as he tried to stand up.

Instead, he tripped forward and fell into a skating by waitress, spilling the hot soup she was carrying all over himself. Both sisters put their hands over their mouths to smother their giggles. Neither succeeded. They both burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter along with the rest of the crowd.

Already, for Kagome, things were already starting to look better with a new good attitude.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Inu baby! I'm here, no need to fret!" Kikyo announced, opening the door without knocking. She waved her hands in the air, posing in the door frame.

The whole room was quiet, glaring at Kikyo. Inuyasha turned the corner to see what the loud and obnoxious noise had been, but stopped dead in his tracks. That definitely was not the Higurashi he wanted to see…ever again. Kanna was the first to speak up.

"Is there a particular reason you're here? Parading around like a slut? Or is that just you're natural personality?" Kanna asked, leaning back on silver coffee table with a glass tabletop.

"Of course I'm here for a reason. I'm here because I heard that _my _Inu Baby dumped my annoying little sister. So, I'm here because I know he realizes she's a little copy bitch, trying to be like me. And he wanted the original…" Kikyo replied without glancing at Kanna, strutting over to Inuyasha, who back away slowly until his back hit a wall.

_Aw shit! I'm trapped in a corner with the Bitchy Slut monster! _

Inuyasha thought, frightfully looking for a way to escape without hurting Kikyo, but it was no use. To his right, was a glass cabinet, and to his left, the large China cabinet…with glass in it. He had no where to go.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

By the time Kilala and Sango reached the top of the Higurashi Shrine steps, they were both panting and out of breath.

"How…how the hell…does Kagome…do this…everyday?" Kilala asked, hand over her chest as she attempted to catch her breath…unsuccessfully.

"Who knows?" Sango asked, bending over at the waste, coughing and panting.

"No time…for rest…we gotta…get…Rin!" Kilala choked out, taking a few deep breaths. Sango copied the action. 

The girls ran forward and rapidly knocked on the door before Kagome's little brother, Sota, finally answered.. Sota was one of Kohaku's closest friends, despite the age difference. They were mainly close friends because their sisters were so close.

"Hey Lala, hey Sango. What's wrong?" Sota asked, looking at the girls strangely, like he wasn't expecting them. He probably wasn't.

"Where's Kags? And Rin?" Sango asked, looking past the doorway.

"Well, we thought they went to hang out with you guys. They left a while ago. Why?" Sota looked between the two girls, who looked at him strangely.

"Not here? Then where are they?" Kilala asked Sota, bending over some to look Sota straight into the eye.

"I don't know. Like I said, we thought she was with you guys. Sorry." Sota shrugged, and the two girls nodded and waved before they started down the steps again and Sota closed the door.

Just as they were running down the sidewalk, to look for their friends at the park, a young voice stopped them.

"Sango! Kilala!" The voice called out excitedly. The two girls turned and smiled at the girl, even though they didn't have much time to talk.

"Hey Hitomi, what's up?" Kilala asked as the girl ran over to stand in front of them.

"Nothing. Have you seen Kagome?" Hitomi asked. She was a young girl, cute, in Sota's class actually. She even sat right next to him. Hitomi has always had this adoration for Kagome and Rin, because they were like role models.

"No, sorry. We're looking for her and Rin now. Why?" Sango replied, glancing around, wondering where the two Higurashi sisters had gone.

"Well, my class is doing an assignment. We have to write about someone we admire…but they can't be totally famous. Well, when you find her, can you tell her I need her?" Hitomi smiled at the two older girls.

"Sure, Tomi." Kilala smiled, using Hitomi's nickname. Hitomi nodded, smiled again, and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Okay, where were we off to again?" Sango asked, her head whipping back and forward as if she was expecting Kagome and Rin to jump out of the bushes.

"The park. Come on, let's go." Kilala ran forward, and Sango caught up to her, running at her side.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"I really do feel better, Rin. Thanks." Kagome smiled at her sister, and lifted her smoothie into the air.

"No problem, Kagome." Rin lifted her smoothie and the two tapped their's together.

"Hey, Kagome." A nervous voice said. The two looked up and saw Akitoki, Hojo's brother. Akitoki was a year older than them.

"Hi Akitoki…" They both replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh…hello Rin…" Akitoki ran a hand through his ponytail.

There was an awkward silence that followed neither Rin or Kagome wish to fill. They were enjoying Akitoki's nervousness far too much to try that. Eventually though, he seemed to understand they wanted him to speak.

"So…Kagome…" Akitoki began, but he didn't come very far when Hojo came over to them.

"Kagome, I heard Inuyasha dumped you. Sorry, but no big surprise though. That jackass can't see that he had the world's most beautiful creature in the world right in front of him." Hojo told her, cupping her cheek.

Kagome repressed a shiver. She knew Hojo has liked her even back when they were in middle school, but she always did her best to avoid him, and his brother. He was older, and one grade ahead of them, but he too had fallen head over heels in love with her with one glance. Kagome was too nice to turn them down, and they were too dense to sense she wasn't interested.

"Hojo, you're wrong," Akitoki told her brother. "Kagome is not the most beautiful creature in the world. She is a heavenly goddess, sent to Earth to fill the hearts of all the other women of the world with envy."

"Kiss asses…" Rin whispered to no one in particular, looking away from the scene and gagging.

"Kagome, wanna catch a movie Saturday?" Hojo asked, his eyes sparkling with hope, the type of hope Kagome could not turn down.

"Oh, Hojo…I…um, I…" Kagome stammered, eyes darting from Hojo, Akitoki, and Rin, then back again. Rin decided now would be a good time to help out her sister.

"Sorry, _Hobo,_ but Kagome's busy Saturday night. And she's busy that night for you too, Akitoki," Rin said, glaring at Akitoki as he opened his mouth to say something, only to quickly shut it. "She's busy Friday and Sunday too, because we are having a party."

"Party? Then why don't we just hang out together there, Kagome?" Hojo asked. Kagome glanced at Rin, who once again came to her sister's rescue.

"Sorry, it's a no date occasion. Like if you're not gonna come alone, come in a group. Spontaneously dance with whoever you wanna, blah, blah, blah…and she's also keeping the party organized, so no. Bye bye, now." Rin smiled sweetly at the two.

Hojo narrowed his eyes slightly at her and smiled widely at Kagome. Akitoki copied the action, but he smiled at Kagome first. The two then turned and left…not without Akitoki falling forward onto Hojo, who in turn fell forward and grabbed a nearby tablecloth, causing the food covered dishes to fall on both the brothers. The Higurashi sisters snickered.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo leaned forward, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Inuyasha leaned as far back as he could, no escape. He could taste the bile rising to his throat.Inuyasha closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Kikyo, but he could still smell her. She was wearing a strange perfume, but she had so much of it on, it just added to the sickening feeling inside of him.

Kikyo gasped, and Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kikyo was laying on the floor in front of him, eyes closed, unconscious on the floor. In front of him, Kanna was standing, hands folded behind her back, smirking down at the unconscious girl.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha forced out.

"Just a little trick I learned. Sadly, she will lives, she'll be up and about in a few hours." Kanna replied, frowning a bit.

"What should we do with her until then?" Jakotsu asked, coming to stand to Kanna's left.

"I say we throw her sorry ass in a dumpster." Kagura said, leaning back on the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms.

"Dump her in the middle of the road." Yura suggested.

"Toss her in a lake." Bankotsu smiled, and there were many nods and murmurs of suggestion.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going back to prison. Just leave her on her porch." Hakudoshi told them without stopping in his novel. 

There was a silence.

"_Back _to prison?" Everyone asked him in unison.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Oh my gosh! We've check the park, library, ice cream parlor, school, everywhere! Where the hell are they?" Sango asked, groaning as she sank to her knees.

"Sango…we forgot…" Kilala trailed off, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Forgot what?" Sango asked, staring at her friend quizzically.

"The Goshinboku Outdoor Club! Kagome's favorite spot!" Kilala exclaimed, helping to haul Sango to you feet.

"You're right! We're such idiots. Come on, let's go!" Sango smiled at Lala, the two exchanged a nod, and ran in the opposite direction towards the Goshinboku Outdoor Club.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Oh my gosh…Rin, it's Kohaku!" Kagome whispered harshly as said Taijiya walked over to their table, and Rin's face paled. She still liked Kohaku very much, but she also still very much so liked Sesshomaru, despite what she'd told herself.

"Hi Rin, hi Kagome." Kohaku smiled at them both, but didn't attempt to take a seat.

"Hey, Haku." They both replied.

"So, Rin…about the other day…" Kohaku began, not sure exactly what to say. He took in a deep breath, and opened his mouth…

"Rin! Kagome! Rin! Kags!" Kilala and Sango yelled, running down the street towards them. Kohaku immediately shut his mouth. By the time the two girls reached them, both were panting and near out of breath.

"Guys…gotta…tell you…something….Kohaku…can you…give…us…a minute?" Kilala choked out, throwing a large coughing fit. Kohaku nodded and walked away. Both girls excitedly turned to Rin.

"Rin, guess what! We were at the Takahashi place, and then Inuyasha stomped in and we all got quiet, and he and Sesshomaru went into another room, and Inuyasha was yelling, and they were angry, and things were pretty bad, and then-" They both rushed out, words getting jumbled and mixed together. 

"Girls! Slow down, take deep calm breaths, and quit acting like a bunch a drunken idiot." Rin giggled. Sango took a deep breath.

"Rin! We overheard Sesshomaru say he loves you!" Sango said quickly, smiling.

Rin's face paled twice as much as before. Her eyes widened, and she was still as a statue. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her breaths were short and quick. But somehow, a large grin spread across her face.

"He actually…said he loves me?" Rin asked, totally shocked.

"Yes, he did. What are you gonna do about it?" Kilala inquired.

"I…I don't know." Rin admitted,

"Rin, there's only two things you can do. Do you love Sesshomaru?" Kagome placed one hand over her sister's.

"Well, I kind of, soft of, like him, in a way, that feels nice, most of the time…"

"Rin! Come on, just tell us. Do you love Sesshomaru?"

"I…yes, yes I do. I love him. But, I also love Kohaku. Oh man guys, what should I do?" Rin let her head fall onto the table.

"You have to choose?" Kilala asked, stunned.

"No duh, stupid." Sango glared at her. Just then, Kohaku came back over to them.

"Guys…I need to speak to Rin." Kohaku announced. Rin looked up at him, and he extended a hand. Rin accepted, smiling sadly.

"Kohaku, I gotta talk to you…" Rin said as he lead her to the middle of the dance floor…even though no one was singing.

"And I have to talk to you, Rin. But please, let me go first." Kohaku requested.

Rin wondered what on Earth he needed to speak to her about, but nodded.

"Rin…I realized something the other day…Rin, I know you still love _him._ But as you may or may not know, I love you too… but-" Rin interrupted him by brushing her lips against his. It wasn't even a kiss, but it was enough to make him stop talking. Rin's eyes were sad, but she smiled at him.

"Kohaku…I love you too, but I love him more. I'm so sorry." Rin apologized, her eyes watering.

"I know you do, Rin. So, that's why I'm going to let you go, because he makes you so happy. But if one day, you ever realize you have other choices in life and decide you and I would be great, I will be ready and waiting. No matter what, if you ever need anything, you can come to me." Kohaku smiled down at her.

"Really, Kohaku? Oh, thank you so much!" Rin threw her arms around his neck, and the female bystanders 'awed'.Rin quickly pressed her lips against Kohaku's in one last, chaste kiss. Then she turned, and walked in the direction of the Takahashi home. Kagome, Kilala, and Sango followed her, and Kohaku watched them leave.

He knew he'd probably never stop loving Rin. Even if he found another love, Rin would always mean the most to him, be the most important. He could only hope Sesshomaru would be worthy of her love. So he turned, and left in the opposite direction, his head slightly bowed.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

As Rin walked down the sidewalk, the sun seemed to shine brighter. The birds chirped what sounded like a love song in the trees and the wind softly whipped her hair around her face. Rin smiled and stared to the sky.

_Don't know what came over me_

_Got lost in a fantasy-with you and me_

_My broken heart is gonna heel_

_I can't believe the way I feel-is this for real I'm caught up in your stare_

_Under your spare_

_And there's just no way to tell_

_How I'm gonna break free Searching'_

_Gotta find an answer _

_Lookin'_

_All the places we've been_

_Dreamin'_

_That we last forever_

_I won't stop searching' for you_

_Till were to together again _

Sesshomaru left the room he and Inuyasha had been arguing in, thinking. He'd never admitted any feelings before…but talking about how he felt for Rin felt as natural as breathing.

Rin was everything he was not: sweet, beautiful, sensitive, kind-hearted, generous, optimistic, unique…it was almost insane not to love her. She was talented, but she never gloated. She backed up her friends, but was never too rude. She almost always kept a positive attitude, despite however upsetting things could get for her. Totally innocent, but with a sadistic dark side that could be fatal when it was released, which rarely happened. And everything about her, every smile, every laugh, every note she sung, all of it made Sesshomaru love her.

Because of those things, he also was unsettled by her. She had made him…soft. He was not supposed to be weakened by things as futile and petty as emotions, especially those such as love. For some reason though, he couldn't stay made at her. Even more evidence of how weak she'd made him. Despite all those things that she did that unsettled him and made him upset, he loved Rin. She was the first girl he'd every truly loved, but he knew he'd never love another like he loved her.

The doorbell rang and Sesshomaru went to answer it. When he opened the door, Rin stood there smiling at him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. 

Unsure what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She adjusted herself so they were face to face, and smashed his lips against hers. There was no tongue in the kiss, but it still said how much she loved him. He gently kissed her back, and held back a whimper when she moved away.

"Sesshomaru…I love you." Rin admitted, sighing in contentment as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began, not sure what to say. He caught Inuyasha's eye, and Inuyasha nodded curtly before transferring his gaze to Kagome, who was staring at him. She blushed and quickly turned away. "I love you too."

Everyone in the room gasped, save Inuyasha, Kilala, and Sango. It was foreign to hear the words from Sesshomaru's lips, but it had happened. Tears of joy filled Rin's eye as she leaned forward for another kiss.

That night, Rin and Kagome stayed up a little late talking.

"Do you honestly think Gramps and Mom will let us have a party next weekend?" Kagome asked her sister.

"Who knows? They have been leaving town a lot, maybe they'll be gone. Let's hope." Rin shrugged.

"Thanks for that bail today, Rinny." Kagome smiled in the darkness.

"Don't mention it. Those idiots are too dense to realize that you don't like them." Rin shrugged again.

"Yeah…so are you and Sesshomaru going out again?" 

"Not yet. I told him he'd have to do a little work before I take him back."

"Only you, Rin…"

"Speaking of which, are you and Inuyasha getting back together?" Rin asked, but she got no response.

"Come on, Kags. You too obviously still like each other." Rin pointed out. Kagome didn't respond.

"Fine, if you won't talk, why don't we play the alphabet acting game? Letter is A, of course." Rin tried again. For a long moment, there was silence.

"At night, the crickets get really loud." Kagome finally replied.

"But in the day, they're not as annoying."

"Crickets are annoying anytime, anyway."

"Did you know I'm terrified of bugs, mostly crickets and spiders."

"Even I'm afraid of that stuff."

"Forget it, we need a new topic."

"Go go boots?"

"Hazel nut eyes?"

"I love our friends."

"Jai is totally awesome."

"Kikyo is a total slut."

"Lay down the law!"

"Maybe we should have a party…"

"Next weekend?"

"Of course!"

"Pizza is awesome."

"Queen of Hearts, off with your head!"

"Random much?"

"Stupid game, I suck at this!"

"Totally, but you're still in."

"Unusual, very unusual."

"Vertical lines go up and down."

"What about horizontal?"

"Xylophones make pretty music."

"Yes, yes they do."

"Zebras are black and white."

"Awesome facts."

"But they have no point."

"Can you say circus?"

"Dragons breathe fire."

"Elephants are fat."

"Fat is fat."

"Great, that makes sense."

"Haiku's are easy."

"Illustrate, don't deliberate."

"Joking around, it's fun for some time."

"Kinky-hoe should do us a favor and die."

"Let's not forget, she's still our sister."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find out she's adopted."

"Now that would be great."

"Onomatopoeia is a very big word."

"Pretty big indeed."

"I've got nothing for Q."

"Which means I win." Rin smiled.

"Whatever." Kagome shrugged.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"I kinda miss Kohaku."

"I know you do, Rin. But don't feel too bad."

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I found a love song I really like…I wanna sing it for the girls next weekend. And tomorrow's Monday. Really don't feel like school tomorrow…"

"What are you gonna do? Ditch?"

"No way. I'm not that crazy."

"Whatever. Let's just go to bed." Kagome suggested, turning over in her bed. Rin sighed and closed her eyes. 

Then, there was a loud screech.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: Chappie 21!**

**Kelsey: I wonder who that was who screeched.**

**Jazz: I know, but I'm not telling!**

**Marie: I'm still here!**

**Layla: Thanks to our reviewers who dissed that harsh critic! You guys are awesome!**

**Aqua: Totally.**

**Jazz: To all of my readers and reviewers, we'd like to know, what do you want each character to sing in the Final Act? And we are still looking for a group name…but we came up with the Feudal Stars. Don't like? We'd like to hear your suggestions.**

**Kelsey: Only the girls will sing in the Final Act, unless you guys can give us songs that really fit the guys. Whichever songs you want them to sing, we'll be happy to hear.**

**Layla: All suggestions are welcome. Review, or no updates!**

**Marie: Thanks to everyone who's like me and loves this story!**

**Jazz: R&R! Bye! **


	22. Our Hearts

**Chapter 22: Our Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Belongs. To me. Why? Cuz I wasn't brilliant enough to come up with Inuyasha or any of these songs. So deal.**

**Aqua: To any of our readers who want us to co-write a story with you, just let us know by sending us a PM.**

**Layla: Yeah. And as a music lover, I have to say, some of these song ideas were pretty awesome, guys. We thought about some of these songs, and although they're perfect and great, we might just use them in the story leading up to the Final Act.**

**Kelsey: Nothing personal, but we just haven't found **_**the **_**song for the characters.**

**Jazz: Hope you all like this chappie!**

**Marie: Don't forget me. I am helping.**

**Jazz: Of course, Marie. Well, now that everyone's here-**

**Marie: Actually, there is a problem.**

**Kelsey: What's up?**

**Marie: I went to check the closet we have Emma in, and the lock was broken. And she's gone.**

**Layla: Damn it, and it was so much better without her.**

**Kelsey: Well, we'll go on an Emma hunt.**

**Marie: While you guys enjoy this chappie.**

**Jazz: Hope you like! Oh, and just an FYI: we have no idea how the last chapter ended up all underlined. If it didn't for you, when we went to live preview, it was, so…yeah. And, if you were Team Kohaku, we were sorry to disappoint, but there were more Team Sesshy people. But, if it's any consolation, we will be making another story soon with Rin x Kohaku. **

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome and Rin rushed down the steps, and stood on the stairway, giggling. Gramps ran in, a broom in hand. Sota ran in with his baseball bat. And Mom just ran in.

There, in the middle of the living room, was Kikyo. She was coated in mud and worms.

"What the hell is this?" She screeched, mouth wide open as the worms crawled on her head.

"It worked!" Sota exclaimed, smiling. Kikyo glared at him.

"This way _you?_" Kikyo hissed.

"Yep. Well, look at the time. Gotta go, night!" Sota rushed out, running up the steps before he could be punished or confronted.

"That little brat is gonna pay!" Kikyo growled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Her mouth opened wide as she sucked in air, and it was evident she was going to scream, so everyone covered their ears. Just as her ear-piercing scream began, she choked and it ended.

Kikyo was choking, coughing. She fell to her knees and leaned forward, spitting out a worm.

"I like that worm…" Kagome whispered to Rin, and the two burst into a new frenzy of giggles as Kikyo rapidly wiped her tongue. Mom and Gramps had to place their hands over their mouths to silence the giggles threatening to burst through their lips.

Rin and Kagome shook their heads and continued to laugh, walking upstairs into their room.

"Well, that was fun." Rin finally said, after they had both calmed down from their giggle fit.

"Yep. But we gotta get to sleep. I heard a rumor Mr. Jaken's gonna give us a pop quiz today." Kagome replied, laying down and turning over.

"Hey, Kags?" Rin began, following Kagome's action.

"Yeah, Rin?" Kagome yawned.

"I'm gonna make sure you and Inu get back together." Rin smiled to herself.

"That's great." Kagome replied, already half asleep. Rin's smile grew wider and she sighed in contentment and let the peace of sleep overtake her.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The next morning, classes went by as normal, but lunch was most certainly awkward.

"You guys wanna play Truth or Dare?" Kanna asked.

"Why would we want to do that?" Inuyasha countered.

"Well, this all started with a Truth or Dare game. If it weren't for that game that day, we may not all be sitting together right here, right now." Rin replied. She leaned back, her back laying against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha shrugged, crossing his arms. Rin smiled.

"I'm going first! Sesshomaru, Truth or Dare?" Kanna began.

"Why are you asking me?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Just shut up and answer the question."

"Truth."

"Hmm…what would you do if Rin dumped you for Kohaku?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"You have to! Or else you have to kiss the person who asked you, and there's no way in hell I'm kissing you."

"What makes you think I would enjoy kissing you?"

"Just shut up and answer the damn question."

"Whatever…I'd have Kagome live up to her previous threat to him."

"The M80 one?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Awesome!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru, it's your turn." Kanna threw in, leaning back on a large rock where Yura and Kagura were sitting.

"Alright…Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Jump out of a tree."

"A serious dare, Sesshomaru."

"I was serious."

"Ok, then fine." Inuyasha shrugged, climbing a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha, you're not really gonna do this, are you?" Kagura asked.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Kanna, Kilala, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Koga chanted in unison.

"Shut up! I'm jumping, all right?" Inuyasha yelled down. He stood on one of the highest branches in the tree and jumped. By now, a crowd had gathered and you could hear everyone suck in a breath.

Inuyasha landed on his feet.

"How the hell do you land on your feet after something like that?" Koga inquired.

"Feh. As if you could do it, mangy wolf." Inuyasha replied, taking a seat.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt." Koga quipped back.

"Whatever. It's my turn…Kagura, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Jakotsu."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. But it's a dare, and you have to do it."

"Aww, come on, Inuyasha. Can't I just kiss you instead?" Jakotsu pleaded.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"Jakotsu, just kiss Kagura and get this over with!" Kanna complied, sighing.

"Whatever." Kagura said, grabbing Jakotsu's shirt and pressing her lips to his in a rough, forceful, kiss. There was no tongue, of course, but despite that, both gagged a bit as they broke the kiss.

"Hilarious!" Kilala giggled.

"Whatever, it's my turn." Jakotsu said as he stopped rubbing his tongue vigorously. "Hakudoshi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you go to prison for…the first time?"

"Let's just say…you can do a lot of things with an empty water bottle, shoe string, a lighter, some dirt, grass, and tree syrup."

"Dude…you didn't…"

"Blow up that building 2 years ago? Yep, that was me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kilala exclaimed.

"I was bored, the building was abandoned…seemed like fun." Hakudoshi shrugged.

"How long were you in prison?"

"Let's just say if I didn't get bail, I might still be there."

"But you…blew the damn thing up!"

"I know…wasn't as fun as I expected it to be…"

There was silence.

"Okay, note to self: Do _not _get on Hakudoshi's bad side…" Yura murmured. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you all say. Truth or Dare, Kagome?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to go up to Hojo and tell him you love him. And you can't tell him it's a dare."

"There's no way I can do that!"

"You have to, Kagome. Or you have to kiss Hakudoshi. And I don't think you want to do that." Sango commented.

"Well…what's it going to be, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kagome sighed. She got up and walked over to Hojo, and Inuyasha bore holes into her back.

"Hi…Hojo. Kagome began, standing in front of the brown haired boy, who smiled at her and stood.

"Hello, Kagome." Hojo put his hands in his pockets, smiling widely at Kagome.

"Listen, Hojo…I just decided to tell you…that…I love you." Kagome choked out, bile rising in her mouth.

Anyone would've thought everyone outside the building had heard what Kagome said, because everyone turned to her and Hojo. Everyone was silent, waiting for what events would follow.

"Kagome, I had no idea you cared for me so much." Hojo replied finally, and leaned forward to kiss Kagome, who leaned backwards, only to have her back met with a tree. With no escape, Kagome went to her last resorts.

As Hojo's lips came closer to hers, Kagome reached out with a fist and gave Hojo an uppercut with her right arm as hard as she could. He only back up a few paces because of the blow.

Kagome gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest, and Hojo fell to the ground. Back at the group, Sango and Kilala were whistling, Kanna, Yura, and Ayame were laughing, and the other girls, plus Jakotsu, applauded Kagome.

The other boys were shocked. They had been told that Kagome, Kilala, Sango, Rin, and Ayame had taken martial arts as kids, but hadn't belived they had that much strength.

On the ground, there was blood trickling out of the left corner of Hojo's mouth. The rest of the student body took out cell phones, if they hadn't already had them out to take a video, took pictures of the injured boy.

Kagome put her hand to her mouth, mumbling apologies as she walked back to her group of friends.

"Nice roundhouse kick, Kags!" Sango congratulated her friend.

"You have got to teach me that…" Kanna smiled.

"Not bad…for a girl." Bankotsu smirked.

There were comments similar to those, but Hojo was sent to the nurse's office. After a while, Kagome lightened up and laughed herself about her actions.

"Well, this has been one interesting lunch." Shippo commented.

"Anyone wanna finish the game?" Yura asked, and everyone either shrugged or nodded.

"Okay, it's my turn," Kagome began. "Umm…Sango, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you and Miroku been going out?"

"What? I'm not dating that stupid lecher!"

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I was high…on life."

"Such an educated answer."

"Who cares?"

"I don't." Miroku spoke up. Everyone turned in his direction as he stared at Sango. There was pain and disbelief reflecting in his eyes.

"Miroku, I-" Sango began, but was silenced when he raised his hand to stop her.

Instead of saying anything, he rose to his feet. He gave Sango one last pain-filled glance and turned in the opposite direction of his friends.

Sango watched Miroku silently walking away, and for the first time since meeting Miroku and fighting with him, she felt guilty. Sure, he had kissed her, put she had pulled him back for another kiss. But, right there in front of all of their friends, she'd bluntly refused even the idea of a romantic relationship with him.

Sango hung her head so her hair, which cascaded down her back naturally, fell over her face, protecting her like a shield. She rose, still not allowing anyone to see her face.

"Sango…" Kagome murmured.

Sango shook her head and turned from her friends. She walked away from the group, put in the opposite direction that Miroku had chosen.

A few moments after the both of them were out of sight, Hakudoshi brought up an excellent point.

"They do know they just left in the middle of the school day, right?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku would be disappointed if any girl denied having any relationship with him at all. But with Sango, he felt torn in a way. Having her reject him felt like someone had stuck a knife into his chest that dove straight into his heart.

When he looked up, he noticed he had wandered into the Kazana Fields. It was basically a very large park for very different things. To his right were children who were too young to be enrolled in school classes playing on slides and swings. There were parents talking, and quite a few of other teens who decided to skip school.

In the center of the park was a large crater, where no grass grew. In the center of the crater was a grave, but the writings on the grave had faded, so no one could read it. He had often come here with his grandfather, Mushin, as a child. His mother had abandoned him as a child, but he wasn't quite sure what had happened to his father. He had disappeared one day when Miroku was only about 6, and Mushin wouldn't tell him what had happened to Miroku's father.

Miroku sat down so his feet were dangling in the crater, and stared up at the blinding sunlight. He thought about Sango, and what she'd said. He thought about all the fun times he'd had with her, and even the painful slaps she'd given him multiple times for his hands wandering. He even thought about the kiss he'd given her on the boardwalk, and how she'd kissed him back. He also remembered Dai.

For the first time in his life, Miroku realized that his womanizing actually hurt people…and it had hurt the one person in his life he'd never wanted to hurt.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango walked among trees, knowing there was no way she could go back home or school. She sighed, watching as a flock of birds flew overhead. Seeing no alternative, she leaned her back against a large tree.

She held her hands at her sides, palms against the tree. She sighed again, thinking back to her response to Kagome's question. Even she hated herself for that. Sango also thought about that day on the pier. That Dai girl had wanted Miroku, and Sango immediately felt irritated, and hated the girl.

Sango groaned, and let herself sink to her knees. She hung her head, using her hair as a curtain, so nearby bystanders would not see her face. Inside, she was just a bubble of conflicting emotions. She wanted to cry, she wanted to beat something, but mot of all, she wanted to see Miroku.

Sango felt tears welling up in her eyes, and wasn't sure whether to wipe them away, or to let them fall.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"So…when do you think they'll be back?" Rin looked around her group of friends.

"Well, let's see," Jakotsu began, counting on his fingers as if he was doing math. "Sango's gonna feel like an idiot, Miroku's gonna just sit around and mope, and they're accidentally gonna tumble upon each other without paying attention, Sango will sing, Miroku will confront her and they'll patch things up. So…they'll be done in about an hour."

"So true…" Ayame murmured.

"So, should we cover for them?" Bankotsu asked.

"I've got an even better idea." Kagome smiled.

"What?" Bankotsu raised a brow at her.

"Well, I never really finished our game with Sango."

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, we didn't in my book."

"But-"

"Shut up! We didn't finish it in my book, and if you don't wanna wake up in Cuba, you'll answer: Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm…Dare."

"I dare you, to pay for us to have a party this weekend."

"What?"

"You heard me. Rin and I decided to throw a party this weekend, but we chose not to have it at our house. So, we wanted to have it at Horai Island."

"I'm not paying for that. And you do know I'm not taking you to the actual island, right?"

"Yeah, I know. We want the Horai Island Abandoned Mansion."

"You mean the same one we normally have the Halloween dances at?"

"Duh. Where else, stupid? Now book it after school. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I will make sure that when you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a bed, with a wound in your stomach you won't remember getting, and your little 'pee wee' will be _gone._"

"I'll call after school."

"Smart choice."

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango stood up, wiping down her dark black skinny jeans, and freeing them from whatever grass and dirt had decided to stick. She sniffled a bit, trying not to lose her nice but tough girl personality in the woods.

She looked to her left, and then to her right. Finally, after about a moment of repeating this action, she chose left. After some time, she ended up in Kazana Fields.

She noticed some children playing, high school boys skateboarding, and a man with a ponytail similar to Miroku's was sitting on the edge of the large crater in the center of the park.

Sango shook her head vigorously. She believed she was starting to see things.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku looked around the park again, and shook his head vigorously. To him, the skateboarders looked like Sango. The parents looked like Sango. The children looked like Sango. Even the person who had recently entered the park looked like Sango.

He continued to shake his head, but to no avail. Everywhere he looked, he saw Sango. In each form, she was as beautiful as she really was. He could almost imagine her slapping him, fighting with him, scolding him, laughing with him…and that just made him feel worse.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango groaned. A skateboarder looked like Miroku. One of the boys on the slide looked like Miroku. And the guy sitting on the edge of the crater looked very much so like Miroku.

What was happening to her? She knew Miroku was a stupid lecher, but she really cared about how he felt. She sighed again, and made her way around the park.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku looked up when he heard a girl begin to sing. It was another one that looked like Sango, but this one had her voice too. But there was no way Sango would be here at the Kazana Fields…right?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango looked up at the sky, and folded her arms behind her back, feeling her hair brush against her wrists.

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep._

_Its all me_

_This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay._

_But your already on your way. Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know your gonna walk away_

_And leave me with the price to pay_

_But before you go I wanted to say _**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku shook his head again. In truth, he thought he loosened something in there because of the throbbing pain now in his head. Despite the pain, he tried his best to closely listen to the girl singing.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Yeah! That I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that _

_I wasn't around to keep_

_Its all me_

_This time is the last time that I _

_Will ever beg you to stay._

_But you're already on your way. _**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku figured that this girl had to be Sango, and if not, another beautiful young woman to meet. He rose to his feet, and silently followed the girl as not to be detected.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go, then please boy_

_Just leave me alone._

_Cause I don't want to see you _

_And me going our separate ways._

_I'm begging you to stay_

_If it isn't too late I'm sorry_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku was soon directly behind the young woman. He kept a small distance, not more than a foot or so. That way, if she sensed him and made a sudden turn, they wouldn't run into each other.

He also closely listened to the lyrics, and found if this girl was not Sango, then whoever she was had done something wrong they were extremely unsettled about. The song was their way of an apology.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

_For breaking all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep._

_Its all me_

_This time is the last time _

_That I will ever beg you to stay. _

_But your already on your way. But your already on your way..._

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku's curiosity finally got the better of him, and he reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulder, wheeling her around so they were face to face.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango hung her head after her song ended, and hummed to the melody. Then, a hand grasped her shoulder and wheeled her around. Sango was ready to defend herself should this person be a stranger that wanted something from her. She took in a quick breath of air at the face of the man in front of her.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku's eyes widened as he met the gaze of Sango's deep, mocha brown eyes.

"Miroku…?" She murmured, looking him up and down.

"Sango." He replied curtly, hiding his true emotions. He wanted to hold her close, to hug her, but restrained himself. He was unsure whether or not the song applied to him, so he didn't comment on it.

Then, something he truly did not expect happened. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"Sango…I'm sorry that I reacted like that. A kiss means nothing…" He sighed.

"No, Miroku. You're wrong. That kiss was why I was so upset. I like you…but what if it doesn't work out? Why ruin a friendship over the chances of a relationship?" Sango shook her head.

"Why not take chances?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, leaning away from him.

"Sango, allow me to correct things. To do this right. Will you go out with me?" Miroku looked her right in the eyes.

"Miroku…yes. Yes I will go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Does this mean you'll stop being such a womanizing cheat?"

"Honest answer…Sango?"

"Of course."

"Well…it may be…old habits die hard…a little…other women…I'll only be dating you…but, women will…and…"

"You will stop womanizing, _right_?"

"It will be difficult…it's like a hobby…and it's hard…to quit…like a smoker can't quit…it might take time…but I won't make any promises…"

"I'll take that…as a no." Sango sighed, shaking her head. But then again, she was Sango Taijiya, greatest fighter in her old karate class, and best fighter her neighborhood has ever known. So she could definitely handle a womanizing boyfriend and a bunch of sluts with nothing better to do.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango and Miroku decided not to come back to school, and waited on Kagome's porch steps. A few hours later, Rin and Kagome came home.

"Where have you guys been?" Rin asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"No where." Sango shrugged.

"Wait a second…" Kagome murmured, pointing at Miroku and Sango's conjoined hands.

"You guys are going out! Finally! I gotta tell everyone!" Rin exclaimed, taking her cell phone out of her pocket and sending a range text message.

"Wow Rin…really?" Sango ran a hand through her hair.

"Duh, really! Now shut up!" Rin shushed her friend.

"Everyone's gonna know about this…" Kagome shook her head, and just then the mailman came up the steps.

"Mail for the Higurashi's!" He said loudly. Kagome smiled and reached out a hand, taking the mail. She flipped through it, most of it either for Mom or Gramps.

Then she hit a shock. One paper was addressed directly to her. There was no return address. She opened the envelope to find a letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We need to talk. This afternoon. Go to the Kazana Fields this afternoon at 6. I'll see you then._

_-A person_

"A person? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sango asked, because Kagome had read the letter aloud.

"It means it's a person who didn't want to write their name. Duh. Maybe it's Inu." Rin shrugged. The four friends sat on the porch, discussing the letter.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

It was 5:55 and Kagome stood alone in the Kazana Fields. Or at least, she thought she was alone. Rin was hiding behind a nearby bush, walkie talkie in hand. Sango sat on a tree branch, not too high, but low enough she wouldn't be seen.

Kagome leaned against another tree, and sighed, thinking about Inuyasha. Sometimes he hardly listened to her. He just didn't understand her. He was just an idiot! She continued to think to herself, not even noticing when someone stepped on a twig behind her.

Instead, she looked at her watch. It was 6:01. This 'person' was late, so she decided to leave. She walked into the opposite end of the dark forest, alone, towards her house. Her steps slowed. **(A/N: By now, you guys should know the drill. Kagome, italics. The 'person' if you can guess who it is, is italic and underlined. If you don't guess, well no offense, but that's just sad. Both is italics and bold.)**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there And it's like all he wants is to chill out_

_She's always serious_

_Make me wanna pull all my hair out_

_She's always in a rush uninterrupted_

_**Like he (she) doesn't even care**_

_You_

_Me_ _**Were face to face but we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain**_

_(Fire and rain!)_

_**You can drive me insane**_

_(Drive me insane!)_

_**But I cant stay mad at you for anything**_

_**Were Venus and mars**_

_(Venus and Mars!)_

_**Were like different stars**_

_(Different stars!)_

_**Your the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_ _She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let the music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feeling never change____I try to read her mind_

_Why does he try to read my mind_

_She tries to pick a fight_

_To get attention_

_**That's what all of my friends say**_ _You_

_Me_

_**Were face to face but we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain**_

_(Fire and rain!)_

_**You can drive me insane**_

_(Drive me insane!)_

_**But I cant stay mad at you for anything**_

_**Were Venus and mars**_

_(Venus and Mars!)_

_**Were like different stars**_

_(Different stars!)_

_**Your the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_ _When I'm yes she's no_

_When I hold on he just lets go_

_**Were perfectly imperfect**_

_**but I wouldn't change a thing No**_ _**Like fire and rain**_

_(Fire and rain!)_

_**You can drive me insane **_

_(Drive me insane!)_

_**But I cant stay mad at you for anything**_

_**Were venus and mars**_

_(Venus and Mars!)_

_**Were like different stars**_

_(Different stars!)_

_**Your the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing But I cant stay mad at you for anything**_

_**Were venus and mars**_

_(Venus and Mars!)_

_**Were like different stars**_

_(Different stars!)_

_**Your the harmony to every song I sing **_

_**But I wouldn't change a**_

_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

Kagome turned as Inuyasha emerged from the woods. She was happy to see him, but didn't let he "I hate you right now and couldn't be anymore angry at you" façade.

"Inuyasha." She gave a quick nod to acknowledge his presence. His analyzing expression did not change, and Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable as a shiver went up her spine.

"Kagome." He replied.

"What do you want?"

"To say…I'm sorry for being a jackass and not helping you when something was wrong with Rin. I'm glad she's back to normal, but I'm obviously an immature and impatient jerk. So, if you take me back or not is your choice." He shrugged.

Kagome was shocked. She'd never known Inuyasha to have a 'smart person moment' like that before. She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. At least he could admit he had been an idiot. She walked up to Inuyasha, took his hand in hers, and smiled at him. He smiled back, taking this as a signal that she forgave him.

"I forgive you, Inuyasha. But, be an inconsiderate jackass to my sister again or disrespect me or my family, or break my heart, trust me, you'll never be able to have children. If I let you off that easy. For all you know, you could be my next floor rug." Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha gulped, and smirked at the same time. Happy he had a girlfriend who was beautiful, smart, talented, and could easily kick-ass and make and man wet his pants.

He kissed her temple, and the two walked hand-in-hand to Kagome's house.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: I just saw Emma!**

**Layla: Seriously?**

**Aqua: Yeah, she was in a garbage can, fighting some rats for some old food. She saw me, whispered "I'll have my revenge", and ran off.**

**Kelsey: Wow…**

**Jazz: Um…disturbing. Anyways, thanks to all our dedicated readers and reviewers!**

**Marie: Like me.**

**Layla: Review, or no updates.**

**Kelsey: And, we're gonna be greedy. At least 5 reviews for this chappie, or no updates!**

**Jazz: You got that right! Lots of love to you all! You are all awesome, and you guys rock!**

**Layla: Except that-**

**Kelsey: No insulting other writers in a story.**

**Layla: Fine…whatever…just that one critic. Kay? Does that work? Or are people gonna freaking sue me?**

**Aqua: How's therapy going?**

**Layla: I don't wanna talk about it…**

**Jazz: Anyways…love you guys! R&R!**


	23. Getting Ready

**Chapter 23: Sugar High's and Preparation**

**Disclaimer: I own zero songs. I own zero bits of Inuyasha. **

**Aqua: We skipped a few bits.**

**Layla: Like, we're not gonna do the school play in the story. But if you guys want, we'll do a short novella about it.**

**Kelsey: It's all about what you guys want.**

**Jazz: Thanks for all the reviews, and to you readers who don't review, lots of love to you all! Here's chapter 23!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Wow, the show last night was great!" Rin exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Duh, cuz' they had the school's most talented actress and singer as their lead!" Jakotsu said, gesturing to Kagome. The rest of the group cheered, save Sesshomaru who just gave a small smile. Kagome blushed.

"I told you guys, no attention." Kagome warned, taking a seat next to Rin in homeroom. Then, the announcement's loud speaker went on.

"Hello students of Shikon High. We would like to thank our awesome cast last night for putting on a wonderful performance, and our leading lady, one of the school's best actresses and singers, Kagome Higurashi!" Lady Kanade announced on the speakers. Kagome face-palmed.

"Anyways, next week, we will be cutting classes for the school's Shikon Olympic Festival!" Lady Kanade went on, and you could hear cheers coming from every classroom in the school.

"What's the Shikon Olympic Festival?" Kilala asked.

"Good question, Kilala," Lady Kanade said. Everyone stared at the intercom speaker strangely. "The Shikon Olympic Festival is a week long celebration, in all literal forms. It starts on Sunday, and ends on Saturday. On the first day, Sunday, we have the Battle of the Sexes. On the second day, Monday, we have the boys from our sports teams face off against the boys from the opposing school. On the third day, Tuesday, the girls face off.

On the fourth day, Wednesday, boys and girls from both schools compete in a series of events. On the fifth day, Thursday, we have an…unusual scavenger hunt between both schools. On the sixth day, Friday, we have the Shikon Princess Pageant. On the seventh and final day, Saturday, we will have the Final Act!" There were more cheers.

"I wonder who the opposing school is…" Rin wondered aloud.

"Well Rin, the opposing school is Mt. Hakurei academy, Shikon High's arch enemies." Lady Kanade went on.

"Is that all for the announcements?" Ayame asked.

"That concludes the morning announcements. Wanna hear about any of this again, information will be posted in the school lobby, library, study hall, and cafeteria." The principal concluded.

Every student in the school started talking amongst each other about the events, all except Rin.

"Rin, isn't this awesome?" Kilala turned to her friends, who was staring at the intercom speaker.

"How the hell was she doing that…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

That afternoon, everyone headed to the Higurashi residence.

"So, people, after this whole Shikon Olympics' thing, the Saturday after that, Banks rented the Horai Island Abandoned Mansion, so we're having a party then." Kagome said as she wrote down on a chalk board their events and plans. Rin raised her hand.

"Yes Rin, do you have a question?" Kagome turned to her sister.

"Yeah…when did we get a chalkboard in this house?"

"Who knows, who cares. It's here, and it's useful." Kagome shrugged, going back to writing.

"So, who's going to do what to help Kags with the Shikon Princess thing?" Kilala asked.

"I'm doing hair." Yura said.

"I've got wardrobe!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm gonna do makeup." Kilala pointed at everyone, daring them to oppose her.

"I'll help where I'm needed." Jakotsu shrugged.

"Guys, you don't have to do so much!" Kagome urged her friends.

While they continued their discussions, the front door open and Naraku and Kikyo walked in. Their lips were pressed against each others in wet, fiery kisses. Rin gagged. Kanna rolled her eyes. Kilala screamed.

"My eyes! My eyes! Dear Kami, that is worse to look at then a fat guy in a thong!" Lala screeched, covering her eyes.

Kikyo broke her kiss with Naraku to glare at the girl, before taking Naraku's hand and leading him upstairs.

"I'm out." Kilala declared, really not wanting to think about the possible things they were doing upstairs.

"So am I." Jakotsu agreed.

Everyone, even Rin and Kagome, left.

"You guys do know that's your house, right?" Koga pointed out.

"Of course we do. We just don't wanna be around with Kikyo and a guy, alone, upstairs." Kagome shivered.

"Then what are we doing standing around here for, people? Let's go!" Kanna urged, and the group headed out the door.

After some time of walking, they all ended up at the Takahashi residence.

"So, we've gotta plan for both the sports competition days, the scavenger hunt, the Shikon Princess Pageant, and the Final Act." Yura listed.

"Well, the guys can plan for their parts in the battle of the sexes and the boys sports, girls can take theirs. We can make up teams for the scavenger hunt, and the Shikon Princess stuff is for you guys. You all just need to rehearse for the Final Act." Shippo explained.

"We heard you guys chose a group name. What did you decide on?"

Miroku asked.

"We are…" Ayame began building suspense. The girls all broke into a group pose.

"The Feudal Goddesses!" They declared at the same time.

"Nice." Jakotsu commented.

"It's not nice…it's stellar!" Rin corrected.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Guess what?" Kilala asked randomly.

"What?" Shippo turned to her.

"Chicken butt!" She smiled. Shippo anime sweat dropped.

"That was…sad, Lala…" Kagome shook her head.

"Hey apple!" Kilala waved.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome gently corrected.

"No, you're red, so you're an apple!" Kilala insisted, gesturing to Kagome's bright red shirt.

"Lala-"

"Hey apple! Hey apple! Hey apple! Hey apple!" Kilala went on and on, each time Kagome's eyes narrowed even more.

"What?" Kagome shouted.

"Orange you glad I didn't say 'hey apple' again?"

"We are going to keep your computer off of youtube. You watch way too much of the Annoying Orange." Rin shook her head as Sango restrained Kagome from jumping on Lala.

"You're one to talk, Charlie the Unicorn lover!" Kilala countered.

"Charlie the Unicorn is awesome! He is Supreme Awesomeness! You have no right to insult him!" Rin yelled.

The two girls got into a heated argument about which youtube video series was better.

"Can you both just please shut the hell up?" Ayame hissed. Kilala and Rin exchanged a glance.

"Girl, shut the hell up!" They both replied in unison.

"Ya'll shut the hell up!" Ayame countered.

"Why don't you all shut the hell up?" Hakudoshi tried.

"I'm hungry, let's go find an iHop." Rin suggested.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Four words: She. Has. A. Problem." Yura explained.

"Four more words: Charlie. The. Unicorn. Obsession." Bankotsu listed on his fingers.

"Four more words: You're. All. Idiots." Jakotsu said.

"That's three words, Jai." Kanna pointed out.

"No way…that's four." Jai objected.

"That's three, man. Do the math." Koga countered.

"No, it's four. I know how to count." Jakotsu crossed his arms.

"No you don't, dumb ass. It's three words." Kagura looked at him.

"Wait." Jakotsu stopped for a second, and began to count on his fingers.

"Idiot…" Kanna whispered as Jakotsu continued to use his fingers to count.

"I still think it's four." Jakotsu stated.

"Go away." Rin stated.

"But-" Jakotsu began.

"No. Upstairs. Go. Now." Rin ordered.

"But why-" Jai tried again.

"No questions. Just go. Just shut up, and go." Rin's eyes narrowed.

Jakotsu walked upstairs, and everyone stared at Rin.

"What did you just do to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is my secret." Rin shrugged.

"Ok…" Inuyasha turned away from the strange, small girl.

"Okay, ladies, tomorrow, we are going shopping for Kagome's dress, and our outfits for the Final Act." Yura declared.

"Works for me." Kagura shrugged.

"You guys are going to pick out my dress?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we are. Now deal with it!" Yura countered.

"Did you break into Rin's candy stash before we left?" Kagome asked.

"No…" Yura whistled innocently, unable to meet Kagome in the eyes.

"How much did you take?" Kagome looked sternly at Yura.

"Just a few Twinkies…" Yura trailed off.

"How many?"

"4 ½…and a coke…a bag of M&M's and a few jolly ranchers…" Yura listed.

"How could you?" Rin exclaimed, pain reflecting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! The talking M&M's made me do it!" Yura sobbed.

"I am never going to get you girls candy…" Shippo said, shaking his head.

At that point, Rin and Yura jumped in the air, holding each other's hands and spinning in a circle.

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop Come and be our Lollypop, tell you why_

_Kisses sweeter than an apple pie_

_And when we do our shakin' rockin' dance_

_Man, you haven't got a chance They call us Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop Sweeter than candy on a stick_

_Huckleberry cherry, a li-ime_

_If you had a choice we'd be your pick_

_But Lollypop is mi-yi-yi-yine They call us Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, Lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop Like the way we thrill you, tell you why_

_It's like lightnin' from the sky_

_We don't you till you can keep straight_

_Gee that Lollypop was great They call us lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly_

_Lollypop_

The two girls posed as their little song ended. The rest of the room stared at them as if they had lost their minds. And honestly, most of them thought the girls had.

"Are you two feeling okay…?" Miroku uncertainly asked.

"I'm feeling great. I've never felt better. Why wouldn't I feel good? I feel great. Oh, is there any coffee?" Rin spoke rapidly, her words jumbled.

"How much sugar have you had?" Hakudoshi looked at the small girl.

"Not a lot." Rin replied, all smiles.

"Not a lot by what standards?" Sesshomaru looked the girl in the eyes. Rin bit her lip, but finally responded.

"Two bags of skittles…a few lollies…and a cup of sugar…" Rin giggled.

"Wait…you had an actual _cup _of sugar?" Kanna asked. Rin nodded.

"As in you put sugar in a measuring cup and swallowed that?" Kagura asked. Rin nodded again. The two Kaze sisters exchanged a glance before backing away slowly.

For a long moment, the room was silent as everyone glanced at everyone else. No words were said. Then, Rin broke out into a strange smile and jumped up an the couch.

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

"Rin!" Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Kagura, Kanna, and Ayame all shouted at once.

"What?" Rin cocked her head to the side and sat down like she was a puppy.

"Shintai, moseku, tarka noi*!" Kagome replied, and Rin pouted.

"Mitoi kanima shike no kaisu*." Rin crossed her arms.

"Kithyu kumo niwe kuso.*" Kagome warned.

"Gherba.*" Rin turned away.

"What the hell were you two just saying?" Koga asked.

"You don't need to know." Rin snapped.

"Woah…tiny girl's got an attitude…" Inuyasha joked.

But Rin didn't find it funny. She was mad. She leaped from where she sat and pounced on Inuyasha.

"Rin! Jukai no yosho*!" Kagome yelled. Rin ceased her attack.

"You never let me have any fun…" Rin whined, getting off of Inuyasha and crawling back to her own seat.

"Well, you guys are scaring the crap outta me, so I'm gonna go home now. See you guys later." Kanna said, getting up. Kagura followed her and the two left the Takahashi residence.

Everyone else soon said their goodbye's and flowed out of the estate, save Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The next day, the friends met up at the mall.

"This is how we're gonna do this: guys, go do whatever it is guy's do at the mall. Us girls are gonna go do what we do." Yura organized.

"What is it you guys do?" Shippo asked.

"Ask that question again and you'll find out what we do when we're mad at the mall." Yura snapped, eyeing the railing that lead to the first floor below. Shippo gulped and kept silent.

"We';; catch up with you guys later." Kilala stated, giving her boyfriend a sympathetic smile and turning with her friends to the east wing of the mall.

Behind them, the boys stood where they were.

"I'm not sure if I'm more afraid of a nuclear explosion, or those girls." Jakotsu shivered, and Shippo nodded agreement. Finally, they decided to hang out around the west wing of the mall.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Okay, what are we gonna do now?" Rin asked.

"Go on the hunt for Kagome's perfect dress." Yura declared.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun…" Kanna smiled. Kagome felt a strange shiver go down her back.

"So, now we're gonna have the party after the Final Act?" Rin asked her sister.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Don't think of it that way Kags!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the after party of the century!" Kilala exclaimed.

"No doubt!" Sango agreed, high5ing Kilala.

"First, Kagome wins Shikon Princess. Then, we blow them off the stage at the Final Act. After that, we throw the best after party that has ever been thrown." Kanna smiled.

"You losers? Win Shikon Princess or Final Act? Yeah right." A snobby voice said behind them. Each girl inwardly groaned and turned to face Kikyo and her posse of Kaguya, Sara, Naraku, and Hojo.

"Aw, where's the rest of your little groupies, Kinky-hoe?" Kilala teased.

"Out. But they will be back." Kikyo replied.

"I don't care, stupid." Kilala rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. And you'd best back out now, little Kagome. There's no way you're gonna beat me for Shikon Princess." Kikyo smirked.

"Wanna bet? Kags is gonna blow your annoying ass out the water!" Sango glared.

"Not even in her dreams." Kikyo crossed her arms.

"Shut up now, Kinky-how. Or else." Kagura threatened.

"Or else what?" Kikyo countered.

"Wait, wait guys! This is the perfect time to use my new rhyme!" Rin interrupted,

"Umm…sure." Yura shrugged.

"What rhyme?" Kikyo asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"See my finger…" Rin began, holding up her index finger.

"See my thumb." Ayame went next, putting up her thumb.

"See my fist, you'd better run." Kilala smirked, her fist in the air.

"See me finger…" Kagome started.

"See my thumb." Sango smiled.

"See my peace sign…" Kanna held up a peace sign, with her index and middle fingers. Her friends copied the action.

"Minus one" They all exclaimed, putting down their index finger. Thus, giving Kikyo 'the finger'.

"You bitches!" Kikyo yelled, growling. She turned and walked back where she came.

"Ha! Serves that whore right." Sango smiled.

"So glad we came up with that." Ayame laughed.

"Okay, that is like, our phrase to diss someone!" Kanna nodded, and her friends agreed.

"Okay, that was fun and all, but where do we start looking for Kagome's perfect dress?" Kilala interrupted.

"Let's go to Shoun Falls." Yura suggested.

"But that place is mega expensive!" Kagome countered.

"Well, check this." Yura smiled, pulling something out of her pocket.

"That's Bankotsu's wallet!" Ayame whispered.

"You bet it is. Who says the guys can't pay for our stuff?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The guys stood around Bankotsu as he searched his pockets.

"I swear, I know I bought my wallet!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"You only have four pockets. Where else could it be?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't know!" Bankotsu shrugged.

"I heard Yura's great at pick-pocketing…" Shippo whispered to Hakudoshi, who nodded in response.

"He's an idiot for searching for his wallet so he can buy a plastic toy sword." Hakudoshi whispered back. Shippo also nodded

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"That wasn't very nice you know…stealing your boyfriend's wallet." Rin pointed out.

"Girls should never have to pay for their owns things when they're dating." Yura countered.

"You must teach me your ways." Ayame said. Yura smiled at her.

"Shoun Falls Boutique! Yes, we're here!" Kilala exclaimed.

"Now, to find the perfect dress!" Kanna smiled, and the girls entered the shop.

"Where to start…?" Rin asked, looking around her in wonder.

The store was filled with dresses, short, long, ball gown, or skinny. Some were purple, white, black, blue, green, pink, gold, red…every color imaginable. Dresses hung on racks, some hung from the ceiling, some lined the walls. Designer dresses, evening gowns…it was heaven for any fashion lover.

"Let's get started." Yura announced, and the girls immediately went through the dresses, holding them up to Kagome's body or forcing her to try them on. Yura seemed to be the most excited.

_Looking for something_

The black haired girl began to sing, looking as Kanna held a white ball gown against Kagome. She shook her head. Sango held a floor-length, skin hugging hot pink dress up. Yura considered it, and they put it in the maybe pile.

_Something new_

_Something good_

_Something fast_

_Something exciting _Ayame ran up with a short green dress and held it up in front of Kagome. Yura nodded. Kagome shook her head. Yura shrugged, as did Sango, who turned and put the dress back.

_Looking for something_

_Something worm_

_Something real_

_Something strong_

_Something exciting _Rin came up with a bright orange ball gown. The bodice was a beautiful pale orange with beautiful silver lining floral designs. Rin and Kagome smiled. Yura pointed to the maybe pile.

_Looking for something_

_Something worm_

_Something good_

_Something strong_

_Something exciting _Kagura walked over with a purple dress in her left hand, a red in her right. The purple dress was short with black designs. The red was hot red, hugged her skin, and was floor length. The was a slit on both the left and right sides of the dress that went up to the thigh. Yura shook her head and Kagome looked at her as though she was crazy. Kagura put the purple dress back and put the red one in the maybe pile.

_Looking for something_

_I wanna share something_

_I wanna feel_

_Something worm_

_Something real_

_Something exciting... _

As Yura ended her song, Kagome walked away from all the dresses they were showing her. She walked to the back of the room. Her friends followed. They all looked up at the dress hanging on the wall Kagome was staring at. It was beautiful.

"This…is my perfect dress." Kagome smiled.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Everyone sat around in the Higurashi living room.

"So, did you ladies find what you were looking for?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah, I found the perfect dress!" Kagome gushed.

"Can we see it?" Jakotsu crossed his legs.

"No, no you can't. Not until the pageant." Kagome smiled.

"You're no fun." Jakotsu pouted.

"Makes it all the more special." Kagome countered.

"You are going to blow the audience away, Kags!" Kanna smiled.

"You got that right! Three cheers for the Feudal Goddesses!" Rin exclaimed, holding Sesshomaru's hand as they sat on the Higurashi couch.

"Hip hip?"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip?"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip"

"Hooray!" Everyone shouted loudly, except Sesshomaru. Rin didn't mind though, she knew that was just not in his personality.

In the window, four sets of eyes watched them.

'_That girl will pay for stealing _my _man…'_ One of the girls thought.

'_These little bitches will pay…'_ Another one of the girls thought.

'_Damn it, can't we just kill them and get it over with?'_ A boy rolled his eyes.

'_Wow__, Kagome looks so hot…' _The last boy smiled to himself, ogling the eldest Higurashi sister.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Ha-ha, random creepers outside the window!**

**Aqua: That is just sad, Layla.**

**Layla: Don't try to change me!**

**Jazz: Anyways…hope you all like this story! We don't own any of the songs, actually, we don't own anything.**

**Kelsey: But we do recommend you read our other story, The New Kagome. And for those who are reading it, we don't have enough votes! Should it be Inu x Kags or Sess x Kags? We really need to know?**

**Jazz: Thanks to all our readers and reviewers! Sorry to keep you all waiting for this chappie so long! Lots of love to you all, you guys rock!**

**Emma: …**

**Kelsey: She's still not talking.**

**Emma: …**

**Layla: Yes!**

**Emma: …**

**Aqua: Remember, it's only temporary!**

**Emma: …**

**Layla: Fuuuuuudge balls!**

**Jazz: Fudge balls indeed.**

**Aqua: Nice save, Layla.**

**Emma: …**

**Kelsey: Review, or no updates!**

**Jazz: R&R! Love you all!**


	24. Mornings Suck

**Chapter 24- Mornings Suck**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha. Or any songs. Or boys and girls.**

**Layla: Jazz has been sick, but wanted the show to go on.**

**Kelsey: So, for now we're taking over.**

**Aqua: Hope ya'll won't put up no hissy fit.**

**Kelsey:…**

**Layla: What? **

**Aqua: I just ain't tryna be no party pooper now, ya hear?**

**Layla: Damn it, that is it! Stop watching TV, you're not-**

**Aqua: Hey now lil' missy! If you don got a problem with my new personality, then we be gonna have a showdown at high noon!**

**Kelsey: Okay, I'm officially lost.**

**Layla: I accept your challenge, but if I do, your gonna stop watching Spongebob!**

**Aqua: I ain't like no Spongebob, Imma be like Spongebuck! And you and me need ta have one hecka showdown at high noon! **

**Layla: Yeah, you have some serious issues…**

**Kelsey: Since I'm the only sane one left here, I'll tell you the translations for what Kagome and Rin said last chappie-**

***Stop it, no, bad girl!**

***You never let me have any fun!**

***I'll tell mom about your little 'fun'.**

***Meanie**

***Get off my boyfriend!**

**So, there you have it. Enjoy the chappie!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome and Rin both groaned as their alarm clock rang loudly at 4:30. Kagome placed a pillow over her head. Rin just buried herself beneath the blankets. The noise was mostly blocked out and the girls sighed in contentment.

Then, they heard stomping, and removed the items from their faces to stare at the door fearfully. After a few seconds, the door snapped open and the girls screamed. In the doorway was a green faced monster, teeth bared, eyes blood red, claws extended. It was most certainly the ugliest creature they had ever seen.

"Shut up that damn alarm clock already!" The monster screeched. Kagome and Rin exchanged a glance. They knew that voice anywhere…it was Kikyo. The 'monster' growled before angrily turning around and heading back to her own room. Rin and Kagome exchanged another glance before bursting into giggles. Kagome reached over and turned off the alarm.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Rin groaned, laying back down and again curling up into a ball under the covers.

"Because, we volunteered to be on the committee to help with this weeks plans." Kagome replied, stretching.

"But it's _Sunday_. School shouldn't involve anything on Sunday's." Rin protested, her voice muffled by her comforter.

"Whatever. Lala, 'Yame, Sango, Yura, Kagura, and Kanna volunteered to, so we're not alone." Kagome pointed out, making her way to her closet.

"Yeah, but why are we the ones waking up this early?" Rin whined.

"That should be obvious. We'll need to wake up Kilala. Kanna will give Kagura hell so we have to help her out. Not to mention Sango will have an attitude so we'll have to bring her and everyone else some coffee, luckily I remember their favorites by heart. And don't forget, Ayame needs someone there to help her decide on an outfit." Kagome told her younger sister.

"Kags, I love that your such a great person and all, but stop being so nice! It's causing me to suffer. It's not cool to make me suffer." Rin curled even more into herself. The small orange kitten she'd gotten for her birthday jumped onto the bed.

"Rinny, you should name her already!" Kagome giggled as the cat walked on the lumpy circle that was Rin, mewling. Rin groaned and sat up.

"Fine, I think I'll name her…Kiara." Rin looked down at the kitten as it curled up to sleep on the foot of the bed.

"Lion King issues much?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Whatever." Rin snorted, looking through her own clothes.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Rin and Kagome walked into the small coffee shop. There was only a line of four people. One elderly woman, one young mother with a baby in a stroller, a man with a briefcase, and a guy with a ski mask.

"Yes, another robbery!" Rin whispered excitedly to Kagome, who smiled and nodded. The Shikon Coffee Shop was always getting robbed, or people attempted to.

When the man with a ski mask came up to the register, the whole shop turned to watch. A few bystanders even took out their cell phones to take a video.

"Gimme all your money!" The man demanded, holding up what looked to be a gun. The elderly man behind the desk looked at him with a bored expression, rolling his large eyes.

"Damn it, didn't you hear me old man? Give me all the money in the register or I'll shoot!" The man shouted.

"Then shoot." The old man dared him. The masked man faltered, seeming nervous now.

"Alright old man. You asked for it!" The younger man went on in a nervous voice. He hesitated, obviously hoping the old man would back out. He didn't. So, he took aim and shot the elderly man.

The old man glared at the robber as water dripped down his face. He reached behind the counter and pulled out an oversized hammer.

"Now you scram!" He shouted, hitting the young man over the head with the mallet. The young robber squealed before running off, nearly tripping over his own feet. The whole store burst out into fits of laughter.

"Nice one, Mr. Totosai." Rin commented, smiling at the wide eyed old man.

"Well Rin, you know this old one isn't scared of anything no more." Totosai replied, smiling.

"I know, sir." Rin responded. She could be quite the angel for some adults. And she greatly respected the elderly.

"Well, how can I be helping you two you ladies this fine day?" Mr. Totosai asked.

"Well, we need one coffee with two sugars and one cream, one with three milks and two sugars, two French vanilla lattes, one non-fat soy minus one mocha, one caramel frappe, and a cappuccino with whip cream and caramel syrup" Kagome ordered.

"Whoa little lady, what's with the big order?" Totosai looked at her after writing down everything she said.

"It's for me, Kags, and our six friends. We're up so early because we volunteered to help our school out with some…Olympic, festival thing." Rin ran a hand through her hair.

"You kids do know it's a Sunday, right?" Mr. Totosai stared at them.

"Let's just say the men in white need to find our principal." Rin smiled.

"He that bad?" Totosai raised a brow.

"Yes, _she _is." Rin corrected. Mr. Totosai laughed before going to make the order.

"Mr. Totosai really is a nice man…" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, but he says he owns a pet cow that flies and has three eyes. I think someone adds some crazy juice to their coffee every morning." Rin giggled.

"True, but Mr. Totosai has a good heart. I wish there was something we could do for him…" Kagome sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Rinny, Mr. Totosai is elderly. He can't live but for so much longer." Kagome replied sadly.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Kagome. I can't explain it, but I think that whole cow thing is true. I think Mr. Totosai is magic. And people who are magic can live forever." Rin smiled brightly.

Before Kagome could reply, Totosai returned with their orders on a tray.

"Wow, that was fast." Kagome murmured. Mr. Totosai and Rin exchanged a glance and a wink.

"How much do I owe you?" Kagome asked, dragging herself out of the weirdness of the moment.

"I'll give you young girls a little discount…only $10.75." He replied.

"But that's far too generous, Mr. Totosai-" Kagome began but Totosai waved her off.

"Think nothing of it. And keep the tray too, I have a feeling you all will need it." He winked again. Kagome paid the price and thanked him again before leaving with Rin.

"Mmm, I love Mr. Totosai's caramel frappes! They are so good!" Kagome moaned.

"And the cappuccino with whip cream and caramel syrup is delicious." Rin smiled, a foam mustache on her lip.

"Now, let's go wake up Kilala." Kagome announced.

"Easier said than done…" Rin murmured, rolling her eyes even at the thought of the task.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"No, get off of me!" Kilala yelled, kicking. Rin crouched fearfully in the corner, the tray of coffees sat by her feet.

"Kilala, you volunteered! Come on, now, get off your lazy butt! We have to get the others and go to school!" Kagome argued, pulling the girl out of bed while trying to avoid serious injury.

"No! Get the hell off of me! You stupid bitch, go away! Now! Rape! Assault! Robbery! I know my rights!" Kilala screeched. Kagome wasn't offended. In states like this, Lala was known to insult and use every card she could. But Kagome had known this girl for a long time, she wouldn't break. Rin on the other hand was still terribly afraid of Kilala's morning explosions. Even Lala's parents were afraid to wake her up.

"We have your favorite coffee…" Kagome bribed, Kilala stopped her struggle for a moment but soon continued.

"I don't believe you! You're a dirty liar! You slut! You terrible whore! Get out! I wanna go back to sleep! Now!" Kilala whined. Her feet kicked the air and her arms flailed wildly. She hit Kagome a few times but the girl showed no sign of pain.

"Kilala, I'll tell Shippo about your little 'plans' you had before you started liking him." Kagome warned, dodging a harsh kick.

"You wouldn't dare, you stupid bitch! You heard me? I'm calling your bluff! Let me go! Get out! Stalker! Rapist! Someone help me out or if she kills me I'll come back and haunt the hell out of you idiots! Ah!" Kilala screamed, kicking and flailing about. Kagome sighed.

"Oh Shippo, I'm sorry. I love you now, but before, I was planning on making you fall in love with me and then breaking your heart and smashing it into little tiny bits," Kagome began, and Kilala stilled. "If that didn't work, I was just going to seduce you, and then leave you a broken shell of a man, if you even had any manhood left. I was hoping to crush you, break you, watch you cry and beg. But now I love you. Think we can still be together?"

"I. Fucking. Hate. You." Kilala growled, getting up. She held out her right hand, eyes still closed. Rin ran over and put the coffee with two sugars and one cream in her hand. Kilala's fist enclosed around the cup and she took a sip.

"Your lucky I don't keep a gun under my pillow. I'd kill you bitches for waking me up this early." Kilala scratched her head.

"Someone still has an attitude problem…" Rin muttered.

"She'll get over it soon." Kagome commented. She was in Kilala's closet, pulling out her outfit.

"It's like…not a heat wave, but it's pretty hot out. Jeans and a short sleeved shirt should do." Rin said.

"Short sleeved shirt? Rin, we could all wear a sleeveless shirt and still be fine. As long as we have a jacket for now, it's kind of chilly." Kagome objected. Rin nodded in agreement as Kagome pulled out some dark blue shirts that stopped slightly above the knees and a black tank top with gold bejeweled designs. She also took out a white and red jacket.

"Kilala, we've got your outfit. Why don't you go take a shower?" Rin suggested. Kilala groaned but complied.

"One down, five more to go…" Kagome sat down on the edge of Kilala's bed, waiting for her friend.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Thanks so much, guys!" Sango smiled as she rushed by and took a sip from her coffee with three milk and two sugars.

"No problem Sango, I knew you'd need it." Kagome replied, waving off the compliment.

"Well you knew right." Sango remarked, looking around some couch cushions.

"Terrible grammar." Rin shook her head, giggling.

"Whatever." Sango shrugged.

"What are you looking for?" Kilala asked, much more calm.

"Yeah, it's like 5:00. We've gotta get Aya, Yura, Kanna, and Kagura." Kagome pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm looking for my phone." Sango replied, doubling over on her hands and knees to get a better look under tables and couches.

"Sango…it's in your back pocket." Rin said, looking at her friend strangely. Sango froze and slowly stood up, sliding her hand across her rib cage. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"So it is. Well, that was a way to screw some time. Don't just stand there gawking, let's go ladies!" Sango declared, shoving her friends out of the way and walking outside. Kilala shrugged and put her hands in her jacket pockets, following the girl. Rin and Kagome shook their heads before leaving as well.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"But this green top goes so much cuter with it! And it matches my eyes!" Ayame exclaimed, picking up an emerald green tank top with the word 'cutie' bejeweled across the chest.

"Then choose that! I don't give a damn! That's the fifth top you've showed us, and nothing's 'perfect' for you! Newsflash: we are participating today! As in, you know, we are going to be a part of the Battle of the Sexes! We're gonna play games and crap! So choose something!" Sango shouted. The redhead girl curled up in the corner in fear.

"But…but I just….I just…." Ayame sniffled.

"Quit blubbering!" Sango ordered. Ayame did so.

"Sango, come on, it's early. Be nice." Rin urged.

"She's being retarded! Just pick a damn outfit already!" Sango yelled, pointing at Ayame.

"It's harder then it looks!" Ayame countered.

"I don't give a damn! Shut the hell up! Pick a damn shirt and some damn jeans or shorts before I rip your arms out their sockets!" Sango screeched. She always had a short temper and very pissed off attitude early in the morning. Rumor had it, Kohaku and their father normally locked themselves in their rooms to avoid her wrath in the mornings.

"Here Ayame, why don't you wear this?" Kagome suggested, holding up a red belly shirt and a black and gold jacket.

"Yeah, we're all wearing red, black, and gold today. It's school colors." Rin pointed out, gesturing to her, Kagome's, Kilala's, and Sango's outfits.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! You get extra grade points if you where school colors this week!" Ayame exclaimed, running to go change.

"Okay, without Kagome, we'd all murder each other." Kilala said. Sango and Rin nodded agreement.

"Thanks, guys!" Kagome smiled.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"No way! It's my shirt, you can't borrow it!" Kagura shouted, pulling the red shirt away from her younger sister.

"I don't give a damn, I wanna wear it!" Kanna yelled back, yanking the shirt in her direction. It was like a game of tug and war.

"Whoa ladies, lets all calm down…" Rin tried. Both Kaze sisters turned to her, glaring at the petite girl.

"Shut up!" They both screeched at once. Rin squeaked and jumped back, hiding behind Sango.

"This is pathetic…" Kagome shook her head. She went over to Kanna's closet and went through her clothes.

"Come on, you little brat! My top, you let go!" Kagura's hissed.

"Over my dead body!" Kanna snapped back.

"Then prepare to die!" Kagura screeched, yanking the shirt as hard as she could. Kanna flew through the air, crashing into her sister.

"Hey Kanna, I've got the perfect outfit for you!" Kagome smiled, turning around and holding out a red and black tee shirt. She also had some dark blue skinny jeans and a gold and white jacket.

"Oh, I love it! Thanks, Kagome, you just saved Kagura's life!" Kanna exclaimed, jumping off her sister and running over to her friend.

"And we have a French Vanilla latte…" Rin cooed. Kanna jerked her head in Rin's direction. She continued to look between Rin and Kagome.

"Okay, I totally love you guys." Kanna smiled, making her way over to Rin to get the coffee.

"What about me?" Kagura asked, fake putting as she sat up.

"We have another latte for you too." Kagome assured. Kagura smiled, getting up and walking over to Rin.

"Okay people, let's get dressed, it's only 5:37. The thing starts at 10. We've gotta have food, games, booths, tickets, people, chaperones, more volunteers, people to speak in the microphone and do a play by play, not to mention setting up bleachers…ah! After this, I'm never volunteering again!" Kilala leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor.

"And so the hopelessness begins…" Ayame shook her head.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Hey my ladies! I'm ready, let's go!" Yura smiled at her friends, throwing her purse over her shoulder as she opened the door for her friends.

"Okay, I think Yura is my new favorite." Rin said, handing Yura the last coffee.

"Oh my gosh, is that a non-fat soy minus one mocha?" Yura asked, her eyes widening, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

"You bet it is." KAgome reassured, smiling at her hair styling obsessed friend.

"I love you, Kagome!" Yura declared, grabbing the cup from Rin and taking a satisfied sip.

"Okay people, it's 5:45. Let's go!" Kilala declared, turning back to get into Kagome's truck. Kanna honked the horn and Kagura waved. The girls remaining on Yura's porch laughed, following Kilala.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Thank Kami you girls are here!" Lady Kanade exclaimed, smiling as the group of girls approached.

"Well, if Kagome's a part of it, you can always depend it's gonna be great." Ayame said, slinging one arm around said Higurashi girl's shoulder.

"Where do you need us to get started?" Kagome asked, smiling at Lady Kanade.

"Well, if you turn around, you can see the other volunteers arriving. I'm going to put a few of you girls in charge of certain stations, do you think you can handle that?" Lady Kanade asked.

"You bet as much as Kikyo's a slut we can handle it!" Kilala cheered. The girls, and Lady Kanade, cheered in agreement.

"Then Kagome, I want you to oversee everything. Rin and Kilala, you're in charge of game, activity, and shopping booths," Principal Kanade began. Rin and Kilala nodded in understanding. "Ayame and Sango, I want you two in charge of food and snacks. Yura, you're décor, and Kagura and Kanna, I need you girls at bleachers."

"So, we're like, in charge of the other volunteers?" Yura asked, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Yes, you are. You will wear these badges in order to show your authority. I'm counting on you girls!" Lady Kanade said, handing out gold badges that said "Shikon Sister" to each of the girls.

"Rest assured, this week will be great!" Kagome declared, and her friends cheered in agreement before going to go meet the new volunteers and organize themselves into groups.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were volunteering!" A girl with short, spiky orange hair said. She smiled, revealing unusually sharp teeth.

"Yeah Karan, we decided to do it this year." Rin responded to her friend and hugged her.

"Too bad your sister Toran is competing against Kagome in the Shikon Princess thing…Kagome is going to totally kick her ass!" Kilala exclaimed.

"I don't think so." A girl with long blue hair objected. Kilala smirked at her.

"You wish you could beat Kagome, Toran!" Kilala crossed her arms.

"Whatever. We're all friends here, and we'll see who wins on Friday." A new girl appeared at Toran's side, and she had long brown hair with blue eyes.

"Hey Shunran!" Rin greeted, hugging her other friend.

"Rin, don't be so nice to her! Her sister is the enemy!" Kilala hissed, pulling the petite Higurashi girl back.

"Until Friday, we're all still friends, Kilala." Ayame playfully hit the blonde girl on the arm, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Mission, people!" Sango reminded. Everyone nodded their heads.

"So…who is doing games and activities?" Rin asked. Shunran, a girl named Suijin, and six other girls raised their hands.

"Then you guys are with us." Kilala said. The girls nodded and followed Rin and Kilala down the sidewalk.

"Who's in décor?" Yura looked around the rest of the crowd. Karan and four other girls raised their hands. Yura gestured to them to follow her as she entered the school.

"What about snacks and food?" Ayame scanned the faces of the other girls. Toran and five others raised their hands.

"Then let's get a snacking!" Sango said, walking in the opposite direction Rin and Kilala had taken just moments before.

"I take it you guys are setting up stuff?" Kanna asked the five remaining girls, who nodded.

"Let's get started!" Kagura declared, jumping down walking down the steps since the sidewalk was elevated by a set of stairs.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Decorating Group**

"Okay, so we need posters about the events, teams, team leaders, and other decorations, Come on ladies, let's make this dried up field beautiful!" Yura exclaimed and the girls cheered with agreement.

"Link chains!" A girl with the tips of the ends of her hair dyed red yelled out.

"Yeah!" The other girls yelled in agreement.

"And awesome posters and banners!" A red head screamed.

"Yeah!" The other volunteers yelled.

"And glitter!" A girl with her bangs dyed aqua blue screeched.

"All hail the glitter!" All the girls in the room cheered. The girl with aqua-blue bangs, named Masumi, led a small group of four other girls to raid the art room closets. They came out with gold, silver, red, blue, green, pink, purple, black, rainbow, and orange glitter. Louder cheers erupted from the small group of volunteers.

"What are we gonna do?" Yura asked.

"Decorate!" The girls yelled back.

"How we gonna do it?" Yura asked again, even louder than before.

"With glitter!" The girls yelled again, their throats strained from yelling so loudly.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**With Kagome and Lady Kanade**

Lady Kanade and Kagome stared at the school as loud voices cheered.

"What in Kami's name is going on in there?" Lady Kanade wondered aloud.

"Principal Kanade…is there glitter in the art room?" Kagome asked uncertainly, her eyes never leaving the school building.

"Yes, we recently restocked. Why?" Lady Kanade glanced at Kagome strangely before returning her gaze to the school, still sounding alive and buzzing with activity.

"No reason…hopefully…maybe they won't go overboard…" Kagome replied, her voice soft.

"What do you mean?" Lady Kanade inquired, turning to Kagome. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to face her principal.

"Yura and Karan just…kind of destroyed an art room a few years back with glitter and glue…" Kagome explained.

"How is that possible?" Kanade's eyes widened.

"You don't wanna know." Kagome shook her head, a shiver going down her spine. Lady Kanade shook her head, deciding it would be better if she did not ask. A _lot _better.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"You are not serious, are you?"Toran asked, raising an eyebrow at Ayame as if she had just grown a tail.

"Of course I'm serious!" Ayame replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"If your serious, then how the hell are we going to serve krabby patties to everyone?" Toran inquired, crossing her arms.

"We make them, dumb ass." Sango replied, stepping in for her friend.

"Krabby patties are not real!" Toran objected.

"They are hamburgers…but you have to have the secret ingredient." Ayame pointed out.

"Like you know what that is." Toran scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I do! It's-"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"So…since all the action is gonna happen down in the stadium, track, field thing whatever, what are we gonna do up here?" Suijin asked.

"Contests and stuff! You know, like carnival games!" Rin replied, smiling.

"Like what?" Shunran asked, actually seeming excited and like she wanted to participate.

"You know, like those balloon dart games and fake fishing games. We'll need prizes…anyone got any ideas?" Rin looked around the small group of activity volunteers.

"Well, I've got a few things." Shunran admitted.

"Like what?" Kilala asked, finally losing her hostility.

"Well…10 Pikachu's, 8 Squirtle's. about 9 copies of that book Breaking Dawn, 12 footballs, all signed, 5 copies of that album from Every Little Thing…" Shunran listed.

"What the hell?" Kilala asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was spoiled as a kid. Everything I've ever wanted, how many I've wanted, I've gotten. Still like that." Shunran giggled, twirling a single strand of her long brown hair.

"You can say that again, spoiled brat…" Kilala scoffed, rolling her eyes.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Okay, back a little, back a little, a little more, bit more…okay, good! You're great! Let it down right there!" Kanna yelled, guiding the girls to put the bleachers in the best locations. The set-up group seemed to be the only one working effectively.

"Looks great!" Kagura agreed, high5ing her sister. After their morning arguments, they were close during the mornings.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"How are things going, Kagome?" Lady Kanade asked.

"Well, the set-up group is doing great. The games and activities group is having trouble acting, but good with ideas. They sent Shunran off to get some supplies. The food and snacks group is having some controversy. And the decorating group…honestly, I was afraid to step foot in there. I'm going to assume by the sounds going on inside things are going well." Kagome reported.

"Thank you, and you're doing a wonderful job. It's already 6: 27, so I hope we're done before everything starts at 10." Lady Kanade informed her.

"I'm more than positive we will. Would you like me to text Shunran and tell her to bring you over a coffee?" Kagome offered.

"If it's not too much trouble, one non-fat soy with three milks, two sugars, one cream with whipped cream and caramel syrup." Lady Kanade ordered.

"No problem." Kagome assured, taking out her cell phone to text Shunran. Lady Kanade nodded and walked away. Kagome sighed.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome, Kilala, Rin, Sango, Ayame, Yura, Kanna and Kagura all happened to feel the weight of the world on their shoulders at that moment. Each sighed, shook their heads, and mumbled to themselves:

"Mornings suck."

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: I wanna coffee now…**

**Kelsey: I want cake.**

**Aqua: I want all our readers and reviewers to know we love them and are grateful for their support.**

**Jazz: Since I'm not sick anymore…**

**Aqua: No duh.**

**Layla: Oh! Where's the shrimp cocktail?**

**Jazz: There is none…**

**Kelsey: What about a parfait?**

**Jazz: Whatever you two. Anyways, thanks to you all! R&R!**


	25. Battle of the Sexes

**Shikon School for the Performing Arts**

**Chapter 25: Battle of the Sexes Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, gosh stupid.**

**Layla: Nice to see everyone, but we have some bad news.**

**Aqua: The bad news is, we're tired of all the space the stuff on our profile is taking up. You know, links to all the outfits and stuff? So, it depends of what you guys think, because we might just delete them all. OR delete most of them, and keep the top 3 voted by you guys!**

**Jazz: It's all up to you, because you guys are the best readers and reviewers IN THE WORLD!**

**Kelsey: Ha-ha…caps lock…**

**Jazz: Okay…anyways, thanks to all of you guys who love this story or The New Kagome, which I highly recommend! **

**Layla: So far, we have a lot of twists in that story, and the ending will shock you all! **

**Jazz: But for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter of Shikon Arts!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Hello students of Shikon Arts!" Lady Kanade yelled to the students who filled every row of the bleachers. They all screamed in reply, waving flags and banners in the air. Some boys stomped their feet to create a louder sound. One young man with brown hair even stood up, ripped of his red shirt, and spun it over his head. His chest was spray painted pink on the right side, black on the left. In the center was a dark navy blue music note. He danced and jumped up and down, his face painted in a similar pattern. Sadly, he had almost no muscle and was almost paper thin. It was truly a humorous sight watching him.

It took quite some time for Lady Kanade to calm down the students. But she smiled the whole time through. They were crazy, restless, and uncontrollable, but they were talented, fun and exciting. And it warmed her heart to be their principal. Especially young Kagome. That girl was going places.

There were two sets of bleachers where the students were completely silent. They were the students from Mount Hakurei. They glared at the Shikon Arts High School students, hatred glowing in their gazes. Mount Hakurei High was for students who were trouble makers, juvenile delinquents that were currently on parole, and others who were just plain not…_pleasant _enough to attend Shikon High. But that did not mean they weren't talented. They were as talented as Shikon Arts, and the two schools constantly competed for dominance in their small town. Neither had backed down. But Lady Kanade had a feeling that with Kagome and her friends leading the school, they would definitely give Mount Hakurei a run for their money.

When the students did finally calm down, surprisingly, none of them whispered. There was a bone chilling silence, the only sound being the roaring of the wind. Lady Kanade's smile grew even wider.

"It is my pleasure to welcome both my students and those of Mount Hakurei Academy to the Shikon High School for the Performing Arts Olympic Festival! We will begin by choosing the male and female team leaders. Each school has had certain characters nominated for these positions, and those finalist names are in these hats," Lady Kanade held up a black top hat and a pink top hat and a hat similar to that of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, one in red and one in blue. "And will be chosen at random. The captain of the female team of Mount Hakurei is…," She pulled a small slip of paper from the pink top hat and unfolded it. "Abi Tori!" She announced.

A tall girl with long black hair and dull, red eyes rose from her seat and walked down the bleachers.. The students of Mount Hakurei Academy silently applauded. It was obvious they felt that they were better than the students of Shikon Arts and didn't find the day as exciting as they did.

Abi stood in front of Lady Kanade and gave her a small bow. Then she took her place at Lady Kanade's left, leaving distance enough for another person to stand between them. Abi had once been a Shikon Arts student, but trying to take blood from students was unacceptable. While on parole, they thought Mount Hakurei was perfect for her. Lady Kanade reached into the black top hat.

"And leader for the boys team is…Hiten Inazuma!" She announced, frowning slightly. Hiten had once been a student for Shikon Arts, but was expelled because he attempted to cause a chemical reaction that would leave the school in ruins. Luckily, Hiten didn't know the difference between sodium chloride and baby powder, which someone else had put in the sodium chloride beaker as a prank. **(A/N: I know absolutely nothing on if that makes any sense. Sodium chloride is salt, right? Well, if it is, then in my fan fiction, salt is an ingredient that can make an explosion. Back to the story!)**

The tall boy stood. The single braid on the back of his head swung back and forward behind him as we walked. He nodded as he passed Lady Kanade and stood between her and Abi.

"Now, the leader of the girls team for Shikon Arts is…" Lady Kanade's voice trailed off as she reached into the red hat of the Mad Hatter and pulled out a small paper. "Kagome Higurashi!" She announced. The bleachers of Shikon High erupted in applause, except for three students, one of whom angrily stood and walked away. A male with long black, unruly hair followed Kikyo as she made her exit.

The Mount Hakurei students didn't react, but the other students of Shikon Arts stared after Kikyo. Kanna rolled her eyes.

"Watch, those two are gonna go do it behind the bleachers or something." Kilala whispered to Ayame, who smirked and nodded agreement. Kagome shrugged and plastered on a smile, walking down the bleachers. The applause came again in waves.

Kagome smiled and respectively bowed before Lady Kanade before taking her place at the principal's side, leaving only enough space for the leader of the boys teams to stand between them.

"Okay…And the leader of the boys team is…" Lady Kanade shook her head at Kikyo's behavior and reached her hand into the blue Mad Hatter hat. "Inuyasha Takahashi!" She smiled, looking into the audience.

"Big surprise those two won. Their like the school ultimate couple or something!" Ayame whispered to Rin.

"Imagine if Kagome wins the Shikon Princess Pageant. We'll all be like, the most popular girls in school!" Rin whispered back.

"If Kagome wins? Yeah right! Our girls got it in the bag!" Kanna but in. Behind them, Inuyasha stood, walking down the bleachers.

"How come that jackass won?" Koga demanded, speaking to no one in particular.

"You had no chance of winning, Koga. No matter what, Inuyasha is still the most popular guy in school. The cheerleaders will continue to swoon over him and try and catch his eye, and Kikyo will never give up trying to get him back. But he will stay with Kagome. Or the bastard won't have to worry about having children." Sango replied, glancing over to the brown haired boy behind Ayame.

Koga scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. Up front, Inuyasha took his place next to Kagome.

"You have met your team captains, now from both schools, if you wish to participate in the events, stand before me." Lady Kanade said.

Most students stood on the bleachers of Shikon Arts. Among them were Karan, Shunran, Rin, Ayame, Sango, Kilala, Kikyo, Toran, Bankotsu, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Jakotsu, Kohaku, Enju, Hari, Ruri, Hojo, Naraku, and Akitoki.

Not as many stood from the seats of Mount Hakurei. Some of the boys were Renkotsu and Suikotsu, two of the Shichinintai brothers. There was also Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru, the Tsume twin brothers. Of the two, Kageroumaru was the leader or the brains of the two, and Juuroumaru, being younger by a few minutes, only followed his elder brother and didn't listen to anyone else. Many called them Kagero and Juuro for short. A feminine looking boy named Gatenmaru also stepped up, along with Muso, who also used to go to Shikon Arts.

Even less girls stood. There was Kaguya, Kamakiri, Koharu, another ex-student of Shikon Arts, Tsubaki, Momiji and Botan, two very alike twins. And lastly, there was Mukadejourou. She was often referred to as Centipede, due to her very strange looks. She and Kagome never actually got along, even though Kagome got along with almost everyone.

"Okay, lets get everyone together and grouped! Inuyasha, choose 7 of our male students. Any who are left over or needed will be assigned to the boys team of Mount. Hakurei." Lady Kanade explained. Inuyasha understood and steeped forward.

"Miroku, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Koga, Shippo, Miroku, and Kohaku." Inuyasha stated simply. There was no way he wanted Naraku on his team. And Hojo and Akitoki were out because of their infatuation with Kagome.

"Hiten?" Lady Kanade asked, feeling no need to explain anything to him if he had been listening. He nodded, stepping forward while Inuyasha took a step back, and Hiten knew he could only choose four people from his school.

"I want Kagero, Ren, Juuro, and Sui." Hiten said simply, using everyone's nickname. The four boys nodded and stood in a line. Naraku, Akitoki, and Hojo joined the right side of the line, next to Renkotsu.

"Kagome, choose your seven." Lady Kanade said, looking around for a seat. All this standing was boring. Kagome smiled and stepped forward.

"I wish for Rin, Sango, Ayame, Kilala, Karan, Shunran, and Enju to join my team." Kaome said, smiling. Kikyo hissed.

"So much for sisterly love!" Kikyo shouted, glaring at her sister. Kagome calmly raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Higurashi! You will only come out in turn!" Lady Kanade snapped. She really didn't like Kikyo. And she knew Kikyo only passed some of her classes because she flirted with, and seduced, some of the male teachers. But never Mr. Jaken, that's why she was failing his class. Kikyo huffed, crossing her arms and putting, mumbling some nonsense to herself. It may have been Rinniese.

"Abi, would you please choose yours?" Lady Kanade asked.

"Kaguya, Koharu, Tsubaki, and Mukadejourou." Abi nodded, taking a step forward. Kikyo stood in line with the other girls, as did Ruri and Hari.

"Students, there you have it! The teams have been chosen! The challenges will begin in ten minutes! Leaders, assign positions for those in your group. Such as second in command and other things you find appropriate." Lady Kanade said over the loud mic. The people before her nodded, those not chosen going to their seats.

"So, Kagome, you know I love you girl, right? We have been best friends forever, and you are like the greatest person hat ever lived. Like a goddess-" Ayame began, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder and holding her close in a sideways form of a hug.

"Sorry, Aya, but I'm not making you second in command." Kagome said, smiling softly, her eyes glinting with humor.

"Fuck you." Ayame said, crossing her arms.

"Then who is second in command, oh wise leader?" The girl named Enju asked. She had short red hair and red eyes. She was normally shy, and had a passion for art. She was good friends with Kagome and the others in elementary school, but her parents moved her to America until 8th grade. Enju loved pottery the most, and was a good student who was never caught doing a wrong. This year, she decided to branch out and try new things.

"I-I don't wanna do this." A voice said over in the boys team. The girls looked and saw Akitoki talking with Lady Kanade.

"Are you sure about this?" Lady Kanade asked, looking deeply into the young boys eyes. He gulped and nodded, unable to find his voice. Lady Kanade nodded and Akitoki bowed, returning to his seat.

"Are their any boys from either school who wish to participate?" She asked, hoping a boy from Mount Hakurei would say yes.

"I will." A loud voice rang from the audience in Mount Hakurei. All heads turned as a young man stood up. It wasn't much of a better choice, at least not in the opinions of Kagome and Lady Kanade. He was tall and pale skinned, white long white hair. His eyes were narrowed, as if permanently that way, but were nearly colorless, except for a dull gray. He was vain and self centered, and not liked my many. As we walked down the bleachers, Enju sighed.

"Kawaramaru, thank you for volunteering." Lady Kanade said, plastering a fake smile on her face. She honestly didn't' care for him, and found him to be far too full of himself. He was a junior at Mount Hakurei Academy, and was there for his great leadership skills. If he so wished, Kawaramaru could probably transform his entire school into an army serving under him. He walked like he was a god, a blessing to those around him, and that they were not worthy to be in his presence.

"I'm sure it will be an honor for you all to watch me compete. I needed to volunteer, or else there would be no hope for Mount Hakurei Academy to win. Not like these Shikon _rubies_ will be much competition." Kawaramaru replied, smirking.

_You're a principal…killing a student will get you fired and in jail…__**again**__… _Lady Kanade thought to herself, shaking her head at Kawaramaru's behavior.

_Remember what your parole officer said… _Kilala thought, holding back the urge to show this guy what 'Shikon _rubies_' could do.

Kawaramaru looked around looked around the competitors from Shikon Arts when is eyes rested on Enju, who had her head down facing away from him, silently praying he would not tell who she was by the back of her head. But her hair was quite recognizable. Kawaramaru's smirk grew as he approached the red-headed girl.

"Well well, Enju! Nice to know I will be competing against my little sister." He exclaimed, throwing an arm around Enju's shoulders. Enju sighed, mumbling a 'Hi' to her, sadly, elder brother.

It was very hard to tell the two were related. First of all, they shared no physical features. Secondly, their personalities were completely parallel. Enju was reserved and shy. Kawaramaru was loud and controlling. Enju loved her friends. Kawaramaru felt he needed no one but himself. Enju believed working with friends could help you achieve almost any goal. Kawaramaru had no friends, and felt superior to all other forms of life.

In summary, most wondered what the hell was wrong with their mom, or how many guys had she been with exactly before those two were born.

"Alright, first I would like Abi and Hiten to step up here to the microphone and announce who they have chosen to be second in command for their teams." Lady Kanade said into the loud speakers. There was a soft applause coming from Shikon Arts.

"Such a pity that I am not leader. I could lead Mount Hakurei Academy to victory!" Kawaramaru bragged, walking back over to his team. Enju rolled her eyes.

Abi and Hiten nodded, standing on either side of Lady Kanade who was still on the platform. She stepped down and Hiten took her place, a smug smile on his face.

"I chose Kawaramaru as the second in command leader. Why? He's not a weakling." Hiten said, shrugging, the smug smirk never leaving his features.

"Aha! I am victorious!" Kawaramaru shouted, raising his hands high above his head. Even Hiten rolled his eyes that time. Naraku scowled, crossing his arms. He glared at Kawaramaru, his eyes threatening death. No, not threatening…promising.

Kagome shivered at the thought. Could Naraku really have that much darkness in his heart? Her thoughts were interrupted when Abi took Hiten's place at the microphone.

"I have chosen Kikyo to help me lead." A few students of Shikon Arts murmured to each other. It was unusual that a Hakurei student had chosen a Shikon student to help them lead. Kikyo crossed her arms and smirked at Kagome. Inuyasha took his place after Abi was done.

"I choose Miroku." Inuyasha said, nonchalant and aloof as usual. Kikyo stared up at him in admiration.

As Kagome went to take her place after Inuyasha, she lightly brushed his hand with her own. She took her place at the microphone and waited until the murmuring among the bleachers ceased.

"I want Sango to help me lead the Shikon Arts girls to victory!" Kagome announced, and cheers erupted from the bleachers of Shikon. No one was surprised, Sango was a born leader and Kagome best friend.

Kagome bowed as she stepped down and Lady Kanade took her place at the microphone.

"There you have it, students! The events will begin shortly, starting with the Shikon Girls against the Hakurei Boys in a game of volleyball. Then we will have the Hakurei Girls against the Shikon Boys in a rock climbing contest." Lady Kanade said, and the four teams dispersed. Some students in the bleachers went to get snacks, play games, and other things until the events began.

"Hey, Kagome, you alright?" Rin asked, waving a hand in front of her sisters face. Kagome was staring at the ground, her eyes empty. When Ayame snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face, the girl snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright! Really, I am!" Kagome insisted. Sango and Rin studied her for a moment before nodding. They both knew Kagome too well, and she was a terrible liar. They could almost always tell when something was wrong with her.

"If you say so." Sango shrugged. But she would be sure to keep an eye on the girl.

"Ladies, I'm glad I caught you!" Lady Kanade said, smiling at them.

"Problem, Lady K?" Ayame asked, resting one hand on her hip.

"Not really. But the school printed some uniforms for the teams to wear. While you have time, you and the Hakurei girls," Lady Kanade said, gesturing to the group of girls behind her making their way to the school. "Will go and change in the girls locker room. There's a huge box of them, right on a bench."

"Alright, we'll be right back!" Kagome said, leading the way to the school.

"We're not actually gonna wear them, are we Kags?" Ayame asked when they were a fair distance away from their principal.

"I think it might be nice to actually sow some school pride against them." Enju added.

"I'm with Enju here. Who knows, they may be pretty cool." Kilala said, gesturing to the shy red0head.

"Girls!" Lady Kanade called, jogging up to them. The group stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Forget something, Lady K?" Rin inquired, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, I told the other girls this but forgot about you all. You have enough time, so you are welcome to go to the art room and make alterations to your shirts. But no profanity is to be written on them, am I understood?" Lady Kanade's tone was unusually serious as she glanced to the two groups of boys making their way to the school.

"Lady Kanade, we would never! We are innocent girls, who believe in the goodness of the world!" Kilala replied, pretending to be hurt by her principals possible accusation.

"I'm sure you do." Lady Kanade said, rolling her eyes and turning on the girls again.

"Think she bought that?" Kilala whispered.

"I'm sure she did." Kara said sarcastically. But Kilala appeared to not have heard the sarcasm in her voice, and beamed.

When the girls entered the school and the girls locker room, they found two large boxes on a bench-one labeled "Mt. Hakurei Girls" and the other "Shikon Girls". The room was scattered with fabric on the floor, not to mention spatters of color on the wall and glitter spilled everywhere.

"Well, look what the mule dragged in." A familiar snobby voice said. From behind a row of lockers, Kikyo stepped out. She was wearing black thigh high shorts and the Hakurei girls top, which was yellow with Mt. Hakurei displayed on the chest, but in her own way. The top was cut so it exposed her bare midriff , and the sleeves were now spaghetti strapped.

"Wow Kikyo, I like your outfit…slutty enough for you?" Rin asked. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" She objected. There was a silence on the room as the girls on the Shikon team all exchanged glances before bursting into fits of laughing. Kikyo huffed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for them to cease with their laughter.

"That is….the….the funniest…thing…that I've ever heard!" Karan said through her laughter. She may not have been Kagome's best friend, but she was her friend and hated Kikyo as much as the next girl.

"Anyways…be ready to lose." Kikyo said, turning to leave.

"Yeah right, Kikyo! You've got no chance, _sister dear_!" Rin shouted, stepping up. She hissed out the last words as if they were poisonous venom in her mouth. Kikyo tensed before turning around and walking so she stood towering over Rin. She thrust her face into Rin's.

"Listen here, you bubbly little bitch! I'm tired of you guys and your crap, and I'm not gonna take it. You'll all pay for every last thing you've put me through and then some!" Kikyo shouted. Then she took her right arm, balled it into a fist, and thrust in into Rin's stomach.

The room froze in silence again as Rin took in a sharp intake of air. Kikyo had knocked the wind right out of her. The blow pushed her back and she closed her eyes, expecting to land on the cold, hard ground. Instead, she felt thin arms grab her and the person fall to their knees and support her head on their chest. Opening her eyes, she saw Enju's red ones peering down into her. The girls mouth moved, but Rin didn't hear the words. Everything after that happened so fast…

Kilala growled before lunging and knocking Kikyo to the ground. From no where, Mukadejourou jumped onto Sango and tackled her to the floor.

Sango was shocked, but ready to defend herself. Muka sat on her waist, straddling her hips and holding Sango's wrists high above her head with her left hand. With her right, she repeatedly punched Sango in the stomach. Sango thrashed and kicked her legs, before reverting to going limp. After a moment, Muka let go of her wrists and began to get up. That's when Sango made her move.

She grabbed Muka's long jet black hair and pulled her back down to the floor. Before her opponent could recover, Sango had her pinned on the ground, left arm twisted behind her back at an awkward angle, right knee digging deep into her back. Sango continued to twist Muka's arm while using her other head to repeatedly bang her head against the lower parts of the locker's. Blood spurted onto the floor.

As for Kilala, she used her greatest weapon-her unusually sharp nails. Her nails were digging into Kikyo's skin, and small streams of blood leaked onto the floor. Kikyo continued to thrash and fight, and Kilala eventually stopped. She grabbed Kikyo's hair, and pulled. She was yanking out clumps of Kikyo's hair. She slapped Kikyo hard across the face, and Kikyo took the opportunity to grab her arm and bite down. Very hard.

Kilala screamed out in pain before she used her other arm to punch Kikyo in her own stomach. She took her nails and continued to rake them across Kikyo's flesh.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. How could she stop all this? She did the only thing she could do…she screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed the highest note. She screamed so that dogs everywhere could have heard her. It was ear piercing, and had their been a wine glass in the room, there was no doubt it would have shattered. When her scream ended, it took her a moment to fill air back into her lungs.

Everyone stopped their fighting and turned to Kagome, annoyed and impatient expressions on their faces. Kagome took this as her time to make her speech.

"Okay, listen, I am one string away from snapping! All we ever do is fight, and I'm tired of it! We're starting a brawl in the girls locker room for music's sake! And that is just plain pathetic. We have more dignity than that. We've never gotten along. And some of us probably will never get along. Oh well. Because you know what? Like goes on. I will fight you, but I won't make it the center of my life like you have, Kikyo. We'll fight on the field, where it belongs. I see anyone else throw a bunch in this locker room, I will personally sneak into your room at night and rip out your intestines, making you jump rope with them!" Kagome said, taking deep breaths as she finished. And she wasn't lying, she was tired of her friends always planning ways to get back at Kinky-hoe. Wasn't it time for a change?

"I'll be with her with a T.V., forcing you to listen to Squidward play his clarinet! And that is torture!" Rin added, coming to her feet.

The fights separated, and all of the Hakurei team girls left the locker room. The Shikon Girls silently re-did their uniforms. Kagome's was similar to Kikyo. But not nearly as high. Just enough to show off her stomach, where she had a, for now, a stick on **(A/N: Sorry if its not correct, shoot me!) **belly button ring. It was a gold heart.

When they finished, they surveyed each other. Yura attracted the most attention/

"Okay, I'm gonna step up and ask. Why the hell is your shirt shining like a moving disco?" Kilala asked, gesturing to Yura's shirt, covered in glitter. Yura shrugged before turning to leave.

"So, how are we gonna do the volleyball game?" Enju asked, trying to make the situation more comfortable. It would have worked, had they not, at that moment, been passing a kissing Naraku and Kikyo. If that wasn't bad enough, Naraku had his hands up Kikyo's shirt and she was moaning into his mouth. His left and slipped lower into the back of her shorts and she was digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Get a fucking room!" Kilala shouted at them. The couple broke their moment and glared daggers at the group.

"Sorry, we already had one." Kikyo replied in a snobby tone of voice. Kilala literally gagged.

"That was way more than I needed to know." Ayame commented, holding back bile that rose to her throat of just the thought of it…

"I have pictures in my mind. I am forever mentally scarred." Rin groaned, covering her eyes. Kikyo scoffed and went back to her…previous activities with Naraku. The Shikon Girls continued to the volleyball court.

"That is the most sickening I've ever had to think about…and trust me, I should know. I've tried picturing that weird guy from Mt. Hakurei named Mukotsu in his underwear…not a fun experience." Ayame said. The group stopped walking.

"Why the hell were you trying to picture that sicko in his underwear?" Sango exclaimed. Ayame shrugged. When they reached the court, the girls huddled together in a circle.

"Okay, Sango, you're setter. Ayame, Kilala, and Karan, you guys are outside hitters. Enju and Rin, you two are weak side hitters. Shunran, you're libero…I'll be middle hitter. Got it, ladies?" Kagome directed.

"Got it, coach." Came the one reply from multiple voices. Everyone nodded once and took their positions.

Adjacent from them, the Hakurei boys we're also taking their positions. Suikotsu was setter. Renkotsu, Kageromaru and Hiten were outside hitters. Kawaramaru was their libero. Hojo and Juromaru were weak side hitters, and Naraku was middle hitter.

Kagome glared at Naraku. She couldn't explain, but she plain didn't like him. There was something about him…something negative. Something that made her very uncomfortable.

Shikon girls started with the bal, and the game was on. Though all of them were typically good at volleyball, the had to hand it to the Hakurei boys. They were definitely a challenge. In the end, the game was Shikon-15, Hakurei-13. **(A/N: Okay, I understood nothing in volleyball in gym. So if this isn't right, make up a score of your own, as long as Shikon wins. If its wrong, oh well, I don't care, as long as you don't throw stuff at me. If its right, than whoop de do.)**

Kagome and the other girls congratulated each other before they turned to get a drink of water. But Kagome had to check out and make sure everything was running smoothly, so she snuck behind some empty bleachers to check her clipboard, which was in fact still under the bleacher where she hid it.

She easily slid it out and started checking things and making notes both mentally and on the paper. Then she felt a strange presence, but paid it no mind. She continued with her job. Then a twig snapped, and she stiffened. The sound of footsteps continued closer. She turned her head, and was face to face with Naraku.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kaguya was first up for the rock climbing challenge. Kikyo made sure the girl was fully equipped before sending her up. Kaguya was going against Bankotsu.

So far, the two were almost literally neck and neck. It was a close match, and it seemed anyone could win. Then Kaguya pushed herself up, but closer to Bankotsu. This continued for six more moves until they were actually brushed arms. Then, from her belt, she whipped out a small dagger and quickly cut Bankotsu's ropes before he could register what she was doing. No one below seemed to be able to detect foul play, they just assumed the rope had broken.

Bankotsu plummeted to the ground, but luckily, Lady Kanade had decided it would be safer if a trampoline was placed around the small climbing mountain. Bankotsu landed on the trampoline and bounced a few times before finally coming to a calm stop. His eyes were still wide with fear, his heart pounding in his chest. Never before had he experienced such terror.

Above, Kaguya had reached the top and the Hakurei girls were cheering. When Kaguya came back down and they placed the harness and such next on Koharu, as the boys did the same with Kohaku. Again, his rope mysteriously broke. This continued until it was Inuyasha's turn. But Lady Kanade spoke to him before he began.

"Inuyasha, I know you are aware of the fact that this is not mere coincidence that all of your players ropes have been cut," Lady Kanade began. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but gave her a quick nod. "Well, I want you to be extra careful. When Kikyo comes close to you, do your best to keep moving away. Show them that when they cheat, they get a feel of what Shikon is really made of." Lady Kanade said, handing Inuyasha a small dagger of his own.

"What's this for?" He asked, inspecting the weapon.

"In case worst comes to worse and you have to cut Kikyo," Lady Kanade said. Inuyasha looked at her strangely, his eyes a mix of horror and humor. "I mean, cut her rope." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before nodding.

Then he was up. He noticed almost immediately that Kikyo was moving closer and closer towards him. But he continued to move farther and farther away. After a few moments of this, Kikyo had him cornered. He couldn't move to his right anymore. He saw here reach for the knife and did the only thing he could do-he cut her line first.

Yes he was a little more noticed than the girls, but he still got the job done. He smirked as Kikyo fell and she landed on the trampoline. But her bounce was higher than presumed, as she had landed towards the very edge. As she came down again from her first bounce, her body missed the trampoline completely and she landed on the ground. Hard.

People rushed over, checking to see if the girl was alright. She was unconscious. Inuyasha touched the top of the wall before hurrying back down. Kikyo was definitely not his favorite person, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her hurt.

Did it?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome tried to run away, but he grabbed her shoulders and roughly pinned her against the bleachers. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but to no avail.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed, glaring at Naraku. He just chuckled at her.

"Poor, weak Kagome. You have no one to help you, no one to hear you. But don't worry, this is strictly business." He said. Kagome's anger boiled. He was mocking her! But what did he mean by "business''?

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, struggling again. His grip tightened, his hands rough against her shoulders, even through the fabric.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what she should do. And that was because she didn't know what he wanted. The look in his eyes…it was pure evil. Almost as if he was enjoying the pain he was putting her through, savoring every moment of it. It made her positively sick.

Then an idea struck her. It had worked in the locker rooms, why couldn't it work now. She took a big gasp of air, and opened her mouth to scream. But before any sound could escape her lips, Naraku had his own pressed roughly against hers in a forceful, bruising kiss. Kagome was outraged and tried to scream at him anyway, but the second her mouth was open his tongue found its way inside her.

She was beyond angry now. Angry, and afraid. What was he going to do? She tried biting down on his lip, and he yanked himself away. She tried to run, but he grabbed her arm and through her down.

Before Kagome could react, Naraku was straddling her hips, mouth on hers again. Using his right arm, Naraku pinned both her arms above her head. His left hand played with her belly button ring for a moment before sliding upwards underneath the fabric of her shirt. She felt him grip her bra. Warm tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as one question rang loud and clear in her mind-

_What's he going to do to me?_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: We are sooo sorry and completely understand if you guys hate us! We know we made you wait a long time, and this chapter probably sucked, but we were at a loss!**

**Layla: We know it took forever for an update, but hey, even if this chapter was terrible, at least we got one out to you guys before you got the pitchforks and torches! By the way, check out the profile for info on new stories to come, new favorite stories and authors you guys might like, and our latest poll!**

**Kelsey: Thanks for sticking with us through all this!**

**Jazz: Yeah, you guys are the best and we love you all! Now, Aqua, if you would?**

**Aqua: What's gonna happen to Kagome? Why is Naraku doing this? And what of Kikyo? Where is this competition headed? See you guys next time, at Shikon Arts!**

**Emma: -growl-**

**Jazz: Lots of love to you all, please, R&R!**


	26. Forgotten Memories

**Shikon High for the Performing Arts**

**Chapter 26: Forgotten Memories**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned, created, or in anyway other than us being a fan of it and writing fan fictions associated with us.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Thank you all for your reviews and thanks for reading this story!**

**Layla: But we have bad news-we can't see how many hit's the chapters get anymore. Only reviews. If it takes us a while to upload a new chapter, its because we are trying to fix that.**

**Aqua: And to Dark Onyx….um, thanks?**

**Kelsey: And to a reply about the whole song in every chapter thing, that's just a thing because we get so many messages with songs the readers want. Sorry if it's annoying, we just try and satisfy everyone.**

**Layla: And as for the whole adults acting like kids thing, yeah. We couldn't think of an adult personality for Lady Kanade since she was only in the fourth movie for a total of…five minutes? Maybe? And there's a reason Kikyo's hardly ever home. You will all find out shortly.**

**Jazz: Anyways, the sequel will have a lot of changes. But if you want to read something a little more…mature, I guess, maybe you might like our other story, The New Kagome.**

**Emma: As for everyone else. I'm back! And yes, I have changed my ways!**

**Aqua: And that's what scares me most.**

**Jazz: Anyway, we made this entrance way too long here as it is, so to everyone, enjoy the chapter!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Quick, someone call an ambulance!" Lady Kanade ordered, kneeling beside Kikyo. She didn't like her, but that didn't mean she didn't care. The girl seemed to be in bad condition. The landing knocked her unconscious, and her left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Inuyasha knelt on the opposite side of Kikyo. The girl had done nothing but cause him and his friends trouble, but without her, he may not have met Kagome. In the end, Kikyo had done a lot for them all.

And even if she didn't act like it, Inuyasha was sure Kikyo knew it too.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Hey, anyone seen Kagome?" Rin asked, surveying the area. Amidst their congratulations and small celebratory fun, she had taken no notice until now that her sister had not join them.

"No, I haven't. Do you guys think she is all right?" Shunran asked, putting down a small bouquet of flowers that she had put together.

"I don't know, but I don't like the fact that she wandered off without us. Let's split up and look for her." Ayame suggested.

"Alright, Rin, you're with Layla looking up at the concessions. Karan and Shunran, you two try near the volleyball court. Ayame, Enju and I will check the bleachers." Sango ordered, and the groups nodded before separating.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Karan ran as hard as she could to the volleyball court. She couldn't explain it, but she had a really bad feeling about why Kagome wasn't with them. Shunran at her heels.

When the reached the court, it was deserted. No Kagome in sight.

"Where is she?" Shunran frantically asked. Karan didn't answer. She was afraid of the answer.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

" 'Gome! Kagome!" Rin called, hands cupped around her mouth. She was kind of worried now. It wasn't like Kagome to walk off alone. And it wasn't like her to not have told someone where she was going.

"Yo, Kagome! Come out, come out, where ever you are! Olly olly oxen free!" Kilala tried. They got no response. Kagome wasn't at any snack tables or game booths. It was as if she had completely vanished.

"What do you thin happened to her?" Rin asked Kilala. Her expression was filled with worry, and Kilala looked just as scared as she did.

"I don't know Rinny. I really don't know." Kilala confessed, shrugging. This was really bad. Where could Kagome have gone?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Where the hell is she?" Ayame hissed. She was irritated, but mostly because she couldn't find her friend.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here now, would we?" Sango snapped. She knew Ayame only had attitudes like this when she was sad or worried, but it wasn't going to help anyone. Especially not Kagome.

"Quiet? Do you guys hear that?" Enju asked. The girls were silent for a moment before Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but Ayame quickly put her hand over the girl's lips.

"_Listen_." Enju hissed. This time, they really concentrated, and they could hear muffled cries coming from behind the bleachers.

_Kagome!_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Naraku's hand had ripped away her bra, and Kagome again tried biting him. He took his hand from under her shirt and roughly back handed her across her cheek.

Then he froze, his eyes widening a little. He leaned down so his lips were brushing Kagome's cheek, his breath warm against her face and neck.

"Tell _anyone _about what happened here, and your precious Inuyasha and innocent Rin will be gone." Naraku whispered, and he pulled away lightly chuckling. Kagome tightly closed her eyes and looked away.

Naraku brushed his left hand across her cheek, and pecked her once on the lips before jumping off of her and running forward as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kagome heard his footsteps as he ran off. She was relieved, but terrified. A wave of powerful emotions hit her, and she felt darkness coming on. She welcomed it with open arms.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango was first to run behind the bleachers, Ayame and Enju following at her heels. They all froze at the scene in front of them.

Kagome was laying, sprawled out on the ground, her arms high above her head. There was grass in her hair and she was covered in dirt. Her lips were swollen and her red bra tossed carelessly to the side, ripped. Her right cheek was red, and her stomach a bit bruised. Her face was tearstained.

"Kagome!" The three girls shouted, jumping out of their trance. They ran forward to their friend and knelt beside her. Sango gently lifted Kagome's head and put it on her lap. Kagome winced and stirred at the contact, but did not wake up.

"Oh Kami…Kagome…can you hear me?" Enju asked, leaning over the girl. She was relieved to see the slight rise and fall of her friends chest, showing that she was still alive. But there was no response.

"Ayame! You go get the other girls and get them here. Get the guys too, and Lady Kanade. Enju, you go get me a rag soaked in cool water. Alright?" Sango's eyes never left Kagome's face. The two other girls solemnly nodded and turned, silently taking off to go and follow their orders.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Kagome was her best friend, and had helped her through so much…

_**Flashback**_

_A four year old Sango sat, leaning against a large tree outside of a shrine crying. She'd run away from home when he family had been distracted. Her face was buried in her arms which were crossed over her knees. She had to come to this shrine…she couldn't let her family see her like this. She had to be strong, for them, for Kohaku…for her mother._

_Her green shirt was wrinkled and her light blue pants had grass stains on the back. The one ponytail on the back of her head was mixed with grass and leaves, but she didn't care._

_Her small body trembled as the sobs came on more violently. She was all alone now. She had to take care of everybody. But was she ready? Kohaku was just a baby…he'd never know his mother. But he'd always have her, Sango would never abandon him._

"_Hey!" A high voice said. Sango jumped up, looking around. There was no one in sight._

"_Is…is someone there?" Sango asked, her voice cracking. She was alone…what if they took her away?_

"_Up here!" The voice replied. It was coming from the tree._

_Sango turned around, confused. Was the tree talking?_

"_Not Goshinboku, silly! Me, up here!" The voice said. Sango looked higher into the high branches of the tree and saw a girl her age with blue short and a pink shirt. She had a lollipop in her mouth and two small, black pigtails on either side of her head._

"_Who are you?'' Sango asked, staring at the strange girl. How had she gotten up there? There was no way she could have climbed._

"_My name's Kagome. This is my family's shrine. What's your name?" The girl, apparently named Kagome, asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_I'm Sango…say, how'd you get up there?" Sango mimicked the girls action, tilting her own head. She put her hands on her small hips._

"_Oh, that was easy! Want me to show ya?" Kagome asked, her eyes lighting up._

"_Uh…sure." Sango replied. The girl looked nice enough. Kagome smiled and turned away from Sango, crawling across the branch and into an open bedroom window! After a moment, said girl opened up the front door of the shrine and ran up to Sango._

"_Hey, why are you out here anyways?" Kagome asked. Sango froze._

"_My mommy…she went away." Sango hung her head down._

"_Oh, is she gonna come back?" Kagome asked, Sango shook her head. Kagome frowned, but then brightened up._

"_You see that window? It goes to my room! I sit in Goshinboku's branches all the time! But Mama would be really mad if she found out…and so would Grandpa. Please don't tell them! Please!" Kagome begged, sticking out her lower lip and her eyes going wide. Sango couldn't' help but smile at the girls cute, and funny, expression._

"_I won't tell 'em…if you take me up there!" Sango said, smiling. Her depression was gone. She liked this girl. Kagome's eyes brightened up immediately._

"_Sure! Come on, follow me! " Kagome said, leading Sango inside the house._

"_Mama, I made a new friend! Can I take her upstairs to my room?" Kagome asked, yelling from the front door as she closed it behind Sango. In from the kitchen walked a beautiful young woman with short, curly black hair._

"_You look like a charming young lady. What's your name?" She asked, smiling down at Sango. _

"_Um…I'm Sango. Sango Taijiya. Nice to meet you." Sango mumbled out. Kagome's mother smiled at her again._

"_I'm Kokoa, but I'd like it if you just called me Ms. Higurashi." Ms. Kokoa said. Sango nodded smiling._

"_Mama, can Sango come up with me to my room?" Kagome asked, giving her mother the same pleading look she'd just given Sango a few moments ago. Her mother nodded and Kagome cheered before grabbing Sango's arm and dragging her up the steps._

"_This is the hallway." Kagome said, releasing Sango's hand. In the middle of the floor was a fat cat. It had white fur with black and brown patches._

"_Who's this?" Sango asked, kneeling down and scratching Buyo behind the ears. He took a liking to her immediately, leaning into her relaxing touch._

"_That's Buyo. He's our cat. Come on, this way." Kagome ran forward again until a figure stepped out of the room she was about to go into. _

_The new girl had on a blue shirt with a pink skirt. She also had two ponytails on either side of her head, and she looked a lot like Kagome._

"_Wow! You two look like each other!" Sango exclaimed, looking between the two._

"_Yep. This is Kikyo, she's my twin sister." Kagome introduced, gesturing to her sister._

"_Who are you?" The girl named Kikyo asked, her tone kind of snobby. Sango ignored it._

"_I'm Sango, Kagome's new friend." Sango replied, smiling. Kikyo looked her over before scoffing and walking past Sango down the steps, calling out to her mom._

"_Don't feel bad. Kikyo doesn't always like new people." Kagome explained, entering the room. Inside, a small girl who looked to be about three was playing with some dolls. She looked up at Kagome and smiled._

"_Kaggy!" She shouted, standing up and opening her arms wide. Kagome ran over and hugged the little girl tightly. The small girl looked over Kagome's shoulder at Sango and her eyes widened._

"_Hi." Sango said, waving. The little girl let go of Kagome and walked over to stand in front of Sango._

"_Hi. I'm Rin. Who are you?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side much like Kagome had. Behind her, Kagome took a lollipop stick out of her mouth and threw it in a nearby bin._

"_I'm Sango, Kagome's new friend." Sango replied, smiling at the small girl. Her eyes widened a little._

"_You're not gonna take Kaggy away, are you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Of course not!" Sango insisted. _

"_Then will you be my friend, too?" The girl asked, innocently crossing her hands behind her back._

"_Sure, if you want me to." Sango shrugged. The girl was cute, and was a lot like Kagome. The small girl smiled before running forward and hugging Sango as tightly as she could._

"_Yay! I don't have many friends. My name's Rin, and I like flowers. Do you like them? I think they're really pretty!" The girl, Rin, said quickly. Sango laughed. Kagome crossed her arms._

"_Rinny, me and Sango'll be back. We're gonna play for a little, okay?" Kagome drawled out the last word, as if her sentence had a double meaning. Rin quickly let go of Sango and nodded, going back to her dolls._

_Kagome gestured to Sango and walked over to the open window. It was a pretty spring day. She went on her knees in the windowsill and then on her feet. Stretching out her leg, she stepped on the branch and slowly put her other foot on. She shuffled across the branch and sat at it's base, leaning against the actual tree itself._

"_Come on, Sango!" Kagome called, and Sango nodded. She looked down and instantly got scared. They were __really__ high up._

"_I don't think I can!" Sango called back, closing her eyes tightly. She heard Kagome shuffle across the tree branch. She was probably gonna make fun of her for being a wimp._

"_Sango, come on. Trust me." Kagome said. Sango opened her eyes and saw Kagome holding out her hand for her to take. Sango wiped away a few tears brimming in her eyes._

"_Really?" Sango asked, staring at Kagome's hand. Kagome's smile just widened. _

_Sango slowly reached out and took Kagome's hand. She did as Kagome had done, knees first, then standing up. Kagome shuffled back some to make room for Sango who steeped onto the branch and followed Kagome as she continued to shuffle over._

"_See? Now was that so bad?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_No. It really wasn't." Sango giggled out. Kagome smiled at her and reached in her pockets. She pulled out two lollipops and handed one to Sango._

"_From now on Sango, we're best friends. Forever." Kagome said, unwrapping her lollipop and holding it up. Sango did the same with hers and they toasted the lollipops before sticking them in their mouths._

_It was the start of a beautiful friendship._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sango's tears feel on Kagome's face. Kagome had been there for her after her mom died, comforting her. And now that same, sweet girl was unconscious. And hopefully, she would wake up.

As sobs wracked her body, Sango clutched Kagome close, shielding her with her own body and curtain of hair. As if that could protect her from all the pain.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

An ambulance had arrived and was they were rushing Kikyo inside. One of the paramedics came up to Lady Kanade.

"Afternoon, Ma'am. I just need to know who is closest to this girl, very close friends or family would be good. Someone should be there with her." The man said. Inuyasha was about to step up, when Kaguya beat him to it.

"She's staying at my home, sir." Kaguya said. Strange looks were thrown Kaguya's way.

"That's why she's never home?" Inuyasha asked the girl. Kaguya nodded.

"She…she hates her mother right now. Inuyasha, get inside the ambulance with me." Kaguya's voice was unusually quiet. Inuyasha was shocked but nodded. He climbed in after Kaguya, and they sat in silence even after the vehicle had taken off.

"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha demanded. He was growing impatient. Why had she called him here? Kaguya took a deep breath.

"Kikyo and her mom…had a fight. But its so on the hush, not even Kagome or Rin knows about it. It was almost a year ago." Kaguya said. She took another deep breath before going into her story.

_**Flashback**_

_Kikyo walked inside the back door of her house, giggling. She was dragging a boy from a party with her, Hiroshi. Or was his name Makoto? She couldn't remember. All she knew was he was cute. And Inuyasha didn't have to know. _

_Maybe she'd had a little too much of the punch she knew was spiked, but it didn't matter. She was like a princess. She could do whatever she wanted. Hiroshi/Makoto started kissing her neck. His hands wandered a little too low but she loved it. Both her sisters were gone, sleepover at Kilala's. Sota also had a sleep over that night._

_Suddenly, the kitchen light turned on. Standing in the doorway had Kokoa, her mother. Kikyo removed herself from Makoto/Hiroshi's arms and dragged him behind her._

"_Hi mom…we're going upstairs…don't bother with dinner, I'm covered!" Kikyo said, giggling. Her mom grabbed her arm and stopped her from going upstairs._

"_Kikyo, tell your…__friend__ to go." She ordered. But her voice was empty of its normal warmth._

"_Oh come on mom…we'll be quiet." Kikyo smiled, trying to leave again. Kokoa's grip tightened._

"_Tell him. To leave. __**Now.**__" Kokoa forced out, her teeth clenched. Kikyo frowned but lead Hiroshi/Makoto to the door and watched him as he walked away. _

"_Thanks a lot, __**mother dear**__, a perfectly sexy guy, gone! Now what am I gonna do tonight?" Kikyo demanded._

"_I don't know, try studying?" Kokoa snapped._

"_Take a chill pill, seriously, go OD on them!" Kikyo yelled._

"_Oh, I'm fine. I'm just tired of my daughter coming in all hours of the night, sometimes not bothering to come home, because she's out with a different guy every night!" Kokoa shouted._

"_Inuyasha won't have sex with me, what else am I supposed to do?" Kikyo demanded._

"_Try being a faithful girlfriend! Or supporting your sisters!"_

"_I don't want anything to do with them!"_

"_Their your family!"_

"_I don't give a fuck!"_

"_Kikyo, watch your language!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_If you want to live under this roof, you will do as your told!"_

"_Who says I wanna live here? Ever since Dad died, you've always tried to be a part of my life. Well without him, I don't want anything to do with you! He died and took a piece of me with him! I'm not your sweet little princess, I'm a woman! And I don't need you, or those bitches you call my sisters, or any fucking one!"_

"_Kikyo, you're 14! You shouldn't be out doing this! You're far too young!"_

"_Then why the hell didn't you stop me before?"_

"_I didn't want to believe you were…a prostitute."_

"_A prostitute? You think I'm a fucking prostitute? Yeah right! Get real, you don't care about me!"_

"_That's a lie!"_

"_You let me sleep around, go to senior parties, get drunk, and you love Kagome and Rin way more than me! I've always taken a backseat in your life!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Yes it is! Grandma Midoriko loved me!"_

"_So do I, Kikyo!"_

"_No you don't, you lying whore! You hate me! Everyone fucking hates me! Kikyo the slut, Kikyo the whore, Kikyo the bitch, Kinky-hoe, Kinky-hoe, Kinky-hoe! Some people don't even bother to learn my real name! I hear what they call me! And I'll be what they want me to be!"_

"_Kikyo, stop this, please! I can help you…we, your family can help you…"_

"_Don't lie to me! You all hate me! No one ever gets a chance to know the real me!"_

"_Who is the real you, Kikyo?"_

"_I'm…I'm…"_

"_Kikyo, no one will know the real you if you be what they call you! I __**know **__who you are! You're smart, pretty, nice…Kikyo, you're wonderful! You must have us help you, we can make your life the way it should be! You're too young to have sex, but I didn't know what to do! I confronted you and always convinced me you weren't doing anything, but now I now that you were! Kikyo, please, listen to me! I'm your mother! I just want to help you get your life back on track! And not only me, but your Grandfather would love to help to! And your friends, and Rin and Kagome! Please, Kikyo, we love you! Let us help you!"_

"_Stop lying to me! I'm not gonna listen! Lies! Liar!" Kikyo shouted, covering her ears. Her mother went to go and comfort her when Kikyo ran past her and out the back door, into the night._

"_Kikyo! Kikyo! __**Kikyo!**__" Her mother called. But Kikyo wouldn't listen. No one understood her. No one ever would. She was all alone. And she always would be._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Are…are you serious?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Ms. Kokoa was really nice, it wasn't like her to snap like that. But who could blame her? She just didn't want to lose her daughter.

"Yeah. Kikyo came to my doorstep, crying, and we let her move in. But we made a rule- no being out after 1am, and she couldn't bring over any guys. So she went to a lot of different houses at night," Kaguya's voice cracked, and she turned to Inuyasha, her teal eyes wide and brimming with tears. "Please, Inuyasha, help her! I know there's a good person inside of Kikyo, I just know it! Please, will you help her?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Ayame glanced over her shoulder as Enju ran into the school, probably to the nurse's office. She turned forward again, running to the rock climbing wall. Hopefully, someone would be able to help out. Kagome was hurt and unconscious, and the fact that she couldn't help drove Ayame mad. Especially after what Kagome had done for her.

_**Flashback**_

"_No, stop it!" Ayame, age 5, shouted. It was just another day after school. On her way home to the dojo that her grandfather owned, the same neighborhood boys as normal took her stuff and bullied her. Today, they were tossing her favorite stuffed animal, a gray wolf she called Lupa._

"_Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" One of the older boys taunted. Another grabbed her by her pigtails and pulled her onto the ground. The small girl screamed in pain._

"_Hey, you losers!" A new voice called out. The four boys and Ayame looked to see two girls, one with black hair and the other with brown, standing before them._

"_Hey here little sugar plums, beat it or we're gonna have to beat you up too!" The oldest boy, Botan, shouted at the two new girls._

"_We'd like to see you try!" The black haired one taunted, crossing her arms._

_Ayame just stared at the girls. Were they crazy? Did they really think that they could fight four 12 year old boys? There were dead meat!_

"_Fine! Dai, Jiro, get the little brats!" Botan ordered. The two boys nodded and advanced on the girls, who did not back down. When the red head, Jiro, reached for the black haired girl and the brown haired, Dai, reached for the brown one, they both backed away in fear. The girls were standing in front of a bush, and behind that bush, _something_ was growling!_

"_B-botan! We should get outta here!" Dai exclaimed, running off. Jiro followed. Botan cursed them under his breath and shoved Lupa in his back pocket before advancing on the two girls._

_When he got close, he too heard the growling. The closer he got, the louder it became. As he reached for the shorter, black haired girl, he heard the snapping of large jaws, and turned and ran. Had he been an animal, his tail would've been between his legs. The last boy, Kane, followed soon after. _

_Ayame grew fearful. What if they made…whatever it was behind those bushed attack her? The brown haired one approached and Ayame closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was nose to nose with Lupa._

"_Lupa!" She exclaimed, holding the toy close. She looked up at the two girls._

"_Hi. I'm Kagome, and that's Sango." The black haired one introduced._

"_Well, I'm Ayame…what's back there?" Ayame asked, pointing to the bushes which were still growling. Kagome and Sango exchanged a look before bursting into fits of giggles. _

"_Just a tape recorder! We were looking through some boxes and found it, and recorded a wolf attack thing. Sango's dad showed us how." Kagome explained._

"_R-really? Wow. Thanks for saving me." Ayame got up and bowed to the two girls._

"_Hope we can play together some time!" Sango said, turning to go home. Kagome smiled and waved before turning to follow. Ayame smiled after them._

_**End of Flashback**_

No! Ayame refused to even think that Kagome wasn't going to be with them anymore. She was the glue that held their small group together and stopped them from killing each other.

She had done everything for them. Now, it was time to pay here back.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Enju opened the school doors and ran down the hall in the direction of the nurses office. She just hoped the nurse and counselor, Lady Kaede, would be able to help.

Kagome needed help. She couldn't leave them. She just couldn't.

_**Flashback**_

_An 11 year old Enju sat in the farthest, most secluded, darkest corner of the library. She was reading a new novel, refusing to pay attention to the other people in the library. No one knew who she was. She was just the smart quiet girl who never raised her hand, never talked to anyone, and disappeared like a shadow._

_Besides, who'd _want _to be friends with a girl like her? She was a loser-a freak. The number one person to always avoid. She heard footsteps, but figured it was just other people staring at her like some museum exhibit._

_She knew about the rumors. Some thought she was an alien. Others thought she was a vampire or something. Some believed her to be a ghost. But most people believed that she was the weirdest thing ever and that she needed to be "put down". It wasn't a fun life, but it was one Enju had learned to suffer and live with._

_At that moment, someone sat down next to her and took the book out of her hands, her index finger holding Enju's place. Enju was shocked. Most people thought her touch would infect them._

"_So, you're reading Tantalize by Cynthia Leitich Smith? I read that. It's really good, so I won't give anything away." The girl said, handing back the book. She had long raven hair and big brown eyes. _

_Enju was mad the girl made her lose her page, until she saw the thin green and pink bookmark._

"_Um…thank you." Enju replied, looking down. The girl didn't leave._

"_So you're the infamous Enju Sasaki? I've heard a lot about you. But the only parts of it I believe is that you're really smart." The girl said. Enju's head snapped up._

"_Wh-what?" Enju asked._

"_I've heard you're a monster or something. I think you're just quiet and misunderstood and quiet. Too shy to say anything. Am I right?" She asked. _

"_Well…yes." Enju replied, sighing._

"_Well, I guess you don't have many friends, do you?"_

"_Uh…no. None actually. My friends are the books, their stories are mine. But no real ones." Enju looked away again._

"_Well, Enju Sasaki, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I want to be your first _human _friend." The girl replied. Again, Enju was startled and looked at her._

"_You…want to be…my friend?" Enju thought it was a joke. A cruel, sick joke._

"_Sure I do. I like you Enju, and I now there's more to you then what it seems, so I wanna know the real you. So come on, get some sunlight!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling Enju to her feet and dragging her outside._

_Enju looked at Kagome, who looked content with the warm, mid Spring weather. And she smiled. She liked this girl…Kagome, her first real friend._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome was a good person. Who ever did this do her was a cruel soul and needed to know that if he had ended Kagome's life, theirs wouldn't have taken to long to end. Kagome was a good soul. She helped many, befriended almost all, and defended what was right.

Yes, Kagome was a good soul. But didn't they always say the good die young?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

When, Ayame finally reached the climbing wall, her heart flooded with relief. Until she saw the worried faces of everyone standing about. What happened? Did they know about Kagome?

When Ayame spotted Karan and Shunran, she stopped sprinting and bended over at the waist, panting.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" Shunran asked, getting on her knees on the ground in front of her.

"Kagome…Sango…hurt…b-bleachers…" Ayame forced out, gasping in between words.

"What?" Karan exclaimed. Without waiting for a reply, she ran the way Ayame had come, her short red hair dancing in the wind. Shunran looked alarmed but stayed with Ayame.

"Apparently, Kikyo got hurt so Inuyasha's off with her," Shunran began. Ayame mentally rolled her eyes. Of course Inuyasha chose then to be the good guy! "But if you still need to catch your breath, stay here. I'll go up to the concession stands and get Rin and Kilala. Stay close with Lady Kanade, alright?"

Ayame was still feeling a little winded, so she simply nodded, following to her knees. Shunran comfortingly rubbed her back for a moment before turning and running west.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

_No! Not Kagome!_ Was Karan's only thought as she towards the large hill that made the area seem like a nature made stadium. Kagome had helped her, she was her friend. A good and trust worthy person.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom? Dad? Where are you?" An eight year old Karan called out. She was lost in a forest that seemed like it went on forever. She kept hearing noises, and grew frightened. She had wandered away from her parents to pick some flowers, when she realized she'd gone too far and lost her family._

"_Toran? Shunran? Shuuran? Where are you?" Karan called. She was very frightened. She was all alone, in an unfamiliar forest, and no one knew where she was…_

"_Please, somebody, help me!" She called out, falling to her knees and clutching the grass in her fists. Tears slid down her cheeks and dropped onto the ground. _

_Then, she heard rapid footsteps. Coming towards her. Should she run? But when you were lost, weren't you supposed to stay put? She wasn't sure what to do, so she just curled up into a ball, shutting her eyes tight._

_The footsteps slowed and Karan peeked open her right eyelid and saw a human shadow. Then, two large brown eyes were thrust in her face. Karan jumped and shrieked, surprised. _

_As she sat on the ground, one hand over her rapidly beating heart, she stared at the girl in front of her. She had shoulder length black hair and large brown eyes. The girl smiled at her._

"_Hi. I'm Kagome, who are you?" The girl said, holding out her hand, which Karan stared at strangely. She didn't know this girl, and she honestly expected her to touch her? To take her hand? To tell her name to the girl? Karan was young, but she wasn't stupid._

_Karan slowly scooted away from the strange girl. At first the girl, Kagome, looked at her like she was insane. Then she seemed to realize Karan's reasons._

"_I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. Are you lost?" Kagome asked. Karan stayed silent. Kagome frowned and knelt in front of her, and silently stared, her eyes hard._

_Karan stayed back. Neither girl moved for quite a while. Karan expected Kagome to get up and leave her be. When she didn't, the red headed girl finally caved._

"_What do you want?" Karan demanded, narrowing her red eyes at Kagome. Instead of being angry and leaving or snapping at her, as Karan had predicted, Kagome smiled widely at her. _

"_Are you lost?" Kagome repeated, tilting her head. Karan was shocked to say the least. Was this girl totally immune to the fact Karan didn't want her help?_

"_What's it to you?" Karan snapped._

"_Well, I just wanted to help you find your family. I heard you say you were looking for a girl named Shunran. I met her. Come on, I'll take you to her." Kagome stood up and stretched a hand to Karan again. This time, Karan hesitantly reached up her hand and placed it in Kagome's. She noticed most of Kagome's shirt sleeve was ripped away._

_Kagome turned and walked, hand and hand, out of the forest and into the open sunlight._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome had helped Karan. She'd put up with her attitude and helped her. A little lone girl in the forest, easy prey, easy prey that she'd decided to safely return to her family.

And Karan vowed she would return Kagome safely to her family, too.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Who? Who could be cold enough do to hurt someone as sweet as Kagome? _Shunran thought as she ran. She was running up the steps to the concessions, wondering where Rin and Kilala could possibly be.

Kagome wasn't the kind to go looking for trouble like that. Who did this to her, and why? Why sweet Kagome?

_**Flashback**_

_A seven year old Shunran ran frantically into the trees. She was searching for her sister, Karan. She'd disappeared and no one knew where she'd gone, and Shunran was beginning to worry for her elder sister._

_As she ran, she didn't pay attention to the forest floor, but soon wished she would've. She tripped over an uprooted, thick, tree root. Trying to break her fall, she stuck out her right arm. Big mistake._

_She fell and her arm twisted underneath of her weight. Shunran screamed out in pain, but no one came to her aid. Her arm was limp. Shunran cried, not sure what else to do, when she heard footsteps and a voice._

"_Hello? Hello! Is someone there? I heard your call!" They yelled out, and Shunran heard them approach. But her sobs continued._

"_Hello?" The same voice said again. There was a rustling of bushes above her and Shunran looked up. It was a girl with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes._

"_Hey…what's the matter?" She asked, coming around and sitting down on the dirt next to Shunran. _

"_I…I hurt my arm…" Shunran cried out, and she felt the girl pick it up. Shunran winced and tried to pull her arm away, but the girl's grip tightened._

"_I'm gonna help you! Trust me, I saw this on T.V. It might hurt a little, but I'll try and be gentle." The girl promised, and she used her hands to rip off a large strip of her sleeve. She tenderly wrapped the fabric around Shunran's arm, and Shunran silently observed her every move._

"_What…what's your name?" She asked after some time, using her left arm to wipe away her tears._

"_I'm Kagome, how about you?" The girl replied, removing the jacket tied around her waist._

"_I'm Shunran." The brown haired young girl replied._

"_I like that name, it's really pretty. Can you please sit up, Shunran?" Kagome asked. Shunran complied with her wishes._

_Kagome used her jacket to make a sling for Shunran's arm. With her work done, she smiled. Shunran thought she looked really pretty when she smiled._

"_There we go, all done!" Kagome exclaimed. She stood up and held out her hand. Shunran reached up with her left and grabbed onto Kagome's, letting the older girl pull her up. Kagome kept hold of Shunran's hand and turned to walk away._

"_Where are we going?" Shunran asked, looking up at Kagome._

"_We're gonna take you back to your family. I'm sure they miss you a lot." Kagome replied, smiling down at Shunran again._

"_Thank you, Kagome." Shunran said, her voice barely higher than a whisper. But Kagome heard._

"_For what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and looking down at the girl._

"_For helping fix my arm…and taking me back to my family…and for being so nice to me." Shunran replied, looking down._

"_Well, I hope we can be friends, Shunran." Kagome told her, giving her hand a small squeeze. Shunran nodded and gave her hand a squeeze back._

_**End of Flashback**_

Was there even a really bad bone in Kagome's body? She'd let Shunran keep her jacket…she'd helped her and her sister that day…

Kagome wouldn't die. She couldn't. They'd find who hurt her, and get him back. Hard.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

When Shunran arrived, Kilala and Rin were relieved, believing they'd found Kagome and she was as safe as can be. That was until they got her report.

"Ayame found me and Karan. She told us Kagome was really hurt, but Sango's with her. Come on, we gotta go behind the bleacher!" Shunran insisted, turning and heading back down the hill.

At first, Kilala and Rin were a little worried, and a bit skeptical of following. But then it hit them-Kagome was hurt. And by the sounds of it, she needed help. Fast. So they both bolted down the hill after Shunran.

Rin wouldn't let Kagome go. She was her sister, and didn't need a reason to fight other than that. Kagome was her sister, her best friend, her therapist, her angel, her cell mate, and Kagome meant the world to her. If Kagome left…a piece of her would surely be buried with her sister.

No, Kagome was going to be alright. Rin would definitely make certain of that.

Kilala was a little less confident. She was flooding with worry and fear. Someone had attacked Kagome. Someone had attacked a sweet, defenseless girl like Kagome! Why? What had she done? Who's heart could be that cold?

_**Flashback**_

_It was winter, and a 12 year old Kilala had snuck out to meet a boy named Harou. He was a cute guy in her class, and Kilala had been trying to get his attention for what felt like forever._

_It was snowing out, but she didn't wear a coat. Or hat. Or gloves. Or even a jacket. She wanted to impress him, to look good for him, so she'd snuck out in a tank top and really tight jeans. She'd even stuffed her bra (as best she could without it being noticed)._

_She was supposed to meet him at 6:00pm. She left her house at 5:40 and gotten there at 5:50. It was outside of a place called the Higurashi shrine._

_By 6:10, she'd nearly completely frozen her butt off. But she refused to leave. She had faith her was coming. By 6:25, her nose was running and her fingers and toes were way passed numb. By 6:45, her tears of disappointment had frozen on her cheeks. He wasn't coming. _

_As she was turning to go back home, half of her body rejected every move she made from standing still for so long, when the door to the Higurashi Shrine opened. Out popped another 12 year old girl with big brown eyes and long black hair. She was wrapped in a black coat with red gloves and a hat. She ran out to Kilala, a large, thick blue blanket in her arms._

"_Come on, you must be frozen!" She said, wrapping the blanket around Kilala's shoulders and leading her into the shrine. They entered the house, and the girl led them to a living room and sat down next to her in front of a fireplace._

"_Stay here, I'll be right back." The girl ordered. She felt numb all over, but Kilala gave her a slight nod of understanding. But she was confused. She had no idea who this girl was, nor did the girl know who she was, and she had taken her in._

_When the girl returned about ten minutes later, she carried s mug and women who looked quite young followed her. The young girl set down the mug beside Kilala and sat down on the other side of it. The woman was the first to speak._

"_Hello, I'm Kokoa. I see you've met my daughter, Kagome. Please, tell me, why were you outside our shrine?" The woman, Kokoa, asked._

"_I…I was…supposed to…to meet someone…" Kilala replied, shivering. She reached out from under the blanket and grabbed the hot chocolate, pressing the mug to her frozen lips. The hot liquid burned her lips and tongue, but she did not remove it. The burning warmth felt wonderful in her frozen body._

"_When are they supposed to be here?" Kokoa asked, sitting down next to Kilala. The girl felt the tears coming on again._

"_Nearly…an hour ago." She choked out, placing the mug back down._

"_What? How could someone do that, leaving a girl waiting for them in the snow, especially wearing that!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes narrowed._

"_And what's your name?" Kokoa asked, ignoring her daughter's outburst._

"_I'm…Kilala. Kilala…Nekomata." Kilala replied, reaching for the mug again._

"_Well then, Kilala, I want you to stay here for tonight. I'll contact your parents. Everything will be alright, I promise." Kokoa said, comforting rubbing Kilala's back and giving her a small smile. She rose to her feet and left, walking into a room Kilala presumed to be the kitchen. Kagome didn't leave._

"_I'm sorry." Kagome said after a few moments of silence. Kilala looked at her strangely._

"_For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Kilala wondered why the girl was apologizing. It wasn't her fault._

"_I'm sorry that guy, because I'm guessing it was a guy, stood you up. I'm sorry I didn't look out the window earlier and see you. And I'm sorry I can't do more to help." Kagome replied, sighing._

"_I don't blame you. What if you never came out? What if I was kidnapped, or froze to death? And you don't know Harou. He's he most popular guy in my school, I'm not surprised he didn't show." Kilala said, smiling sadly._

"_Well, he's the idiot! I don't know you well, but I do know you seem really nice and smart. And you're drop dead gorgeous!" Kagome insisted, turning away from the flames to face Kilala. A small pink blush glowed on the blonde's cheeks._

"_R-really? Do you…mean all that, Kagome?" Kilala asked. No one had ever said such kind things about her. _

"_Of course I do, Kilala! I'm really sorry all this happened to you, but maybe it was fate." Kagome suggested, facing the flames again._

"_W-what do you mean fate?" Kilala stammered, staring at Kagome. She was honestly curious to hear the girl's answer._

"_I mean, maybe he wasn't meant to meet you out there. Maybe it was fate that I looked out the window and saw you frozen, standing there. Maybe it was fate that we met each other. Because of his mistake…I have a new friend." Kagome responded, turning to Kilala again and smiling. Kilala smiled back._

_Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe it was fate that they had met. And even if it wasn't, no matter what, they'd always have each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

It was true, Kagome was a sweet girl. That night, Kilala and Kagome had stayed up, learning more about each other. They even created a lie that they, and all of their other friends, had known each other since they were four. And everyone believed they'd just met in kindergarten. No one knew what Kagome had done for them, and they'd vowed no one else needed to.

But something just didn't add up. Kagome wasn't the type to wander off with a stranger. She would only talk to someone she knew. And every guy at Shikon High knew Inuyasha and his friends would make sure they were never heard of again if they hurt Kagome. And no one even tried.

So that narrowed it down. A Mt. Hakurei boy had attacked Kagome. And apparently, from the sounds of things, Sango and the others had come just in time.

That left one question-which boy was it? But there was another question. Obviously, the boy didn't finish what he wanted to. What would this mean? Would he come back for Kagome…again?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Wow! Super long chappie!**

**Layla: Hope that answered your questions about Kikyo and how the girls met. The next chapter will talk a little more about Kikyo and how the day will end. Hope to see you there!**

**Kelsey: Until then, Happy Holidays to you all! **

**Aqua: And to all, a good night!**

**Emma: And don't forget to wish for snow!**

**Jazz: Lots of love to you all for reading and reviewing. Hope to see, figuratively, you guys again next year! R&R!**


	27. Regrets

Shikon High for the Performing Arts

Chapter 27: Regrets

Disclaimer: No songs or characters are owned by us. And by that, Inuyasha is obviously not owned by us. Duh.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Jazz: Hello, to all!

Layla: Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed! And thanks to those who read and didn't even review!

Kelsey: We really appreciate all of you guys reading and hope you stick with us!

Emma: A bit of a spoiler warning, if you don't like Kikyo and really hate her, you might wanna skip out a lot of this chapter. In fact, just wait for the next update if you're one of those people.

Aqua: Anyways, we hope you enjoy this story anyway! And to Dark Onyx, read back on our work, and looked at your reviews, and are actually agreeing.

Jazz: Which is a shock coming from us. But, it's true. To be honest, we were basing Lady Kanade's character off of someone we read somewhere else in another fanfiction, but we may have taken it a bit too far. Or a lot too far. In short, we were…less right than you are.

Layla: As always, we hope you guys like this chapter and can't wait to hear more reviews from you all!

-O-o-O-o-O-

Kikyo's P.O.V.

_**3:21pm**_

"**What happened to her? What are you in relation to this girl?"**

"**I'm her principal Lady Kanade, and during a school competition her rope snapped and she bounced off of a trampoline, landing hard onto the ground."**

"**What about you? Was there any blood on the scene?"**

"**I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, and I don't know. None of us checked for blood, isn't that your job?"**

"**What is this patient's name?"**

"**Kikyo. Kikyo Higurashi."**

"**Higurashi? Nurse Kokoa Higurashi's daughter?"**

"**Yeah, that's Kikyo and Kagome's mom."**

"**Good, we'll call her immediately…"**

_**No, not Kokoa…not mom…**_

_**4:37pm**_

"**How is she doing?"**

"**Ms. Higurashi? What are you doing here, its your day off!"**

"**I don't have time for a day off, Airi! That's my daughter!"**

"**This is the same little Kikyo?"**

"**Yes, what happened to her?"**

"**Hard blow on the ground, blood coming from the head. She should be fine, maybe in a cast for a little…But there is bad news. She went unconscious right at the time of the blow, and she hasn't woken up since. We aren't getting any type of response from her."**

"**Oh, my poor Kikyo…please, wake up…"**

_**5:12pm**_

"**Mom?"**

"**Rin! She hasn't woken up yet…"**

"**Kikyo…come on, Kikyo, you're my sister…please, don't leave…please, please wake up…"**

"**Oh, Rin…"**

_**Unknown**_

_**Where am I? **_**Kikyo wondered to herself. She was in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by beautiful cheery blossom trees in full bloom. It was a calming place. She was standing on a bridge, overlooking a long river full of koi fish. **_**Beautiful… **_

**Then, the scene in the pond changed. Kikyo was now looking into the face of a man. He was young looking, with short black hair and blue eyes. Kikyo knew him, but it had been years since she'd seen his face. She never thought she'd see him again. He was supposed to be gone forever, a lost memory.**

"**Tanjiro…papa?" She whispered, tears filled her vision. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she jumped in shock. Tanjiro was standing next to her, smiling warmly.**

"**How's my little princess?" He asked. Kikyo was taken aback. Her father had always called her his 'little princess'. Kagome had been his 'cupcake' and Rin is 'butterfly'. But she was his princess, and he was the only one who called her that. This was real. It was her dad.**

"**Dad!" Kikyo exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks and wrapping her arms around the man. He even smelt like the cologne her dad always wore.**

"**Hey…what's with all the tears?" He asked, running one hand through her hair. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled the scent. She would never forget it.**

"**Yeah, what's the problem, pretty miss?" A new voice said. Kikyo turned around. There was a woman standing on the other side of the bridge, slowly approaching them. She had long black hair with strands of gray, but she was still quite attractive. Her eyes were grayish brown, and she smiled at Kikyo.**

"**Mama Midoriko?" Kikyo asked. Her grandmother, her mother's mother, was here too? Had she died and joined the two relatives she loved most? All she could remember was the flash of Inuyasha's knife, watching him get farther away as she fell, and the pain of the hard, merciless ground. Then, there was darkness. She'd heard people talking around her at moments, begging her to wake up…but she didn't think she was asleep.**

"**You know who I am. But do you know who you are?" Mama Midoriko responded. Kikyo was baffled by her question.**

"**Of course I know who I am. I'm Kikyo Higurashi, the most popular, beautiful, talented, and loved girl at Shikon High." Kikyo responded, holding her chin up high. Midoriko frowned.**

"**Now is all that true?" Her father asked. He had appeared beside Midoriko. Kikyo turned around and, of course, he was no longer there.**

"**Yes." Kikyo nodded, slowly turning back around. What was this all about?**

"**Now, don't you think you're tooting your own horn? Are you really the most beautiful, or one of the prettiest? Are you really the most popular, or do you have friends? Are you really all that loved, or are you being fooled? Are the most talented, or did you possess great talent like many other students?" Midoriko responded. She crossed her arms and perfectly arched one thin brow.**

**Now even her deceased grandmother was against her? Did the whole world, living and dead, hate her? Wait a minute…**

"**Am…am I dead?" Kikyo asked quietly. No, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. She was too young! She hadn't done anything wrong…**

"**No, you're very much so alive. Or at least, you are for now." Midoriko responded. She, and Tanjiro, advanced on Kikyo, until they stood towering over her.**

"**Then…w-why am I here?" Kikyo asked. She knew these people, trusted them, loved them…but was afraid. She was afraid they would harm her, afraid of why they wanted her. But she was mostly afraid that once they were done with her here, she'd never see them again. She was so afraid this was all just a dream…**

"**You're here because of all you have done, Kikyo." Tanjiro replied, advancing on Kikyo again. She shakily took a step backwards.**

"**I haven't **_**done **_**anything." Kikyo responded.**

"**Oh, but you have. You have hurt those who love you," Midoriko replied, taking another step towards Kikyo. Kikyo took another step back. "You have betrayed the hearts of many," Again, she advanced and Kikyo stepped back. "And you have lost yourself to the darkness."**

"**I'm fine! I haven't done anything wrong!" Kikyo snapped. She was tired of people telling her she wasn't right, acting like there was something wrong with her. Why? Because she wasn't little Miss Innocence? Why did she have to be?**

"**Kikyo, you don't even believe that yourself." Tanjiro replied, narrowing his eyes.**

"**Its time you see all the damage you have done, all these you have hurt. Think back, Kikyo. You aren't the same." Midoriko said, crossing her arms. Kikyo made to respond, but the look on Midoriko's face stopped her in her tracks.**

**Angry, Kikyo stood with her head held high, and thought. Wasn't she the same girl? The same little Princess? The same girl who everyone liked? She was…wasn't she?**

"**Take my hand." Midoriko ordered. She held out her right hand and Kikyo stared at it as though it was diseased. Then she looked up at the woman whose hand was extended to her. The woman who thought of Kikyo as a daughter. Who in life, had held her close and loved her most of all. The woman who had never given up in her, and who had always told her one can change themselves and what they've done no matter what. This woman…she was worth her trust, wasn't she? Kikyo hesitantly placed her hand in Midoriko's.**

**In that instant, the three of them were shrouded in a bright light. Slowly, Kikyo watched as the scene around them changed. First to disappear was the clearing around them, which faded into the light. Next went the river, each individual koi fish dissolving with the water. Lastly went the bridge they were standing on.**

**Kikyo looked down as the bridge faded, expecting to fall when it was completely invisible. Yet to her surprise, the bridge completely vanished and they stayed floating as though it were still there. Then, she saw the light surround and devour Midoriko and Tanjiro. Looking down, she saw the light also surrounding her legs, creeping its way up her body. As it completely covered her, there was nothing but the blinding light.**

**Then, the scene changed. The light faded away to reveal a young Kikyo and Kagome playing together, looking to be around 5, dressing up and pretending to be famous. A small Rin applauded each of their moves.**

**Kikyo reached out to touch the younger her but was shocked when the girl continued on as though nothing had happened. She hadn't noticed the hand that had tried to touch her shoulder.**

"**They can't see, hear, or feel you." Tanjiro explained, also looking down on the scene. As soon as the words left his lips, a new figure joined the small party of three. It was Tanjiro himself. The young Kagome and Kikyo attacked him, wrapping their arms around him tightly, giggling.**

**A woman walked in after Tanjiro, laughing at the scene. It was Kokoa, their mother. Kokoa bent over and pulled Kikyo off of her father, hugging the small girl close. Kikyo returned the hug.**

"**Kokoa loves you, very much. She has done nothing to deserve the hatred you have bestowed upon her." Midoriko said, resting a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo tensed at her words.**

"**She hates me. I'm a disappointment to my whole family." Kikyo replied, tilting her head down so her hair created a sort of curtain that hid her face.**

"**That's not true, Kikyo. Your mother is just worried about you…" Tanjiro responded, kneeling down beside her.**

"**But that's not true! She's not worried about me, and if she was, she would have done something! She wouldn't give a damn if I walked out into the middle of the street on a suic-" Kikyo jumped to her feet, stopping mid sentence. She stared at Tanjiro, whose eyes reflected the pain she was feeling inside of her.**

"**Dad…" She began. She hadn't meant to…she wasn't trying to…it had just slipped…but she had no explanation. The picture of the happy family below them disappeared, replaced with Kikyo and Kagome at age eight. They were outside playing with some toys and doing dares.**

"_**Okay, Kikyo, I triple dog dare you to eat dirt!" Kagome said, smiling. Kikyo made a disgusted face.**_

"_**No way I'm doing that!" Kikyo objected, crossing her arms and scrunching up her nose.**_

"_**You gotta do it! Karan told me no one can say 'no' to a **__**triple dog dare**__**!" Kagome replied, arching an eyebrow.**_

"_**Fine!" Kikyo caved. She got on her hands and knees on the sidewalk, closed her eyes, and reached a hand into the dirt. She pulled out a small handful and held her breath, stuffing it into her mouth. Hesitantly, she swallowed. Kikyo gagged, furiously wiping her lips and tongue clean. Kagome rolled on the ground, laughing at her sister.**_

"_**My turn! I **__**triple dog dare**__** you to…get Sugi!" Kikyo exclaimed, pointing at a pretty blonde doll laying on the grass.**_

"_**But that's easy!" Kagome replied, sitting up again.**_

"_**Not now," Kikyo began, picking up the doll. She turned and threw it with all of her might. It landed right in the middle of the street. "**__**Now**__** get it." Kikyo smiled. Kagome looked mortified.**_

"_**But mom and dad said never to go out in the street unless were with an adult." Kagome pointed out.**_

"_**But it's a **__**triple dog dare**__** Kagome! You have to do a triple dog dare!" Kikyo replied, mimicking her sisters earlier tone. Kagome huffed.**_

"_**Fine, I'll get your stupid doll." She said. She turned and stood there for a long moment, breathing deeply. She just hoped her parents wouldn't catch her, or she'd b in big trouble.**_

"_**Hurry up, slow chicken!" Kikyo shouted. Kagome took a deep breath and put one foot on the street. Nothing happened. Slowly, she walked into the street, towards the doll. She was getting closer…**_

"_**Kagome!" A new voice called out. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to see her father running towards her. Kikyo stood behind him with an apologetic look in her eyes. Kagome waited until her father stood with her. He took her hand and walked her back to the sidewalk.**_

"_**What were you doing out in the street? I thought your mother and I made it clear you weren't to go out without an adult." He said, kneeling so he could look her right in the eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry, daddy." Kagome replied, hanging her head low.**_

"_**Why were you out there anyway?" Tanjiro inquired, tilting his head to the side.**_

"_**I, um…I accidentally threw my dolly out there. I wanted to go get it." Kagome replied, pointing to the doll still laying in the middle of the street. Kikyo's eyes were wide, she hadn't expected her sister to cover for her.**_

"_**Well, I'll get it for you." He replied. He patted Kagome's shoulder and stood, walking out into the street. Kikyo ran over to her sister.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell him I did it?" Kikyo asked, tilting her head to the side like her father. **_

"_**Cuz you're my sister. And I didn't wanna see you in trouble." Kagome replied, smiling at her sister. Kikyo smiled back. Then she turned out into the street and watched her dad approach the doll. Right at that moment, a shiny red car turned the corner, speeding down and showing no signs of stopping. Kikyo's eyes widened.**_

"_**Daddy, look out!" She shouted, but it was too late. She saw Kagome turn around. She saw her dad look up at the car, and his eyes grow huge, his mouth opening wide. Then she saw the contact, the car hitting her dad. Then, she saw the car speed down the street a bit more before finally hitting the brakes. But that wasn't what hurt her.**_

_**What hurt her was the sight of her dad in the middle of the road. He was laying in a pool of blood that seemed to be growing. His eyes were wide, staring straight up at the sky. His right leg was bent backwards, toward his upper body. His left leg was bent towards his right. His left arm lay at an awkward twisted angle above his head. His right hand lay across his chest, clutching Kikyo's doll. **_

_**Without a second thought, Kikyo ran out towards her father. Not sure what else to do, Kagome ran to go inside and get their mother. Kikyo knelt by her father, her pants were going to be stained red. But she didn't care.**_

"_**Daddy? Daddy! Please, say something!" She begged. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and his eyes flickered towards her. In the distance, Kikyo heard a car door being shut.**_

_**She was frightened. He wasn't speaking, his breaths were coming out slowly. Kikyo laid her head down on his chest, trying to hear his heart beat like she'd done so many times laying on top of him when she was scared. It was where she felt safest.**_

_**But now, that same comforting heart beat was coming out slow and hard to hear. Tears flowed down Kikyo's cheeks. She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing a tall man. He had long black hair and strange red eyes rimmed with purple. He was wearing a gray business suit.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't see him." The man said simply. He was creepy, and his voice sent shivers down Kikyo's spine.**_

"_**W-who are you?" She asked. She picked up her father's head and held him close, as if shielding him from the strange man before them.**_

"_**I apologize. I am known simply as Mr. Onigumo. I did not see him standing there." He replied. **_

_**Kikyo didn't like this man. He was scary…he didn't seem sorry for hurting her dad. Then, she heard the ear piercing scream. As she turned, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Onigumo run back to his car.**_

"_**Tanjiro!" The voice shouted. It was her mother. Kokoa ran to them as fast as she could, Kagome at her heels, Rin following behind. She knelt beside Kikyo, taking him away from her. Kagome knelt on the other side of Tanjiro, Rin at her right. **_

"_**K-ko…Kokoa…" He whispered. His voice was dry and hoarse.**_

"_**Don't worry, sweetheart. I called the police. They'll be here soon. It'll all be okay, dear." She promised. But deep down in her heart, even she knew she was lying. Tanjiro shook his head.**_

"_**K…Kikyo?" He asked, trying to turn his head despite the pain. Kikyo was at his side immediately.**_

"_**It's gonna be okay, Daddy. The doctors are gonna make you all better." Kagome said. **_

"_**I got…I…I got her." He replied, trying to hold up his right arm to show her the blonde haired doll.**_

"_**Thank you." She replied, gently taking the doll from him and then holding his hand in her own. Tanjiro smiled before turning to look at the sky again.**_

"_**Please Daddy, hold on, you'll get help soon." Rin pleaded.**_

_**But her words fell on deaf ears. Tanjiro's blue eyes became glazed, empty of their usual joy and warmth. They stared, unblinking, at the blue sky. The unsteady rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest ceased. A fresh wave of tears rolled down Kokoa's cheeks.**_

"_**Tanjiro?" She called to him, her voice was hoarse, pleading for the impossible. Pleading for him to wake up. "Tanjiro!" She yelled out, holding him as close as humanly possible.**_

"_**Daddy…?" Kagome whispered, reaching out a hand to him. Tears filled her eyes. Rin sobbed silently beside her, clutching a hand to her heart. Kikyo sat unmoving. **_

_**It was like a distant reality to her. She knew what was wrong with her father…she knew the doctors couldn't help, and she knew she'd never see him again. But at that moment, as Kokoa gently took a hand over his eyes and shut them, she knew that her father wasn't the only one that had died here. She had died along with him, and she would never come back. **_

_**Many after that said she was lucky the car hadn't come sooner and hit her sister. She was lucky she didn't go out into the street and get the doll herself. But that wasn't true. She wasn't lucky at all. She hadn't come out in good shape in any way…she had come out without a soul.**_

**Kikyo watched the scene, wishing she could reach out and help the young girl, but she knew that was impossible. That girl was her, and the day of her father's death was the day of her own. The day she cut her ties from her loved ones, the day she made a change in her life…one that deep down, she regretted.**

**Again, the scene below them changed. There were many people here, all of them dressed in black. It was sad, people were crying and talking with others. In a small corner, little Kikyo sat down, silently. Kokoa made her way over to the girl.**

"_**Kikyo, please, some of your cousins would like to speak with you." Kokoa said. Kikyo didn't reply. She just sat there, staring at a picture of her father. He was smiling, his eyes filled with glee. **_

_**Kokoa remembered the day well. It was taken about a year ago, on Tanjiro's birthday, August 23rd**__**. Kikyo, Kagome, and Kokoa had made him a breakfast in bed. Then they all went out to a large park with family and friends. The whole thing had been Kikyo's idea, and Tanjiro loved every moment of it.**_

"_**Kikyo, you know your father wouldn't want to see you so sad. He'd want you to remember him as the dad you loved. I also know he wouldn't want you ignoring all your family like this. He wants to see that warm, happy smile again. Can you show mommy your smile?" Kokoa bent closer to her daughter, hoping for a reaction. **_

_**But never once did Kikyo's eyes waver away from the picture. Her face held no emotion, her eyes empty. Kokoa sighed, standing, and walked back over to talk with some family. This time, Kagome ran over to her sister.**_

"_**Hey Kikyo, I know you're sad. Rinny, mommy and I are sad too. Everyone's sad, Kikyo. But everyone is scared too. They're scared cuz' you won't talk to anyone. They think you're sick. Are you sick, Kikyo?" Kagome sat next to her sister, but nothing happened. She looked at the picture her sister was so absorbed in and stared for a long moment of silence with her. Then Kagome reached out to take the picture. Kikyo grabbed her arm in an iron grip.**_

"_**Put it back." She ordered. Kagome looked at her sister strangely.**_

"_**No. I think everyone would like this picture of Daddy. Come on, lets go show it to everyone." Kagome suggested.**_

"_**No. Put it back." Kikyo said again. Her eyes kept staring straight ahead where the picture had just been sitting.**_

"_**Kikyo…you're hurting me." Kagome whimpered. Her sister's hand was firm and tight on her forearm. She could feel Kikyo's nails digging into her skin.**_

"_**Put Dad back." Kikyo ordered again. Her grip tightened even more. Kagome looked at her sister strangely.**_

"_**It's a picture, Kikyo. It's not really Dad. Momma said he's not gonna come back, but he'll always be in our hearts. He was my Dad too, Kikyo, and Rin's. But he's not coming b-" Kagome replied.**_

"_**No**__!" Kikyo shouted. She stood up suddenly and stood menacingly over her sister. "He's not gone! He's coming back for me! He went to get Sugi, and he gave her back! He'll be back for me, he told me he'd never leave his princess! And…and…and I hate you! I hate you all for trying to take him away from me! He loves me, and he's coming back!" Kikyo snatched the picture from Kagome and released her iron grip on her. She turned and wove her way through the crowd of people and ran into the room, across the hallway from the one shared by Kagome and Rin._

_She collapsed on top of her bed, crying her eyes out into her pillow. She held the picture close to her heart and waited. Waiting for her door to open and her Dad to sit on the edge of her bed. Waiting for him to comfort her and call her 'his princess'. Waiting for him to smile and make her feel better, to prove those people wrong and that he would come back. But it never happened. _

"Kikyo, the day I left you is the day you lost your way. I'm so sorry." Tanjiro said from behind her. Kikyo turned and grabbed him, hugging her father as close to her as she could. Seeing it all over again renewed the pain inside of her at the loss of her father. She had never felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…" She whispered into his shirt. He didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped one arm around her and the other he ran comfortingly through her hair.

"Kikyo, you have lost your way. You have hurt those who love you. You have pushed away those who have tried to help you. You must repent, be the girl you were born to be. Then, you must dig a little deeper, find out who you are, and when you do, blue skies and sunshine are guaranteed*." Midoriko smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kikyo looked up at her through teary eyes. Midoriko pointed behind her and Kikyo followed her gaze.

Below them Kikyo saw her, Kagome, and the other girls from earlier in the locker room. She saw herself punch Rin in the stomach, and gasped as she saw the girl fall to the ground holding her abdomen in pain. She hadn't paid attention then to how much that may have hurt Rin…

Then she saw Kagome, looking sick as can be. The girl was asleep, but tears were running down her cheeks. By her bedside sat Jakotsu, with Rin next to him. Bankotsu was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed a little ways away from them. In the doorway stood the towering figure of Sesshomaru, watching the others.

"That was after you showed everyone that picture of yourself and Shippo and showed it to the school." Midoriko explained. Kikyo's eyes widened. She had stayed with Kaguya during most of that time, she had no idea of all her sister had been put through. She had no idea how much Kagome had suffered after that.

Next, she saw everyone, the whole gang, fighting. It was the day Kikyo had turned close friends Inuyasha and Kagome against each other. After that, it was a scene of her saying good-bye to Inuyasha. As he walked away and she turned a corner, she was face-to-face with another boy who she kissed and walked away with. She saw many scenes of her life, scenes she hadn't remember or wished to forget.

There was the fight with her mother, and the day she hit a young Rin for trying to play with her. There was her taking one of Kagome's hand mirrors and dropping it out of a window. There were scenes of her getting drunk and being with many different boys, some of which she didn't even remember.

"Did I…really do all that? Did I really hurt all of those people?" Kikyo asked, while she watched another scene. She was kissing another guy.

"_Oh…Isamu…" Kikyo moaned against the boys lips. He was very good looking, not like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but still impressive. He had wild brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. They were in the janitors closet. Suddenly, the door swung open. The two separated. In the doorway stood a girl with shoulder-length black hair and large blue eyes._

"_Oh Isamu! How could you?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Kikyo rolled her eyes._

"_Sorry, Megumi, but you're too late. Maybe you should've laid on your back for Isamu, you might've been able to keep him." Kikyo scoffed. She took Isamu's hand and placed it on her thigh, and swung her legs around his waist so he would have to hold her up. She pressed her lips to his again._

_Megumi was flabbergasted. She and Isamu had been dating for two years now, and they'd always been faithful. Megumi turned, crying, and slammed the door behind her. Kikyo smirked against Isamu's lips. _

"Yes, you did Kikyo." Midoriko replied sorrowfully. Tanjiro just continued to quietly comfort her like he always had…when he was alive.

"But…but…why?" Kikyo bit down on her lower lip. Why? Why had she hurt so many? Why did she do the things she did? Why did she push people who cared about her away? Why was she blind to all she had done and all those she had hurt?

"You were empty. When I left, you convinced yourself it was your fault and no one would love you ever again. So you tried to fill the empty void. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Tanjiro whispered. Kikyo didn't reply, as a wave of sadness washed through her. She hiccupped once, and then broke down into tears.

"Kikyo, there is one last scene you need to see." Midoriko said, and Kikyo froze. Could she handle it? Could she handle seeing again what she had done wrong in her life, watching the light in her slip away? But she knew that she had to see it. So, slowly, Kikyo turned.

She was surprised to see that it wasn't her in the scene. It was Inuyasha. And he was with Kagome.

They were holding hands, walking and talking. Laughing. Smiling. Kikyo couldn't remember ever seeing Inuyasha so happy. Then they stopped talking and walked together silently. They were content with just each others presence. No kissing, no drinking, just with each other.

"That is how happy your sister is with Inuyasha. Separating them would destroy that happiness." Midoriko explained. Kikyo just continued to stare at the scene. Inuyasha appeared to say something that made Kagome giggle. She'd never seen Inuyasha so happy before, ever. When Kagome smiled, his beautiful amber eyes lit up.

"He…she…they really love each other, don't they?" Kikyo asked. She didn't receive a reply, and she didn't need one. She knew the answer. She knew there had never really been any love between her and Inuyasha. Perhaps puppy love, but it was just a fling. She had only really felt lust for Inuyasha, and enjoyed being popular for dating him, the most wanted guy in school. It had made her the most wanted girl. What Kagome and Inuyasha had…it was the real deal. No sex, no climbing the social ladder…just pure, honest love.

"We will leave you to your thoughts." Midoriko said after sometime. Kikyo's head snapped up.

"No! No, please…no…please, don't leave me…" Kikyo begged, crying. But it was too late. Tanjiro and Midoriko were already being consumed by the same light that had surrounded them earlier and brought her here the first time.

Then her environment itself changed. She was back in the beautiful clearing, sitting right next to the bridge. She sighed. Even the stunning scenery did nothing to lift her spirits.

She stood and walked to the edge of the pond, and stared at her own reflection. Looking back at her, she saw a half dressed slut who had hurt many and pushed away the good people in her life. But she also saw a girl. A girl who felt lost, unloved, and alone in the universe.

Sitting down, Kikyo slowly slid one foot in the water. It was cool, yet relaxing. She slid her left foot in as well and kicked her feet a little. She watched the ripples grow and the koi fish swim. Placing her hands on the soft grass behind her and leaning her weight on them she sighed, staring at the clear blue sky.

_Everything has its season_

_Everything has its time_

_Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme_

_Cats fit on the windowsill_

_Children fit in the snow_

_Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?_

Standing up, Kikyo walked onto the bridge. She leaned over the side and watched the fish swim. It was like they danced in the water. Reaching up, she untied her hair from its ponytail and let it fall to its full length past her waist.

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky_

Walking off the bridge, Kikyo made her way to the forest of cherry blossom trees. They were in full bloom and more beautiful than any cherry blossoms she'd ever seen in her life.

_Every girl has her daydreams_

_Every girl has her goal_

_People like the way dreams have_

_Of sticking to the soul_

_Thunderclouds have their lightning_

_Nightingales have their song_

_And don't you see I want my life to be _

_Something more than long..._

Wind began to blow and Kikyo felt it dance with her hair. Cherry blossom petals flew in the air around her, joining in nature's dance. A few landed in her hair, but Kikyo didn't mind. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and began to dance with the cherry blossoms.

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky_

Laughing, Kikyo followed the wind, feeling as though it were telling her which direction she should go. She was hesitant, wondering if Midoriko and Tanjiro would be able to find her if she wandered off too far. But she put her fears to rest and followed her heart and the wind.

_So many girls seem destined _

_To settle for something small_

_But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_

_So don't ask where I'm going_

_Just listen when I'm gone_

_And far away you'll hear me singing_

_Softly to the dawn_

When the wind stopped, Kikyo found herself standing in front of a towering cherry blossom tree. It was the most beautiful of the whole forest, standing tall and proud in the center. Even without the wind, its blossoms danced through the air. Kikyo lifted her right hand and touched the trunk of the tree. It was surprisingly smooth to the touch. She ran her hand up and down the bark, slowly stroking the tree.

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky_

Smiling to herself, Kikyo rested her head on the trunk of the tree and leaned herself onto it. Closing her eyes, she stood there silently and thought to herself. She thought about Midoriko, Tanjiro, Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Kokoa. People who had been close to her that she had pushed away, and people whose lives she had destroyed.

"I wish you guys could hear me. I'm sorry Kagome for trying to separate you and Inuyasha. I'm sorry I've been mean to you and have tried to sever the bond we have as twin sisters ever since dad died. I'm sorry Rin for hurting you and neglecting you. I'm sorry Inuyasha I was never faithful to you. I'm sorry I hurt you so much and kept you away from your true love. Mom…I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible daughter and…and I just wanna come home!" Kikyo fell to her knees, sobbing.

She'd kept up the tough girl façade for too long…she didn't really hate her mother. She loved her, and missed her so much. She missed her old life. She missed being Kikyo Higurashi, the girl you could come to if you needed help or a shoulder to cry on or if you just needed to talk. But that girl was dead.

"No, she's not dead. She's very much so alive, just…sleeping." A voice said. Kikyo turned suddenly and saw Midoriko and Tanjiro. They had returned!

She jumped to her feet and embraced them, sobbing into Tanjiro's shirt. He didn't complain, just silently comforted her. Just like he always had.

"Kikyo, its time for your choice." Midoriko said. Then, they were engulfed by light again and transported to the edge of the river. Kikyo looked between the two of them, unsure of why they brought her back here. Then, Midoriko gestured to the river and Kikyo turned.

In the water, there was the reflection of two girls. Or more specifically, two Kikyo's. One was wearing a bikini top with a mini skirt. Her arms were crossed and her eyes cold and uncaring. The other wore blue jeans and a red tank top. She smiled, her eyes warm and full of love.

"Choose, Kikyo. Which girl do you want to be?" Tanjiro asked. Kikyo bit her lip.

"The first is who you will be if you continue to live the way you do. The other is how you can be…the way you would be if you didn't live life the way you do. You must choose: Which one is the real you?" Midoriko explained. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"You mean…its not too late? I can change?" Kikyo asked, turning to face her grandmother. The woman smiled and nodded. Kikyo turned back to the two reflection of herself.

"You must jump into the image you choose." Tanjiro added. Kikyo now turned to face him.

"You mean…I have to jump in the river? In my clothes?" Kikyo asked. Amusement danced in her father's eyes as he nodded. She sighed, turning around again.

Standing up, Kikyo stared at the first image. It seemed more like how she could be, like a much easier lifestyle. That one felt like it _should _be her. Closing her eyes, Kikyo prepared to jump. All was still in the clearing, not a single sound was heard. Even the wind seemed to stop to see her final decision. Taking a deep breath, Kikyo leaped into the river.

She stayed underwater for a minute, and the river began to glow with a bright light. The light soon died away, but the surface of the water stayed still for another moment. They, Kikyo's head popped out of the water, gasping for air. She crawled onto the surface, gasping and coughing the water out of her lungs. She was no longer wearing the Mt. Hakurei Girls Team uniform, but now, she wore a red tank top with blue jeans. She smiled at her deceased relatives, who both returned the smile.

First, Kikyo ran and embraced her father. He ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm proud of you, Princess." He whispered to her. Kikyo sighed in happiness into his shirt.

"I'm proud of me, too." She replied. He chuckled and released her. Then Kikyo ran to embrace her grandmother, who squeezed her close.

"I knew you had it in you." Midoriko admitted.

"I'm glad you did. I didn't." Kikyo smiled. She wasn't alone in the universe. She knew she had all she needed, people who cared about her.

"Would you like to see what's going on outside?" Midoriko asked. Kikyo looked up at her and nodded. She led Kikyo to the river again, Tanjiro following. They looked in the river as the scene changed. Kokoa was sleeping by Kikyo's hospital bedside, while Rin and Inuyasha sat in silence.

"_Inuyasha…can I talk to you?" Rin asked. Inuyasha looked surprised but nodded._

_Rin walked out into the hallway and Inuyasha followed. For a few moments, Rin was silent._

"_What is it?" Inuyasha inquired. He didn't have time to waste. He needed to know Kikyo was okay. And it wasn't like Rin to be quiet._

"_It's…Kagome." Rin whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened._

"_What? What's wrong with Kagome?" Suddenly. Inuyasha was concerned. She should've been here. The Battle of the Sexes was cancelled anyway, declared a victory to Shikon for the girls winning the volleyball game._

"_I think you should come with me." Rin replied. She began to walk away, and Inuyasha silently followed. She led him down a staircase, through a few halls, and to another hospital room. She slowly opened the door and Inuyasha's jaw dropped._

_On the hospital bed laid an unconscious Kagome. She was beaten and bruised, her normally neat hair a tangled mess. This wasn't his Kagome…it couldn't be…_

"_What happened to her?" Inuyasha demanded, rushing to Kagome's bedside. He softly shook her, but she didn't wake up. _

"_Sango found her like this behind the bleachers." Rin's voice sounded choked up, as if she was about to cry._

Kikyo's eyes widened. Kagome had been found like that at the school during the Battle of the Sexes. What was wrong with her? What happened? Why?

"_But…but what happened?" Inuyasha asked, taking Kagome's hand. He wanted her to open her eyes and turn to him and smile at him with that warm smile he loved so much. But she didn't smile. She didn't turn. She didn't respond at all._

"_We're not exactly sure, but…" Rin trailed off, biting her thumb nail._

"_But what?" Inuyasha asked. Rin knew something but she wasn't talking._

Kikyo agreed. But what? She knew something. She knew what was wrong with Kagome but she wouldn't tell Inuyasha. Why? She had to say something! Kikyo needed to know what was wrong with her sister…

"_Apparently…someone sexually assaulted Kagome. We're lucky we found her when we did. Her…her bra was ripped off. If…if Sango hadn't found her…when she did…Kagome may have been…raped…or even killed…" Rin concluded, breaking down. Her body wracked with sobs as she hung her head low._

_Inuyasha froze. No…someone, some sick bastard had nearly raped his Kagome? Who? Why? No!_

Kikyo felt tears slide down her own cheeks. She watched a one fall into the river, creating ripples in the water and slightly distorting the scene below them. Then, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Rin's heads snapped up at the sound of Kagome's medical monitor. It was her heart rate. It was beating fast, very fast. Doctors and nurses rushed onto the scene immediately.

_Kagome!_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Emma: Oh no, will Kagome be okay?**

**Aqua: We know, but you guys don't. And you won't unless you wait for our next update and review for this chapter.**

**Emma: For that random star earlier, yeah, we technically took that line from the song "Dig a Little Deeper" from Princess and the Frog. Just thought we'd point out that doesn't belong to us.**

**Layla: Since this'll probably, almost definitely, be our last update before the New Year, Happy New Year everyone!**

**Kelsey: Looking forward to 2011!**

**Jazz: Totally! We hope you all enjoyed the chappie and our whole in look on Kikyo's life and her changes. Special thanks to **Delana-all-the-way**!**

**Marie: Thanks, you're too kind!**

**Chaicey: Your welcome for our help!**

**Jazz: Well, 'til next time everyone! Have a happy and safe New Year, lots of love to you all, and don't forget to check out the profile for new stories and polls!**

**Aqua: And message us if you have any questions or just want to message people as awesome as us!**

**Jazz: Again, love you guys for reading! Please R&R!**


	28. Sisters Forever

**Shikon High For the Performing Arts**

**Chapter 28: Sisters Forever**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha. I don't own it. Get over it.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: And we are back!**

**Layla: I can't believe how sad I'm getting! This story is nearing its end! As in, like, 12 or less chapters! And to me, that's not a big number! Or at least, not a big enough number.**

**Aqua: Depressing, right? But, for now, lets smile because this story is still going on! Oh, and about half of last chapter being in bold…yeah, we don't know why either.**

**Kelsey: Hope you guys can live with us, because our little thing with Kikyo just changed the whole direction of this story and its sequel. But, hope you still love us!**

**Jazz: And now, for your reading pleasure, chapter 28!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Slowly, Kikyo's eyes flittered open. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright lights hanging over her. Once her eyes fully adjusted, her eyes darted from left to right, taking in her surroundings. The sound of machines whirring and the white painted walls told her she was laying in a hospital bed. Before she could register anything else, two arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"Kikyo! Oh, Kikyo, I'm so glad your okay!" The voice shouted. Kikyo immediately recognized it. It was Kokoa, her mother.

"M-mom…? You waited…for me?" She asked. The mere fact was unbelievable. Especially after the argument the two had, the one that made Kikyo run away. After her father died, in Kikyo's eyes, the relationship between her and her mother had also died. Even after the night with Midoriko and Tanjiro hadn't changed that thought.

"_Don't forget, Kikyo, she's your mother. She loves you no matter what_." Midoriko's voice echoed inside of her head. Kikyo's eyes darted around the room, looking for the woman. But she wasn't there.

"_We're here, Kikyo. We will always be with you. As long as you remember us, we will always be in your heart." _Tanjiro's voice whispered. Kikyo nodded once in understanding. They were dead, never to come back. But they still lived within her, with her. Tears pooled in Kikyo's eyes and spilled over, leaving traces down her cheeks as they ran. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her mother and held her close. A small hiccup escaped her lips.

"Mom…Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried into her mom's shoulder, leaving a damp mark on Kokoa's tan shirt. She felt her mother stiffen under her, and waited for her to respond.

"Oh Kikyo…I'm just so happy that you're alright. But…Kagome…" Kokoa's voice trailed off and she held Kikyo tighter. Kikyo bit her lower lip between her teeth. Her mom didn't know she was fully aware of her sister's condition.

"_And she doesn't need to know. Keep our little adventure a secret." _Midoriko whispered. Kikyo nodded and sighed. She was certain that even if she couldn't see them, Midoriko and Tanjiro could see her. And they'd never leave her again.

"_That's right, Princess. We'll always be there for you. Even when you feel like the world is against you, we'll still be there, on your side." _Tanjiro's voice was right beside her, as if he was comforting both her and her mother.

"Mom…how's Kagome?" Kikyo asked, letting go of her mother and holding her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. Last she'd seen of her sister, her heart monitor had been going wild, and doctors had rushed to her bed. Before her mother could reply, the door opened and a nurse walked in. She was a beautiful young woman with shoulder length black hair. The front of it framed her face while the back was up in a high bun. She had brown eyes, and a clipboard in hand. She looked up and smiled at the two women.

"Hello, Kikyo, I'm Nurse Airi, and I've worked with your mother for quite some time and its nice to see you again. Quite a shame its under such bad circumstances. I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Airi smiled pleasantly, and stood next to Kikyo's bed, looking at a file of her condition on a nearby desk. Kikyo licked her lips for a moment and placed her hands in her lap.

"I'm…okay. Tell me, how long have I been unconscious?" Kikyo asked. She honestly needed to know, the time with Midoriko and Tanjiro felt like a dream that was a world away.

"Hmm. Well, it seems you were brought here yesterday by a Lady Kanade and Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi around 3:20 in the afternoon. There was a Ms. Kaguya, but she left when you were put into your room." Airi replied, looking up at her and smiling.

"Inuyasha brought me here?" Kikyo arched an eyebrow. It was a shock to discover her ex-boyfriend had brought her here.

"Yes, he did. He stayed by your bedside until about 6:40 this morning, when your sister Kagome seemed to experience a sort of seizure. He and your younger sister Rin have stayed close to her ever since then." Nurse Airi explained. But Kikyo hardly heard her last sentence.

"Kagome…she had a seizure? Well is she all right?" Kikyo tried to crawl out of bed but her mother and Nurse Airi pushed her back down.

"Yes she is. And don't worry, its not serious enough that she'll have another or contract epilepsy. Her body was still in shock I suppose so it went into its own setting. But she's fine now, just resting." Airi assured. Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Can I at least get up and go see her?" Kikyo's asked, sitting up and looking between Airi and her mother. Kokoa looked to Airi who's nose was in Kikyo's file, her eyes rapidly scanning the page. After a moment of silence, Airi looked up and nodded, a broad smile on her face.

"You are free to see her, just you may want to use a wheelchair." Airi suggested. Kikyo's eye brow shot up in a silent question, and Nurse Airi gestured to her legs. That's when Kikyo noticed. Even when she hugged her mother, she didn't feel nor see or pay any attention to the cast on her right arm. It was white, and just wrapped around her fore arm. Her left leg was heavily bandaged.

"So…I can't walk?" Kikyo stammered out, gingerly running a hand across her cast. She bit her lower lip.

"No, you can't walk. But…as I said before, you can use a wheelchair." Airi pointed out. Kikyo looked up and stared at her. A small smile broke across her face and she reached her arms out to Kokoa. Kokoa gingerly picked her up and carried her over to the open wheelchair near the door. She gently sat Kikyo down.

"I'll wheel you around, honey." Kokoa said, opening the door to Kikyo's hospital room. Airi waved goodbye as Kokoa wheeled Kikyo into a long, light blue hall. It wasn't very busy, just a few nurses walking up and down the hall. There was even a doctor or two. Kikyo looked around as her mother wheeled her down the hall. The lighting wasn't nearly as bright and blinding as the one in her hospital room had been. After a few turns through what seemed like an endless hallway, they arrived at hospital room 360.

"Are you sure about this, Kikyo?" Kokoa asked. The girl tensed at the sound of her voice. It had never crossed her mind about Kagome's condition. Last she'd seen of her sister, doctors and nurses had been rushing to her bed side. Inuyasha and Rin were more than likely still in there with her, but was she awake? How would she feel about her sister visiting her? Would she believe Kikyo's inner transformation? Kikyo slowly realized she wouldn't get the answer to her questions just by sitting out here.

"I'm sure, Mom. I want to see Kagome." She replied, her voice sounded much stronger than she actually felt. Kokoa slowly opened Kagome's hospital room and both women had to hold back gasps of surprised and tears.

The girl's comatose body was sickly pale. Her once rich raven locks were deprived of life and their color dulled. Her hair was lumped together, and beads of sweat ran down her forehead. The tangled mess of hair was thrown across her shoulders and pillow. Her normally salmon pink lips were the shade of pink lemonade, deprived of sunlight, water, and life. Her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm, barely moving much at all. She seemed small, frail and fragile. Upon their entrance, Rin and Inuyasha looked up towards them.

"How…what…how long has she been here?" Kikyo whispered, her eyes fixed on her ailing sister.

"As long as you, but something seems to be draining her from the inside." A voice from behind Kikyo asked. She turned as Nurse Airi slipped inside of the room.

"What do you mean?" Kokoa asked, wheeling Kikyo further into the room.

"Well, we've taken blood samples and are currently waiting for the results. She's only been here a day, but for some reason, her health is far too low. Her blood has been polluted by something." Airi explained.

"By what? You're doctors, you should know!" Kikyo shouted. She couldn't help it. She was finally ready to make amends with her sister, and she was diagnosed with a disease doctors weren't doing anything about.

"We're trying to diagnose her, but as of now, we don't even know what the disease might be." Airi replied, her brown eyes full of sympathy.

"And what about you, you've been silent this whole entire time! What, you've got nothing to say?" Kikyo shouted at the silent Inuyasha. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and Kikyo's breath caught in her throat. The amber orbs were full of sorrow. A tense silence fell on the room.

"Rin, Airi, I think we should give Inuyasha and Kikyo a moment." Kokoa suggested, gesturing to the door. Rin silently exited, followed by Airi and Kokoa. Again came the silence, neither seeming eager to break it.

"I'm so sorry." Kikyo whispered. She truly meant it, she felt responsible for Inuyasha's pain. He locked gazes with her.

"Why her?" He silently asked. The question didn't seem direct at her, so she stayed silent.

"Why would someone attack Kagome? She's never done anything before." He went on.

"I know." Kikyo murmured, looking over at her unmoving sister.

"Do you?" He asked. Kikyo looked him in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You don't know. You've never been there for your sister. You never liked her, never cared. You've tried to ruin Shikon Arts for her, and she loves it here. You've tried to ruin her friendships and her life. You even tried to ruin our relationship." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, and she could feel the anger directed at her with each word.

"I know I have. I'm so sorry I did. But Inuyasha, please, believe me, I've changed." She insisted. He scoffed.

"Changed? How? You're gonna sleep with less than twelve different guys a month?" He asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like-" She began, but he interrupted her.

"Of course you didn't. You never meant to do _anything_ like that, did you? You never meant to hit your sister. You never meant to break your mother's heart. You never meant to try and ruin the relationship between me and Kagome."

"And I'm trying to say I'm sorry!"

" Yeah right, Kikyo! You and I both know you've never been sorry. You weren't even sorry when I found out you'd been cheating on me for a better part of our relationship!"

"I wasn't _then,_ but I am _now._ Inuyasha, please, I want to apologize, I want to fix this! I don't want to fight anymore!"

"How can I possibly believe you? After all you've done, how can I possible trust you?" Inuyasha demanded. And Kikyo had no response.

Truth was, she couldn't. She couldn't force him to believe her. She couldn't force him to forgive her. She wasn't even sure how to convince him too. She'd hurt him and Kagome so much, how could she possibly think she could just say she was sorry, and all would be forgiven? She'd lost that opportunity long ago. She'd committed too many wrongs against them, and it would take a lot more than an apology to gain their forgiveness…and their love.

"_Don't worry, Princess. He'll come around. He just needs time, he needs to see you prove that you've changed." _Tanjiro's voice whispered in her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, please, can you roll me over to my sister?" Kikyo asked, her voice calm. Inuyasha blinked in surprise from not only her change in mood, but at her request.

"Uh, sure." He replied, nervously scratching the back of his head. He went behind Kikyo's wheelchair and slowly pushed her forward until she was directly beside her sister's bedside. Kikyo gently took her hand and caressed Kagome's cheek. It felt chilled. Her sister didn't even flinch, and Kikyo felt her throat go dry.

It made her want to vomit. How could someone be so sick to hurt such an innocent person like Kagome? Her sister had never been in such a weak condition, so whoever it was somehow brought on this strange sickness that made her so frail.

"Why?" She whispered, bringing back their earlier conversation.

"The sick bastard will pay." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms and looking down at Kagome. Kikyo looked up at him, and her eyes met with his. For the first time, she saw something more than just a pretty face. She saw something deeper, a wounded soul.

It was obvious that he had been deeply hurt by Kagome's incident. Especially since that it had taken place not that far from him back at the school, during a competition Kagome had poured her heart and soul into. It just didn't seem right, things didn't seem to add up correctly.

"It was someone who didn't participate." Kikyo said suddenly, her head shooting up. Inuyasha arched a brow.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely interested. Kikyo turn to him as best she could in her wheelchair to elaborate.

"I _mean, _that whoever did it, wasn't participating in the events. The Shikon boys were on the rock climbing wall, which rules out any of them-"

"There's no way any of the guys did it!" Inuyasha protested. Kikyo ignored his interruption.

"And just about everyone was at the rock wall, watching us. But then, there were some people up at the concessions."

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking down at Kikyo.

"I'm trying to say that it had to be someone up at the concessions. Or, since the Hakurei boys/Shikon girls volleyball game was over, that leaves…" Kikyo waited for Inuyasha to finish her sentence. His eyes slowly widened as realization dawned on him.

"A guy from the Hakurei team tried to rape Kagome."

**-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

A very tense and unusually silent Ayame attempted to, ineffectively, comfort a distraught Kilala.

"I…I shouldn't have left her." Kilala whispered.

"It's not you're fault, Lala. It's not. She left us, we couldn't have stopped her. It's Kagome, you can't change her mind once it's set." Ayame replied, trying to laugh, but it came out forced and shaky.

"But…it's…I should've been watching her." Kilala sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. Her shoulder slumped, and she silently sobbed.

"It's not your fault!" Kanna insisted, jumping to her feet. They were at Kanna and Kagura's house, in Kanna's bedroom. The young girl's eyes narrowed as she sat in front of Kilala and placed her hands on her shoulders, shaking the girl and forcing her to look in her eyes.

"Listen to me, Kilala! It's not your fault, and it's none of our faults! It doesn't matter whose fault it is, and Kagome won't be getting any better if we just sit here moping!" Kanna shouted, and Kilala's eyes widened.

"Kanna's right," Kagura chipped up. "It doesn't matter anymore whose fault it was. Now all that matters is finding out who did it, and making them pay hell."

Before Kilala could open her mouth to respond, the sound of a door slamming was heard downstairs. All heads snapped in the direction of the sound, while Kanna slowly crept to the side of her bed, and reached below it. She pulled out a metal baseball bat and held it high. They could hear someone stomping up the steps, and loudly approaching the room. Everyone tensed as the footsteps stopped. The door was yanked open, and the light silhouetted the figure.

Kanna slowly lowered her bat and sighed with relief. It was just Sango. She looked most unaffected by the incident. Her brown hair had its same lush color and volume, there were still little bags under her eyes, and her eyes their normal brown. In comparison to the others, she looked fantastic. Kanna's light blonde hair was more pale than usual, her eyes red and puffy from a lot of crying. Everyone's eyes were red from crying.

"So, you got the call to?" Kanna asked, sliding the bat back under her bed. Kanna's room was painted black, with wood floors that shined. Her comforter was black with gray floral patterns, and small, round, rugs were laid across the floor. Sango didn't reply, she just silently closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of Kanna's bed. A tense silence fell on the room, and Sango impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, arms crossed. The silence stretched on. The brunette shot up.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Just because Kagome is gone, doesn't mean we have to act like a bunch of depressed llamas!" She shouted. She sat down, eyes narrowed, glaring at each person in the room in turn. Ayame awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Sango, we know it hurts, but, being angry won't help Kagome…" Ayame whispered. Sango's head snapped in her direction, and Ayame shied away from her gaze. Sango silently stood and closed her eyes. She exhaled sharply.

"Ayame, hallway, _now_." Sango growled. Ayame slowly rose and walked out in the hallway. Sango followed closely behind, and slammed the door behind her. Ayame stood there silently as Sango glared at her, her eyes filled with anger. The hallway stayed silent for what felt like hours, but in reality, Ayame knew it was only about three minutes. Sango walked forward until she stood directly in front of Ayame, and glared into the girls emerald green puffy eyes. Then, Sango cracked.

She threw her arms around Ayame and held the girl close. A sob wracked Sango's body, and she slowly sank to her knees, dragging Ayame with her to the floor. She cried into the girls shoulder as Ayame silently comforted her. The redhead embraced the weeping girl and rubbed her hand across Sango's back in a comforting, circular motion. She felt Sango's fingers dig into her shoulders and stab her skin, but she ignored the pain. Her friend needed her.

Sango wasn't like other girls. She lost her mother when she was four, which really hurt her. Sango had always been extremely close with her mother, they shared everything together. They were best friends, sisters even. Losing her meant Sango lost a part of herself. But she'd never let anyone else know that. Sango had vowed she'd never let anyone see her weak side, because she had to step up. During her mother's funeral, her face had remained close to stoic as she stayed close to comfort her father and brother. She never let either of them see the pain that was slowly destroying her inside. When she met Kagome, that door reopened. The girl had passed the walls Sango had put around herself, and melted the ice that had coated her heart. That was why Sango and Kagome were so close. With her mother's passing, Sango had an empty hole in her heart, a hole she thought no one could fill. But Kagome defied the odds and filled most of that whole. She knew she could never replace the strong bond that Sango had shared with her mother, but she was Sango's best friend. Sisters. Forever.

Other than Kagome, Sango didn't let many other people see this part of her. The part that she considered 'weak', the part that showed her tears. But Kagome had convinced her that Ayame was trustworthy, and wouldn't judge her. Overtime, the two had grown close, and Sango had come to trust Ayame. With Kagome out of commission, Sango felt like her world was caving in all over again. Just like when her mom died. Kokoa was like a second mother to her, Sango was at the Higurashi Shrine so much. Because Kagome's grandfather had made so much selling a real, and very expensive, charm, she even spent a lot of time at their beach house on Bone Eater's Island. Now, the one closest to her, might be gone. Forever. Just like her mom.

Sango cried even harder into Ayame's green sweater, seeping through to her purple tank top. Soon, tears slowly slid down Ayame's cheeks. Kagome had also meant a lot to her, a lot to everyone. And her incident had hurt so many. Kagome had told her friends once, long ago, that one of her dreams was to touch people's lives and help them to the best of her ability. That was just the type of person Kagome was. She had her flaws, and she let them show. She could be temperamental, bossy, even violent and snobbish. She knew about these imperfections, and she accepted them. She lived with them, tried to get people to look past them and see the good person she could be inside. The reason the girls known as her closest friends had even been brought together, was because she'd decided to bring that good person forth, show the people kindness, and take them to others they would be accepted among.

Slowly, Sango's body wracking sobs turned into soft sniffles and hiccups. She sighed deeply and Ayame placed a hand on either of her shoulders, and pulled the girl away to look at her. Sango's eyes were red and puffy from her weeping, and a small bit of mucus leaked from her nose. She wiped her right sleeve across her face and sniffed once. Ayame gave her a soft smile. It warmed her heart to know Sango had placed enough trust in her to let her see her like this, teary eyed and broken. But that's what friends were for, to fix those cracks, and put the pieces back together. And now, all of their friends would do just that for each other. But Sango would remain Sango, not showing the pain that tugged at her heart. Ayame's heart soared at the thought that only she and Kagome could share this with Sango. Only they could see her even at her weakest moments, and live to tell the tale. Ayame brushed one strand of hair behind Sango's ear, and the brunette offered a sad smile.

"You okay?" Ayame asked gently, looking straight into Sango's brown eyes. Her smile widened.

"Of course I'm fine! I'm not like you wimps, breaking down into tears!" Sango replied. Both girls were silent for a minute before breaking into fits of laughter.

"Really, though! How are you feeling?" Ayame asked seriously, a small smile decorating her features. Sango exhaled.

"You know the answer to that by now, Yame." Sango replied, turning away from Ayame. The girls smile fell, and she sat with her legs crossed, staring at the wall.

"I know it's hard, Sango. It's hard on all of us. But please, Kagome wouldn't like it if you shut down on us like this."

"It hurt, Yame. It hurt me a lot when I found her like that, I felt so…helpless. So alone." Sango lowered her head, and her hair fell about her like a curtain, shielding her from Ayame's sidelong gaze.

"You're an independent girl, Sango. You're strong, smart, attractive, and rebel sometimes. But you're a girl with a huge circle of friends that care about you and would do anything to help. I mean, look at us, we used to be the circle of five nobody messed with because they had to worry about you and Lala. And because we were sworn enemies of the populars. It hasn't been six months since we came to this school, and already, look at us! We're best friends with the populars! We're dating some of the populars! Do you know what Kagome told us before we started school that day? She said 'Girls, a lot of things are gonna change. I can feel it. And for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do we all part, we'll always be there for each other.' And you know what? She was _right_. A lot of things have changed. And the changes aren't just gonna stop. We have to embrace them, and live with them. And no matter what, you will always have me, Kagome, and the others to lean on and go to."

Sango lowered her head even more. She remembered clearly the morning before they walked into the school doors when Kagome had said that. Things were changing, and they weren't gonna stop.

"That's right, Sango. You've got all of us now, and no matter what, we're not leaving." Yura said. Sango's head snapped up. During Ayame's speech, the door had opened and the others had piled into the hallway. Sango smiled and stood, as did Ayame. Both girls made their way to the huge circle of friends and embraced every single last one of them. Apologies and confessions were made, tears were shed, and everyone moved forward. When the emotional moment was over, Kilala spoke up.

"Today, we came here as friends, looking for comfort. It hurts me so much to know that Kagome isn't here to see us like this, all embracing, all friends, all together. We all just apologized for every wrong we'd committed against each other, and every thing we've believed about them. We will put all this behind us. From now on, we will always be together. We will always be sisters, forever." Kilala's statement was met with wild applause from all of the girls.

"You know what? Let's all go to the hospital right now and visit 'Gome." Kanna suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how our old girl is kicking through this thing." Kagura replied, with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Let's call Jai and the guys. I think they'd want to be here." Ayame spoke up.

"Hey, speaking of the guys, where's Kohaku?" Yura asked, turning to Sango.

"At the hospital already. I dropped him off there. He wanted to make sure Rin was alright." Sango replied, shrugging it off. An awkward silence fell across the other girls.

"Are you…I mean…him and Rin…will Kohaku…will he be okay?" Kanna asked awkwardly.

"I think he'll be fine. Rin could use all her friends right now, and that includes Kohaku." Sango pointed out. She wasn't like the others. Rin and Sesshomaru had fixed their problems, and she had faith in her brother. He wouldn't try and make it any more awkward for the girl.

"Okay, if you say so." Kanna shrugged.

"I'll call Bankotsu. He can bring over Jai and Hakudoshi." Yura said. She took out her cell phone to call said boyfriend.

"I'll see if Koga can bring over Miroku and Shippo." Ayame suggested, also pulling out her cell phone.

"I call riding with Sango and Ayame!" Kilala announced, raising her hand.

"Well, Banks is bringing Jai and Hakudoshi. Kagura, I'm riding with you." Yura said, putting her cell phone back in her pocket.

"And since Koga is gonna take Miroku and Shippo, I'm still with Sango and Lala." Ayame announced, also placing her cell phone in her pocket.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Kanna announced, running down the steps. Kilala followed with Ayame close on her tail. Sango and the others followed at a slower pace.

Once outside, Sango stared up at the sky. The sun glared down at her, bathing her in its warmth. There were no clouds to block the cerulean sky, and the slight breeze that danced with her hair made smile. It was as if the sun was all she needed. A laugh escaped her lips and she sighed in contentment. With her eyes closed, it was as if Kagome was standing right beside her. And her mother.

"_The sky is pretty, isn't it?"_ Kagome's voice whispered to her left. The sun's warmth felt as though it was directly where Kagome's voice emerged from.

"_The sun's warmth is different to all. The warmer it feels to you, the more people love you. Whenever the sun is cold, take time to remember those you've lost, and you'll feel it warm your skin." _Her mother's voice whispered. Sango felt her throat tighten, but didn't stop the tears from silently flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. It felt like the sun was threatening to bake her from its warmth.

"Mom…" She murmured, her lips in a tight line, but even through that, she smiled. She smiled because she knew that even though she didn't let people show how she always felt, she was loved. Through her mind, she saw pictures of the people closest to her. Kohaku, her father, Ayame, Kilala, Rin, Kanna, Kagura, Yura, Miroku, Kagome, her mother…all of them. Even all of the guys, she realized she held them all close to her heart. And that they were all suffering from Kagome's condition.

It had been only a day since Kagome was attacked behind the bleachers, but it had felt like an eternity for those close to her. But now was everyone's time to come together and help heal each other until _she _was healed.

"Hey, Sango! You comin' or what?" Kanna called to her. Sango's eyes shot open and she looked at her closest friends, standing around the cars. They were all looking at her expectedly. Sango smiled at them and nodded, running over.

Yes, it had only been a day, but there was going to be a lot more pain to go through. But they all had each other. It would be hard, but they'd all get through it. Together.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Hands loomed over me, roaming my body, tearing away at my clothes. I was wearing sweaters, jackets, layers and layers of clothing. But it wasn't enough. With every layer that was added to my body, it seemed his hands just dragged more and more away. They touched my body, leaving invisible marks on me. It made my skin crawl.

I tried to move, to crawl away from his disgusting touch. Every attempt seemed futile. He hit me, dragged me back, held me in place…the pain surged through my body and my throat choked up, tears rushing down my cheeks. No…I couldn't make him stop. I couldn't fight it. I tried to thrash and fight him, to escape, to get away. His hands slapped me over and over, as they hungrily ran across my body. I felt him kiss my neck…then bite it. I cried out in pain and he slapped me even harder. I couldn't see him at all…just his hands roaming over me. As hard as I tried to look away, I couldn't bring myself to. His red eyes glared at me through the darkness, and I heard his chuckle ring through the empty space. He mocked me, called me names. While moving quickly and roughly, he'd had yet to remove my panties. It was as if this wasn't enough…taking what I valued most wasn't enough, he had to torture me through it. And I could tell he loved watching me suffer.

The only words I could understand was his threat. It rang through the air, and I knew he would live up to it if I defied him. And I couldn't take that chance. Then, the hands were gone, and the darkness slowly faded away. The red eyes narrowed at me, then widened in shock before disappearing completely. The light that was revealed was blinding, and I squinted through it. The silhouette of two figures emerged, and I struggled to see who it was. They came closer, and I curled into myself, trying to hide the revealed part of my body from them. Soon, I could tell from their build that one was a man and the other a woman. Within moments, they stood towering over me, and I gasped in surprise. It was my father and grandmother, Tanjiro and Midoriko. Tanjiro smiled down at me.

"Hey, Cupcake." He whispered. My mouth opened, but no words came out. I couldn't think of what to say. My father, who'd been dead for seven years, and my grandmother, who'd been dead for five years, were kneeling before me, running their hands through my hair, comforting me…but it all seemed so unreal. I was afraid to blink, because when I opened my eyes, they might be gone.

"It's okay if you're afraid, Kagome. Your sister Kikyo was a little…set off by our appearance as well." Midoriko said. That caught my attention.

"Kikyo? You visited…Kikyo?" My voice sounded dry and raspy. I quickly grabbed my throat in surprise. I didn't even recognize the sound that escaped my lips.

"Yes, we did. Which is why we needed to speak to you before you wake up." Tanjiro replied, running a hand through my hair idly.

"Wake up? What do you mean…wake up?" I whispered, after I cleared my throat a few times. I actually sounded a little like I remember it normally did, but I hadn't spoken before now in what felt like weeks. I desperately hoping that the hands, the darkness, and the piercing red eyes were just a terrible nightmare…and that my passed relatives were here as my guardian angels to chase the bad dreams away.

"You're asleep, Kagome. You passed out after your near rape, and are in the hospital." Midoriko explained. My heart dropped to hear it had really happened…that someone had touched my like that. It made me shiver, and I suddenly wanted a shower desperately.

"It was real…" I murmured. It was all I could think about. That he'd touched me. He'd tried to take something so close to me.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" Tanjiro whispered, pulling me close and holding me. I cried silently into his shoulder. I briefly remembered watching stories on TV about this happening to actual girl, and talking about how sad it was and how horrible it was that someone could to that to another person weaker than them. Now that it had…_almost _happened to me, I wanted nothing more than answers. To see the culprit charged for his crime…and to be with my family. My friends.

"But we needed to see you, sweetheart. Outside, Kikyo is waiting for you to wake up," Midoriko sounded slightly uncertain. I looked at her expectantly, trying to keep the surprise from the fact my sister Kikyo, the same one who'd spent much of her life trying to ruin mine, was in a room with my unconscious body. "And she needs you right now, just like you need Sango and the others. She needs you to accept her."

"Accept her?" I couldn't keep the shock from my voice. Accept her for what? As my evil twin sister, literally, who did nothing but try and make me miserable and ruin the best of things in my life? Who hated my guts for some unspeakable reason?

"Kagome, please, hear me out. Don't interrupt, but I need to talk to you about Kikyo," I stared at her for a long moment before silently nodding for her to continue. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Kikyo…is beautiful, talented, and special. But she's also very insecure. After her father died, she blamed herself. You'd always gotten the good attention…the most loyal friends. It was the lifestyle she'd wanted. She dared you to go out into the street and when Tanjiro caught you, you blamed yourself. You didn't want her to get in trouble, and even though you were only two minutes older, she looked up to you. Kikyo wanted to be like you. After the accident, she never thought anyone could just like her again, that she had to draw attention. So she tried singing, but then she found out you also had that talent. It drove the poor girl to madness. To her, everything she did, you did better."

I had to bite my lip to keep from interrupting. There was no way that was how Kikyo had been feeling. She hated me just because she hated me. Right?

"She sang, you sang better. She got a boyfriend first and kept him for years, while guy after guy pursued you, even if you didn't notice. A lot of the men she kissed and slept with behind Inuyasha's back wanted a chance at you, but settled for her. When Inuyasha wouldn't join the group of boys who slept with her, she thought something was wrong with her, She felt second best, unloved, unwanted, and unimportant. Your mother showered you with attention the moment Kikyo started coming home late at night, or not coming home at all. Of course she was worried, but Kokoa was in denial. She didn't want to believe one of her daughters was out sleeping with men as many times a normal person brushes their teeth. She felt she needed to do things extreme to get attention, even if it wasn't the type of attention she first wanted. The interest she attracted molded her into something she'd never intended to become, and changed her so much, she lost sight of who she really was. But Kagome, this is going to be the hardest part for you to believe.."

'_Oh yeah? Try me.._' I thought, rolling my eyes. There was nothing else Midoriko could say to me that could be more unbelievable than the other information she told me.

"Tanjiro and I talked with Kikyo. You've been unconscious, so you wouldn't know, but Inuyasha cut Kikyo's rope in the rock climbing exercise under Lady Kanade's orders. Kikyo fell to the ground and suffered a concussion and broken bones. While she was also unconscious, we talked with her, showed her what she did wrong…things like that. She listened to us, and changed her ways. When you wake up, she won't be the same Kikyo who fought with you and your friends in the locker room before yesterday's events started. She'll be the Kikyo Higurashi you remembered…the one you knew and loved before Tanjiro's death. Before she changed herself. It will be hard to accept, but she's going to start trying to be better, to get back on track."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I burst into fits of laughter, and grabbed my abdomen as it began to hurt, and I gasped from lack of oxygen. Even the notion that Kikyo could change made me laugh. It was impossible. She'd chosen a path for her life, and there was no way for that to change. I looked around, waiting for one of them to laugh with me, tell me it was all a joke. When they both remained silent, my laughs soon ceased. I looked at them expectedly, and I tried to ignore the disappointment and sadness in their eyes. I was starting to really worry now. Unwrapping my father's arms from around me, I quickly stood up, not sure which of them deserved my

attention more. I shot my head in Midoriko's direction, before looking right back at Tanjiro. After a long time of silence, I found the strength to speak.

"You're…serious?"

"As serious as a shark attack, Cupcake." Tanjiro replied, rising to his feet. I looked to Midoriko, who looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, Kagome, I know its difficult to believe. But Kikyo has just begun to make her effort for change, and she needs the most important girl to her to help her." Midoriko's voice was barely higher than a whisper, but I heard her clearly.

"Why me?" I asked. Why did Kikyo need me?

"Turn." Midoriko said simply. I stared at her for a moment, one eyebrow raised. Midoriko made a turning motion with her hand, and I did as she told me to. I gasped, bringing my right hand to cover my mouth. I was know standing on the bank of a riverbed. The river was crystal blue, reflection against rays of a sun. I looked up to the sky, but there was no sun. The sky glowed a bright blue, with what seemed to be accented colors. But definitely no sun. I looked back down at the river again, wondering if the reflection of the invisible sun was still there. It was.

"This world is different than yours, in many ways. Behold." Midoriko's voice sounded stronger, as she gestured to the river again. I looked in deeply and waited. Nothing happened, and I thought that perhaps after death, Mama Midoriko had officially lost it.

"Toss in a stone." Tanjiro ordered.

I looked around immediately and found a smooth, gray stone. It was shaped like an oval, and perfectly rounded. It fit neatly into the palm of my hand. Looking back at the river, I hesitated. The waters were calm and smooth, but I didn't want to disturb the peace. Finally, I decided it would be better if I just threw it in, and got this strange nightmare over with. I tossed it in gently, and watched as the stone quickly sank to the bottom of the river. The water rippled, and as the ripples grew wider, that small area began to glow bright yellow. As the water went still again, a scene began to play. I gasped as I saw Kikyo leaning her forehead on the trunk of a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Tears were running down her eyes, and her hair was slightly ruffled. She took a shaky breath and I listened as she poured her heart out into the tree.

"_I wish you guys could hear me. I'm sorry Kagome for trying to separate you and Inuyasha. I'm sorry I've been mean to you and have tried to sever the bond we have as twin sisters ever since dad died. I'm sorry Rin for hurting you and neglecting you. I'm sorry Inuyasha I was never faithful to you. I'm sorry I hurt you so much and kept you away from your true love. Mom…I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible daughter and…and I just wanna come home!" _Kikyo's sobs intensified.

I felt tears prick at my own eyes. I couldn't help it, I felt terrible for Kikyo. She sounded so sincere, so remorseful, I felt as though I had to believe her. It seemed hard to accuse her of faking it. She couldn't have acted so earnest in her heartfelt confession. I instantly felt a connection with my sister. I could feel her pain, and I fell to my knees from the power of it.

"K-Kikyo…" I whispered. I held my abdomen as tears rushed to my eyes. I could feel her physical and emotional pain, but this had never happened before. Through my blurry vision, I looked up at Midoriko, who looked back at me sadly. She was doing this to me.

"Don't you think this is enough?" Tanjiro asked her. I didn't look at him, but I narrowed my eyes to study Midoriko's reaction.

"No, I'm sorry. She needs to feel her sisters pain to understand her. I refuse to allow Kikyo to live in a world where, even though she's trying, she'll always be judged by her past. If nothing else, Kagome should be the one she reunites with first. Kokoa will re-accept Kikyo with open arms." Midoriko replied, looking down at me. I screamed in agony, hoping that would be enough to make her release her hold on me. It wasn't. In my mind, images of Kikyo's life passed, and I could feel her regret for everything wrong she'd done. It hurt, and I felt as though someone had stabbed my heart and was twisting the knife.

"Please, stop." Tanjiro begged her. I felt a hand on back, and knew he was there, wishing there was some way he could stop this.

Then, without warning, the pain vanished. As quickly as it had come, it just vanished. I gasped for air, trying to regain my breath. I raised my left hand to my breast and felt my rapidly beating heart slow to its normal rhythm. The throbbing in my head disappeared, as had the stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked up at Midoriko, and shakily rose to my feet. I almost fell when Tanjiro caught me, and held me steady until I felt confident enough to stand on my own.

"Kikyo…she's really changed, hasn't she?" I asked, holding one hand to my chest.

"Yes, she has. And she wants to be accepted. Will you be able to accept Kikyo, Kagome?" Midoriko asked, arching a brow. Tanjiro slowly walked away from me to stand at Midoriko's side. They both stared at me, and I could see the hope in their eyes. I lowered my gaze to the grass below my feet, which had instantly become extremely interesting to stare at.

Secretly, I was ecstatic about Kikyo's change. I missed my sister more than anything. Just the light of hope that I may get back the twin I used to know and love would be waiting for me when I woke up made my heart thud, made me eager to leave the peace and tranquility I felt in this world. It would be hard, but I know that in the end, it will all be worth it. I'll have back my sister, the one who I'd thought had died long ago in a car accident that took my father away. Knowing she was still alive, and waiting for me, make my heart soar. I wanted to be with her again, to have the fun I'd always dreamt of us having together. Being the Higurashi Trio she, Rin and I had always wanted to be. I felt as though my heart was whispering to me, telling me to take a chance and accept her, to follow the light of hope that burned like a flame within me. To accept her as I accepted Inuyasha. As I'd accepted Yura, Kanna, and Kagura. To welcome her with open arms as my sister, and my friend. My head shot up, and I stared Midoriko in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready to accept Kikyo for who she is."

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Why did you leave?" I whispered, absentmindedly running a hand through Kagome's tangled mess of hair. I wished for her to get up and respond to me, even if it was just to slap me and tell me to get the hell away from her. I felt my throat well up when she did nothing.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked. I narrowed my eyes, felling my anger rise at him. He seemed to be doing everything in his power to make me feel worse.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I snapped at him without turning around. I was already becoming used to the wheelchair, knowing my limitations. I'd even tried wheeling myself around the rooms. Beads of sweat ran down Kagome's forehead, and for a moment, her whole body cringed. She began to shake, and a whimper escaped her lips. I saw her hands tighten into fists and her own nails penetrated her palms, allowing small trials of blood to run from her hands onto the hospital bed sheets. Her teeth even bit into her lower lip, and blood ran down her chin and left a red trail down her neck and onto her hospital gown.

"Kagome!" I shouted, and Inuyasha rushed to my side, whispering words of comfort to the unconscious girl.

"Call the nurses!" Inuyasha demanded. As I went to touch the button on the remote on Kagome's bedside table, she suddenly stopped moving. Her mouth open, releasing her lip. Her hands loosened so that her nails barely touched her palm. She laid still, the rise and fall of her chest slowing.

"Is she alright?" I asked Inuyasha, as he examined Kagome.

"Yeah, she seems okay for the most part." He replied, slowly pulling up a chair and sitting down. I cast him a sidelong glance.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He turned to me.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I sighed.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'. I'm sorry I lied to you for the better part of our relationship, and I'm sorry I tried to force you to sleep with me. I'm sorry I always cheated on you, and I'm sorry I wasn't the girl you needed. And…I'm sorry I kept you away from her. That I ruined your friendship with her and the others, and that I tried to sabotage your team in the Battle of the Sexes, and that I tried to destroy the love between you and Kagome and that I kissed you, and I totally deserved you barfing on me, and that I'm a terrible person and that you can't trust me or believe me when I tell you that I've changed and that I've done so much to make you guys hate which is why I don't blame you for not trusting me and that I didn't love you as much as you ended up loving me!" I let out in one breath.

It felt like someone had lifted a large weight off my shoulders, and I felt much better apologizing to him. I waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, I slowly turned to look into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked back at me, and I could tell he was thinking deeply about something.

"You done?" He asked finally, ending the silence between us. I noticed how close our faces were, and how close our lips were. My breath came out shakily and I guess Inuyasha noticed as well, because he moved a little closer.

'_Is he testing me?'_ I wondered, looking at him. He moved even closer, our lips only inches from each other. I could feel his warmth breath on my face, and it danced on my cheeks. I resisted the urge to close the distance between our lips. I cast a sidelong glance at my sickly sister, and that was all the motivation I needed. I pulled away quickly and glared at him. He looked back at me, his eyes wide.

"You didn't try and kiss me.." Inuyasha whispered, his voice filled with shock and awe. I stared at him skeptically.

"You seriously thought I would?"

"It's proof." He replied simply, shrugging as he leaned back in his seat. I arched a brow.

"Proof of…?" I asked, waiting for him to finish my sentence. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"That you've changed." He answered. My mouth dropped open.

He believed me? He was convinced that I'd changed? I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled widely. I had never expected him to believe me so quickly. I thought it would take days, weeks, months, maybe even a year or so! But in those few minutes, by refusing him a kiss, something I'd _never _done before, he'd accepted me as a changed girl.

"_Told you he'd come around, Princess."_ Tanjiro whispered to me. My smile widened. I looked at Inuyasha for a long moment, before reaching out as best I could and wrapped my left arm around his neck, hugging him as best I could. I felt him slightly stiffen under me, before gently putting her hands around me.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I murmured into his ear, tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt his chest vibrate under me as he chuckled.

"Don't think I completely believe in you," He replied. I quickly released him and looked into his eyes, left hand on his shoulder. Had he lied to me? "I can tell you aren't the same as you were before you came her yesterday. But just because I can tell you've changed, don't think I'll accept you so quickly. I need to see some proof over time of your change." He explained. I nodded, that sounded fair. If our places were switched, I'd be the same way.

"But I'm ready to accept you, Kikyo." A new, weak voice said. Both my head and Inuyasha's quickly turned to Kagome's bed to see her large brown eyes staring back at us, a small smile on her lips.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Chapter 28! Ta-daa!**

**Aqua: Hope you all loved this as much as we love getting reviews from you!**

**Kelsey: Or being added to your fave's list!**

**Emma: Sorry it took so long to post this chappy, but homework piling up, quizzes, tests…I despise school.**

**Jazz: Who doesn't? Haha, anyway…I'm going through my newest anime phase, and I officially ****love**** Sailor Moon! And even though I never watched Sailor Stars, no dubs, then I don't watch, but I love SeiyaxSerena/Usagi!**

**Layla: Jazz is totally off topic…but that brings us to another topic. Please, guys, do everything you can to help us out! We're looking up websites and taking surveys and joining things to bring back Sailor Moon! FUNimation may get the rights to Sailor Moon from Toei, and if they do, they'll re-dub the whole season, including the never dubbed Sailor Stars! So come on guys, help us out, go to some websites, and vote!**

**Jazz: But hey, that's just something that I've become obsessed with doing! Anyways, lots of love to you guys for reading, and lots more love for reviewing. Till next time, R&R!**


	29. Alone in the Universe

**Chapter 29: Alone in The Universe**

**Disclaimer: I've said this for 28 chapters, but I'll say it again. I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha, in any way, shape, or form.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: And…we're back!**

**Layla: And ready for more reviews! BTW, the chapter title is the title of a song in Seussical the Musical. So, we don't own that either.**

**Aqua: Thanks you guys for reviewing last chapter! It made us smile to know you guys were happy with our change in Kikyo.**

**Kelsey: Yeah, honestly, we don't hate her. We just needed a main antagonist for the beginning. But now that she's trying to switch sides, fair warning, things will be heating up!**

**Emma: Now that Kelsey's given all that away, lets get on with the chappie! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I was beginning to find the silence deafening, but I didn't know how to break it. Nor did I have the heart to. It seemed wrong, talking while Kikyo and Inuyasha were inside with Kagome. But I couldn't help it. My sister, adopted or not, was in there, unconscious, partly beaten and nearly raped. Right there, in the same perimeter me and my friends had been. We may have shaken hands with, knew, saw, or competed with the man heartless enough to hurt defenseless Kagome.

I heard heels clicking own the hallway marble floor, and slowly looked up to see who it might be. The girls would be coming in packs, and Mom was already out here with me. When my eyes met the hazel brown eyes of my principal, I couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. I had yet to confront her to tell her that Kagome and myself could no longer compete in the Shikon Olympics. But her face did not hold the rage or resentment I expected to see. I say sympathy and sadness reflected in her gaze.

"Hello, Rin. Kokoa." Lay Kanade said, nodding to each woman respectively. She said nothing to the nurse retreating from the area to go check on other patients. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Airi look back and give my mother a small, gentle smile before continuing on her way. But my eyes stayed focused on Lady Kanade. I nodded back silently,

"Hello, Lady Kanade. Is there something I can do for you?" Kokoa asked. Lady Kanade tore her eyes away from mine for a moment and looked over my shoulder at my mom. A sad smile graced her lips and she shook her head.

"No, I just needed to speak to Rin here alone for a moment. Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Kanade asked.

"Alright. Rin, if you need me, I'll be down at the food court getting Kikyo something to eat." Mom informed me, placing a hand on my shoulder before walking past me. She nodded to Lady Kanade as she continued her way down the hall and turned a corner, disappearing from sight. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone with my principal, afraid she'd judge me for also dropping out of the competition when I wasn't physically hurt.

"Rin, are you alright?" Lady Kanade asked in a gentle voice. I couldn't help it. Ever since Kagome had come here the day before, I'd been holding in so much. I hadn't cried from the pain I felt in my heart at the sight of her, I hadn't screamed in anger that the person who did this had yet to be found, I hadn't done anything. I was starting to feel like my stoic boyfriend Sesshomaru, keeping a mask of apathy. I just felt as though I couldn't open up to anyone, like it would be wrong. But that was the first time anyone asked me if I was alright. My mom had just accepted my silence as my own way of dealing with the pain. It had only been 24 hours, and over that time, my emotions had built up far too much. Lady Kanade's question was all that I needed to explode.

"How the hell do you think I am? My sister was nearly raped by some fucking psycho and my other sister got a concussion! How am I supposed to feel? All peachy and cheery? Well, I'm not! I'm sad, and I'm pissed off and both my sisters are hurt and I can't do anything about it!" I snapped, shouting at the top of my lungs. I didn't care who heard me, I just needed to get the feeling out and off my chest. I'd held it back for too long. I gasped for air, feeling it refill my lungs. With every breath, some of the sadness ebbed away, and pain seeped in. I saw the sadness reflected in Kanade's eyes, and felt my anger spike. I had just poured out the hurt I had, and there was no retorting anger in her eyes. No hatred, no resentment, just sympathy. And I didn't want her pity. She took a shaky breath and my eyes narrowed, ready to hear whatever she had to say.

"I'm so sorry for Kikyo, Rin." She said at last. My irritation increased ten folds, and I didn't even let my thoughts process before the worlds tumbled out of my mouth.

"Kikyo? Kikyo? What about Kagome? Huh? She gave so much into helping the school for this stupid festival crap, and you don't give a damn about her, even if she looked up to you?" I retorted. Pain flashed into Kanade's eyes, and I couldn't help but feel good that she finally knew how I felt about the situation going on inside the closed hospital doors. Kanade looked away, and opened her mouth to respond. I crossed my arms and waited.

"Of course I care about Kagome. She had been a Saint helping with the festival. But I'm sorry for Kikyo, because it was my fault." She replied. My jaw went slack.

"What? What…what do you mean _your _fault?" I asked. She didn't look at me. "It was an accident, right?" She still wouldn't bring her eyes to meet mine. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath got shaky.

"It was an accident…_right?_" I tried again. She finally looked at me again and I felt a tang of quilt as I saw the hurt and regret in her eyes. As tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, I felt my heart freeze. She wouldn't have…she couldn't…she didn't…

"I'm so sorry, Rin." She replied, her voice cracking. And she reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. I shrank away from her touch, and glared at her.

"What did you do to my sister?" I asked, my voice so low it sounded like I hissed at her. She held her hand she tried to touch me with close to her, cradling it. She didn't respond.

"What the _hell _did you do to my sister?" I demanded, growling at her. I was certain I saw her shrink back at my voice. I'd never been so angry in my life…this woman, who I trusted, who me and my sister looked up to…may have hurt Kikyo. Kanade closed her eyes.

"I told Inuyasha to cut her line." Kanade confessed. I felt my blood run cold, and I froze. I couldn't bring myself to move from where I stood, and Lady Kanade reached out to comfort me. She laid one hand on my head and I hissed, pushing her away. Her touch had sent electrical shocks through me, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You…you…you _bitch!_ How could you? You could've fucking _killed her! _What the _hell _were you thinking?" I asked, yelling at her. I let the rage flow at her, ignoring the guilt in her eyes. I didn't feel any remorse towards her.

"She was getting the lines of the boys team! She got her team to do it, and I told Inuyasha to cut her line if she tried to cut his!" Kanade shouted back at me, losing her demeanor. I glared back.

"How can I believe you? After what you've done to her…how can I believe you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. She looked hurt at my comment, but I didn't care. What kind of principal almost tries to kill one of her students?

"You know Kikyo, Rin! Doesn't that seem like something she'd do?" She asked. I felt so angry to her at that moment, I had to resist the urge to lunge at her.

"Yes, it does. But she'd my sister. And she's a student. That does not justify you to do such a thing. She could've _died!_ What kind of principal does that?" I shouted. Kanade's eyes widened and pain reflected in them.

Then, she narrowed her eyes at me again and stepped close to me. I stepped back. Again, she silently stepped close, and I retreated further. The process went on until I felt my back hit something cold and hard. I glanced over my shoulder and saw it was the wall on the far side of the hall. I felt Kanade's warm breath on my face, and my anger was replaced by my fear of the woman before me. I'd never seen such anger in her eyes, and it made me feel suddenly very weak and very small. The courage I'd had when I snapped at her disappeared in a flash, replaced by fear.

"I am tired of you right now, Ms. Higurashi. Your sister has ruined my schools reputation, and I refuse to stand for it. And I'd prefer you remember who here is the adult, and who is the child. If you step out of turn like that again, there will be serious consequences." Her voice was softer than a whisper, and her face just looked angry. But her voice was menacing. Before I could stammer out a reply, she turned heel and left me there.

I felt my knees go weak and I sunk down to the ground, staring at the marble tiles before me. I heard more footsteps, but refused to look up. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't face anyone right now, they couldn't see me in such a weak state. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of casual brown shoes stop next to me, but I didn't want to look up, even if they weren't the same black heels Kanade had been wearing. A long moment of silence passed, the person above me staying as silent as I was. I heard them shift and saw them fall to one knee. Still, I would not look up at them. Hopefully, they'd just leave me be.

Apparently, they wouldn't. One hand gently grabbed my chin and my heart skipped a beat. Who was this person, and who did they think they were? I wanted to angrily shake them off, or shout at them and make them leave. But I was emotionally and physically drained, to weak to fight them off. I just hoped what happened, or almost happened, to Kagome wouldn't happen to me. The person slowly made me turn to face them, and I closed my eyes tight. Maybe if I refused to see them, they'd go away. Or they may even just disappear, turning out to be a figment of my imagination. I could only hope…

"Rin, please, look at me." The voice pleaded. I let out a silent gasp. I knew that voice anywhere. Over a month ago, that voice had been like a light in the darkness for me. It had made me smile, made me laugh, and stopped the tears from flowing. I danced with them, sang with them, loved them. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed into the gentle brown eyes that had, at one time, flowed with love for me. Similar to how they were now.

"Kohaku…" I whispered.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Yes, can I please get a salad with that? Low fat Italian dressing, please?" I asked, pushing a stray strand of my short, curly black hair behind my ear. I smiled politely at the cafeteria woman, who returned a small smile.

"So, Nurse Kokoa, what brings you here today?" The woman asked. I lowered my eyes and sighed.

"Etsuko…do you remember my daughters?" I asked, reaching through my black purse to find my wallet.

"How could I forget? Kikyo, Kagome, and little Rin. Its been a long time since I've seen those girls. How are they?" Etsuko replied, totaling up the price for the food I'd ordered.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Kikyo fell off a rock climbing wall…and she suffered a near concussion. But Kagome…my dear Kagome…she was…almost raped at her school. Beaten and raped." I choked out, sighing. I had to fight back the tears threatening to overflow at just thinking about my daughters conditions. And knowing poor Rin was taking all of it in silence just broke me even more.

"Oh no…Oh Kokoa, is there anything I can do? Anything you need?" Etsuko asked, placing one hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"No, Etsuko, I'm fine. But thank you for offering. How much do I owe you?" I asked, trying to keep the sadness I was feeling from my voice. Etsuko looked at me as if she didn't believe me, but shrugged it off.

"None, sweetheart. It's on the house this time." She replied. I felt my mouth open wide.

"Oh, but Etsuko, I couldn't!" I objected, but Etsuko just shook her head at me.

"Think nothing of it, Kokoa." She replied.

"But…but I couldn't possibly…" I stammered out. Her eyes narrowed at me and I stopped talking immediately.

"Now you listen here, Kokoa. You are _not _going to pay for this small little salad. Now, I want you to take this to you daughter, and think nothing of it. Do you understand?" Etsuko looked deep into my eyes, and I couldn't help but give in. She'd been my friend for years here at Shikon Hospital, and I wasn't going to bother fighting with her over the salad.

"Thank you, Etsuko. You're too kind." I replied smiling at her. She waved me off and gave me the salad. We exchanged goodbye's and I headed to the exit. Looking out the large window as I walked, I saw a familiar looking navy blue truck. I waited a moment until it parked, trying to see who would exit the vehicle. After a moment, the truck came to a stop in the lot and the drivers door opened.

Out stepped Sango, and she slammed her door shut. I saw her yell something to those in the vehicle, but I couldn't tell what she was saying from where I was. The passenger door opened and Ayame came out. Then followed Kilala. The girls said something to each other before heading to the entrance, none of them noticing me. I smiled to myself, grateful that my daughter had such good friends to come and visit, and I turned, wanting to give Kikyo and the girls some time to talk.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I stared at the brown eyes of my twin sister. I could see my reflection in their depths, and felt the love and happiness in her aura in waves. I sat speechless for a long time, aware of Inuyasha's hand on my own, but neither of us made a move to reach out to her. Kagome chuckled at the shocked look on our faces, but her chuckles soon turned to violent coughs. That broke Inuyasha out of his trance.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, reaching out to her, helping her sit up. Kagome nodded as her coughs subsided, and managed another weak smile for us, even though I could tell this one was mostly directed at Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Have you really been here all along?" She asked, her voice weak and raspy. I couldn't help but cringe. But neither she nor Inuyasha were paying me any mind.

I didn't care though, this was their moment. They were so in love, you could see it reflected in both their eyes. It almost brought tears to my eyes, looking at how much they loved each other. Inuyasha and I had never looked at each other like that. There'd never been that much love. I felt my heart sink as guilt took over, and I thought about how I'd done everything in my power to keep them apart. I felt tears pool in my eyes and angrily wiped them away, not wanting to break the moment between Kagome and Inuyasha. I didn't want Kagome to see me like this and worry. Especially not with her in this condition.

Well screw that plan.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Kagome asked me, tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha. I saw his body visibly tense, and I sighed.

"I'm fine, Kagome. But it should be _me_ asking if _your_ alright." I replied, gesturing to each of us in turn. One thing I can say about my sister I was proud of, she was no fool. She knew I was right handed, and narrowed her eyes at the fact my right hand was hidden between my legs, as bet I could get it, and that I was gesturing with my left hand. Then she glanced over my shoulder and noticed the kin of chair I was sitting in. Her eyes widened as she looked at the wrap around my skull.

Yep, my sister's smart. Maybe a little _too_ smart.

"Kikyo, what happened to you?" She asked me, her brown eyes that were normally so gentle baring into mine with a certain ferocity that sent chills down my spine.

"I'm fine Kags, really. There's nothing to worry about." I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't pry. How wrong I was. My sister cared about others too much not to pry.

"Nothing to worry about? Your in a wheelchair with cast and gauze! Of course that means something happened," Then, Kagome seemed to notice something and she stopped mid-sentence. Her gaze went to her boyfriend. "Inuyasha, what do you know about this?"

Okay, it was official. My sister was way to smart for her own good. One would've thought injuries like that would knock out a few brain cells, but nothing was gonna stop Kagome from getting to the bottom of this. Not even a pudding cup.

I saw Inuyasha visibly tense at her words. I tried to seem clueless, but Kagome ha me all figured out. Even if I didn't completely understand her, she seemed to understand me. A tense silence fell on the room, and Kagome's gaze flickered between myself and Inuyasha multiple times. I could feel her irritation.

"You know something, Inuyasha. What happened to me sister?" She demanded, raising her voice as high as she could. Which wasn't much, actually. It sounded like her normal voice, just still dry. I tried to take her mind off of the situation at hand.

"Pudding cup?" I offered, grabbed the small treat off her bedside table and extending it to her, a forced smile on my face. She narrowed her eyes at me, and I frown, shrinking back. Obviously, this situation was about to get a lot more uncomfortable. Which seemed highly impossible.

"Inuyasha, what are you not telling me?" She asked, her voice low and menacing. I gulped, suddenly feeling extremely sorry for the poor guy, put on the spotlight by his sickly, and yet still terrifying, girlfriend.

"Kagome…" He began, his voice trailing off. Kagome's eyes narrowed further.

"Inuyasha. Tell me." She demanded.

"Kagome, please…" He silently begged. We both knew Kagome would be furious if she found out.

"Tell me."

"I…I can't."

"Why can't you?" Kagome hissed out, an that when it hit me.

Inuyasha was not only afraid to tell Kagome what happened because of her reaction, but also because of mine. He thought when I fell unconscious, I'd forget about him cutting my line. He didn't know I knew. And he was afraid of what I'd think of him when I found out.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, he turned to me, and looked down at me, sympathy reflecting in his eyes. Sympathy and uncertainty.

"What?" He asked. I knew he didn't mean it in an angry tone, so I brushed it off. That would be something to talk to him about later.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I know. Tell her." I said softly, and his eyes widened with shock. I gave him a small smile and nodded to affirm my words, and he sighed. Slowly, he turned back to Kagome who had watched the interaction silently.

"Kagome…Kikyo was climbing the rock wall. And…I cut her line. She fell hard on the ground, and we had to rush her here." Inuyasha confessed, and for a moment, Kagome said nothing. That moment turned to five minutes, which felt like it turned into an hour, but still, Kagome stayed silent. Finally, she shook her head as she broke out of her trance and looked at Inuyasha with disbelieving eyes.

"You…you cut her line?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I thought she'd fall on the trampoline. I didn't expect her to hit the ground…" Inuyasha objected, his voice barely above a whisper.

"But…you cut her line…" Kagome repeated.

"I know Kagome, but I really didn't expect her to-"

"Get out." Kagome interjected, her eyes hardening.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, this time, his voice didn't sound angry. It sounded shocked.

"I said, 'get out'. _Now_." Kagome hissed at him. Inuyasha slowly took a step back.

"Kagome, please, I'm sorry." Inuyasha begged. He seemed at a loss for words, unsure what else to say to appease her. I wanted to interject and defend Inuyasha.

"_No, Kikyo. This is their moment."_ Midoriko's voice rang through my head before I could open my mouth, so I sat quietly.

"I don't care. Get out."

"But, Kagome-"

"No! Get out! I don't care what you have to say! Get out! I never want to see you again, Inuyasha!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at him. Inuyasha apparently got the hint and hurried out the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Tears silently fell down Kagome's cheeks as she watched him go, an she hung her head. I felt so terrible for her, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"_Lighten the mood_." Tanjiro advised. I narrowed my eyes at his voice.

"_How?"_ I demanded inwardly, confident they'd hear me.

"_What was the last thing you said to Kagome?_" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. Even dead, my father still tried to make someone feel better in his own way. But I had a feeling he was right. So, I put on a small smile and cleared my throat. Slowly, Kagome lifted her head and brought her gaze to mine. I smiled sadly at her before extending my hand.

"Pudding cup?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"And _I'm _telling you it _is _visiting hours!" Kilala shouted at Ayame. I rolled my eyes. We'd had yet to even enter the hospital, because these two couldn't stop arguing.

Honestly, they'd been arguing ever since we'd gotten into my truck! Non stop, over nothing that mattered! First, they'd argued over whose hair was softer. Then who was closest to Kagome. Then who hated Kikyo most. Then whose boyfriend was cuter, who in my opinion was definitely Shippo, and then whose favorite color was better. When we were getting out of the truck, they started arguing the long time battle of which was better: Waffles or pancakes. That was where I drew the line. Because one, nothing was better than pancakes, and when Ayame argued waffles was better, I kind of snapped. Second, my head would explode any minute from their useless fighting.

"Well, _I _say-"

"Will you two, _please,_ shut up!" I shouted, wheeling on the both of them. They both shrunk back at the intensity of my anger and irritation.

"Sorry, Sango." They both whispered, their voices soft and meek. I smiled inwardly with self satisfaction at the fact I could make them cower so easily. It was kind of entertaining looking at their wide and somewhat fearful eyes.

"Good. Now get up, and let's go." I said, turning away and walking towards the entrance.

"Yes, Sango." They both replied, eyes downcast. I let a small, sinister smile grace my lips as I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, smiling up at me through her thin framed glasses. She absentmindedly tucked one lose strand of red hair behind her ear as I smiled back at her.

"Yes, um, I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi's room." I replied, sorting out thoughts in my mind. I wondered vaguely if I could request now that all of my friends would be allowed in at once.

"Higurashi? Hmm, let's see," She said, typing madly on her computer and scrolling down a screen, her eyes darting back and forward. "Hmm, Kikyo Higurashi…oh, here it is! Kagome Higurashi, room 360. Do you need me to tell you where that is?"

"Wait, did you say _Kikyo _Higurashi? She's here as well?" I asked, shocked at the news. I had no idea Kikyo was in the hospital.

"Yes, she is. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's Kagome's sister. I just didn't know she was here. Anyways, where's Kagome's room?"

"Room 360. Just go up that flight of stairs, or take the elevator, third floor, an then make two rights, a left, and her room is the 8th down that hall."

"Alright. 360. Up three, double rights, and a left. Got it. Thank you." I smiled at her, bowing my head ever so slightly. She smiled back at me and I turned, walking towards the elevator on the far side of the hall. I heard soft footsteps and glanced over my shoulder. It was just Ayame and Kilala, silently arguing with each other again over something they didn't want me to hear about. Probably didn't want me to get angry again.

Turning back, I sighed at them. But then I couldn't help but smile. Sure, they had their quirks, but they were my friends and I loved them. And no one could ever replace them. They were like family, and you know what they say: You can't pick and choose your family. But I did, and I didn't regret a thing about it.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it. Even if my smile was small and gentle while his was sincere, I just couldn't bring much happiness to my face. Not the way I was feeling. But his being here was like bringing a light to me in a dark place, just like it had always been with him. I always felt comfortable with him, like he was trustworthy. Even after how I'd hurt him, he still wanted to know me, still wanted to be my friend, still didn't hate me. Not like I thought he would.

"You okay?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked into his earnest brown eyes and felt my smile grow.

"I've seen better days." I replied, shrugging, trying to box up my emotions again. But it was just like before, even when I was silent, I couldn't hide anything from Kohaku. The smile on his face quickly vanished, replaced by an upset frown.

"Rin, how are you _really?_" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't bring myself to. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Really? I don't know. I'm sad about Kagome and Kikyo, I'm pissed off at Lady Kanade, but also kind of afraid of her, I'm irritated they haven't found who hurt Kagome, and now…well, this is the first time I've actually smiled today." I confessed, looking into his eyes, expecting to see disappointment, anger, or even disgust. But all I saw there was love and compassion, and it was so strong, I had to lean my hands on the marble to floor to keep myself steady.

"What made you smile?" He asked, and I could hear the hope evident in his voice. It felt wonderful with him, just like it had during the time we'd been together. It felt so right. And I couldn't break his heart again, but I didn't want to. He wanted the truth, all he ever wanted was for me to be completely honest with him. And I would.

"You did." I replied, and I couldn't stop what happened next. My brain was telling me I'd regret it, that it was a huge mistake, but my heart whispered that it was right, to take the chance. So I did.

I leaned forward, closing the distance between us. Kohaku was obviously shocked by my bold action, but his shock quickly faded when he returned my kiss. Hesitantly, he licked his tongue across my lower lip, asking for access to my mouth I was eager to grant. Our tongues battled for dominance, but in the end, I let him win. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked their way to my waist. I was beginning to feel weak from the lack of oxygen, but I didn't care. Not with Kohaku. I wasn't ready to break the kiss, I didn't want to.

But apparently, Kohaku really needed to breathe, so he gently pulled me away from him before gasping for air. I looked back at him, searching his eyes for regret, hurt, disgust, anger, anything. But all I found was love. For me.

"Kohaku…how do you feel about me?" I whispered, without moving my hands from around his neck. It actually took a lot of self control not to press my lips to his again, but I had to know.

"Rin…I love you." He replied, but that was when the hurt filled his eyes. At first, I was confused. Why was he so upset? He just told me he loved me.

"Kohaku…what's wrong?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes. His eyes hardened, and I realized he wasn't really upset at me.

"Sesshomaru." His voice was so low, so full of emotion, it sounded like a growl.

That was when it hit me. Sesshomaru, my boyfriend. Sesshomaru, the reason I ever went out with Kohaku. Sesshomaru, the reason I left him. Sesshomaru. It had all been because of him, and I wasn't sure if that made me feel good or bad.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He whispered, placing his hands on my own and bringing them from around him. Slowly, he stood up and turned from me. Once my brain had registered what was happening, I stood on shaky knees and reached out to him, grabbing his arm. Kohaku tried to shrug me off, but I tightened my grip on him.

"Please, don't leave…" I begged, my voice cracking. He couldn't leave me. He couldn't. I already felt so alone, my sisters had been near death, my mother was out, my principal and once role model hated me, and I had no idea where my friends were…Kohaku was all I had right now. I didn't want to go back to the empty despair of being alone.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I have to." He replied. Again, he tried to shake me off but I wrapped my arms around him from behind and laid my head on his back. I wished he'd stay, and I was willing to try just near anything to make him stay. I felt him stiffen below me, and I hugged him closer.

"Please don't leave me, Kohaku. Please…" I whimpered, and I felt him tense again. Slowly, he turned in my arms, and stood stiff for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. Laying my head on his chest, I sighed softly in contentment. I snuggled closer into him and breathed in the scent that was Kohaku.

It wasn't like being with Sesshomaru. With him, I was always reminded of his betrayal…and sometimes it hurt that he was always so secretive and quiet, that he didn't even trust me enough to reveal to me how he felt. And at times, it seemed like he just didn't care about my views. But that was what hit me the most. Some of the things I hated about him…made me love him. His quite and indifferent attitude had drawn me to him, his gorgeous amber eyes could have me swimming for miles with no end. When he did display affection for me, it would be behind closed doors, when no one else could see us. As if he were embarrassed for others to watch us. But those moments were filled with passionate kisses and warmth.

Being with Kohaku was totally different. He never kept secrets from me, and he always cared about what I had to say. Whenever I was with him, I felt warm all over. I always felt safe, as if the world couldn't possibly hurt me as long as I was with him. He was completely honest with me, and he always wanted me to be the same for him. And his eyes…they were never cold or indifferent, you could always read into Kohaku's soul through his eyes. And whenever I looked into their brown depths, all I ever saw was love, directed at me and only me. When we had been together, he never cared about what others said. I was all that ever mattered to him. If anyone thought us being together was wrong, Kohaku ignored them. All for me.

He kissed me in public, held my hand, hugged me…he was always there for me. Always a person to come to when I was in pain, but I always felt so guilty that I could never completely return his affections. I felt something for Kohaku, but even I didn't know how to classify it. He made me smile and made my heart soar. Just being with him made the world seem bright even in the darkest of hours.

"Kohaku, I…" I began, but I was interrupted by the sound of shoes scraping across the hallway floor. My blood ran cold. Was it Lady Kanade again? There was no way I could speak to her again, not without releasing all of my feelings. Kohaku didn't seem to hear the sound and continued stroking my hair softly.

"Kohaku?" The voice asked. I felt my skin go pale and Kohaku's hand froze mid-stroke. He tensed and I wasn't sure whether to bury my face in his chest or release him quickly. I decided the first one would be better.

Sango continued to approach and I sighed, hoping she wouldn't be able to see me. Kohaku kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair one last time before squeezing me even closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." He murmured and I tightened my grip around him. I didn't blame him for this at all, but I was afraid to speak. Hopefully, Sango would just leave us be, but I'd known the girl since I was three years old. She loved her brother to death and would sooner risk her own life that let anyone hurt him, physically or emotionally.

"Kohaku, what're you doing?" She asked, her voice soft and hesitant. Kohaku froze on me again but didn't answer her. I moved my head back slightly and looked up at his shoulder just in time to see Sango put her hand on his shoulder and yank him away from me. My hands gripped at air and I stared at Sango who looked between me and Kohaku with wide eyes.

"Sango, please…" He began, not sure what to say to his sister. I saw his cheeks tint pink and I felt my own face warm up. I hadn't realized, but my lips had been against Kohaku's shirt, and now my lipstick had a perfect stain on his baby blue, button up shirt.

"Rin…what were you two doing?" Sango asked, and I couldn't help but wince. Her voice was soft, but I also heard the worry. She loved my like a sister, I knew, we'd been best friends for eleven years. And now here she was, watching me, and I'd never felt more afraid of her. I loved Sango dearly, and she loved me, but she loved Kohaku so much she couldn't stand anyone who hurt him. And I'd broken his heart. She'd never approve if she knew of what had transpired here.

"Sango, I'm so sorry-" I began, but was interrupted by the glare she sent my way.

"What were you two doing before I came here?" She asked again. Kohaku sighed.

"Look, Sango, it's not Rin's fault." He said. I grimaced at his lie. _I'd _kissed _him_. _I _was the one at fault. He shouldn't be taking responsibility for something that wasn't his fault, and I couldn't take him taking the blame from my actions.

"Sango, he's lying. He…he came here to comfort me and I got caught up and we kissed. And then he felt guilty and was going to leave but I didn't wanna lose him 'cuz I felt like he was all I had left so I made him stay and we hugged and then you showed up." I confessed, taking a deep breath of air. Kohaku looked at me with sad eyes, and I could see he was shocked I'd taken the blame. But it was only right. It was my fault, and I was going to take the responsibility for it.

"Rin…" Sango whispered, unsure how to react. She was torn between the love she felt for her brother and the love she felt for one of her closest friends. I sighed.

"I'm sorry if you don't think it was right, Sango. And Kohaku, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I don't regret what I did." I said, and I turned to go back to Kagome's room, only to be confronted by narrowed amber eyes.

"Rin…" He whispered. I froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? How much had he _seen_?

"Inuyasha…" I heard Sango murmur behind me. My day just felt like it got a lot worse.

"Rin, what's going on out here?" The silver haired boy asked, ignoring Sango's and Kohaku's presence. I felt my knees go weak, but I refused to show it. Taking a deep breath, I looked Inuyasha in the eye…the same eyes of Sesshomaru. I could see his judgment, feel his disappointment, and my confidence flew out in a single breath.

From behind me, I could feel a certain warmth, and I identified it immediately. It was Kohaku. He'd moved closer to me, and without words, without touching me, I could feel his support. He was there for me. No matter what Inuyasha would say, he would still be there for me. I sighed before taking a shaky breath.

"Kanade was here…and…I broke down when she left…and then Kohaku came, and…and I kissed him." I said at last, I bowed my head, waiting for judgment. I waited to hear Inuyasha call me a cheating whore, to hear Sango say she was sickened, to hear Kohaku say he never wanted to see me again. Just thinking of the last one made my heart break a little. I couldn't bare if Kohaku told me he never wanted to have anything to do with me again. I could already feel myself falling into a deep black hole of depression, being once again without once of my closest friends, feeling a little more a-

"You'll have to tell him yourself." Inuyasha's voice cut into my thoughts. I looked at him strangely.

"W-what?"

"Sesshomaru. You'll have to tell him about this yourself." He explained, before turning and walking away. I looked after him, feeling tears pool in my eyes. I'd have to tell Sesshomaru…and it might've been easier if Inuyasha had told him. I knew they didn't really get along…but that way Sesshomaru may not have believed him. He may have shrugged it off. Now…I just wasn't sure.

"Are you gonna be okay, Rin?" Sango asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped at her touch, and looked over my shoulder at her gentle brown eyes. They looked just like _his _eyes. I silently nodded, and she bit her lower lip. I could tell she thought I was lying, but then again, I was. I saw her shove her tongue into her cheek before nodding, forcing a smile, and knocking gently on Kagome's door before opening it. Ayame and Kilala followed, looking back at me with sympathetic glances.

I stood there, again, alone. Or so I thought. Two arms slithered around my waist and pulled me back, pressing my back against a firm, muscular chest. I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks and my mouth opened a tad in a small O. I firmly snapped it shut when I felt Kohaku put his chin on the crown of my head. I gently laid my hands on top of his and leaned back into his warm embrace. He kissed to top of my head and I felt my lips tug up in a small smile.

"No matter what may happen, Rin, no matter how _he_," I didn't fail to notice how his voice was laced with venom at even mentioning Sesshomaru, despite the fact it wasn't by his name. "Or Sango, or any of the others may feel or treat you…I'll _always _be there for you."

I didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes and down my cheeks. I felt a few land lightly on the back of my hand and then trail down onto the marble floor. I snuggled deeper into his embrace, and through the tears, I still felt the small smile on my face grow. I sighed lightly.

The door to Kagome's room popped open and an enthusiastic Kilala popped out, a smile wide on her face, and fresh tears in her eyes.

"Hey lovebirds, get in here! Kagome's awake!"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I tried to keep up a happy and calm façade, but even after all we'd been through, Kikyo knew me too well.

"Pudding cup?" She offered, and I couldn't help but smile. Even through all that had just happened with Inuyasha, I felt a light giggle slip through my lips. I felt my smile slowly vanish and I narrowed my eyes, not at her, but at the idea of what Inuyasha did to her.

"I'm so sorry, Kikyo…" I whispered, looking down at the pudding cup in my hand. I couldn't bring my self to eat the creamy chocolate treat. Just thinking about the pain Kikyo must have gone through made my stomach twist. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're sorry? _You're sorry_? Kagome, I'm sorry for putting you through hell for seven years." She replied, placing one hand over mine, a gentle smile on her lips. I smiled back at her.

"And I forgive you, Kikyo." I said, and I watched her eyes widen. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out for what felt like a whole five hours. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"But…why?" She asked, her hoarse a horse whisper. I felt my smile grow.

"Because, Tanjiro and Midoriko showed me what you've been through. And honestly, I couldn't be more proud. You're _trying_ to change, and even though I know that its gonna take a while, I'll be by your side the whole time, helping you." I promised. Tears filled her eyes and she leaped onto the bed, despite her broken arm and leg. She wrapped her one good around my neck and the less than good one was on my waist. She buried her face into my collarbone and cried. Slowly, I ran a hand through her raven locks, and I smiled softly to myself.

It had been less than a day. Maybe a three hours, maybe, or probably, less, since Kikyo had first woken up. And only what felt like a total of ten minutes since I'd been awake. But in that time, Kikyo hadn't been the Kikyo I've known for seven years. She'd been more…gentle, understanding. She didn't butt into the interaction between Inuyasha and I, and she did what she could to cheer me up. She hadn't even tried to kiss Inuyasha…something I haven't seen her do since we'd started dating! I was honestly impressed…but at the same time, I knew this was just the beginning. To make Kikyo do a whole 360 degree change, it was going to take time, patience, and a lot of support. It wouldn't always be this easy, but I was prepared to take that step with her. I'd help my sister in any way I knew how, because despite all she'd done to me in the past few years, I still loved her. She was my sister, and no matter what, I'd always love her. We were twins, we'd been together before birth, and we'd be together in life. Even if I had to stand by her side for the rest of forever, I would. No matter what the cost.

That was why I'd be there for her. Because she was my sister, and this was a tough spot in her life for her. And even if the rest of the world abandoned her, I'd still be there. So even if it was just the two of us, we'd both be alone in the universe, with just each other to depend on, just each other to believe in. And honestly, I think I'd be okay with that.

The door quickly opened and Kikyo jumped up and both of our heads shot to the door as we heard a shocked gasp.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: And, finally! Chapter 29 is done!**

**Layla: Can I get a woot woot?**

**Aqua: Woot to the woot!**

**Kelsey: Anyways, thanks a lot guys for reading and reviewing! We love you all!**

**Emma: But you know what would make us love you more? See that button right there? Down some…down some…the right…more to the right…no, too far! To the left…left…up a bit…right…down some…okay, you know what? Just look for the blue button that says review! Yeah, you see that button? Click it! That's right, click it! Then, when it pops up, type what you think about us and the story, and then hit 'Add story to favorites' and then hit submit! That's it! Thanks!**

**Jazz: Haha, well, hope you all lovie the chappie like we lovie reading your reviews! Lots of love, R&R!**


	30. Acceptance

**Shikon High for the Performing Arts**

**Chapter 30: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have said I don't know Inuyasha for 29 chapters.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

***=I don't speak your language!**

**Jazz: Super sorry for the long wait!**

**Layla: Yeah, we've been kind of busy.**

**Kelsey: Busy with Sailor Moon stuff!**

**Emma: You're not supposed to tell them that, stupid. Ignore the gothic hippie!**

**Kelsey: You wanna go?**

**Emma: Bring it on!**

**Aqua: Both of you, shut up!**

**Jazz: Honestly…anyways, sorry again for the wait, hope you all lovie the chappie!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Sango, I-" I began, fearful of the look of anger in my friend's eye. Itwasn't unusual for Sango to instantly become angry at the presence of Kikyo, but for once, I did not support her.

"Get away from her." Sango said angrily. Kikyo looked at me her lips parted and eyes wide and fearful in a silent plea. I closed my mouth and shook my head. At her sister's reassurance, Kikyo apparently regained some confidence and turned back to face Sango.

"Sango, she's my sister, and I won't-" I began.

"Get the hell away from her." Sango growled. I wanted to leap up and tell her she couldn't talk to my sister that way. I couldn't leap up, but I could still stop the horrid confrontation that was sure to come. I did my best to sit up and narrowed my eyes at Sango.

"Sango, you're my best friend and I love you, but I won't let you talk to my sister like that!" I exclaimed. Kikyo turned to me, fear and appreciation in her eyes. She was obviously afraid of being judged by others so soon.

"Since when have you considered her your sister?" Sango snarled. I honestly didn't like where this was going, but I had to stay strong. For myself and for Kikyo.

"Kikyo has _always _been my sister, and she always will be. And as my best friend, I'd hope you'd be able to accept me _and _my family." I replied calmly, shocked at how strong my voice sounded.

"I accept your mother, Rin, your grandfather, and Sota. What I will not accept is that slut beside your bed!" Sango objected, and I finally snapped. I officially had enough.

"Sango, shut up! Kikyo is my sister, my twin sister, and you're my best friend, and I refuse to have you talk about her like that! Especially with her standing in the room! She's not the same girl you knew Sango, and if I can accept that, I want you to accept it too. She's my family, and I love her. And…if you can't live with that…then that's your problem." I said at last. Sango looked at me in shock.

"Kagome…we've always been together against Kikyo. We were Higurashi and Taijiya, the Devastating Duo. We always had each others back, especially against Kinky-hoe. How hard did you hit your head? What happened to the Kagome I know?" Sango asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. I saw Kikyo's shoulders droop from guilt, her eyes filled with unshed glistening tears. I comfortingly put my hand on her knee cap the best I could.

"Kikyo, please, could you give Sango and I a moment?" I asked softly, and Kikyo nodded, turning to wheel herself out just as the door opened again. This time, Kilala and Ayame walked in.

"Kagome, you're awake!" Ayame exclaimed, not noticing the other Higurashi sister who looked to me in confusion. I opened my mouth but it was soon filled with red hair as Ayame wrapped me in a tight hug. I choked on the red mass, trying to get my friends attention.

"Hey…'Yame…nice to…see you too…" I coughed out through her hair. Ayame leaned back and smiled widely at me, her emerald green eyes shining.

"Nice to see me? It's amazing to see you! You're awake! You're alive! You're seriously here!" Ayame squealed, hugging me again. This time, I used my arm that did not feel numb to move her hair out of my mouth. She released me again and I removed some of the stray hairs on my tongue., smiling nervously at her. I looked past my friend to see a shocked Kilala still standing near the door and watching Kikyo with untrusting and confused eyes.

"Anyone wanna explain what I missed, exactly?" She asked, red eyes flashing as she crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway. Kikyo looked nervously at me again as Sango glared angrily at her.

"Kikyo was just leaving." Sango growled out. Kikyo gave me once last pleading look and I returned it with an encouraging smile and a small nod. Ayame looked at Kikyo as if she was just noticing her for the first time, which might be true.

"That's right. I was." Kikyo answered, wheeling herself to the door. She sat silently for a moment and looked at Kilala expectantly, yet it took the girl a few moments to realize why she had attracted the other Higurashi girl's attention. Her eyes widened in understanding and the opened the door as Kikyo wheeled herself out.

"Okay, I think we deserve an explanation for the sudden change towards Kikyo." Sango demanded, stepping forward. Ayame looked at her strangely, then looked to Kilala, who had as cold a look in her eyes as Sango's.

"She's my sister, and she's trying to change for the better. I'm serious Sango, she is and I'm going to help her! I'm aloud to feel how I want about her, right?" I asked, glaring back at them. Had I always been this unreasonable with Kikyo? Now I could understand her hatred for me. I'd hate me too.

"But you've _always_ hated Kikyo. Don't you remember? Our anti Kinky-hoe group? Kagome, you can't just change like this!" Sango insisted. Ayame stood in front of her me, trying weakly to shield me from Sango's wrath. But I shook my head. This was my battle. Against my best friend.

"And why can't I? Sango, I'm tired of the fighting. I'm tired of the plotting, the anger. I'm tired of it all and I just want it to end." I confessed. And I did. These years of hatred had just been wastes of energy that accomplished nothing and I was tired of it.

"But Kagome…we've fought for so long…" Kilala murmured. Ayame looked between them and me, a certain nervousness in her eyes.

"And I am officially declaring this war over. And if you don't support my decision…then I don't need you in my life." I said at last, fighting back tears. We'd never fought like this before, Sango and I. Hating Kikyo was one subject we could always agree on. If we had to, we'd joke about that when we fought. But this was no laughing matter. It never would be.

"Kagome, think about this-" Sango began.

"Get out." I said simply, hanging my head down so my black hair creates a sort of curtain to hide my face.

"But Kags-"

"Out."

"Kagome, please-"

"_Get out!"_ I chucked a pillow at her, and from the corner of my eye, I saw her push it down harmlessly. She looked at me with shock and sadness reflecting in her eyes. Her hands clenched to fists at her sides and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine, I'll go. But remember this, Kagome, you're not the same Higurashi girl who helped me when my mom died all those years ago." She hissed.

With that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. I winced at the sound. Kilala frowned in thought as she tried to decide where she was most needed. She chose Sango was the most important cause and ran out the door with one final saddened glance at me. The door closed softly behind her and I sighed, plopping back down onto my hospital bed. I heard footsteps and felt something brush my ear. I opened my eyes only to see Ayame's emerald green eyes. I sighed and she scrunched up her nose.

"You need to brush your teeth." She said, smiling awkwardly. I couldn't help but chuckle. She sat down beside me and I turned to face her, feeling to lazy to sit up, hands crossed over my abdomen. A strong silence fell across us. Not really awkward, just uncomfortable.

"Do you…think I was…out of…you know…was I wrong?" I asked quietly, facing away from her. I felt the bed shift slightly under her weight and heard a small _humph._ Ayame's green eyes were suddenly thrust in my face and I looked up at her with a bored expression. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Kikyo isn't my sister, so it isn't my opinion. But I do think Sango was way out of line." Ayame confessed, sitting back down beside me. I sat up some and absentmindedly played with one of her ponytails, twirling the red strands of hair between my fingers. I pouted slightly.

"But Sango…she's always been there for me. I feel like I'm betraying her." I murmured, blinking away at bitter tears that stung at my eyes. Sango and I had been through so much. From that first day I found her crying at the Sacred Tree, we'd been there for each other, through thick and thin.

And this was our most intense argument in our eleven year friendship.

"Look, Kags, you're weak. You've been through a lot in the past few days, you and Kikyo. But if nothing else, I respect your judgment and you wouldn't be all for helping Kikyo if you didn't mean it. Now, you need to rest. I'll tell everyone to visit a little la-"

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, opening the door and running inside, push Ayame away and throwing her arms around Kagome, who smiled. Ayame rolled her eyes before shrugging.

"I'll be back, Kags." Ayame promised, winking before turning to leave. She ran into Kohaku on her way out and stood aside to let the young boy pass before continuing on her way, closing the door softly behind her. Kohaku stood in the corner and smiled as he watched Rin hug me tightly and nearly clear my lungs of any air I had.

"Rin…great to…see you too…" I managed, feeling weak and lightheaded. I must be turning colors by now.

"You're alive! And awake!" Rin exclaimed, squeezing even tighter. Even my tongue was dry now. Kohaku chuckled.

"Rin, I don't think she can breathe." He said, smirking. Rin immediately released me and watched as my face faded back to color and I took large gasps of air. I smiled at her pouting face.

"It's okay, Rinny, I'm fine." I assured, straightening up a bit more and leaning against the headboard. She smiled, tears brimming in her brown eyes. I couldn't help but let my smile grow as I pulled her into a warm embrace. She hugged me back, and I felt her tears roll down my neck and stain my hospital gown.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She confessed, hugging me a little tighter. Just a little. I buried my face in her hair.

"Thank you so much." I whispered into the ebony locks, patting her back. Rin chuckled.

"I thank God that he didn't take you away from me." She replied, and I smiled, letting my eyes flutter open ever so slightly.

I looked across the room at Kohaku through my shielded eyelids. His chestnut brown eyes were fixed on Rin, a small smile on his features. His eyes overflowed with love, directed directly at my sister. I felt my heart sink. I knew Rin had never lost her feelings to Kohaku, and it was obvious his were just as strong as ever. But Sesshomaru also loved her. And she, him. But I'd never seen Sesshomaru's amber eyes overflow with as much love as Kohaku's were right now. And Rin had broken his heart for another guy.

And yet I was happy to know that Kohaku still loved her and was here for her when Sesshomaru wasn't. Maybe Sesshomaru did need to be taught that Rin wouldn't always accept his cold treatment. That there was another, better option for the young girl.

And I was just the girl to make sure the message came across.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I chased after Sango. One thing I can definitely say, even walking, that girl is fast. I didn't want to run and risk catching the attention of any passing nurses or anything, but power walking wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Especially in a hospital.

"Sango, please, stop!" I begged, surprised at how ragged my breathing was already. She ignored me, and I groaned. If nothing else, Sango was definitely the most stubborn of our group. She'd made that point clear on more than a few occasions. She turned a corner and bumped directly into a doctor.

"Sorry, Miss." He apologized, nodding before walking past. But his interruption was all I needed. I grabbed Sango's shoulder and pulled her into a supply closet, silently praying that no one noticed us. Sango's brown eyes flashed with anger.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, glaring at me. I winced under her gaze but tried to maintain an indifferent face.

"I'm _trying _to talk some sense into you!" I snapped. Sango just glared at me and made for the exit, but I blocked her.

"Get out of my way." She ordered, but I stood my ground. Pressing my back up against the door and crossing my arms, I arched a brow at her.

Her brown eyes flashed as she settled herself into a corner, crossing her arms and glaring at me. A tense silence fell on us, and I had no intentions of breaking it. Not until she cracked first. After a few moments, she groaned, letting her head thump against the wall behind her, closing her eyes and letting herself slide down onto the floor. I continued to wait, one foot on the door as I leaned back. She looked up at me with angry and annoyed eyes, while I simply shrugged. I had to admit, I really enjoyed how much this was bugging her. But this was for Sango's own good. Her and Kagome's. Finally, she sighed, turning away from me.

"I just feel like she's betraying me." She mumbled softly, and I smiled sadly at her.

"Kagome would never betray you. Sango, she loves you." I said sensitively, kneeling across from her. Sango's grip on her arms tightened, and her nails planted themselves into her flesh.

"But we've always felt the same towards Kikyo. She can't do this! She can't just change everything like this!" Sango shouted, clenching her arms to fists on her sides and pounding her fists onto the floor. I smiled sympathetically as I realized what was happening, and I gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, eyes flashing angrily as they clouded with tears.

"Sango…I get it. You're afraid of change, and that's why you keep pushing Kagome's new choice to become closer to Kikyo away. You're scared, and believe me, I get it. But trust me, Kagome wouldn't go through with this if she wasn't certain. Think about it, this has got to be hard for her too. She'll need all of us to get through it, do you really wanna make her go through it without you? Her _best friend_?" I asked, watching as my point finally came across. Sango's brown eyes widened, and a single tear fell from her right eye, leaving a trail down her cheek. She bit her lower lip and looked at me as more tears began to fall before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me close. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling some of her tears stain my short sleeved baby pink polo, but I ignored it.

"Lala…I'm scared. I'm scared she'll change and love Kikyo and never speak to me again. I'm scared I'll lose her." Sango confessed, and I sighed. I knew the feeling. She and Kagome had been friends for many, many years before I met them. And even when Kagome had introduced Sango, I had a feeling they were joined at the hip, or close to it. But now I saw.

Kagome had filled that void of Sango's that grew when she first lost her mother. She'd lost the most important woman in her life to gain a friend as considerate as Kagome, who'd slowly worked her way into Sango's heart and earned her trust when just about everyone else had been kicked out. She'd been everyone's friend when she needed to, protected their secrets, comforted them when they cried, made them laugh when they needed to. But no matter what, Sango had always been closest to Kagome. I couldn't blame her for being scared. If I was the one who was feeling threatened about no longer being close to Kagome, I would most likely be in the same condition as Sango was now. And for Kagome…Sango was like another sister for her. Another girl to turn to, another best friend who was also family. They were family for each other.

"Sango, look at me," I ordered, holding Sango at arms length and forcing her to look into my eyes. Red clashed with brown and I smiled. "Sango, Kagome loves you. We're all best friends. But I know for a fact that you are closer to Kagome than any of us. Do you know how much what you're doing is hurting her right now? And she doesn't need that type of hurt from her best friend. From her _sister. _Please, don't do this."

"But…why bother. I won't blame her for hating me right now." Sango sighed, letting her back fall against the wall. I couldn't help but chuckle as Sango glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and Sango rolled her eyes.

"You know as well as I that Kagome doesn't, can't, and probably never will hate you. Now, go on, go. Give her some space for a minute to talk to Rin." I said, standing up. I offered a hand, which Sango took and I pulled her up to her feet, surprised at how much space we had in such a small, cramped closet. She smiled at me, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked, hands on her hips. I pretended to think about it before smiling.

"I guess Kags is finally rubbing off on me." I answered, shrugging. We both laughed and hugged each other, grateful to have friends to depend on.

She released me quickly as we heard the door knob turn. In the doorway stood the same doctor who'd literally run into Sango earlier. He narrowed his hazel brown eyes in confusion at us.

"What're you girls doing in here?" He asked. Sango and I exchanged a glance and I sent her a quick wink before turning back to the doctor.

"No hablo su idioma!*" I exclaimed, running past him. I heard Sango say the same thing and she followed me. We rounded the corner, bounding down the halls, ignoring what the nurses and patients we passed said until we reached the nearest waiting room. Collapsing on the chairs, we looked at each other before laughing madly.

"Do we want to know what you guys did?" A voice asked. We both turned to see Kanna standing behind her, shaking her head with her hands on her hips. A small smile played on her lips. I couldn't help but giggle.

"No, you don't." Sango answered, sitting down. Kagura appeared behind her sister.

"Just don't get us all kicked out." She said, crossing her arms. I winked.

"No promises!" I replied. Kagura rolled her eyes, turning away.

"How's Kagome doing?" Yura asked, taking the seat beside me. I sat down properly in the chair, elbow on the armrest, my chin on the base of my palm. I lazily closed my eyes halfway, gazing at Yura as if trying to remember something.

"Ka-Go-Me. Kagome…Kagome…hmm, what ever did happen to that girl?" I mused. Yura rolled her eyes.

"You know, Kagome Higurashi? Our friend? One of our best friends? That girl. Where is she?" Yura slowly asked. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes or laugh.

"She's in room 360. And she's awake." Ayame answered, entering the scene. I glared at her while Yura's burgundy red eyes widened.

"She's awake?" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Kanna and Kagura turned to her.

"Kagome's awake?"

"Where is she?"

"Room 360. Down the hall, go left. Rin and Kohaku are with her now." Ayame replied, shrugging as she sat in what was seconds ago Yura's seat.

"Thanks, Yame!" Kanna called, going in the direction Ayame had directed. Yura followed her, Kagura lazily taking up the rear, hiding her eagerness to see her friend.

"You ruined my fun." I accused, glaring at my redhead friend. She smiled, winking at me.

"You have a weird sense of humor." She replied, scrunching up her nose at me. I flicked her forehead and she simply smiled.

"So…what do you guys wanna do now?" Sango asked, coming over to join us and plopping on my lap and smiling smugly at her.

"I don't know, just get your fat ass off me!" I exclaimed, pushing her to the floor. She laughed as she landed on her side, Ayame laughing with her. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, fighting not to laugh myself. My friends could be such morons. But they were my morons.

"So…what should we do now?" Sango asked after a minute, crossing her legs as she sat before us. Ayame sighed.

"I say we tell Kikyo to stop spying on us." She answered. We looked at her strangely.

"Um, what?" I asked, turning so one knee was n the chair and I could face her better, arm draped over the back on my chair. Ayame sighed again and gestured behind her to a high leveled nurses desk. We watched as Kikyo wheeled from around the desk, gaze downcast. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sango tense. Kikyo slowly looked up at us.

"Hi…" She murmured. Ayame frowned in thought before smiling widely.

"Hey Kikyo!" She smiled at the girl, and I raised a brow at Ayame before she sent me a tense gaze. Her emerald green eyes seemed as if they would melt me at any moment. I pouted, understanding through her eyes what she was saying to me. Give Kikyo a chance.

"Hey 2nd Higurashi. You feeling okay?" I asked, smiling. For some reason, speaking to Kikyo like she was a friend was strangely…easy. Familiar, even. It just came naturally to me, but obviously not for Kikyo, who seemed to freeze on the spot.

"Um…alright, I suppose." She answered softly, looking away. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all we'd been through…

"You're trying to change, aren't you?" I asked quietly. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I…how did you know?"

"Because, by now, you would've insulted us in six different ways, called Sango 'Taijiya' at least twice…and I can just feel it. You _feel _different, like your giving off a better aura or something." I replied, shrugging.

But despite trying to make my response seem nonchalant, Kikyo was glowing. Her brown eyes, which I now realized were a darker shade of brown then Kagome's, widened and unshed tears glistened in her eyes, filled with a sudden hope, and I couldn't help but feel more sorry for her. For such little words to affect her so deeply, already, her soul was desperate for acceptance. It pained me to think of how badly we'd treated her in the past now, seeing how already, she wasn't acting like the same girl we'd come to hate over the years. Kikyo's mouth opened, but she closed it again with a _snap_. I tried my best not to smile as she repeated the process twice more. It was obvious she was nervous and didn't want to screw up her chance at a truce, however temporary or conditional it may be, with us. If Kagome was willing to go against _Sango_ to stand by Kikyo, than the girl must really want to try to turn her life around.

"Besides, if Kagome and Sango bumped heads, and by bumped, I mean tried to bury each other six feet deep, then I know this is important to Kags. And if she's really ready to stand by you through something like this, then…I'll be willing to stand by you too." I confessed, shrugging again. Kikyo smiled as tears ran slowly down her cheeks, and I froze. This was definitely good…right?

"Thank you." She said earnestly, and I smiled back. Maybe Kikyo could be like Kagome in some ways, with the same compassionate heart. Just maybe.

"No problem." I replied. Ayame seemed partially pleased with herself as she sat back with an old fashion magazine, sitting cross legged awkwardly on the small chair. I sent a worried glance towards Sango.

She seemed to pretend Kikyo had never come on the scene, but she was still acting strangely. Her eyes were downcast, head hung out of habit to hide her face with her long, deep brown locks. If her air was in her signature ponytail, she wouldn't have the familiar curtain of cover. I frowned at her as she played with a lose thread on the floor, uprooting it and twirling it around her finger. Ayame must have sensed my frustration with the girl and looked up from her magazine, following my gaze to our meek looking friend. Kikyo still sat silently in her chair, not wanting to just leave the conversation that way, but also not wanting to seem like a bother. I felt bad for her, secretly hoping she wouldn't leave until Sango, the stubborn mule that she was, said something.

"Sango…? It's rude not to speak when someone you know enters the room." Ayame reprimanded gently. I looked at her strangely. Wasn't it rude to not speak when _anyone _entered the room? But then again, it was Ayame, and sometimes, rules seemed to bend over backwards for her. Sango's head snapped up, brown eyes flashing with anger, uncertainty, and sadness.

"Hello, Kikyo." She snarled, looking into Ayame's emerald green eyes instead of Kikyo's dark brown, which I realized she couldn't see anyway since Kikyo was behind the chairs. I sighed and turned back to Kikyo, who was preparing to take off.

"Kikyo, wait, please don't leave." I knew she must've been shocked, because I myself had to repeat the words in my head. Me. Kilala Nekomata. The Wild Child. The Bad Ass. One of the Feudal Goddesses. Begging. And none the less, begging Kikyo Higurashi, the school, or former school slut. How things could change in a matter of three days. She turned back to me, her eyes filled with surprise but at the same time daring me to tell her it was all a joke. I stood from my seat and walked around, standing to the right of her chair.

"Please don't leave yet. I know Sango can be…_difficult,_ but she's Kagome's best friend, and it would mean a lot to Kags, and to me, if you at least tried to bury the hatchet." I went on, smiling at her. Kikyo's eyes flashed with suspicion and for a second there, the old Higurashi girl who's just been put to rest a few hours ago came back out. Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, and I waited for the snide comment, shocked when Kikyo instead closed both her mouth and her eyes. She breathed deeply for a moment, then appeared to be counting to herself, and murmuring some incoherent words only she could hear. I waited patiently, knowing when she was done whatever…ritual this was, she'd be back to normal. Or semi normal. Whatever normal was for Kikyo now that she was turning over a new leaf.

"I just don't feel like she'd like to see me right now." Kikyo replied, and she began to wheel off. I grabbed one of her wheels, effectively holding her in place. Kikyo's eyes flashed with anger and disgust for a moment, before she repeated the same exercise she'd done a moment ago to calm herself, except this time it seemed to take longer for her to get herself under control. I frowned.

"But…if it's too soon to try and make amends with Sango, it would probably be better for you to try later, when you're stronger." I suggested. Kikyo took a shaky breath and looked back at me, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." She answered simply, her voice quivering. I noticed she really was relieved and appreciated me letting her go. I released my hold on her wheel and watched her leave. I turned back to Ayame, who smiled softly at me and nodded in approval. I turned to Sango, who's shoulders slumped as she sighed in relief. I returned to my seat and sat with her.

"Sango, that was kind of rude." I said gently, leaning forward. Sango looked up at me, glaring.

"You are giving into this too easily." She whispered lowly. I arched a brow.

"You don't actually think Kikyo's gonna try and change, do you?" I asked. Sango scoffed and I groaned. This stubborn girl would be the end of me in a matter of hours.

"But Sango, you must've seen that Kikyo _did_ act different. I mean, she didn't call you Taijiya, she didn't complain about us in any way, nor did she make any remarks relating to winning back Inuyasha or making Kagome suffer. Would the Kikyo we know have done that?" Ayame tried, and I had to hand it to the normally vivacious redhead, those were some good points. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Aya, we should know, anyone can act." Sango replied, crossing her legs. I wasn't sure how Ayame was so calm and seemingly understanding, Sango was just asking for me to snap at her because of her skeptical attitude. Kagome was right. Would it really be this hard to just put all this anger and war to rest?

"Anyone can act, Sango, but no one can change their soul. I'm telling you, somehow, I _felt _it. I think Kikyo's really sincere about this whole changing thing." I insisted, and Sango just rolled her eyes again before going back to playing with the loose thread. If there was one thing I knew about Sango, it was that she was good with a secret. Especially her own. But I'd find out just what she actually thought about Kikyo's suddenly attempt at a transformation and why she was so against it.

Even if it killed me.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Okay, as extremely happy as I was about seeing Kagome awake, I was starting to feel kind of scared. That look in her eyes, that glint, it was as if she was plotting. And figuring how intently her gaze was focusing on me, I had a feeling it involved me. This couldn't be good. But even behind that feeling that Kagome was plotting something, I could tell something was wrong with her. I sat on the bed, one foot dangling from the side, the other bent underneath of my weight.

"Kagome…is everything alright?" I asked, and at first, she seemed shocked I could sense it so easily. Honestly, my sister didn't know how well I knew her. Blood sister or not, we were extremely close. She looked downwards, avoiding my gaze.

"Everything's fine, Rin." She said in that 'I want to drop this conversation' voice. Silly Kagome. She should know by now I wouldn't give in that easily.

"No…I don't think everything's fine. You're leaving something out." I gently accused. Kagome tensed, and I knew this must have been kind of personal, maybe even a big deal, but nothing could discourage Rin Higurashi, not now that her right hand girl was awake again and at her side…kind of.

"Rin, everything's fine, just drop it." Kagome repeated, and I rolled my eyes. Did this girl not know who I was?

"Kags, everything's not fine. Come on, I'm your sister! You can always trust me, tell me anything that's wrong. Anything. Come on, Kagome you know I wouldn't judge you. But I need to know, its eating you up inside and its hurting me too." I begged, using my most sincere voice. I was sincere, but I couldn't help that tiny little devious part of my brain. Had to focus, keep a straight face. Kagome sighed as she sat up, arms crossed over her knees, her chin resting on her knee.

"Sango. I told her about Kikyo when she came in and saw Kikyo and I talking and hugging and she freaked out, we fought and I made her get out. I just…I feel bad about it, like I'm betraying all of the years of friendship that we've had." Kagome confessed at last, her voice ever so slightly muffled by her arm. I smiled at finally being able to get the girl to open up, but after replaying her sentence in my mind, I frowned.

"Whoa, wait. You…and Kikyo…were _hugging?_ What, is the apocalypse coming on?" I asked seriously. Kagome had always resented Kikyo for her cold treatment to everyone. But hugging? They hadn't done that since they were seven. Something was definitely up. Kagome looked away sheepishly, looking outside the window at the dim sky. The sun was hidden by a large horde of gray clouds.

"Well…yeah…" She began, before turning to me again with pleading eyes. "I know Kikyo's done some messed up stuff, Rin-"

"Yeah, some seriously messed up shit." I agreed, crossing my arms. Kagome glared at me, an '_Are_ _you serious?'_ look on her face.I held my hands on either side of me at eye level, palms facing her. "Sorry, sorry, go on." I could hear Kohaku chuckle in the corner.

"_Anyways, _yes, Kikyo has done some really bad stuff in the past, but you have to believe me. I know this sounds crazy, but Midoriko and Dad, yes Tanjiro, visited me while I was unconscious. They told me they did the same to Kikyo. And Rin, this is the weird part…Kikyo…she's changed. Changing. Or at least she's trying."

I stared at Kagome as she finished her confession, and I knew my eyes must have been wide. But my mouth stayed shut and I stayed silent. I wasn't really sure what to say…

"Kags, I think you just had one of those coma dreams…" I started uncertainly, biting on my lower lip and frowning slightly. I knew something about that just couldn't be right.

When I was younger, I'd dreamt that one day Kikyo would wake up and be the one I remembered before Dad's death, the one who loved me and played with me, who actually cared about me like a little sister. After the first time she hit me, I lost that dream. It was too hard to even remember, let alone imagine, what Kikyo would be like if she tried to change. Because it was an impossible dream. Kagome scowled at me, her eyes flashing with anger, irritation, and disappointment.

"It wasn't a dream, Rin. I'm serious. Kikyo's changed. Changing. She's trying, alright?" Kagome insisted, and I sighed.

"Kikyo will never change." I murmured. I'd wanted her to change, and she'd failed me. I'd never be able to have that trust in her again. I looked away, trying to fight back the tears beginning to pool in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the bed shifted behind me as someone sat down.

"Rin, I think you should listen to Kagome. _Anyone_ can change. Even Kikyo. But before you accept that, you have to let go of all the pain she's caused you." Kohaku's voice said softly. Tears rushed to my eyes and I wiped one away before it could fall, digging the base of my palm into my eye.

"I don't…think I'm strong enough…" I whispered, choking back a sob. I felt the bed shift again and arms wrapped me, hugging me close. I smelt the familiar scent of vanilla, though slightly tainted with the smell of blood and sickness, and knew vaguely that Kagome was the one embracing me.

"Rin, you are so strong. You're fun and forgiving, even though you have your down points. I know, it's hard. I…I actually felt Kikyo's pain, all of it. Her sorrow, her disgrace, all of the pain she's inwardly feeling physically, spiritually, and emotionally. I understand her now, and trust me, she's going through a lot. She's weak, and right now, she needs strength, _our strength,_ to get her through this. It is hard to let go of all the pain, to let it out and forgive her, but once you do, you'll feel so much better about yourself." Kagome encouraged, running her hand through my hair. I felt my throat choke up.

"I'm…scared…'' I admitted, and I was.

If I let go, would I ever be the same? All these years, I'd loved Kikyo and she'd pushed me away. I didn't wanna lose that grudge, I wanted her to feel the pain she'd made me feel. But in truth, I did miss the fun times we had. Playing with dolls, running through the sand and ocean at the beach, laughing as we watched movies together and how she or Kagome would let me share a bed with them when I got scared of the thunder and lightning crashing outside. I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. But it just didn't seem possible.

"It's okay to be afraid, Rin. But you need to break that barrier of fear. I know it's hard, but…we're with you." Kohaku assured, his voice so gentle and understanding that I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke down into tears, holding my face in my hands as I cried. Sobs wracked my body as I poured my heard out into my tears. I cried for Tanjiro's and Midoriko's death. I cried for Kikyo's and Kagome's condition. I cried for the sister I lost. I cried for the parents I couldn't remember, no matter how hard I tried. I cried for Kokoa, Sota, and Gramps. I cried for Sango, Kilala, Ayame, Yura, Kanna, Kagura, Karan, and Shunran. I cried for Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Hakudoshi. I cried for Sesshomaru. I cried for Kohaku.

Kagome continued to stroke my hair while Kohaku kissed my temple and kept telling me it was okay. And for some reason, despite the immense pain I was feeling in my heart, I believed him.

As minutes passed and I continued to weep, my heavy heart gradually began to lift. I was beginning to feel lighter, freer. As if I'd begin floating in the air any second. It was an intoxicating feeling. A new high. It almost made me want to laugh. Almost.

My sobs turned to soft weeping and hiccups. But then my high disappeared, replaced seconds later by another sudden heaviness, and before I could even try and comprehend what was happening, the world went black.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I felt Rin go limp in my arms, and listened to her even breathing. She'd fallen asleep.

"She'll be alright." I softly informed Kohaku, who nodded, still seeming a little reluctant to let go of Rin. But he unwrapped his arms from around her small frame as I pulled her towards me, laying her down beside my in the bed. Kohaku gently laid the blankets over Rin, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside us.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm alright, I suppose. She really tired herself out letting go, huh?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Kohaku smiled softly.

"She did, didn't she? So strong…" Kohaku murmured, staring at Rin's still face, dried tear stains running down her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"She is. I'm so proud of her." I admitted, running a hand absentmindedly through Rin's long black hair, my fingers snagging in a few small tufts and knots of hair. Rin really was a strong young girl. Not physically strong really, but strong emotionally and spiritually. Even mentally. At times, I envied that in my younger sister. But it also just made me love her even more. Kohaku sighed.

"I think I should go before she wakes up." He said at last, standing. I nearly shot up.

"No, wait! Please, stay. You're the only semi normal person that's visited me today and its nice to talk to you." I rushed out. Kohaku smiled shyly but obediently sat back down.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled, and I couldn't help but giggle. It was nice again to have a real laugh after the strangeness of the past day.

"You should." I replied, my smiling widening. Kohaku chuckled and stared at Rin again, his brown eyes softening.

I felt myself relax at the sight of him staring lovingly at Rin, and I imagined what a relationship between the two of them looked like. I could imagine them dancing in the moonlight, stars illuminating the night sky. Then I imagined them standing on a beach in their own wedding ceremony, leaning close for a loving kiss to confirm their relationship. I could imagine them playing in the yard of a large white painted house with a small white fence, one young girl and one young boy running through the yard with them. The boy had to be about four and the girl two or three. In the older Rin's arms was a baby with wide brown eyes, gurgling and running its small, chubby fingers through Rin's hair, and she giggled, grabbing the baby's hand with her own.

Then the scene changed.

Instead of seeing Rin and Kohaku dancing to the music of each other's heartbeats in the moonlight, I saw Rin and Sesshomaru on a nighttime picnic in the park, and could hear the crickets chirping in the night air and feel the cool breeze. The moon shone brightly overhead as the two sat on a red blanket on lush green grass. Instead of a wedding ceremony on a beach, I saw Rin and Sesshomaru kissing passionately at their own wedding in a large church adorned with white, pink, and yellow roses. Then I saw them in front of a similar, yet exceptionally large, white house with three young children, two boys and one girl, seeming triplets, playing with each other, while Rin rocked a young newborn on the porch, leaning her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. His shining silver hair mixed with her jet black locks.

I blinked and the scene disappeared.

"Wow." I murmured aloud, blinking back into reality. I saw that Kohaku and placed his somewhat larger hand over Rin's, his thumb tracing small circles over the back of her hand. I smiled at the sight.

"Kohaku…" Rin murmured in her sleep, stirring but not awakening. She moaned lightly, and I saw Kohaku's cheeks tint pink but he slightly tightened his grip on Rin's hand.

"I'm right here, Rin, and I always will be." He whispered back to the sleeping girl. I smiled slyly.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked softly. Kohaku's cheeks grew deeper in color as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah…I actually do." He replied, not looking up at me. Sitting up, I crossed my legs and leaned back against the headboard, careful to avoid hitting Rin.

"Why?" I asked imply, gripping my ankles. Kohaku shoved his tongue into his cheek.

"So many reasons…she's beautiful. Inside and out. She's got a great personality, you know? Naturally drawing people to her. And she's so talented. Her voice is…great. So full of energy and life, just like her. And her eyes…wow. She's just so…Rin. There's no one in the world like her." Kohaku gushed, his blush fading, and I smiled.

"Wow…you really love her a lot, Kohaku." I commented. Kohaku frowned.

"But everyday I still find it hard to wake up and accept that I'm in a one sided love." He admitted, and I frowned, my heart overwhelming with sympathy for him. That must be hard, but I'd never really known. I frowned a bit.

"I really wish I could say I understood how you felt, but I can't. I've never felt like that before. But…I think you could have a chance with Rin." I admitted, and Kohaku growled quietly.

"I don't. Rin is in love with…Sesshomaru. I won't separate her from the own she loves, especially if he makes her happy." He said through gritted teeth. My frown deepened.

"I know what you may think…but I think you and Rin…would work better, maybe. I mean…I can see her being more natural and comfortable with you." I explained, and Kohaku sighed.

"She has no idea how much I love her. Or how much it hurts to see her with _him _everyday." Kohaku's voice was low, his eyes reflecting the inner pain he was feeling. I really felt bad for Kohaku now. I couldn't even imagine seeing Inuyasha with another girl. The pain must be too much.

"It really must hurt a lot…I'm so sorry, Kohaku…but, please, don't give up on Rin. It's obvious she does care about you a lot." I whispered, placing my hand for a quick second over Kohaku's, the one that was already resting on Rin's. I gave it a quick squeeze before pulling it back and smiled at him as Rin murmured his name again. Kohaku smiled again at the young girl.

"I better go make sure Sango's okay." He said at last. He leaned forward, to press a quick kiss to Rin's forehead. Then both her cheeks.

"Guess who we brought?" Yura's voice sang as the door swung open. My eyes shot up and Kohaku turned quickly as we saw Yura standing in the doorway, a look of shock on her face. Behind her was Kagura and to her left Kanna. Behind them were Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Sesshomaru. Kohaku pulled his hand from Rin's, sitting up in his chair immediately. He turned to me, a smile on his face, but I could tell it was somewhat forced.

"Looks like you have some new visitors. Sorry I'm not as normal as they are, but hey, guess they'll have to do. See you later Kagome, hope you get well soon! Have Rin call me when she feels up to it so I can make sure she's alright." Kohaku said as he turned and forced his way through the wall of people. He and Sesshomaru shared a quick glare before Kohaku walked out into the hall. The small group entered, Bankotsu shutting the door behind him. Jakotsu stood beside the foot of the bed, shaking his head, hands on his hips.

"Wow, little girl must've worn herself out. How're you doing?" He asked, turning to me, a wide smile on his face. I noticed he still wore the same butterfly clip, pinning up his short black hair. I smiled at him, shrugging.

"I'm doing fine, as you can see." I replied, and Kanna turned to me.

"You sure your okay?" She asked, sitting on my side of the bed. I nodded.

"I'm sure, Kanna. How's everyone doing?" I asked, looking around the room, purposely avoiding Sesshomaru's golden glare. I saw his eyes flicker between me and Rin. He even glanced towards the door once or twice.

"_We're _fine, it's you we're worried about. You went through a lot back there." Kagura said, standing behind Kanna. I frowned, not really wanting to be reminded of my incident and also not wanting to offend my friends. Yet talking about what happened to me just didn't seem right with the air at the moment.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. Now really, has anything…well, anything worth talking about happened while I've been…out?" I asked, gesturing awkwardly at my hospital down and the hospital sheets that were still wrapped around my legs. Kanna and Kagura exchanged a look.

"Nothing." They replied, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. That answer was way too quick. It just seemed like a lie.

But I shrugged it off. If there was something that happened that they wanted to tell me, they would. Rin stirred again, but still would not open her eyes. And yet again, much to my horror and everyone else's surprise, she murmured Kohaku's name again.

Sesshomaru tensed I anger, and I felt my fear clinging to me like a second skin. This plan would be over with before it started. Wordlessly, Sesshomaru turned to the door, opened it, and closed it silently behind him. No slam…that had to be good. Right?

"Something tells me might want to warn Kohaku." Jakotsu said, breaking the silence Sesshomaru has left in his wake. I blinked, and my fear turned to anxiety. Rin murmured something incoherently in her sleep before turning to face me. Her eyes were still closed, her chest rising and falling evenly.

"Um…yeah…you guys go do that. I want to catch up with Yura, Kanna and Kagura a bit." I replied, forcing a smile. Bankotsu frowned and looked to object but Jakotsu silenced him with a look and a shake of his head. Jakotsu gave me a quick hug and 'Get Well Soon' before leaving. Bankotsu playfully ruffled my hair and repeated Jakotsu's words before leaving.

It wasn't long until my three friends started hounding me with questions, like '_What's it like to be in here?'_ or _'What did your mom say?'_ or _'Have you talked to Inuyasha yet?' _or '_What do you think Kinky-hoe will do about this?'_

I didn't answer, my eyes fixed to the door. I knew from Inuyasha that, while calm and collected, Sesshomaru could have quite a temper. Perhaps even to an extent of attacking someone. After that fight in the hallway between him and Kohaku, I was just about to believe anything was possible. Though I'd never gotten the whole story of what exactly happened. After Rin returned to talking, she always evaded the subject, and after some time, I lost interest. She obviously didn't want to talk. I wasn't close enough to Sesshomaru to ask and Kohaku was much like Rin. Evading the subject.

Yet my heart strings tugged. I felt nervousness, because I wasn't sure what Sesshomaru would do. I felt worry for Kohaku's safety. Angry at Rin for letting it out, even though it really wasn't her fault. Angry at myself for not leaping into action sooner. I was just angry, but my worry and fear definitely over came all of those emotions, as I ignored my friends and continued wondering what could possibly be going on on the other side of this door, and I felt somewhat sick as my eyes began to lightly water.

"What have I done?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Super sorry for the long wait! **

**Aqua: We've been super busy!**

**Kelsey: Tests…quizzes…projects…homework…Moonie stuff…**

**Emma: You get the just of it. We've been really busy.**

**Jazz: This wasn't really our best chapter as of late, but I hope it was somewhat worth the wait!**

**Layla: Don't forget to check out our Sailor Moon fanfic!**

**Kelsey: Please!**

**Jazz: Yeah, but if your into Seiya and Serena only! Sorry Darien fans…he's just not worthy of Serena! Anyways, hope this was okay enough for you wonderful readers. We really love your reviews, so please, review. Next chapter we'll see what happens with Rin, Kohaku and Sesshomaru. **_**There's a new poll for this on our profile page but it won't be there for long**_**! Anyways, lots of love to everyone for reading, and R&R! Jazz out!**


	31. Hospital Havoc

**Shikon High for the Performing Arts**

**Chapter 31: Hospital Havoc**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. At least not in this dimension.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Sorry about the long wait, readers!**

**Aqua: Yeah, but we promise to only update in a certain order! Shikon High, The New Kagome, Bree's Third Chance, and Shadows Arc. The latter may or may not become on hold.**

**Layla: And if you're a Sailor Moon fan who likes Seiya & Serena, check out Shadows Arc!**

**Emma: Yeah, because we only seem to be getting flames for that story, so we'd like a review from someone who isn't going to be judgmental that we haven't seen all of Sailor Stars. **

**Kelsey: Yeah, we'd really appreciate that. **

**Jazz: Anyways, hope you all enjoy, see you at the end, and don't forget to review!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I walked to a fast pace, resisting the continuing urge to glance over my shoulder for those cold, golden eyes or a flash of silver hair. But I saw nothing. Maybe I was just going to fast for him.

No matter what he'd say, or what Sango would say, I wouldn't regret what had happened between me and Rin. It had taken every ounce of self control I had, which was a lot, not to smirk when I saw Sesshomaru in the doorway after I'd kissed Rin in her sleep.

Sesshomaru.

I slowed down as I turned another corner. It would take him some time to find me anyways. The hall was empty, which was unusual in this normally busy hospital.

I leaned against the wall, feeling my hands slide down the cool surface as I sunk down. I sat on the cold marble floor, head resting against the wall as I sighed. I pulled my knees up to my chest, left palm clutching the cool marble while the base of my right hand rested against my forehead, tips of my fingers in my short black hair. I couldn't help it. I felt like this almost every time after I talked to Rin. I sighed as I clutched my skull, gritting my teeth.

"Rin…"

It had always been like this. I'd known Rin since the first day Sango had brought her home as a friend. At the time, Sango and Kagome had been eight, Rin and me being seven, and they were coming over to the Taijiya home. While Kagome had been there many times before, it had been Rin's first time joining them there. And to top it all off…it was for the Taijiya's Halloween Party. And of course the whole Higurashi family was there.

At first, I had been miserable at the thought of yet another girl invading my home. Another annoying, bubbly ball to aggravate. But that had been until I'd seen Rin. And even to this day, I can remember that moment she first walked through the door so clearly.

She'd walked into the door behind Kagome, Kikyo and Sango. She'd been wearing a white and orange checker patterned kosode that feel just below her knees. Her hair had bangs on the left side, and the bangs on the other side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of the right side of her face. Around her heads was a crown of flowers, made of white daises and yellow carnations. Her big brown eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful, large home, decorated elegantly for the holiday with jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, ghosts, cobwebs, and everything else in the spirit of Halloween.

Kikyo was dressed as a princess in a pretty pink gown. Kagome was a cat, with a tail and fluffy black cat ears. Sango herself was dressed as a witch, with an orange and black dress, her ponytail hanging long over her right shoulder. Behind Rin had been Tanjiro and Kokoa, dressed respectively as Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann.

But even at age seven, I'd known: Rin looked…different. She wasn't dressed up and acting cute like most girls her age were. She wasn't fascinated with sparkly things. She had preferred being outside, with nature, with the flowers. She always had. That's why he hadn't been able to resist following her out that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Kohaku watched as the girl known as Rin snuck outside, past the adults and children, away from her sisters to a whole other world. And he couldn't help but follow._

_Closing the door behind him, he looked out and saw the girl kneeling in the grass, hands delicately caressing some roses growing in the gardens Sango helped maintain, careful to avoid the thorns.____He approached her slowly, feeling his throat choke up. A firefly flew over the girls head, and she opened her hands. The small beetle landed on her open palms, and Rin smiled, even beginning to sing softly to the little creature. _

"_Aren't they beautiful?" She asked softly, staring at the little beetle before extending her arms out and setting it free. Kohaku shrugged._

"_Their okay, I guess." He mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He himself was dressed as a ninja, making him blend in with the darkness of the night. _

_A soft wind blew, taking tendrils of Rin's raven black hair and making it dance. She turned to Kohaku, moonlight bathing on her milky white skin, and she smiled with soft, pale pink lips. Her skin glistened in the light of the full moon, chocolate brown eyes shining. Kohaku found himself struck silent by her beauty. To be so young…yet so beautiful. Her eyes were deep chocolate pools pulling him in, showing a certain gentleness he only saw in his sister's eyes, but also seeing a fiery defiance. _

"_You have a very nice home. Especially this garden…these roses glow in the moonlight…" She said softly, caressing the petals of a pink rose between her fingers. She put the tips of her thumb and forefinger together high on the stem of a black rose. She turned back to Kohaku again._

"_May I?" She asked. Kohaku nodded to give her consent and Rin gently plucked the rose from its stem with a soft tug. _

_She pulled a few more of the dark flowers, delicately pulling out and avoiding thorns, and knitting the flower stems together, to form a thorn less crown of black roses. She smiled as she held it up, each rose black as night. Rin stood, approaching Kohaku slowly. The ninja boy backed up slightly, not sure what she was doing. She stood before him, smiling softly as she held out the black rose crown to him. He blinked in confusion, and Rin giggled._

"_Good Sir, would you do this poor girl the honor of wearing this?" She asked, holding it out again. Kohaku was shocked for a moment but smiled back, kneeling down before Rin so she could put it on for him. As she gently laid the rose crown on his head, Kohaku rose and smiled down at her. _

_From inside, they could hear music playing. Slow music, and all of the parents were dancing, save Mr. Taijiya, who seemed content looking on at his daughter mock dancing with Kagome. That was until Inuyasha interrupted, and he, dressed as a knight, interrupted their dance. Kikyo was reluctantly dancing with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, who'd been forced into it by his step-mother, Izayoi, and Sango decided to dance with Inuyasha's friend Miroku. _

_Clearing his throat, Kohaku held out his hand. Rin looked at his palm, and glanced back into the home, specifically at her sister and Sesshomaru, before turning back to Kohaku and smiling. Delicately putting her hand in his, her curled his fingers around hers and pulled her close. Holding onto her hand, he put his left hand on her waist. Rin put her right hand on his shoulder, and smiled. They danced into the night, bathed in the light of the full moon._

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't help the feeling of warm tears pooling in my eyes. Not again. Rin…ever since that day…even I thought it was pathetic. An eight year long crush. Stuck in an unrequited love for all those years. But she never knew until now. Angrily wiping away my tears, I couldn't help but feel anger at myself. And Sesshomaru. But I could never blame Rin.

Sesshomaru had stolen one of the things most important to me. I didn't like to think of it that way, but it was the truth, to a certain extent. But Rin had never been mine, I had only been too cowardly to speak out about my feeling before.

"Kohaku!"

I looked up, and my eyes met with a pair of dark blue pools. Bankotsu. Jakotsu stood behind him, constantly glancing around.

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to sound bitter. They hadn't done anything to point my anger at them and I refused to blame them for something they weren't responsible for. Jakotsu helped me up as he answered.

"Let's just say, Mister High-And-Mighty Sesshomaru is more than a little pissed right now." He answered. I blinked. Had me kissing Rin's forehead made him that upset?

"Why? He didn't even see me do anything." I shrugged. Bankotsu smirked.

"Ah, so you did do something." Jakotsu elbowed him in the ribs before turning to me.

"Rin was moaning and all in her sleep, and your name happened to slip out. And Sesshomaru just stormed out, so we supposed he was looking for you." He explained, looking around again. So that's what he was so worried about. Sesshomaru. I smiled.

"Thanks for looking out for me, guys, but I don't need it. It's time this was finished, I suppose." I answered, shrugging again. So much had happened recently.

My father had bribed Lady Kanade (with a very large contribution to the fund for technology and better school equipment) to move me up a grade, just so I could be with Rin. Sesshomaru had broken her heart, and then I'd stepped in to be there for her. I'd hoped she'd fall for me too, or at least she grow closer to me, but I'd never expected her to fall as deeply in love with me as she did. And though I'd told her she could be with Sesshomaru, because her heart still belonged to him, I'd never stopped loving her. And knowing she still had those feelings for me just motivated me. I'd do anything for Rin, including fight for her.

"Kohaku, fighting is never a good idea. And fighting Sesshomaru is just plain suicide." Jakotsu said, trying to change my mind, but I shook my head.

"I've loved Rin for a really long time. And I still can't say I'm happy with the way he treats her. But somehow, she seems happy with both of us, so this time, I won't hold back." I said honestly. Jakotsu and Bankotsu exchanged worried glances before looking back to me.

"Fine, we won't stop you. Do what you need to do man, if it's right, we'll have your back." Bankotsu patted my shoulder. I nodded, smiling. But even if things did go horribly wrong, I didn't want help. This was my battle. Something I had to do alone.

I turned the corner, Jakotsu and Bankotsu following. We passed at least eight doctors and nurses, but they were in too much of a hurry to get to their destinations to pay us a lot of attention. Just a few glances here and there. We made a few turns, past Kagome's room, until they came across a raven haired girl in a wheelchair.

"Kinky-hoe? Well would you look at that. A slut in a wheelchair. That must make it easy to get an oral, huh?" Jakotsu asked haughtily. Kikyo's brown eyes widened as tears glistened in her chocolate brown eyes, and Jakotsu stepped back as if he'd hit her. What was that about? Where was the Kikyo who'd throw back a couple quips about Jakotsu's homosexuality, or Bankotsu's braid, or anything about me? Kikyo looked away as a single tear ran down her left cheek. Jakotsu automatically tried to figure what was going on.

"Kink-"

"Sesshomaru was looking for you Kohaku. He says he wants to…'talk'. I told him you'd gone down to the basement…good luck…" She said softly, turning away from the stairwell and back towards Kagome's room. She didn't look up, and didn't say anything else. This wasn't the Kikyo I knew. But still…

"Kikyo!" She stopped and glanced slightly over her left shoulder at me at the sound of her name, her _real _name. Not the cruel name I was sure she also answered too. I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Kikyo's lips tugged upward into the smallest of smiles and she nodded before she continued on her way. Bankotsu and Jakotsu simply looked confused by the situation, but I simply smiled and continued on down the stairs.

'_Rin…wait for me, just as I have always waited for you…'_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I wanted to damn him.

Him and his brother.

Damn them both to the farthest pits of hell.

But somehow, in my newly cleansed heart, I just couldn't do that.

'_Now Kikyo, will wishing them eternally damned change anything? No. You have to make them see that you are changing, or they'll continue to treat you like they used to, like that Jakotsu boy did just now.' _Midoriko's voice was soft in her mind, but Kikyo wasn't sure how to feel: She wanted to be calm, cool, in control, not affected by Jakotsu's words. But something else inside of her wanted to prove him right, to make it easier. Maybe find an attractive young doctor…

'_Temptation is strong, but I know you can beat it, Princess. We have faith in you, and I'm sure Kagome and Rin do too. But don't forget to have faith in yourself.' _Kikyo smiled at the sound of her father's voice.

'_I will, Papa. I'll make you and Mama Midoriko proud.' _Kikyo smiled as she was filled with new strength and hope.

'_That's my girl…' _As Tanjiro's voice faded away, I felt a cold shiver coming on. I hadn't felt this chilled since I woke up. They were leaving me.

"No, please, don't go! I need you, please don't leave me alone! Please, don't leave me! _Please!_" I begged, tears pooling in my eyes and gliding silently down my cheeks. I didn't even care that I'd been screaming out loud in a public place.

'_You're…never…alone…' _Midoriko's voice faded away and I screamed. I felt so cold, my bones even chilling.

"Are you all right, Miss?" A nurse asked, but I ignored her as sobs wracked my body. Even if they hadn't been speaking to me, they hadn't left me since I woke up. They made it easier, being here, and around everyone who didn't know of my spiritual, mental, and emotional changes. Without them, I felt so…alone. So empty and cold.

"I'm sorry, here, let me take her to her room." It was Inuyasha. The nurses backed away and I numbly felt myself being pushed away. I leaned back in my wheelchair, feeling my head hit something more firm. Inuyasha's chest.

"They left me - I'm alone now." I hiccupped as I continued to cry. Inuyasha sighed. I knew it must sound strange, considering Inuyasha had no idea who 'they' were, exactly.

"You're not alone. I'm here, and so is Kagome. And Rin. Not to mention your mother. Many people are there for you, Kikyo." Inuyasha assured, one hand giving my shoulder a soft squeeze. We continued on in silence, despite my whimpers and hiccups.

When we reached Kagome's room, Inuyasha opened the door, to reveal Yura, sitting beside Kanna on Kagome's bed with Kagura leaning over the bedpost. Rin lay asleep on Kagome's bed while Kagome herself absentmindedly ran her hand through Rin's hair.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo...what happened?" Kagome asked, ignoring the confused looks her friends were sending me. My old friends. Of course. Yura, Kanna and Kagura didn't know yet.

"And what are _you _doing here?" Kanna hissed. I flinched. Had she always been this cold to me? To anyone?

But Inuyasha completely ignored her question.

"Hey Kagome. I found Kikyo while I was walking in the halls. Is it okay if I leave her here with you?" He asked, and I could hear the plea in his voice. Kagome's eyes turned stone cold looking at him.

"Alright. I'll talk to her." She said frostily. I felt a shiver go through me. Did it just get colder in here or what?

But that didn't still mean I enjoyed Inuyasha talking about me, while I'm right here, might I add, as though I'm some incompetent child.

Inuyasha just nodded grimly and mumbled something incoherently before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. As the _click _of the lock echoed through the silent room, Yura let out a deep breath.

"Trouble in paradise, Kags?" She asked in a somewhat serious and taunting voice, arms crossed and brow arched, a knowing glint in her eyes. Kagome sighed, shoulders slumping as she looked downwards. I suppose I'm just temporarily forgotten then…

"Speaking of _trouble._" Kagura said, looking over in my direction and drawing attention back to me. I sighed. Spoke too soon.

"Ah, yes. Now just what did he bring you here for?" Yura asked, walking towards me with her arms folded over her chest, hips swaying as she walked around me, observing me. I sat perfectly still, somewhat nervous by her keen, watchful, maroon colored eyes.

"Things are different with Kikyo now, guys. Please, let's just…she's my sister and my friend. Just leave her alone, alright?" Kagome asked, and I winced. That wasn't much of a defense for me…but it was better than nothing I realized, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"I…don't know if this is a good time, but…I think something's about to happen. Something really bad. With Kohaku and Sesshomaru." I confessed, refusing to look at any of them. Kanna growled.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear! I just…Kohaku asked and I told him and he said he wanted to confront Sesshomaru and I didn't wanna stop him, he was so determined and…" I trailed off, feeling as though despite this being the truth, I had just dug myself a deeper hold. Kanna was steaming, Kagura glared at me, but Yura kept a calm face. But I could see it in her eyes- she was trying to decide what was the best way to ruin me. I just kept my gaze downward, focused on my lap.

"It's alright, Kikyo. Maybe what you did was right. Kohaku may need this, to let out some pent out emotions." Kagome said softly. Kanna's head whipped around.

"How can you say that Kagome? You see to be forgetting, that's _Kinky-hoe_ over there!" She pointed out, exasperated.

"Now Kanna…that's not very nice…" A soft, muffled voice said.

All eyes turned to see Rin rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned delicately. She looked so young in that instant…I automatically felt tears well up in my eyes. I'd missed so much about Rin…she was already fifteen, not the seven year old girl I'd abandoned. And yet she still looked so young and innocent. My throat choked up the more I thought about it, all that I'd done and all I wanted to change. Grandma Midoriko and Father would be so pleased with her…

'_And we are.'_ Midoriko's sudden return made me jump. Rin, eyes still glazed with sleep, winked knowingly at me, and I knew just why Midoriko and Tanjiro had left. They could have at least told me what they were up to…

'_Ah, we could have, but that would've ruined the fun, don't you agree?' _Tanjiro's voice answered in a teasing way. And I smiled, despite my current situation.

Yeah, knowing what was happening would have ruined it, but it would have definitely saved me from breaking down in the middle of the hall. And there may have even been a cute doctor around too…

Both Tanjiro and Midoriko chuckled at that.

It was strange, feeling them inside of me. But my body warmed instantly. They read my mind, without limits, and they were just…there. Yes, I loved them and yes I was comforted by them being with me and helping me through this tough time, but still, I couldn't help but wonder…

It won't always be like this. Them with me.

So what then?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

My head was killing me.

Don't get me wrong, I love this. Love the fact I was able to let go of all of my past pain and resentment against my sister and move on and help her change. But my head was pounding, like it always did after I cry.

Things were still a little blurry in my eyes, literally and mentally, but from what I could see, I was still in bed with Kagome, Kikyo was by the door in her wheelchair, and Kagura, Kanna, and Yura were by the foot of the bed. But…

"Where did Kohaku go?" Yuck. My tongue had a disgusting taste and, for some reason, felt far too heavy to move. And my voice…I could barely hear it. It just didn't sound like me. Kagome turned to me with sympathetic eyes and a forced smile.

I hated when she did that. When anyone did. Pretend when something was fine when it wasn't.

"He left a few minutes ago since you were asleep. He wanted you to call him when you felt up to it." She replied, that fake smile still plastered on her face. I pursed my lips but said nothing, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"Then I'll just do that now…"

"You can't!"

I stopped the second Kagome's voice interrupted me from hitting Kohaku's number on speed dial. Number sixteen, might I add, though I'd only typed the 'one'.

"Why can't I?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, Rin should be fine, Kagome. After all, it was only a day nap." Kanna added. Kagome sent her a quick warning glare before turning back to me.

"Now just might now be a good time…"

"Kohaku once told me he'd _always _have time for me. Now what's really going on here?" I asked, holding my phone at arm's length distance when Kagome reached for it. Who was eldest here again?

Kagome sighed and leaned back, sitting cross legged on her hospital bed. Her hands had her ankles in a tight grip through the sheets, knuckles white. She refused to meet my eyes, keeping her gaze downwards. I suddenly felt a cold shiver come on.

"Well…you kind of whispered Kohaku's name in your sleep while Sesshomaru was here after Kohaku left so I think Sesshomaru got angry or jealous or something and went after him." Kagome said in one rushed breath. I blinked. Leave it to Kags; try and avoid the subject and then just rip the bandage off.

"So…you're telling me…Sesshomaru and Kohaku may be about to fight? Over me?" I asked, lowering my arm. Kagome nibbled on her lower lip and nodded.

"Lucky…" Yura whistled under her breath. I trembled a bit before exhaling.

"Do you not remember what happened last time those two fought?" I asked softly, lowering my eyes to my sheet covered lap. Kagome looked up at me and nodded.

"How could I forget?" I could tell she was trying to say it kind of like a joke, but her voice came out as a nervous and high pitched squeak. I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"Then do you not understand how serious this can get? I can't let them hurt each other, Kagome, I…" My head shot up and I felt my anger, my grief, and my sadness all pour out as I glared at my sister. "I can't bare to lose either of them!"

I knew how selfish and foolish I sounded at that moment, but I didn't care. I shot up, untangled my legs from the sheets and ran past Kikyo out the door. I heard all five of them calling my name, and I heard doctors and nurses shout at me to stop or slow down, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop. Not when something this serious may be about to happen. I ran until I came across what I guess was some sort of waiting lounge. Sango, Kilala, and Ayame were there, talking and reading over some magazines when I approached.

I hunched over, hands resting on my knees as I struggled for breath.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Kilala asked, putting a hand on my shoulder as the three of them gathered closer to me, waiting for me to catch my breath and explain this to them.

"Ayame, get her some water." Sango ordered. The red head was about to take off when I spoke.

"No…time…" I managed out. Ayame furrowed her brow.

"No time for what? What's going on?" She leaned closer to me, forgetting Sango's order in that second.

"Sessho…maru…Kohaku…fight…" I huffed out, but they got the message. Sango's eyes widened.

"What? Where? When? What's happening, Rin?" Sango asked, shaking my shoulders.

"Quit it, Sango. Just give her a second…" Kilala soothed.

"We may not have time for a second!" Sango snapped. At that moment, I heard the sound of thin wheels and shoes thudding across a marble floor.

"I'm so glad we caught up with you." Kagura said, obviously holding up after that run a lot better then I was. What's wrong with these people? Am I suddenly out of shape or something?

"What's going on? Where's Kohaku and what's this about a fight between him and Sesshomaru?" Sango demanded, practically shouting and drawing the attention of stray eyes.

"I can answer that." Kikyo appeared behind the rest of us, rolling herself in her chair. Inuyasha followed, not far behind her.

"I heard the shouting a few halls away. What's going on here?" He asked, but he was ignored.

"Where is my brother?" Sango yelled into Kikyo's face, pushing me away into Ayame's waiting arms. Thank goodness for friends to catch me.

"He went downstairs after Sesshomaru. I think they're gonna settle this whole thing about Rin once and for all." Kikyo replied calmly, unaffected by Sango's unraveling. Sango's deep hazel brown eyes widened at her words.

"Excuse me, could you all please-" A blonde nurse came over to make us be quiet, but was interrupted as Sango shoved her aside and ran for the stairwell. The nurse fell to the floor where a near by doctor came to help her stand. Sango turned back once, glaring at me so harshly I felt my blood freeze.

"If something happens to Kohaku…Rin, I'll never forgive you!" She shouted as she continued sprinting away. Suddenly, the lights were too bright, it was too loud, everything was spinning, my head was pounding. I couldn't get enough air.

"She can not be serious…" Kanna hissed as she ran after her, Kagura following. Yura mouthed 'Good luck' to me, which I barely saw through my blurred vision, and ran after them.

"We are _so _getting kicked out of here.." Kilala mumbled under her breath, trying to help me stand. Strange…I hadn't noticed I'd fallen to my knees.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out of bed…" Inuyasha began, reaching for her arm, but she snatched herself away, glaring daggers at him. Even through my narrowed eyes, I could feel her anger. She was _very _angry.

"Look, just…leave me alone, Inuyasha." She said angrily, coming over to help me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, two more arms under my own.

Inuyasha, his face crestfallen, lowered his head so that his eyes were hidden by his abnormal silver bangs. Kikyo reached up a hand and lightly rested it on Inuyasha's arm. I felt Ayame's nails dig into my arms. Wrong move for the girl's, Kikyo…wrong…move…

My vision started clouding even more. But I could at least see Inuyasha pick up Kikyo, arms under her knees and around her back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him as he carried her in the direction Sango and the others had disappeared in.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him, Kagome?" Kilala asked, supporting my weight as the four of us made our way to the stairwell as quickly as we could without moving me too much. I nodded agreement. Kagome snorted.

"I could care less about Inuyasha right now." She said, scowling as she crossed her arms. I stumbled a bit, seeing as she had been supporting me as well and was all of a sudden gone. Thanks a lot, Kags…

"Look, right now, we have bigger things to deal with. You know? Sesshomaru and Kohaku about to _fight? _Sango totally losing it? We need to stay focused right now." Ayame pointed out through gritted teeth. I pushed away from Kilala, finding my balance as she placed her hands on my hips to steady me.

"I'm good, thanks…" I assured, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, putting her hand over mine. She smiled softly and we all hurried on.

"Last thing I want is to get caught by these doctors or something. We will be so busted…" Kilala mumbled, shaking her head as we ran down the stairs.

Kagome turned and slammed the door shut, locking it and catching up with us. I nodded, we didn't need unnecessary extras down here. Not now.

But that was the second thing on my mind.

My first was the two boys down these stairs. The two boys I love. About to fight. For me.

But was I even worth it?

Sesshomaru was a dream. The dream of many girl's, as I'd obviously seen. He was tall, cool, logical, not to mention extremely smart and, dare I say it, sexy. He can be somewhat detached, or just plain threatening sometimes. And as Ayame would say, he's just plain bad ass. But even though he could be distant or even stoic…he would never let anyone see it could be compassionate and caring. Loving, even. Only when he wanted to be, but maybe that whole secret romance thing was what I loved about us. The fact that on the surface, no one was really sure what we were. But underneath, we were deeply in love with each other.

But then there was Kohaku. Kohaku was…sweet. And he certainly didn't hide how he felt for me. He loved me, and he showed it. Kohaku also wasn't afraid to sing with me, helping me follow through with something I love. He was nice, openly caring and romantic, considerate, sweet…I just loved his boyish ways. Just Kohaku being Kohaku made me happy. And he'd been there for me back on Bone Eater's Island. He'd made me smile, danced with me, sang with me, and put up with me being mute. All because he actually cared. He actually…loved me. And was definitely not afraid to show it.

I sighed. I just wasn't sure how to deal with this. I loved Sesshomaru, we had history, but Kohaku…he made me happy in so many different ways then Sesshomaru did. And I honestly couldn't say I didn't like it. Because I really did. It was new, it was fresh, it was…a different kind of love. And I loved it.

We made it to the bottom of the stairway and went right, hoping to find the two before anything bad happened.

But I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do when I found them. If I loved them both, how could I possibly make them stop fighting, especially if it was over me? And if I couldn't choose between the two most important guys in my life.

_Daddy…Mama Midoriko…I know you guys helped me to accept Kikyo in my dreams and helped me let go of my anger and hate to become a better person, but…I don't think even you two can help me decide which boy's heart to break, along with my own…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Hmm…how you guys feeling about that ending? Like, hate, what?**

**Jazz: Sorry if this wasn't too good, I really wanted to get it out to you guys tonight since I couldn't do it yesterday (Thanks a lot, Mom), but it's late and I'm tired. Anyways, do you all know what yesterday was? ****The one year anniversary of us being on fan fiction!**** That's right, it's been officially one year and one day since I joined our beloved site!**

**Aqua: And if I may say, we've come a long way.**

**Emma: No kidding.**

**Jazz: Now, in my opinion, this story didn't become well written until like chapter 26. But we are not going to edit or re write anything. That way all of you fantastic readers can see just how far we've come in our writing, which is far in my opinion.**

**Kelsey: But why don't you let us know what you guys think of that?**

**Jazz: Yeah, that would be amazing! Don't forget to hit that pretty little blue button right there and leave us some nice words! Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames are not!**


	32. Bleeding Love

**Shikon High for the Performing Arts**

**Chapter 32: Bleeding Love**

**Disclaimer: 32 chapters and counting, and I still don't own InuYasha.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Kelsey: Hey there!**

**Aqua: Sorry it's been so long you guys, but all of us have been pretty busy…or forgetful.**

**Kelsey: Well, Jazz, Layla, and Emma are all busy, so we're the only ones here to do the intro. And the closing. Also, the song **_**Bleeding Love,**_** which we don't own, will not be featured in this chapter…but it may be featured somewhere some time later.**

**Aqua: And now, we'd like to reply to a few of our reviewers! First, to ****Sora7, ****man it's been a long time since we've heard from you, but it's glad to know you're still standing by us! Jazz wanted us to tell you thanks for being there for us from the beginning!**

**Kelsey: To ****sesshomaruluvah2414****, we know our portrayal of Sesshomaru hasn't been completely amazing, but like we said, we all agreed we're not going to change anything. But thanks for the compliments!**

**Aqua: To anonymous reviewer ****Kenia****, yes, we did read your review. But I wont say anything, except it was a good idea. And just to make sure you guys know, we read **_**all **_**of our reviews, because it actually warms our hearts to hear what you guys have to say. Even if it's not really all that nice.**

**Kelsey: Also anon ****Hero Candy****, sorry, but Emma's actually a pretty good person, as much as it kinda makes me wanna gag saying that. She's doing her best, like Kikyo, as is trying to become a better person. Please at least give them both their props. **

**Aqua: We'll have to stop here. Sorry, but Jasmine will already kill us for such a long intro so we can't reply to everyone, just know we really do appreciate each and every single review we get. Well, I guess that's it for you guys, super sorry again from the long wait. Not only from us, but from the others too, Jasmine especially! See you guys at the end!**

**-O-o-O-Kohaku-O-o-O-**

For a hospital, it was unusually cold down here.

I felt myself shiver slightly as I walked, but I only straightened my posture in response, ignoring Jakotsu's visible shivering and teeth chattering behind me. How could a hospital basement be so chilly? I looked around this small, confined space. The hall was long, seemingly never ending, and narrow, with dimly lit lights flashing and blinking from above. Crumbling stone walls stretched along the sides of the hall, with a rough, sandy floor. Up ahead, where I suppose this hall finally ends, was a corner of complete, absolute darkness, where not even the flickering lights close by dared to send their rays in its direction.

And from that darkness, two narrowed, amber eyes stared back at me.

"Honestly Kohaku, I can't believe you dragged us down here, especially since this is pointless. I mean, can anyone be worth going through all this? If you ask me, it's -" Jakotsu was silenced by Bankotsu roughly punching his arm.

"Shut up." Bankotsu whispered in a low, warning tone. I glanced over my shoulder to see Bankotsu nodding towards those pointed golden eyes. Jakotsu followed the gesture, eyes widening in understanding. I smirked lightly as I stopped walking.

"Believe me, Jakotsu, you didn't have to come. But to answer your question, yes, Rin is worth all of this. And more." I replied, my smirk widening as I heard a low, almost inaudible and feral growl emerge from the darkness, those same molten eyes narrowing even further in my direction. Both Jakotsu and Bankotsu fell silent behind us, and the air was almost suffocating with tension. But I would _not _back down.

"So much more."

Perhaps the strange feeling I got from being down here was beginning to effect my head. And my hearing. Had the cold creature standing before me truly said those words, so softly that only I could hear? I felt my own lips curl into a small snarl.

No longer able to contain myself, I lunged. Running with the greatest speed I could muster, I swung at him, and he easily dodged. The tips of long, silver hair danced across my cheek, alerting me as to where he had moved. I spun wildly, swinging again, only to feel my fist meet with a hard, stone surface. Damn it!

I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. So I ignored the warm liquid I felt trailing down my knuckle. Almost immediately, my head was suddenly forced forward against the very same wall with tremendous force. With a yelp of pain and shock I couldn't contain, a seething pain shot through my skull. I quickly covered my forehead with my palm, already feeling the blood trickle down into my eye and along the path of my nose.

The hair on the back of my neck raised on end in alarm. Turning, I only made it about half way before something else collided with the side of my jaw, sending me flying back into the air a few feet before I fell to the floor with a thud, skidding a few feet. Wearily, I blinked, trying to look around me. I heard shouts and saw Jakotsu struggling in his brother's hold, thrashing wildly and reaching out for me. Bankotsu grit his teeth, looking away from my weakened form, continuously mumbling something I couldn't quite catch to Jakotsu, who protested with energy.

"I don't give a fuck! How can you just stand there? He needs help!"

"This is his fight. Don't interfere. He has to do this, for himself and for Rin."

"Shut up!"

_Rin…_

At the sound of her name, I immediately felt renewed with energy and vigor. I struggled to rise, when the wind was suddenly knocked out of my body as a force was applied to my lower back and I was forced back down. If felt like my neck was snapping as my jaw slammed against the rough earth, followed by the rest of my skull.

"You are a fool to turn your back on an opponent." Sesshomaru's low voice taunted, as he dug the heel of his shoe into my lower back. He lifted his foot, only to stomp on me again. And again. And again. Each time, I could not stop the grunt that rose to my throat. Again, he paused, only to stomp his foot without warning on my neck. I coughed up blood as my head snapped up, the warm metallic taste nearly drowning me as some of the offending liquid dribbled down my chin.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, stop! Are you trying to kill him?" Jakotsu demanded, stopping with his struggles as he panted, eyes narrowed at the silver haired man on my back. I watched him dully, not wanting to move too much for fear that he could kill me at any second, and leave me dead in a pool of my own blood.

"He would deserve such a punishment for his weakness." Sesshomaru remarked coldly. Now even Bankotsu seemed to seethe with rage.

"Death? Then you've fucking lost it! Especially if you think Rin would want you if you killed him!" Sesshomaru must have hesitated, because I was a small gleam of satisfaction in Bankotsu's deep, navy colored eyes. Then it disappeared, leaving a snarl in it's place.

"Rin would not waste her time with this weakling." Sesshomaru replied, and then, I saw nothing but red as flames erupted in my eyes.

How _dare _he! He had broken her heart, left Rin, a beautiful and inspiring young girl, a hollowed out shell of her former self. He betrayed her for a meaningless girl who could never hope to be half as amazing as Rin. He had never cared about her, not the way I had. I was there to heal her when he wounded her, there to bring back the melodious voice of the poor, saddened dove. I'd always been there for Rin, to support her, to love her. And he had the never to claim _I _didn't deserve her?

He didn't deserve Rin.

He didn't deserve to live.

**-O-o-O-Jakotsu-O-o-O-**

I'm not exactly sure what happened. One second Kohaku had been on the floor, Sesshomaru smirking as he stepped on the boy's neck, and Bankotsu as holding me from leaping in to help Kohaku. Then, it all seemed to pass in a blur.

Kohaku had rolled to the side, Sesshomaru's foot sliding as he lost his balance and as Kohaku leaped to his feet. In one swift motion, Kohaku had lunged at Sesshomaru, pushing him back into the darkness. I'd heard grunts from effort and fists slamming into walls and feet sliding across the sandy floor.

Next thing I knew, Sesshomaru was leaping backwards out of the darkness, his normally immaculate silver hair, dirtied and matted. Kohaku had followed closely after, swinging sharply and quickly, Sesshomaru barely dodging the rapid attacks. It was then that I noticed that Sesshomaru's clothes were torn, and tendrils of the cloths seemed to dangle from Kohaku's fist. In the light, something silver glinted in Kohaku's hand, and he struck out at Sesshomaru's face, making contact with his cheek. A think trail of blood appeared, and I felt my face drain of color, and Bankotsu's hold on me slackened.

Kohaku was using a knife.

The normally kind, brown haired boy was smirking evilly, timid brown eyes now coal black and soulless. He was moving almost impossibly fast, and Sesshomaru was matching that speed almost without effort. Kohaku threw a blade, which soared past Sesshomaru as he ducked to the side. The blade embedded itself in the wall behind the silver haired man, taking a small piece of Sesshomaru's shirt with it and pining it to the wall.

Kohaku smirked as Sesshomaru took the opportunity to lean over in preparation for a lunge, panting lightly as he ignored his wounds and the torn parts of his clothing. He walking slowly over to his blade, never once taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru as he extracted it from it's position. He glanced down at the blade, smirking evilly and revealing sharp teeth. Bring the dagger close, he put his tongue at the base of the blade and at the tip of the hilt, before slowly dragging it over the pink muscular organ, leaving a trail of blood that did not belong to him on his lip, opposite the drying blood from earlier parts of the confrontation. Never once did his eyes stray from his opponent.

Then the door shot open.

**-O-o-O-Rin-O-o-O-**

I followed the others, Kilala and Ayame hot on my heels. As soon as I barged through, Kagome was immediately trying to urge me back. I fought her off, pushing my sister aside as I pushed to the front of the small crowd, standing by a stone-still Sango, and gaping at the sight before me.

A bloody and battered Kohaku was standing before them, smirking sadistically, tongue running suggestively over his lips are he licked them, cleaning them of a deep red liquid. I didn't want to believe what it was. His eyes were charcoal black and empty, almost unseeing.

Sesshomaru stood across from him, his breathing only slightly labored. A cut on his cheek shone red as blood still trailed from the wound, and his clothes were torn, seemingly by the same blade now in Kohaku's hand. He glanced over at me, and I could see a flicker of shock - and was that fear I saw? - in his gaze.

"Oh _no_. _No, no, no, no, no_…" Sango murmured repeatedly, eyes wide with panicked terror. I looked over at her, watching as she gaped at the scene before her.

"Sango? Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, seeming to forget about their earlier clash. Sango bit her lower lip, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. She turned quickly, burying her face above Kagome's collarbone as she cried, holding onto her best friend's shoulders as if for dear life. Kagome held the weeping girl, rubbing small circles on her back and whispering soft, soothing words to calm her.

I looked back at the scene before us, only to see Kohaku lunge at Sesshomaru with wild force. Sesshomaru side stepped and turned quickly, only to find Kohaku doing the very same after missing his target. He forced the knife forwards, and Sesshomaru dodged just slightly, grabbing Kohaku's wrist and pulling him forward until they were almost nose to nose. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and Kohaku smirked madly, twisting himself around his taller opponent. Sesshomaru pulled him by his arm again, and the two appeared to dance as they moved closely together, their bodies making contact every few seconds. Their bodies moved practically in sync, almost too fast for my eyes to catch. I could hear punches and kicks, grunts and swears, and every now and then small splatters of blood would fly across the room to the floor or as far as one of the opposing walls.

"It's happening…no…not again…" Sango whimpered. Yes, headstrong, strong-willed Sango…was whimpering.

"_What's_ happening, Sango?" Kilala asked, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder from beside Kagome.

"I wanted him safe…I wanted him with me…" Sango mumbled almost incoherently.

Behind her, Sesshomaru threw Kohaku to the wall. Kohaku's head bounced from impact, and he leaned forward, before smirking and lunging again, and I could see blood trailed from where his head impacted the wall, and stained the back of his shirt. He smiled, mouth open as he swung wildly, dancing around Sesshomaru and striking from all angles. Sesshomaru whirled around, attempting to keep up with the blows, and only succeeding with blocking about half of them. His wrists began to bleed, and there was a bruise forming on his forehead. He growled lowly, reaching out to hit Kohaku, when the younger boy ducked low, outstretching his arm out towards Sesshomaru.

"_No!"_

But it was too late.

And all I could see was red.

**-O-o-O-Sango-O-o-O-**

Rin's piercing scream made me wince, but I could not bring myself to turn around and face the damage. I couldn't.

"This wasn't supposed to come back…"

"Oh my god…Sango…Kohaku just…" Kagome's voice trailed off, and I finally turned around to face the damage of all that had happened.

Kohaku smirked viciously as he plunged the blade even deeper into Sesshomaru's abdomen, twisting it. Sesshomaru's molten amber eyes widened as he coughed up blood, before falling forward limply on Kohaku, now unable to hold himself upright. Rin ran forward.

"Kohaku, what have you done?" She shrieked, stumbling forward and grabbing Kohaku's arm, pulling him away from Sesshomaru, and in the process, pulling the blade from his body. She pushed Kohaku away carelessly, holding Sesshomaru's body but collapsing under his weight, being forced down to her knees. Tears flooded her eyes as she held him close, cradling his head on his lap as she cleared his hair from his face, stroking his cheek and whispering to him.

Kohaku laid on his back, groaning and holding his head in pain as he slowly tried to sit up. He blinked confusedly, looking around the room. I couldn't help the joy and relief that flooded through me, and I ran towards him, holding him close and resting his head right above my chest. And for once, he didn't struggle.

"S-Sango? Wha…what happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse as he blinked lazily up at me, exhaustion reflecting in his eyes. I choked back a sob as I looked down at him, but I could still feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks as I cupped one hand over my lips. His eyes widened, looking at me with disbelief.

"It…came back…" I explained as best I could. Kohaku shook his head, turning around only to see Rin holding Sesshomaru and tearing the sleeve of her top to try and slow down the bleeding of Sesshomaru's wound. He shrugged off my arm, stumbling up to his feet and swaying uneasily. Kohaku took one step forward, then another, slowly approaching the weekend girl and her injured lover. Rin's head shot up at the sound of footsteps, and her eyes widened with fear at the sight of the approaching boy, hand still bloody from his dark deed. He stepped closer, and Rin leaned away, until he stood practically at Sesshomaru's feet. In that instant, Rin's eyes gleaned with a sense of defiance as she leaned over Sesshomaru's chest, her hair falling as a protective curtain to block his face from view.

"Rin…" Kohaku reached out a hand, but Rin simply glowered at him, holding Sesshomaru close.

"Don't you dare take another step toward him!" She shouted, surprising their audience of onlookers, as well as myself. Though I could only feel Kohaku's pain at this new development.

"Please, Rin, I -"

"I don't care! I don't want to hear about it! I never want to see you again! Get the hell away from him! Away from me!" Kohaku stepped back as though he'd been struck and wounded by Rin's words.

"Just let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear any explanations! I hate you!"

_I hate you!_

Even I could feel the impact of those three simple words, but I could not imagine how Kohaku must feel. Time froze. Kanna seemed as though she were going to reach out to him, but thought better of it and sunk herself deeper into their little crowd beside her sister and Yura, where Bankotsu and Jakotsu had joined them. Kohaku lowered his hand, stepping back and bowing his head. He stood rigid for a moment, before murmuring words too soft for anyone but Rin to hear. Her eyes widened with disbelief and shock before narrowing again. He didn't even look up to see her reaction, before turning to the door.

The others parted a path for him, some with wide and somewhat fearful eyes, other's with narrowed glares. Unable to let this go, I followed him almost immediately, calling to him as he stalked up the stairs. Though he was walking slowly, he seemed almost unreachable, and I just could not find a way to keep up with him.

As we reemerged into the upper level, I saw Kohaku head for the receptionists desk. I stood a few feet away as he spoke to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but there's someone on the basement level suffering from a stab wound in the abdomen."

"Excuse me?"

"He needs urgent care. There are others with him but the wound should be treated immediately."

"A-Alright. Of course. Please, I'll need to speak to you later, so just wait here while I go find a doctor, and fill out these papers…"

"Of course, ma'am."

The receptionist hurriedly took off, and Kohaku waited until she had turned to corner before walking in the other direction, leaving the papers unattended on the desk. I followed, putting a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around only to gasp.

His eyes were empty. Not empty and tainted black as they had been downstairs, but empty with the very same warm brown they'd always been. He looked lost, as if nothing held anymore meaning for him, as though he truly were just a soulless vessel now. I almost broke into sobs right then. It wasn't fair that my brother should know such sadness! It just wasn't fair!

"She said she hates me."

His soft, monotonous voice broke me from my trance. I blinked in confusion.

"What was what?"

"She hates me."

He didn't even become angry. It was just…a fact. A fact that had obviously broken him.

"She's just angry Kohaku, I'm sure she doesn't mean it…"

"She hates me."

"You don't understand…"

"No, _you _don't understand!" He snapped, eyes now filled with life again, but they were not as purely hazel as they'd been. His iris' were rimmed and flecked with coal black.

"Kohaku…"

"There's no fucking point anymore! She hates me, and all of that was for nothing! It wasn't worth shit! It was all just a waste of time!" He roared, turning and slamming his fist into the wall.

Looking around worriedly, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest room which was, ironically, the very same closet Kilala had pulled me into. I pushed him as far away from the door as possible, using my body as a shield for it while he seethed with anger. He took a few calming breaths, looking away.

"There's no point…" His voice was on the verge of loneliness. I stomped over to him angrily, shaking him roughly by the shoulders.

"Don't say that! She'll forgive you, eventually, I promise…"

"You don't get it! Damn it all, he's won! To her, I'm just…some kind of killing monster…" He whispered, trembling with rage.

"She just doesn't know…" I offered, feeling sympathy rolling from me in waves. No, no one knew. Not even Kagome. I never wanted her to know…

"Know what? That I'm some…freak?" He shouted, tearing at his short ponytail. I offered him a sad smile.

"You're not a freak, Kohaku. You're my brother. Kohaku Taijiya. What you have…what you are…there's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

"Oh, so you think having this…disease, or whatever the hell you want to call it, means there's _nothing wrong with me_? You live in one fucked up world than, sis." Kohaku scoffed humorlessly, rolling his eyes and turning away. I huffed, hands on my hips, before sighing. I had to remind myself, this wasn't - though it was - Kohaku. Shaking my head softly, I turned to my brother with compassion.

"Having DID doesn't mean you're a freak, Kohaku," I grappled for something else to say supportive, but my mind was reaching a blank as Kohaku erupted.

"Then you don't know anything!" He wheeled on me in a flurry, and I gasped as his fist whizzed past my face and collided with the wooden door.

He paused, body trembling before he retracted his fist and fell to his knees. Releasing a breath, I slid down the wall before him until I too rested on my knees before him. His shoulder's began to shake, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me as he began to sob uncontrollably, burying his face in my collarbone. I tried to soothe him as Kagome had soothed me, but it proved ineffective as he continued to weep inconsolably. But even through the cries, I could hear his soft, weak voice as he called out and sought comfort…

"What's wrong with me…?"

**-O-o-O-Kagome-O-o-O-**

I couldn't hold back tears as my heart when out to both my sister, and my friend.

Rin was crying, desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from the area of Sesshomaru's solar plexus. The sleeve of her orange top, and the lower part of it, was soaked darkly from the red liquid, her hands tainted with the foul liquid. The sound of pounding footsteps caught my attention and I was roughly shoved aside by some rushing doctors and nurses, and a receptionist pushing a hospital bed, only to be caught by Bankotsu as he steadied me. I nodded my head mutely in thanks, watching the medical professionals go to work.

The first doctor tried to gently pull Rin away from the wounded Sesshomaru, but she was persistent, clutching his arms tightly and crying out that she couldn't, that she wouldn't, leave his side. The receptionist and one of the three nurses grabbed her white knuckled hands and pried them open before taking her a good few feet from Sesshomaru, despite Rin's protests. Vaguely, I heard Kikyo gasp behind me, and glancing to the side, I saw her bury her face in Inuyasha's chest, both of her hands covering her own. Despite my anger with him, I couldn't help the pang of sadness and jealousy that appeared in my heart, coursing through me as I winced visibly.

Slowly elevating him on the hospital bed, the nurses forced our little group to part ways, pushing me back into Bankotsu. Sesshomaru, who had been silent all the time, though I never got a good look to see if he was even conscious, was rushed up the stairs by the doctors and nurses, the receptionist following clumsily. Immediately, Rin leapt to her feet and bolted after them. My trance like state shattered, and I leapt into her path, arms outstretched. She fell into me, hitting me with her bloodied hands while trying to push me aside.

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way! I have to see him! Please, move!" She pleaded, but I held her upper arms tightly as she continued to fight against me before she starting clawing at any exposed skin her nails could reach.

Jakotsu intervened, grabbing Rin by her waist from behind and pulling her against his chest as he restrained her. She continued to feebly struggle in his arms before her energy left her as she fell limp. Still though he did not release his grip, even as her head fell backwards until it landed on his shoulder, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.

I stepped forward, holding out my arms. Jakotsu gave Rin a concerned look, glancing back at me, before he hesitantly released her. Forced to stand on her own two feet, Rin stumbled forward before crumpling to her knees. She raised her head to look at me, eyes brimming with tears and reflecting a sadness so deep I began to feel myself suffocating from a lack of air. Rin frowned, scrunching up her nose as more tears fell, holding her arms out towards me, like a child begging to be carried. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath to assure myself that there was, indeed, oxygen filling my lungs. I bent down, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, before slowly rising again. Rin herself was like a dead weight, almost dragging me back down from lack of strength. But then I looked at her face.

Forlorn, sorrowful eyes stared back at me, thoroughly flooded with tears that streamed down blood streaked cheeks. I could see where she had bitten her lower lip with enough force to leave bleeding puncture wounds that dribbled over her lower lip and trailed towards the base of her chin. That same lower lip began to tremble as she looked into my eyes, and I could feel an aura of depression emanating from her in powerful waves.

Someone like Rin should never experience this kind of sadness. Not again. And it was all so much worse this time. Sighing yet again, I tensed my body in preparation as I rose, holding her close to me. No one said a word as I turned to go upstairs, but I clearly heard the others following closely behind me. Just as I neared the top of the staircase, the door was yanked open, and it took all of my self control not to fall backwards from surprise.

In the doorway stood my mother, eyes tears and red. She held a tissue over her chest in a tightly clenched fist. Her left hand shot up from the doorframe and over her mouth as she surveyed Rin's condition. Rin, however, never once looked up. Her eyes were trained on her own lap, normally vibrant hazel eyes now bleak and empty as they stared at nothing in particular.

"My little girl…" Mom reached out to touch Rin's cheek, but as soon as her fingers made contact, Rin flinched away, curling herself up in my arms as she snuggled closer to my body.

Mom pulled her hand back slowly, eyes overflowing with tears as her gaze became downcast. I felt a hand gently push me aside, and my eyes widened as I saw Kilala approaching my mom. She stretched her neck slightly as she whispered something in my mom's ear, hand cupped before her lips so that no one else could have any idea as to what she was saying. My mom's eyes grew twice their size and she looked at Kilala with something I couldn't determine. It was a mix between shock, sadness, and disbelief. Kilala wrapped an arm around her and led her away from the doorway, while tilting her head in the same direction, a signal for the rest of us to continue on.

It felt almost impossible to see stepping out onto the main floor of the hospital. The light, in comparison to the dimly lit hall we'd left behind, was blinding, and I could hear more than a few groans from behind me. As soon as we were spotted, a nurse ran up to us and asked if we needed to escort Rin to a room. Ayame politely declined, stating that Rin was just tired, leading the nurse to ask if we wanted blankets or anything of the sort for her. Rin whimpered a bit, so I agreed. Even if she didn't want it, she might need it.

Within minutes, the lot of us had gathered back in the waiting room, and Rin was curled up in a ball with the blanket draped across her body. I sat to her right, and under the blankets, Rin was clutching my arm tightly. She'd had yet to let go of, let alone be separated from, me since I'd carried her out of the hospital basement. A doctor, with a security guard directly behind him, asking why we'd been in the hospital basement and what had happened down there. However, as expected, none of us would confess.

"Look, we know for a fact that you were on the scene when Sesshomaru Takahashi was injured. If you do not explain to us clearly what happened to him, we will have to have you escorted to a police station for questioning. This could be a very serious crime."

At Sesshomaru's name, Rin visibly flinched and softly whimpered. The security guard sneered at her, and if the jerk was rolling his eyes behind those dark, and completely unnecessary, shades, I wouldn't be surprised.

"And we already told you, we don't really know what happened. All that matters now is that our friend is hurt. What kind of hospital is this? You don't seem to show much concern for your patients." Jakotsu replied harshly, glaring at them with chin resting on his fist.

"Then we'll just have to-"

"And what kind of hospital is so poorly guarded that a group of teenagers are allowed access to waltz right into the basement, which may I point out, is so disgustingly kept, that there are fibers of asbestos?" A cold voice cut in. All eyes turned to see Hakudoshi, one hand on his hip, as he stared down at the agitated doctor. Behind him stood a cross armed Koga, a very unhappy Miroku, and an agitated Shippo.

"That's preposterous! This hospital is the best in-"

"Right, right. We'll just tell that to the police when we tell them how irresponsibly this place is run, and how they threaten minors. Not to mention of course the disregard for patient safety or presence of authority, and of course that little cancer causing threat." Hakudoshi retorted. The doctor paled, eyes widening in fear a bit as a drop of sweat trickled down his bald forehead. I couldn't blame him for being frightened. With threats like that, Hakudoshi could help run this hospital into the ground.

Without replying, but with barely concealed rage, the doctor turned and sulked away, the security guard following after him as he gave Hakudoshi an intimidating look, something the small boy didn't back down from.

"Thank you so much for that." Kanna said softly, as she went up and hugged Hakudoshi. He nodded, and the two stood off to the side as Kanna only, from what I would guess, filled him in on all that they had missed.

"I'm sorry we weren't here earlier." Miroku apologized, sitting on the floor before me, looking around.

"Sango's not here. She left earlier after Kohaku…I don't know where they are, sorry." I told him, watching as he seemed to slouch forward a bit at the news but nodded in understanding. Ayame leaned on Koga for support, while Shippo just silently held Kilala's hand. I guess we all needed some support here.

Inuyasha, however, had yet to come anywhere near me. Not that I honestly blame him, I have nothing to say to him right now. Not after learning he was the one who hurt Kikyo. Still…there was no denying that it hurt seeing him sit beside her instead of me, even though Kikyo sat at my right. I'm had yet to even glance at my silver haired boyfriend, who was likely to soon become my ex. No matter the circumstances, nothing could make up for him endangering Kikyo's life. Even if she forgave him. Luckily though, Hakudoshi, Shippo, Miroku and Koga didn't comment on Kikyo's presence, or her proximity to Inuyasha, as well as myself. Or at least, not yet anyways.

Kanna and Hakudoshi soon returned, but instead on Kanna returning to her chair, that leaned against one of the magazine covered desks in the room, fingers intertwined as Kanna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks again for what you did back there, Hakudoshi." Kagura said from her seat beside Yura. Hakudoshi just nodded towards her while Kilala furrowed her brow.

"I just have one question though…"

"And what's that?" The young albino boy asked, looking up at the red-eyed blonde.

"How exactly did you know about the asbestos? I don't remember seeing any. And how'd you know about the kinds of things that you could charge them for?"

"Honestly, I didn't. That just happened to be a clever bluff." A few in the room looked at Hakudoshi with wonder, while the others had to contain small bouts of laughter, "And that's because my father works in the business industry, as a CEO actually. I'm used to lawsuits and stuff like that, which includes negligence charges, and pretty much everything else in the book. That's why I'm so interested in the law, _both _sides of it."

"Really? Who's your father, then?" Ayame asked, blinking. It was a valid question. We'd all known Hakudoshi came from a fairly wealthy family…or at least, that's what we'd heard. He didn't normally talk this much to anyone besides Kanna.

"You may have heard of him. His name is Ryuu Onigumo."

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: Though she isn't here…Jasmine has given you all clearance to kill her for taking so long with an update.**

**Kelsey: She'd also like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and is extremely happy to be writing this with such awesome people reading.**

**Aqua: She also wanted us to thank ****LuaM64 ****for her help in editing the fight scene, though said writer didn't want any recognition.**

**Kelsey: And also wants you all to know we're going to start working hard on getting out the next New Kagome chapter, and if you guys had any alternate name ideas for that, she'd love to hear them. And if you like the current name, we'd like to hear why. Jasmine likes to center her works around what others most enjoy, so please respond!**

**Aqua: Almost 200 reviews, guys! Come on, keep them coming! Jazz even said if we reach 200 with this chapter, which means we just need 8 of you lovelies to review, we'll somehow reward the reviewer. And of course once all this is over -**

**Kelsey: Which hopefully won't be for another few chapters! Jasmine is already planning out sequels to this and making a saga of it!**

**Aqua: Well, yes, anyways, we will of course be awarding our most loyal reviewers, in any way they so choose. Helping write a one shot or another multi-fic, or even helping with the sequel, whatever they choose. Same will be awarded to the 200****th**** reviewer.**

**Kelsey: Well, I think we've said enough. Don't worry though, Jasmine will be back around next time and we will try to have this story finished before fall. Hopefully.**

**Aqua: Yup, so until next time, remember, a cheerful rooster makes a great bacon sandwich! And if you tell us what that's from, virtual cookies for you.**

**Kelsey: As always, thanks for reading, see you guys next time, and reviews are welcomed, flames are not!**


End file.
